Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past
by Andy Yogima
Summary: ¡¡HISTORIA TERMINADA!Un nuevo año ha iniciado trayendo consigo una serie de cambios.Hogwarts ya no es un lugar seguro.Harry vive bajo la intriga de un muy mencionado Legado Potter. Y al colegio ha ingresado un nuevo chico a quien relacionan con Voldemort.
1. Después de tantos años

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

_Aviso importante_: El siguiente fanfic está elaborado sin fin de lucro, es solo para entretenimiento. La mayoría de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a la mejor escritora del mundo: ¡¡J.K. Rowling!!... El resto sonmíos - _ - 

Capítulo 1. Después de tantos años… ¿inocente o culpable?

Siete con cincuenta y cinco minutos. El tiempo pasa lentamente; mientras el sol en el horizonte desciende y el cielo va tomando los colores de la noche. En una sala oscura iluminada con antorchas, un grupo de brujas y magos espera con nerviosismo; entre ellos un joven alto de ojos café claro y cabello castaño mira atentamente la única puerta que hay en el lugar, en el centro hay una silla con lo que parecen cadenas en los lados de la misma; a su alrededor, hileras de sillas colocadas de manera que toda la sala pudiera visualizar la silla del centro.

Seis con cincuenta y seis minutos. El mismo joven había sido el primero en llegar, una hora antes, mirando el orden en que las demás personas habían llegado; algunas lo saludan y otras se preguntaban por su presencia.

Seis con cincuenta y siete minutos. El director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, Albus Dumbledore, hacia acto de presencia en la sala; dirigiéndose a la silla que se encontraba a la derecha del joven.

- Buenas tardes, Remus – saludo cortésmente tomando asiento.

- Buenas tardes, Albus – respondió el aludido amablemente – me alegra que llegarás; aunque sinceramente creí que no vendrías, ya es algo tarde.

- Lo sé, pero hay tantos asuntos, últimamente en Hogwarts… - dijo calmadamente – aún así, no podía faltar.

Remus asintió y volvió su mirada hacia la puerta dando un suspiro, pensando que mientras Dumbledore estuviera ahí nada podía salir mal. O eso esperaba.

Seis con cincuenta y ocho minutos. Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia, quien expondría el caso en cuestión, entró en la sala. Tras saludar a algunas personas, tomó asiento cerca de la silla del centro, dejando su capa a un lado.

Seis con cincuenta y nueve minutos. La espera parecía eterna, cada segundo parecía minutos, de un momento a otro la puerta se abriría dando a conocer 'el motivo' por el cual todos estaban reunidos…

Siete en punto. Cornelius Fudge se puso de pie aclarándose la garganta, consiguiendo el silencio en la sala. La puerta se abrió, dando paso a dos seres altos y encapuchados; conocidos como dementores, quienes llevaban a un hombre alto de cabello negro quien caminaba con la cabeza agachada. Lo sentaron en la silla del centro donde las cadenas brillaron y automáticamente lo ataron. Ambos dementores salieron de la sala.

- Sirius Black, se le ha traído aquí ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica, para resolver su caso de culpabilidad o inocencia en el asesinato del matrimonio Potter y su posible alianza con el señor tenebroso – dijo Fudge, ante lo cual Sirius levantó la cabeza mostrándose sumamente tranquilo – existen pruebas… - continuo sacando un pergamino – que acreditan su culpabilidad… pero también hay personas aquí presentes que testifican a su favor. Por lo tanto hemos decidido utilizar la poción _Veritaserum_, en usted para asegurarnos de que oiremos solo la verdad, ¿está de acuerdo? - preguntó con malicia esperando que Sirius se negará.

- Si con eso se convencen de mi inocencia, estoy de acuerdo – dijo Sirius tranquilamente.

Fudge levanto la mano, en seguida un hombre se acercó con un pequeño frasco, y un gotero. Tomó aproximadamente cinco o seis gotas, dándoselas a beber a Sirius quien se mantenía bastante tranquilo.

- Muy bien, comencemos. ¿Sabe quien es el responsable de la muerte de James y Lily Potter?, diga el nombre de la persona que ayudo al señor tenebroso.

- Peter Pettigrew.

- Todos en está sala sabemos que Pettigrew está muerto – afirmo Fudge con seriedad.

- Él no murió. Escapó cuando yo descubrí su traición e intente matarlo, pero fingió su propia muerte y por eso me culparon.

- ¿Podría explicar como fingió su muerte?

- Se cortó un dedo de la mano derecha, y lanzó un hechizo en la calle _muggle_ donde lo encontré, mató a doce personas que pasaban por esa calle y luego escapó.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó desconcertado.

- Él es un animago.

- Imagino que ilegal, ya que no está registrado – Sirius asintió con la cabeza – según tengo entendido, usted era el guardián secreto de los Potter, ¿podría explicarme que ocurrió con ese detalle?

- A último momento yo les dije a los Potter que utilizaran a Peter, como guardián secreto, nunca creí que fuera un traidor.

- Después de eso, lo llevaron a usted a Azkaban… doce años; luego escapó y fue directamente a Hogwarts ¿por qué? 

- Me enteré que Peter se encontraba ahí.

- ¿Llegó a ese lugar con intenciones de matarlo? – preguntó Fudge mientras una joven a su lado anotaba la conversación.

- Si, quería vengarme por lo que les hizo a James y a Lily.

- ¿Consiguió su objetivo?

- No, él volvió a escapar.

- Bien, lo que usted está diciendo es que Peter Pettigrew ha ayudado al señor tenebroso, apoyo el asesinato de James y Lily Potter, consiguió que usted fuera a Azkaban y ahora anda suelto – resumió.

- Así es.

- ¿Puede explicarme, entonces, la agresión a la dama gorda, en Hogwarts?

- Lo hice porque tenía que entrar a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué motivo?

- Peter es un animago: es una rata. Yo sabía que era la mascota de Ronald Weasley.

- ¿El chico lo sabía?

- No, hasta la noche que yo se lo dije.

- Dígame, ¿cómo fue que se entero que Pettigrew estaba en Hogwarts?

- Lo vi en el _Profeta_.

- ¡Se acabo el tiempo de la poción! – interrumpió un joven consultando su reloj.

- Muy bien, con esto terminamos, ahora esperaremos a que la Junta determine el veredicto – dijo Fudge tranquilamente.

- No esperaba que utilizaran el _Veritaserum_ – comento Remus.      

- Imagino que Fudge aprobó su uso y por eso está aquí, para asegurarse – dijo Dumbledore.

- ¿Crees que haya sido correcto?

- Como Sirius lo dijo, 'si con eso prueba su inocencia'…

Remus miraba a Sirius impaciente, esperaba que pronto lo declararan inocente, para que todo ese asunto terminara de una vez por todas. Después de todo, si resultaba culpable ya no podían enviarlo a Azkaban. Puesto que ahora la prisión era la guarida de Voldemort y los dementores estaban de su lado; aún así quien sabe que clase de castigo podían darle, pero sería mejor no descubrirlo de la forma difícil.

Luego de terribles minutos de espera, Fudge se levantó de nuevo acercándose a Sirius.

- Muy bien, el jurado considera que las agresiones que realizó al escapar de Azkaban merecen un castigo… - dijo lentamente, Sirius levantó la cabeza revelando su impresión, abrió la boca para hablar pero Fudge continúo sin darle tiempo - …aún así, lo han considerado 'normal', ya que usted no debió pisar Azkaban, nunca. Por lo tanto: Sirius Black la Junta de la Ley Mágica lo encuentra, Inocente.

La sala entera prorrumpió en aplausos, la mayoría, entre ellos Remus y Dumbledore se levantaron con grandes sonrisas mirando a Sirius a quien liberaban de las cadenas. Fudge estrecho su mano y en seguida las de algunos magos y brujas que se acercaron. Entre el alboroto; Fudge tomó su capa, se la puso caminado en dirección a la puerta.

- ¡Señor Fudge! – gritó Sirius produciendo silencio nuevamente y caminando entre la multitud para llegar a Cornelius.

- Si, dime – dijo el aludido cortésmente.

- Disculpe, ¿qué pasará con mi ahijado? – preguntó con interés. Al ver la expresión de Fudge, quien no parecía entender, continuo – me refiero a que, como ya estoy declarado inocente me gustaría hacerme cargo de él.

- ¿Quiere hacerse cargo de Harry Potter? – Sirius asintió con la cabeza - ¿tiene con que probar que los Potter lo nombraron tutor del chico?

- Uhm… bueno… yo…

- ¡¡Si!! ¡¡Aquí está!! – se escuchó un grito entre la multitud.

- ¡Remus! – gritó Sirius con emoción.

- Aquí está señor Fudge – dijo Remus acercando un papel, el cual Cornelius leyó rápidamente.

- Bien, Sirius haz favor de acompañarme, hay que hacer esto legal.

- De acuerdo.

Cornelius, Sirius, Remus y Dumbledore salieron de la sala seguidos por la multitud. Todos con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Lentamente el cielo se llenaba de brillantes estrellas y una gran luna lucía imponente en el cielo. Al fin, después de 16 años de ser nombrado culpable, Sirius Black podía disfrutar de su libertad a partir de ese día, en compañía de su ahijado a quien, estaba dispuesto a hacer muy feliz por todo ese tiempo que vivió con los _muggles_. Comenzando desde el día siguiente: 31de Julio, el cumpleaños número 17 de Harry Potter.

Corre rápida y desesperadamente. Se interna en un oscuro y profundo bosque chocando con ramas, arbustos y pequeños animales que salen por doquier. Sigue corriendo asustado, internándose más y más en el bosque, de momentos mira hacia atrás buscando algo o a alguien. De pronto, luego de voltear mira hacia al frente y tropieza con la raíz de un árbol, alza la cabeza y oye pasos, cierra los ojos fuertemente y espera que su perseguidor se presente… una brisa de aire recorre el bosque, los pasos han desaparecido, voltea lentamente y descubre que no hay nada, tras lo cual se reincorpora disponiéndose a seguir. Sacude su capa, mira al frente; la luz de la luna ilumina una cabaña frente al individuo quien, sin pensarlo dos veces se dirige a ella, entra bruscamente. Al hallarla vacía cierra la puerta tras de si y se sienta en un rincón oscuro, donde no llega la luz de la luna. Abraza sus rodillas con sus manos mientras tiembla y mira la cabaña con desconfianza, como si pensará que alguien se esconde entre las sombras.

- Lo siento… - murmura con temor - …lo siento mucho, en verdad lo siento – continuo subiendo un poco el tono de su voz - …yo… desearía nunca haber terminado así – dice mientras saca su mano derecha de entre la túnica, revelando que la mano no era de carne y hueso, sino de plata; la observo detenidamente con miedo y algo de odio – yo… nunca quise hacerlo… - dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos – …lo siento mucho… realmente nunca me di cuenta de lo bajo que había caído… – dijo con tono de asco - …hasta hoy, hasta ahora que lo he comprendido, me siento tan mal… quisiera matarme yo mismo, pero se que no podría morir en paz… sin el perdón… - suspiro - …el perdón de aquellas personas a quienes les hice tanto daño… de mis amigos… sobre todo de James, pero… él, él está… él ya no está con nosotros… todo por mi culpa, por mi cobardía… por ser tan débil. Debí confiar en ellos – dijo cada vez más bajo hasta que rompió en llanto – aún así – continuo entre lágrimas – debo pedir perdón a la única persona que se, que con su perdón me sentiría mucho mejor… debo encontrarlo – dijo, tras lo cual se levantó, tan bruscamente que las pequeñas ratas que habitaban la cabaña corrían desesperadas de un lado para otro. 

Miro por la ventana y vio que varias personas encapuchadas se acercaban a su 'escondite', retrocedió acurrucándose de nuevo en el rincón, temblando y esperando lo peor.

- ¡No! – pensó - ¡no lo haré de nuevo, debo levantarme y luchar, por mis amigos, por los tiempos en que confiaban en mi! Debo buscar ayuda… ayuda en… ¡¡¡Hogwarts!!!

De pronto la cabaña tembló, como si hubiera sido sacudida por un gigante; los hombres de las capas rodearon la cabaña, sacaron sus varitas y tras decir unas palabras a la vez, la cabaña comenzó a arder en llamas. Poco a poco se iba consumiendo mientras las ratas que la habitaban huían despavoridas. En segundos la cabaña quedo reducida en cenizas, la luz que emitían las llamas desapareció, dejando el lugar sumido en sombras nuevamente.

- ¡¡¿Dónde está Colagusano?!! - se escuchó un grito que retumbo en el lugar. Alrededor de veinte personas se acercaron a un ser, autor del grito, que se encontraba en el centro de todos. Su voz era fría y aguda.

- Lo seguimos, hasta llegar a un bosque, señor – se animó a decir uno de los individuos, que como todos traía puesta una capa negra.

- Hasta que se escondió en una cabaña, y… la destruimos… - continúo otro – probablemente este muerto…

- ¿Probablemente? - repitió el hombre que se encontraba en el centro – yo no acepto un 'probablemente' – dijo mirando con desprecio a todos los que lo rodeaban – los mande con la orden EXPLICITA de matar a esa asquerosa rata. Puedo preguntar, entonces el motivo de su incompetencia.

- Señor, lo sentimos, si lo desea podemos ir a asegurarnos. Buscarlo en los alrededores.

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó irónicamente – por si ya se les olvido remedos de magos; su querido amigo Colagusano es un animago, lo que significa que ¡¡¡ahora podría estar en cualquier parte!!! – grito histérico.

- De verdad, lo sentimos mucho, señor.

- Ya no importa – dijo el hombre un poco más tranquilo – por ahora mi único objetivo es Harry Potter – continuo con algo de malicia en su voz – debo destruirlo antes de que descubra el motivo de mi ausencia… de dos años – susurro.

- Pero, señor… – interrumpió uno de los encapuchados –…no… no cree que, tal vez Colagusano vaya a advertirle – dijo con temor.

- No lo creo. Él sabe perfectamente que si se presenta ante Harry, lo primero que hará es matarlo y luego preguntar… esa asquerosa rata es demasiado cobarde como para desafiarme… a mí ¡al gran Lord Voldemort! – exclamo levantando su capucha, revelando su rostro: joven, de ojos rojos, con la nariz normal, cabello negro y tez blanca.

Despierta agitadamente, se sienta en su cama y pone una mano en su pecho. Su respiración es agitada, siente que el corazón se le va a salir de tanto latir. Toca su frente: está bañado en sudor, sale de la cama y empieza a caminar por la habitación con las manos en su cabeza. Mira por la ventana; todo está oscuro, la calle está vacía, ni un alma puede vislumbrarse.

- ¿Fue un sueño? – se pregunta mientras vuelve a sentarse en la cama y mira el reloj: 12:01am – Feliz cumpleaños, Harry – se dice a si mismo con una sonrisa - ¿Colagusano escapo de Voldemort? - pensaba mientras se acostaba con las manos cruzadas, detrás de la nuca - ¿Qué tendrá pensado hacer?

Mientras recordaba su sueño mirando el techo, lentamente se fue adormeciendo hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

TOC, TOC

- Adelante – se escucha una voz en interior de la habitación.

- Minerva – dice apresuradamente la enfermera de la escuela Hogwarts acercándose a la aludida.

- Si, dime Poppy, ¿qué se te ofrece? – preguntó la subdirectora del colegio, mientras revisaba algunos papeles que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

- Esto – dijo Pomfrey mostrándole una carta y un reloj de arena.

- ¿Qué es…? – preguntó McGonagall levantando la vista. Al momento ahogo un grito poniendo una mano en su pecho – no puede ser… es el _traslador_ de Albus – dijo tomando el reloj.

- Lo se… pero crees que él…

- No – interrumpió la profesora – estoy segura que él está bien – rápidamente tomo la carta y la abrió.

_          Querida Minerva:_

_               Estoy seguro que te estarás preguntando en donde estoy, pues_

_               bien, sigo en Azkaban. He descubierto un par de cosas importantes,_

_               por eso he decidido quedarme. Te escribo para pedirte un favor:_

_               quiero que te encargues de la ceremonia del próximo curso. Se_

_               que aún faltan algunas semanas, pero te lo pido en caso de que_

_               no pueda volver antes del 1° de Septiembre. Te envío el _traslador_,_

_               porque era la única manera de enviarte la carta, ya que si hubiera_

_               enviado una lechuza (que por cierto no encontré) hubiera llamado_

_               la atención de Voldemort y sus mortífagos._

_                                                                                   Saludos, Albus _

- ¿Saludos? – repitió McGonagall con un hilo de voz - ¿cómo se atreve a hacer esto?, podrían matarlo.

- Sino lo han descubierto aún, debió volver – comento la enfermera pensativamente.

- Espero que vuelva antes de que inicie el curso.

- Pero, Minerva; sino tiene el _traslador_ ¿cómo volverá? – pregunto Pomfrey con precaución.

- No lo sé – suspiro la profesora tratando de calmarse – en verdad no lo sé… por ahora será mejor informar a los profesores y… - tomó un pergamino que tenía marco dorado – también necesitaremos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- Es cierto, no ha habido un solo profesor que se quede más de un año en ese puesto, durante los seis años anteriores – comento Pomfrey leyendo el pergamino.

- Y aún no he terminado de enviar lechuzas a los nuevos alumnos – continuo McGonagall marcando un sello en varias cartas.

- No te preocupes, Minerva, aún queda tiempo – dijo su acompañante amablemente, mirando una lista que tenía frente a ella - ¿está es la lista de alumnos de transferencia? 

- Si, en realidad no creí que fueran tantos.

- ¿Vrotdlem? - preguntó señalando un nombre en la lista – no conozco ese apellido.

- Yo tampoco – dijo McGonagall levantando la cabeza, tal vez sea _muggle_.

- Pero sería el único en la lista, los demás parecen ser magos – comento revisando la lista.

- No creo que importe mucho, permíteme – dijo tomando la lista – también tengo que enviar lechuzas a ellos.

- De acuerdo, entonces me voy – tras lo cual dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación - ¿Vrotdlem?, me suena familiar… de momento, creo conocerlo. 

**Continuar**

Notas de la autora: 

Este es mi primer fanfic = ) He dado lo mejor de mí para que salga perfecto (o algo próximo) ^ _ ^ Espero que lo lean y me manden sus comentarios, sugerencias o quejas. Me haría muy feliz recibir algún comentario, eso me haría inspirarme un poco más de lo que estoy (lo cual no estaría mal). 

_"Para obtener el perdón de nuestros semejantes, primero hay que obtener el perdón de uno mismo"_

 


	2. Un cumpleaños decente

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Capitulo 2. Un cumpleaños decente. 

_Tic, tic, tic, tic_

- ¿Qué será ese ruido? – se pregunta entre sueños. El sonido se escucha distante, pero se acerca más, conforme va despertando. Aún así no quiere abrir los ojos, sabía que ese sería un día muy largo y pesado. Ya que su primo "ballenato" Dudley iba a presentar su prueba para obtener la licencia de conducir. En lo personal, Harry decía que su primo necesitaría un carro "especial" para poder unirse a la carretera; puesto que en los últimos años, Dudley había alcanzado 'tal tamaño' y acumulado 'tal peso' que bien podría ocupar la parte delantera de un carro normal, él solo. 

Aún así, tía Petunia lo seguía llamando 'su pequeño querubín', y tío Vernon 'su orgullo'; mientras que Harry seguía siendo 'el chico Potter'. A quien los años, al contrario de su primo, le habían favorecido. Ahora con sus 17 años, era alto y fornido: gracias a las prácticas de Quidditch; seguía teniendo el mismo cabello negro azabache y rebelde, aún usaba gafas tras las cuales se podían apreciar sus brillantes ojos del color de la esmeralda. Ahora se podría decir que él era el muchacho más guapo de todo Hogwarts: haciendo honra a su apellido. Pero al final de cuentas, para arruinar un día completamente solo hacia falta una persona: Tía Marge; quien llegaría dentro de unas horas.

TOC, TOC, TOC

- ¿Mmm?

- ¡Potter! - se escucho la voz de tío Vernon al otro lado de la puerta - ¡¿qué es ese maldito ruido?!

- ¿Mmm? - repitió Harry sentándose en la orilla de la cama y frotándose un ojo - ¿cuál sonido? – pregunto adormilado.

- ¡Ese sonido que viene de adentro! - gruño irritado - ¡se oye como un 'tic'!

- ¿Un tic? – está vez Harry se despertó bruscamente y volteo a ver la ventana, de donde venía el sonido. Su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrarse con una lechuza, color café, que picoteaba y rasgaba la ventana. Traía _el Profeta_, el diario del mundo mágico, y una carta; atados a la pata derecha. Lucía muy molesta; parecía que había esperado suficiente tiempo como para perder la paciencia, y que de un momento a otro atravesaría el vidrio.

- ¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Vas a detener 'eso' o tendré que hacerlo yo?! – gruño tío Vernon, sacando a Harry de su ensimismamiento.

- No te preocupes – respondió Harry tranquilamente levantándose de la cama en dirección a la ventana – es solo una lechuza.

- ¿Una que? - fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó de Vernon, antes de que derribara la puerta y entrará bruscamente con expresión de horror - ¿Una que? – volvió a preguntar.

- Una… ay no que dije

Tío Vernon empujo a Harry lejos de su camino hacia la ventana. La abrió, tomó a la lechuza por una pata y la arrojo dentro de la habitación. Asomó la cabeza, se aseguró de que nadie hubiera visto al animal y cerró la ventana con fuerza.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar esa cosa allá afuera?! – gritó agitadamente una vez que recuperó el aliento.

- Lo siento – dijo Harry tomando la carta y el diario que traía la lechuza. Acarició al mensajero y lo colocó en la jaula de _Hedwing_ para que se recuperara antes de emprender el viaje de regreso – no pensé que fuera una lechuza – comento distraídamente mientras leía la carta.

Su tío empezó a sermonearlo, muy a su estilo. Como hacía siempre que Harry cometía un 'error', pero sus palabras se perdieron en el aire mientras su sobrino leía con detenimiento la carta, proveniente del Ministerio de Magia. Por un momento, Harry se asustó porque recordaba la carta que le habían mandado por utilizar magia frente a los _muggles_, sabía que nada bueno podía venir del Ministerio. Pero sus temores fueron disipados cuando terminó de leer la carta. El corazón le latía con fuerza, levantó el rostro y sonrió.

- ¿…me has entendido? - concluyo Vernon mirando molesto a su sobrino - ¿y ahora que te pasa?, ¿por qué sonríes?

- Me llegaron buenas noticias.

- Va – exclamo Vernon agitando la mano en el aire, dando media vuelta.

- ¿No te interesa saberlo? – preguntó Harry inocentemente.

- Nada de lo que pase en tu mundo me importa – dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

- Puede que esto si te importe – dijo Harry en tono de reto. Su tío seguía sin interesarse, por lo que Harry comenzó a leer la carta:

_                 Estimado señor Potter:_

_                            Es para mí un honor, hacerlo constar de lo siguiente. A partir del_

_                            presente  día;  31 de Julio, al cumplir sus 17 años de edad. Usted_

_                            ya  es  considerado como un mago responsable ante el Ministerio_

_                           de Magia. _

_                           Por lo cual le es permitido utilizar magia fuera de los terrenos del_

_                           Colegio   Hogwarts  de  Magia  y  Hechicería;  la escuela a la que_

_                           asiste.  Haciéndose,  así  mismo responsable de seguir las normas _

_                           y decretos establecidos en el Ministerio._

_                                                                                                      Muy cordialmente_

_                                                                                                      Cornelius Fudge_

_                                                                                                      Ministro de Magia_

_         P.D. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry!_

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Harry sonriendo mientras doblaba la carta.

Tío Vernon permaneció inmóvil, con una expresión de horror en la cara. En ese estado, cualquier mago afirmaría que le habían aplicado la maldición imperdonable: Avada Kedavra.

- Pregunte, ¿qué te parece? – dijo acercándose a Vernon; hablando con un tono bastante calmado.

- Pe… pero… tú… tú… tú no… no… puedes… él… este…

- Sabía que estarías tan contento como yo – interrumpió el intento de hablar de su tío - ¿no piensas felicitarme?

- ¡Tú no puedes, es imposible! – gritó saliendo del trance.

Harry no prestó atención a esto último. Se dirigió a la jaula de _Hedwing_, sacó a la lechuza café; luego de que tomará un poco de agua, y la lanzó por la ventana, de regreso a su dueño. Dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta.

- Por cierto, estoy ansioso por que llegue tía Marge – comento con un brillo en sus ojos antes de abandonar la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué?! – fue lo último que escucho de su tío, antes de bajar a la cocina.

- Buenos días, tía Petunia – saludo cortésmente.

- ¿Qué tienen de 'buenos'? - refunfuño - ¿por qué estás tan contento? – preguntó mirando al joven sentarse a la mesa frente a su primo.

- Tal vez deberías esperar a tío Vernon para que te lo diga – respondió sonriendo.

- ¿Qué? – Petunia estaba confundida.

- ¡¡¡Potter!!! – se escuchó el grito de Vernon bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Ahora que le hiciste a papá? - preguntó Dudley mirando a Harry con curiosidad.

- Es que está muy contento por mí – respondió inocentemente.

Vernon llego rápidamente a la cocina, quito a Petunia de su camino. Tomó una bandeja, puso en ella algo de fruta, café, cereal, leche y algunos cubiertos. Se acercó a Harry, puso la comida en sus manos y lo empujo escaleras arriba ante las miradas sorprendidas de su esposa e hijo.

Llegaron a la habitación de Harry; ambos entraron y Vernon cerró la puerta tras de si con la respiración agitada.

- Tenemos que aclarar un par de cosas – dijo dando un suspiro.

- Si, claro – dijo Harry mirando la comida – quiero un poco de pan.

- ¡Ese no es el asunto! – gritó molesto. Harry levanto la vista y lo miro arqueando una ceja; ante este gesto, tío Vernon se aclaro la garganta – digo, lo siento sobrino no hay pan – dijo tratando de calmarse.

- Ah bueno… supongo que no importa – dijo Harry poniendo la bandeja a un lado - ¿de qué querías hablar? – preguntó sonriendo.

- Hoy vendrá tía Marge…

- Lo sé – interrumpió tomando una manzana.

- …e iremos a la prueba de conducir de Dudley… - continuo.

- Si, también lo sé… - volvió a interrumpir mordiendo la manzana.

- Y… - cerró los puños con fuerza - …quería pedirte que, mientras duré la estancia de tía Marge, tú permanezcas aquí, arriba, callado y… 

- ¿Y qué le dirás a tía Marge? - preguntó Harry dando otra mordida a la manzana – ella espera que yo este ahí presente, después de todo. Soy su objeto de burla ¿no?

- No – se apresuro a decir – es solo que ella… bueno, tiene un carácter algo… especial – dijo entre dientes – entonces, ¿crees que puedas quedarte aquí tranquilo?

- No lo sé – sincero el joven mordiendo nuevamente la manzana - ¿por cuánto tiempo?

- Bueno, pues… no lo sé… - tartamudeo mientras miraba el techo pensando.

- Porque si es mucho tiempo - continúo Harry – podría aburrirme, y entonces querría salir a caminar, o bajar a la cocina… cosas por el estilo.

- No, no será así, si… si quieres te puedo traer algo para que te entretengas – propuso suplicante. Harry lo miró con detenimiento y sonrió.

- No, no es necesario… solo, tráeme un pastel y un obsequio de cumpleaños.

- ¿Qué? - exclamo Vernon extrañado por el capricho de su sobrino – Pero… ¿cómo sabré que regalo…?

- No lo sé, pero quiero un obsequio decente y que me agrade – continuo al ver la expresión en el rostro de su tío – si el regalo me agrada me portaré bien, pero si no…

- Ya entendí, ya entendí – interrumpió Vernon dirigiéndose a la puerta – iré por eso en seguida – tras lo cual salió de la habitación.

Harry sonrió ampliamente al ver lo que había logrado. Después de todo era posible que pasará los mejores días de su vida en esa casa; torturando a los Dursley. Definitivamente ese era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, claro después del onceavo cuando se entero que era un mago… un mago. Eso le hizo recordar algo. Lentamente su sonrisa se fue desapareciendo. Lo único que no le agradaba de ese cumpleaños era que ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni siquiera Hagrid o su padrino le habían enviado, por lo menos una felicitación. Eso lo tenía preocupado, ya que normalmente recibía algo desde muy temprano. Escucho el motor del carro de tío Vernon, se asomó por la ventana sonriendo divertido al ver la prisa que llevaba. Esperando que solo hubiera un par de contratiempos sin importancia, trato de alejar sus pensamientos de preocupación. Tomó el _Profeta_, que le había llevado la lechuza, abriéndolo en la página principal.

_NI UNA NOCHE DE TRANQUILIDAD_

_                                           Hay  personas que afirman que el señor tenebroso ha vuelto_

_                                           al  poder.  Pero  hay quienes se niegan a creerlo. La verdad _

_                                           es   que   después   de   dos  años  de rumores, nada ni nadie _

_                                           podrá   negar  que hay problemas. Después de los ataques a_

muggles    _y   magos,   nadie   puede  pasar  ni  un  noche  de _

_                                           tranquilidad    completa.  Solo  temiendo  que  en  cualquier _

_                                           momento aparezca El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, o alguno_

_                                           de  sus  mortífagos. Lo extraño en el asunto es que, el señor_

_                                           tenebroso   no  ha  mostrado  (aún)  la  cara  frente a nadie. _

_                                           Solo   se  ha  visto  la  marca  tenebrosa y a los mortífagos; _

_                                           está    situación    es    lo    que   más  alarma  a  la  gente  y _

_                                           desconcierta  al  Ministerio de Magia, ya que nadie sabe, ni _

_                                           se imagina, ¿cuándo?, ¿cómo? o ¿dónde? aparecerá. Por lo_

_                                           tanto el Ministerio ha tomado medidas de precaución, pero _

_                                           eso   no  ha  evitado que algunos estudiantes; provenientes, _

_                                           en su  mayoría  del  extranjero,  decidieran  abandonar sus _

_                                           escuelas  para  ingresar  a la tan famosa escuela Hogwarts _

_                                           de Magia  y  Hechicería.  La  cual  es  considerada como el _

_                                           lugar  más  seguro  del  mundo,  gracias  a  su  director: el _

_                                           profesor Albus  Dumbledore  quien  complacido  aceptó  el _

_                                           ingreso de varios (no sabemos el número exacto) alumnos._

- Vaya, así que habrá alumnos nuevos – pensó Harry sonriente, mientras cambiaba de página.

_UNA BATALLA PÉRDIDA_

_                                            A  pesar  de  que  nadie  creía  que  la  prisión de Azkaban _

_                                            pudiera  llegar  a  ser  más escalofriante, de lo que ya era._

_                                           Ocurrió   el   suceso  que  todos  temían,  ya  que  el  señor _

_                                           tenebroso   se ha apoderado de Azkaban y ha puesto de su_

_                                           lado   a los dementores, de quienes se rumorea: aceptaron_

_                                           Quien-ustedes-saben    les   hizo   una  propuesta  bastante _

_                                           tentadora.   En  cuanto  a  los  prisioneros,  en su mayoría _

_                                           mortífagos    o  bien  seguidores  del  Lord,  han  vuelto  a _

_                                           servirle en'gratitud' por liberarlos. Pasa el tiempo y cada _

_                                           día  más  personas  se  convencen  de que la era de terror _

_                                           que había terminado está por surgir nuevamente. Aunque _

_                                           también hay quienes creen que el chico, que nos liberó de _

_                                           esa era hace  17 años, volverá por nosotros… pero, en lo_

_                                           personal, los milagros así solo ocurren una vez…_

_                                           Aunque,   en   ese   entonces   tampoco  esperábamos  un _

_                                           milagro. _

Harry dio un profundo suspiro doblando el periódico, lo dejó sobre la mesa y terminó su 'desayuno'. Se sentó junto a la ventana, pensando mientras admiraba el cielo azul y despejado. ¿Realmente todos esperaban que él, Harry Potter, los salvara… otra vez? No podía entender el porque… él no era capaz, no podía. Sabía que estaban pidiendo demasiado. Por otro lado, ¿qué había pasado con Voldemort? Estaba seguro de que cuando lo vio 'nacer', en su cuarto año, él inmediatamente lo mataría o por lo menos haría lo amenazaría con ello, pero ¿por qué después de tanto tiempo aún no había aparecido? ¿Tendría un nuevo plan? Era extraño, de pronto parecía reconfortante su ausencia; así no tendría de que preocuparse, pero… por otra parte, era atemorizante; porque no se sabía cuando podría aparecer. De algo estaba seguro, cuando volviera a ver a Voldemort algo muy malo pasaría.

Mientras mantenía su mente concentrada en Voldemort, vio llegar el coche de tío Vernon quien salió rápidamente con dos grandes cajas. Harry sonrió mientras imaginaba el contenido de las cajas, esperando impaciente. En pocos minutos tocaron la puerta.

- Pase – indicó.

Vernon entró, colocando las cajas sobre la cama del muchacho. Traía la cara roja y sudada, con la respiración bastante agitada.

- Aquí está lo que pediste – dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Harry se mantenía sonriente, acercándose a la cama. Tomó la caja más pesada; la cual tenía un pastel mediano de chocolate con la frase: "Felicidades, Harry" escrito con merengue.

- Bueno, este me agrada – dijo sonriendo, luego de probar el pastel.

Se acercó a la segunda caja. La abrió encontrando una pequeña mochila de cuero. Al notar que estaba pesada la abrió. Su contenido eran muchos dulces y chocolates, así como una lata de alimento para aves, la cual sacó mostrándosela a _Hedwing_.

- ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó. A lo que el ave respondió abriendo los ojos lo más que pudo. Harry la miró fijamente y luego volteo a ver a su tío quien esperaba impaciente el 'veredicto' mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo – de acuerdo – dijo finalmente – me quedaré aquí en mi habitación, muy tranquilo… aún así me gustaría saber que le dirás a tía Marge sobre mi ausencia.

- Por eso no te preocupes, ya se me ocurrirá algo – dijo Vernon tímidamente mientras retrocedía hacia la puerta – iré a preparar todo para la llegada de tía Marge – concluyo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

- No puedo creer que ese muchacho me este ordenando – pensó Vernon molesto, mientras caminaba por el corredor rumbo a la cocina – lo peor de todo es que aún faltan varias semanas para que se largue a su… escuela.

- Vernon, ¿a dónde fuiste? – la voz de Petunia lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Había llegado a la cocina.

- Dudley, ve a tu habitación – ordenó viendo a su hijo sentando frente al televisor.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el joven altaneramente.

- Porque yo te lo ordeno – dijo irritado.

- Vamos, tesoro, tienes que ir a cambiarte. - interrumpió Petunia - pronto llegará tía Marge ¿no quieres darle una buena impresión?

- Si, claro – tras lo cual Dudley subió a su habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa Vernon? – interrogo Petunia mirando a su marido, extrañada.

- Petunia, ¿recuerdas que ese muchacho nos dijo que no podía usar magia fuera del colegio? – pregunto sin rodeos, sentándose en un sillón seguido por su esposa.

- Si, ¿por qué?

- Eso se acabo – dijo terminante – hoy recibió una carta de ese lugar, le dijeron que ya puede usar magia fuera del colegio – dijo mirando a Petunia quien tenía la misma cara de horror que él cuando se entero.

- Pe… pero… no es posible – comento alarmada – creí que no usaría magia hasta que saliera de ahí – chillo.

- Yo también, creí eso, pero… 

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Vernon?, el podría usar magia en cualquier momento, ¿se lo dijiste a Dudley?

- Claro que no – refunfuño molesto.

- Me alegro, no quiero que mi pequeño se alarme – dijo Petunia angustiada – tal vez podríamos enviarlo a algún curso de verano – propuso – así lo mantendríamos alejado de está casa.

- Si, tal vez – susurro Vernon – por ahora debemos actuar con naturalidad mientras este Marge.

- De acuerdo – afirmo Petunia nerviosamente.

Casi una hora después llegó tía Marge. Vernon y Petunia le dijeron que Harry estaba enfermo, motivo que 'decepcionó' a Marge quien había llevado dos grandes perros para que "jugaran" con Harry.

- No puedo creer que aún sigan manteniendo a ese chico Potter – comento mientras comían – dime Vernon, ¿aún asiste a ese colegio para incurables?

- Desde luego – respondió Vernon – estará ahí el tiempo que sea necesario.

- Me parece perfecto, pero si yo fuera tú pediría que lo internaran de por vida – dijo tía Marge arrogante – lo increíble es que tengas que cuidar de sus enfermedades.

- Lo sé Marge, pero ha estado encerrado desde que se enfermo.

- Bien hecho – aprobó tomando algo de carne – déjalo ahí encerrado, que se cure por su propia cuenta. Por cierto, Petunia esto sabe delicioso, dime ¿cómo lo preparas?

La charla durante la comida siguió tranquila. Excepto para Vernon, quien temía que su sobrino olvidará el trato que habían hecho y bajará a la cocina. Por lo que, siempre que Marge hablaba de él, cambiaba rápidamente el tema. Imaginando lo que Harry haría si escuchaba que hablaban de él.

- Vamos tesoro – dijo Petunia levantando los platos – ve a arreglarte para que podamos irnos.

- Bueno, será mejor que yo también me aliste – dijo Marge saliendo del comedor en dirección al baño. Lo que provocó un suspiro mutuo por parte de Vernon y Petunia.

- No puedo creer que ese muchacho no tenga así – dijo Petunia despectivamente mientras limpiaba la cocina.

- Shhh – exclamo Vernon mirando en todas direcciones, asustado – baja la voz Petunia, él podría estar escuchando.

TOC, TOC, TOC

- Y ahora ¿quién será? – reprocho Vernon saliendo de la cocina. Llego al recibidor y abrió la puerta.

Un hombre estaba parado en la entrada; era alto de cabello negro hasta los hombros y ojos azules, traía puesto unos pantalones de mezclilla azules y una playera negra.

- Buenas tardes – saludo cortésmente.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó tío Vernon con un tono entre molesto y extrañado.

- Disculpe, mi nombre es Sirius Black – continuo – yo soy…

- ¿Sirius Black? - exclamo asustado – Bla… Black… el… el… fugitivo de…

- Será mejor que entremos – dijo Sirius quien al ver la cara de terror que tenía Vernon, lo empujó al interior de la casa, cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Quién era, Vernon? – preguntó Petunia saliendo de la cocina.

- Buenas tardes – saludo Sirius.

- Buenas tardes, ¿quién es usted? – interrogo.

- Bueno, antes de responder eso, me gustaría que se sentarán por un momento.

- ¡¿Para qué?, usted es un fugitivo! – gritó Vernon recuperándose de la impresión.

Sirius respiro profundamente tratando de mantener la calma.

- No soy un fugitivo, ya he sido declarado inocente.

- No entiendo nada – interrumpió Petunia – pero, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Eso traté de explicarle a su esposo, pero no me permitió hacerlo – explico Sirius, tras lo cual ella se sentó en la sala obligando a Vernon a sentarse – estoy aquí porque yo soy el padrino de Harry.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron al unísono.

- Así que usted es el padrino del chico – comento Vernon.

- Veo que Harry les ha hablado de mí – afirmó – de cualquier forma, estoy aquí porque ya he sido declarado inocente y nombrado tutor legal del chico – explico con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quiere decir que está aquí para llevarse al chico? – preguntó Petunia en un susurro.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

En segundos, Vernon y Petunia salieron disparados de la estancia hacia las escaleras.

- ¡Traeremos al muchacho! – gritó Vernon desde la planta alta.

- De acuerdo, esperare – respondió Sirius dando un profundo suspiro de tranquilidad mientras examinaba el lugar.

Harry estaba en su habitación, ajeno a toda situación. Había estado leyendo por un rato, pero se quedo dormido con el libro sobre su pecho. Vernon llego y tocó la puerta algo desesperado. Al no recibir respuesta la abrió de golpe entrando, seguido por Petunia.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – preguntó Harry adormilado, reincorporándose lentamente.

- Vamos muchacho, levántate ya – ordeno Vernon tomando su baúl y metiendo en él, ropa y libros. Mientras Petunia guardaba algunas cosas en una caja.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que hacen? – preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos sorprendido.

- Te irás de aquí, tu padrino vino por ti – dijo Vernon mientras arrojaba más cosas al baúl.

- ¿Qué… qué cosa? – tartamudeo el joven sorprendido – mi… mi padrino está aquí – susurro - ¡tengo que verlo! – exclamo corriendo hacia la puerta, pero tío Vernon lo detuvo.

- Dime una cosa, ¿tú padrino es… mago? – pregunto nerviosamente, susurrando la palabra 'mago'.

- Por su puesto que si, ¿por qué? – respondió extrañado.

- Entonces – metió a Harry a su cuarto – tienes que arreglarte – continuo haciendo una seña a Petunia para que saliera – esperaremos afuera, así que será mejor que te des prisa – ordenó cerrando la puerta.

Harry retrocedió; se sentó en su cama y tomó un cepillo tratando de arreglarse el cabello. No lo podía creer, aún estaba asombrado. Su padrino estaba ahí; en Privet Drive, para sacarlo de ese infierno. Estaba sorprendido, contento y preocupado. Sorprendido, por la forma tan repentina como recibió la noticia. Contento, porque al fin sería feliz al lado de su padrino; el mejor amigo de sus padres… y preocupado, puesto que, según tenía entendido; Sirius Black era prófugo. Aún así trato de calmarse, ya que si él estaba ahí era por una buena razón.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja. Sirius miraba con atención el funcionamiento de un reloj _muggle_.

- Disculpe, ¿quién es usted? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Dio media vuelta, rápidamente, encontrándose con tía Marge.

- Buenas tardes, soy Sirius Black padrino de Harry Potter.

- Ah, con que es pariente de ese muchacho – dijo Marge en tono burlón – bueno, debo decir que se ve más decente que él.

- ¿Perdón?

- S, bueno. Usted debe conocerlo, el chico es una molestia, sobre todo ahora que está enfermo…

- ¡¿Está enfermo?! - exclamo Sirius asustado – pero ¿de qué?, ¿qué es lo que tiene? – preguntó rápidamente.

- ¡Nada! - interrumpió una voz en la sala – él no tiene nada – era tía Petunia quien bajaba las escaleras con una caja y una jaula cubierta con un pañuelo – de hecho, nunca en su vida ha estado más saludable que hoy. Marge, querida te importaría esperar un momento en la cocina, tengo algo que discutir con el caballero.

Marge asintió saliendo del lugar. Mientras Petunia ponía la caja y la jaula a los pies de Sirius.

- ¿Y esto es…?

- Son algunas cosas de Harry – dijo Petunia viendo la expresión extrañada en el rostro de Sirius.

- ¿Ya estás listo? - preguntó Vernon, al otro lado de la puerta, fuera de la habitación de Harry – está bien, te dije que te arreglarás, pero no quieras verte perfecto. Ja, eso es imposible – continúo en tono burlón.

- ¿Decías algo? – preguntó Harry asomando la cabeza por una abertura que dejo al abrir la puerta.

- No, nada sobrino; es solo que no puedo esperar para que seas feliz – se disculpo hipócritamente.

- Ya lo creo – comento Harry irónicamente – de cualquier forma ya estoy listo – dijo saliendo de la habitación - ¿llevarás tú el baúl, o quieres que lo haga yo, por mis medios?

Tío Vernon miró el baúl y luego a su sobrino. Sabía que si lo dejaba usar "sus medios", utilizaría magia. Por lo que, no lo pensó ni un minuto y se acercó al baúl dispuesto a cargarlo. Si podía evitar el uso de magia en su casa lo haría. Tomó el baúl levantándolo. A los pocos segundos se arrepintió de su decisión, ya que con el peso a duras penas logró mantenerse en pie. Salió despacio de la habitación, caminando lentamente por el pasillo acercándose a las escaleras. Harry se mantenía detrás, a una distancia considerable, temiendo que en algún momento tío Vernon se dejará vencer por el peso y lo aplastará.

- Papá, ya estoy listo – se escuchó la voz de Dudley saliendo de su habitación. Al ver la escena se quedó estático.

- Quédate ahí, Dudley – dijo tío Vernon en un susurro.

- Adiós primo – dijo Harry despidiéndose con la mano.

- ¿Adiós? - se preguntó Dudley siguiendo con la mirada a su padre y primo - ¿Qué significa eso?

Al fin llegaron a la planta baja. Vernon soltó el baúl cayendo encima de el. Harry lo esquivo brincando sobre su tío, caminando en dirección a la sala. Al verlo entrar, Sirius cortó su 'animada' conversación con Petunia para recibirlo con un abrazo.

- Estuve a punto de lanzarle un hechizo a tu tía para que se callará – susurro Sirius rompiendo el abrazo al ver a tío Vernon entrar agitadamente.

- Muy bien, aquí está el muchacho – dijo respirando con dificultad.

- Bueno, entonces – dijo Sirius extendiéndole la mano – muchas gracias, creo que ya nos vamos.

- Si, claro – susurro Vernon tratando de sonreír. En el fondo, no esperaba el momento en que Harry saliera de la casa para hacer una fiesta.

- Tome – dijo Sirius extendiendo un paquete a Vernon – en forma de agradecimiento – dijo sonriendo de una manera bastante extraña, como si estuviera aguantando las ganas de reírse.

- Gracias, creo – susurro.

Sirius y Harry salieron de la casa; sacaron el baúl, la caja y a _Hedwing_ de su jaula, como ya estaba oscureciendo no hubo problema en que estirará las alas un poco.              

- ¿Sirius?

- Dime.

- ¿Cómo nos iremos? – preguntó Harry sin comprender porque salían de la casa como _muggles_ y no como magos.

- Con esto – dijo sacando su varita, con la cual apuntó hacia un rincón al lado de la casa de los Dursley - _¡aparecium!_ – exclamo, al momento apareció una motocicleta grande y negra. Luego se acercó al equipaje de Harry - _¡reducio!_ – dijo, con lo que todo se hizo más pequeño. Lo levantó, guardándolo en la parte trasera de la motocicleta – bien, vámonos – indicó, subiendo tras lo cual, Harry también se subió. 

Encendió la motocicleta.

- ¡Ahhh! – se escuchó un grito proveniente del interior de la casa de los Dursley.

- Parece ser, que ya abrieron mi regalo – comento Sirius en tono burlón.

- ¿Qué era? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

- Un _boggart_ mágico.

- ¿Un _boggart_ mágico? – repitió extrañado.

- Durante las próximas dos horas ese _boggart_ se transformará en sus peores pesadillas, después desaparecerá – explicó su padrino.

- Ya veo – dijo Harry sonriendo, mientras la motocicleta se levantaba del suelo.

Miró la casa número 4 de Privet Drive con una gran sonrisa. Luego volteo a ver la casa contigua, donde vivía la señora Figg, su niñera durante muchos años. Observó una ventana y pudo apreciar a la señora Figg despidiéndose con la mano y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. No creía lo que estaba viendo, se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirar: ya no había nadie.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Harry luego de haber dejado muy atrás Privet Drive. Mientras surcaban los cielos con _Hedwing_ a su lado.

_- _A tu nuevo hogar

- ¿Queda muy lejos?

- Desde Privet Drive si, pero pronto llegaremos a donde coloque un traslador y así acortaremos camino – explico.

- De acuerdo.

**Continuar**

Notas de la autora: = ) ¡Aquí está el 2° capítulo! Gracias a todos los que siguen está historia, solo no se olviden de los review; algún comentario, queja, sugerencia, amenaza, etc, etc, son bien recibidos. Está historia empieza un poco lenta pero poco a poco se volverá más interesante.

_"Tú eres dueño de tu propia felicidad, no depende de los demás sino de ti mismo"_


	3. El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Capítulo 3. El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Poco a poco el sol se desvanecía dando paso a la noche. Las estrellas brillantes lucían entre los colores rosa y naranja, del atardecer, mientras una motocicleta volaba por entre las nubes rosadas, seguida por una lechuza blanca. Sirius Black y Harry Potter eran las personas que viajaban, en aquel artefacto mágico, durante casi una hora entre nubes, aves y la lechuza blanca de nombre _Hedwing_ quien se veía tan contenta como su dueño. Harry se sentía emocionado y aunque tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle a su padrino, se contuvo para llevar un viaje tranquilo, admirando el panorama a los lados. Lentamente la motocicleta fue perdiendo velocidad hasta que finalmente descendió. Llegaron a un parque, cerca de las ocho de la noche. El lugar era pequeño, oscuro y desolado, debido a la hora. En el centro había una gran fuente; alrededor había bancas de color blanco y algunas jardineras, con bellas flores de todos tipos y tamaños.

- Ven, Harry – llamo Sirius mientras caminaban – el _traslador _es la fuente.

- ¿La fuente?, ¿qué no se supone que debería ser algo pequeño? – preguntó Harry extrañado, admirando la fuente.

- Esa era la idea original, pero llegamos a un acuerdo; está fuente será un _traslador_ hasta las ocho – explico Sirius inocentemente.

- ¿Llegamos a un acuerdo? ¿Quiénes? - se pregunto Harry - Entonces llegamos justo a tiempo – comento mirando su reloj.

- Exacto, ahora Harry pon tu mano en la fuente – pidió su padrino mientras revisaba un pequeño reloj, que traía en su bolsillo.

Harry, Sirius y _Hedwing;_ junto con la motocicleta y el equipaje fueron succionados por la fuente. Viajaron en un torbellino de luces y colores durante varios segundos. Harry cerró los ojos fuertemente, ya que por experiencia anterior, en su viaje a los mundiales de Quidditch, era mejor no mirar mientras el 'viaje' duraba. Tras lo cual cayeron en tierra firme. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, Harry descubrió que el lugar donde estaban también tenía una fuente, exactamente igual al _traslador_.

- Mira Harry – lo llamo su padrino señalando detrás de él. 

El joven dio media vuelta encontrándose en una calle amplia con grandes casas a ambos lados, miró al frente. Pudo admirar una gran casa de dos pisos con chimenea, una cerca blanca rodeándola, así como varias plantas de diferentes tipos y tamaños adornando los alrededores; tenía un balcón en el segundo piso y una pequeña mesa en el pórtico con tres sillas. Para Harry era la casa más bonita de la calle y la mejor que hubiera visto.

- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar – dijo Sirius empujando a Harry, mientras hacia flotar su equipaje frente a ellos. _Hedwing_ descendió posándose en el hombro de Harry - ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó ansioso.

- Es perfecta – dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en su rostro manteniendo la mirada fija y absorta en la casa.

- Y espera a ver el interior – Harry lo miro confundido.

Al llegar al pórtico, Sirius abrió la puerta principal, todo estaba completamente oscuro. Harry entró a paso lento, mientras su padrino encendía la luz.

- ¡¡¡Sorpresa!!! – se escuchó un grito. Un gran globo sobre la cabeza de Harry explotó, asustando a _Hedwing_ quien clavó ligeramente sus garras en el hombro del chico. 

Lentamente miles de luces de colores, confeti y serpentinas cayeron sobre Harry quien levantó la cabeza vislumbrando a los autores de aquel recibimiento. Hermione, el profesor Lupin, Hagrid y toda la familia Weasley estaban frente a él, sonrientes. Todo el lugar estaba decorado con objetos flotantes: estrellas y colores muy vistosos. 

- Feliz cumpleaños Harry – habló la señora Weasley abriéndose camino entre los invitados hasta llegar al festejado, con un enorme pastel de chocolate – vamos, Harry, cariño pide un deseo – dijo amablemente.

- Gracias señora Weasley, pero creo que va a ser muy difícil – comento Harry mirando a los invitados con una gran sonrisa – ya que ahora tengo todo lo que pudiera desear – sin decir más, soplo las velas.

- Bien, Harry creo que ahora deberíamos pasar a la mesa, imagino que tendrás hambre – dijo Lupin escoltando a Harry al comedor, donde la mesa estaba completamente llena de todo tipo de alimentos, incluyendo postres.

- Así que está era la razón por la que no recibí regalos – comento Harry mirando de soslayo a los presentes.

- Lo sentimos mucho Harry – dijo Hagrid – pero tu padrino nos dijo que está sería la mejor forma.

- No importa, de todas formas este día, no la pase tan mal con mis tíos – dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente mientras probaba el platillo que tenía frente a si,

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos ante este comentario. Sirius y Remus lo miraron curiosamente. Ese tipo de sonrisa solo podía indicar una cosa: una travesura. Expresión que conocían perfectamente por ser, en su tiempo, los tan famosos Merodeadores; los mejores bromistas de Hogwarts. Sirius sonreía complacido, al imaginarse el motivo de tal sonrisa por parte de su ahijado. Mientras que Remus esperaba que no fuera nada grave.

- Lo ves Harry, un mago siempre se puede llevar bien con los _muggles_ – comento Arthur.

- Me gustaría saber que paso – dijo Sirius sonriendo tanto como Harry – porque mientras estuve ahí, ellos te trataron muy bien y según tengo entendido te odian.

- Bueno, tal vez tenga algo que ver con esto – dijo dándole un papel a su padrino, quien lo leyó rápidamente.

- Esto lo explica todo – comento ante las miradas extrañadas de los invitados – había olvidado que este año recibirías tu autorización para utilizar magia fuera de la escuela – dijo sonriente.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Lupin interesado, recibiendo el papel de manos de su amigo.

- ¡Bien Harry!, ahora tú y yo ya podemos hacer magia fuera de la escuela – dijo Ron con emoción.

- ¿Ya recibiste tu autorización? – preguntó Harry a su amigo.

- Si, hace meses – respondió contento.

- Y se lo dijiste a los _muggles_, ¿cierto? – inquirió Fred.

- Eso explica el porque te trataban tan bien – comento George.

- Así es – afirmó Harry sonriendo - ¿Y tú, Hermione? ¿Ya recibiste la autorización?

- Aún no – dijo sin mucha importancia – será hasta dentro de algunas semanas.

- Es cierto, tu cumpleaños es en Septiembre - dijo Ron – aunque no se para que la necesitarás entonces, porque ya estaremos en el colegio.

- Ay, Ron, la magia no es solo para divertirse – dijo Hermione.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo – comento Percy con arrogancia.

- Pero vamos, Percy, teniendo parientes como los Dursley, ¿quién no va a desear el poder utilizar magia? – dijo Charlie, sabiendo que su comentario molestaría a su hermano.

- Enhorabuena, Harry, felicidades por tu autorización – habló Bill – aunque utilices la magia para divertirte algunas veces, espero que también hagas un buen uso responsable con ella.

- Bill, no amargues el momento, con esos comentarios harás que se le quiten las ganas de hacer travesuras, y m voy a quedar solo – comento Ron quejosamente, provocando las risas de todos. Excepto de Percy, quien calificaba esos comentarios como ofensivos.      

Luego de la comida, acompañada de una larga y amena charla; empezó el "desfile de regalos" para Harry. Ron le dio un libro llamado "Las mejores técnicas de Quidditch". Hermione; una esfera de cristal del tamaño de una pelota de fútbol; en el interior era completamente de un color azul oscuro con pequeños puntos brillantes; según explico la chica servía para ver las constelaciones con solo nombrarlas. Hagrid le regaló un pastel envinado hecho por él mismo. Ginny, una bolsa de dulces, de todo tipo. Fred y George le dieron una dotación de 'sortilegios Weasley', argumentando que todo se lo debían a él; ya que finalmente habían podido instalar su tienda de bromas en el Callejón Diagon, y que planeaban abrir otra en Hogsmeade, muy pronto. Percy le obsequio un libro acerca del Ministerio de Magia, manteniendo la firme esperanza de que Harry se decidiera a trabajar ahí, saliendo de Hogwarts. Entre Bill y Charlie le dieron un libro de dragones. Parecía que cada uno quería escoger la profesión de Harry. La señora Weasley le tejió un suéter de color azul con su inicial al frente. Remus le dio un álbum con fotos mágicas de los tiempos en que James, Remus, Sirius, Peter y Lily asistían a Hogwarts. Arthur le dio un reloj similar al que había en la Madriguera; tenía tres manecillas con los rostros de Harry, Sirius y Remus; alrededor había anuncios como "casa", "escuela", "jardín", "en peligro", entre otras.

- ¿El profesor Lupin vivirá con nosotros? – preguntó Harry mirando a Sirius.

- Así es – intervino Remus – espero que no te incomode – sonrió.

- Desde luego que no, al contrario, me agrada la idea

- Bien, entonces ya que viviremos juntos, tal vez podrías empezar por llamarme Remus – sugirió.

- De acuerdo – acepto Harry con una sonrisa.

- Bueno – dijo Sirius aclarándose la garganta – ahora solo falta mi regalo.

- ¿Qué? - exclamo Harry sorprendido – pero… creí que con la casa y la fiesta… bueno, Sirius no es necesario…

- Claro que si – interrumpió Sirius – en realidad debería darte 17 regalos, uno por cada año de tu vida… 

- En realidad 16, si tomas en cuenta la Saeta de Fuego – interrumpió Remus sonriendo.

- Cierto… en fin, toma – suspiro extendiéndole un paquete de forma larga y rectangular, con un grosor de tres centímetros aproximadamente  – espero que te guste.

Harry lo abrió lentamente. Era una pintura, en el cual estaban plasmados los dibujos de un ciervo, un lobo, un perro y una rata; con el fondo de un bosque y una gran luna blanca rodeada de estrellas. En la esquina del cuadro decía: "Cornamenta, Lunático, Canuto y Colagusano".

- Me agrada bastante – sincero Harry sin poder apartar la vista del cuadro. Sirius sonrió con ternura.

- Ya es algo tarde, creo que debemos irnos – propuso la señora Weasley llamando la atención de todos – Harry debe estar cansado.

La mayoría de los presentes, asintieron ante este comentario. Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo de la casa, por la chimenea utilizando los polvos _flu_; llevándose las palabras de agradecimiento de los anfitriones, principalmente de Harry. Al final solo quedo Hermione quien tenía que esperar unos minutos para que la chimenea de su casa quedara conectada a la red _flu_, suficiente tiempo como para que ella llegara a su hogar. Mientras ella y Harry esperaban en la sala, Sirius y Remus preparaban té.

- Espero que ahora, que ya vivo en un lugar en donde puedo recibir visitas, tú y Ron me visiten frecuentemente – dijo Harry con una sonrisa.                 

- Eso tenlo por seguro – aseguro Hermione revisando su reloj, tras lo cual se despidió de Harry con un abrazo, gesto que provoco un ligero rubor en las mejillas del chico. 

Hermione dio media vuelta saliendo del lugar. En seguida entraron en la sala Sirius y Remus, este último traía una bandeja con una jarra, tres vasos y algunas galletas.

- Harry – llamó Sirius poniendo una mano en el hombro de su ahijado, sobresaltándolo - ¿estás bien? - preguntó picaramente al notar el rubor en las mejillas de Harry.

- Si, si claro – respondió rápidamente mientras agachaba la cabeza algo, apenado.

- Vamos, Harry – interrumpió Remus quien ya estaba sentado en el sillón más grande – tómate este vaso con leche y luego te vas a dormir.

- Me gustaría hacerles un par de preguntas – dijo Harry sentándose frente a Remus, recibiendo el vaso que este le daba.

- Eso será mañana, hoy tienes que descansar – dijo Sirius tomando un vaso.

- Pero no estoy cansado – reitero Harry en tono de suplica.

- Ya es algo tarde – insistió su padrino, mientras Remus tomaba el último vaso de la bandeja. 

- Tal vez deberíamos responder sus preguntas, ¿no crees Sirius? – propuso Remus mirando a su amigo – ya que si no aclaramos sus dudas en este momento, es posible que no duerma.

- De acuerdo – suspiro Sirius - ¿qué quieres saber?

- Dime, ¿qué paso con tu problema en Azkaban? – preguntó el chico seriamente.

- Dumbledore arreglo que se me hiciera un juicio ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica… - explico Sirius sonriendo - …y finalmente me declararon inocente.

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! – preguntó Harry con emoción.

- Mi juicio fue ayer, así que creí más conveniente decírtelo hoy – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro - ¿algo más?

- Si, cuando estuviste en casa de los Dursley te comportaste muy tranquilo, ¿cuál fue el motivo? tú no eres así.

- Remus – dijo Sirius en tono serio.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo Harry mirando a la respuesta de su padrino, el cual emitió una pequeña risita, con el vaso en sus labios.

- Lo que ocurre es que – quito el vaso de su boca - cuando termino el juicio; Sirius arregló el asunto de ser tú tutor legal, ante el Ministerio de Magia – explicó Remus aún sonriendo – luego, Sirius decidió ir a recogerte personalmente; así que tuvimos que explicarle que los Dursley eran _muggles_, por lo que debería comportarse decentemente – dijo mirando a su amigo.

- Aunque en el fondo yo quería hacerlos pedazos – dijo Sirius. Harry lo miro extrañado – por todos los años que te trataron tan mal.

- No te preocupes por eso, me divertí haciéndolos sufrir un poco durante este día – comento Harry con una ligera sonrisa.

- Cuéntanos que paso – dijo Sirius con emoción cambiando totalmente su actitud; del extremo de odio, al extremo de felicidad.

- Bueno, todo comenzó en la mañana cuando…

Harry les relato su día desde que tío Vernon lo despertó, por la lechuza que estaba afuera de su ventana, hasta el momento en que lo obligó a cargar su baúl desde la habitación hasta la sala. Sirius y Remus reían animadamente al escuchar esa historia, pues parecía algo sacado de una tira cómica. Mientras los veía reírse, Harry pensó en contarles sobre su sueño, pero se contuvo, en parte, al recordar que su padrino odiaba escuchar temas relacionados con Colagusano. Y por otro lado, porque no quería preocuparlos, con algo que realmente no parecía muy grave. O eso creía.

En cuanto terminaron su leche tibia. Remus y Sirius le mostraron a Harry su nuevo hogar. Empezando desde la sala, donde había tres sillones, una mesa de centro con una planta en ella, la chimenea y un librero completamente lleno de libros; junto al sillón más grande había una puerta que conducía a un corredor, de un lado la puerta principal y del otro tres puertas más. En una estaba la cocina, grande, totalmente equipada y ordenada; en una esquina del cuarto había una puerta que conducía al jardín trasero. El cual tenía piscina y una mesa blanca con cuatro sillas del mismo color. En otra puerta estaba el comedor, con una vitrina a un lado y algunas plantas en las esquinas. La última puerta era un salón de entretenimiento (como lo llamó Sirius). A la derecha de está puerta estaban las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso. Había cinco habitaciones en el corredor, y una puerta extra, que conducía a balcón. La primera puerta, era un cuarto extra para las visitas. La segunda, era el baño. Y las tres restantes eran las habitaciones correspondientes a Sirius, Remus y Harry. La habitación de Harry era amplia con dos ventanas, una a la derecha de la cama, que se encontraba en el centro, y la otra en la cabecera de la cama. Había un escritorio y un ropero, también un librero con varios ejemplares de diferentes tamaños, y junto a este el baúl y la caja que contenían sus pertenencias. Junto a una de las ventanas se encontraba _Hedwing_ instalada en su jaula con su cena: una gran rata que ella misma había cazado. La habitación tenía papel tapiz de color azul oscuro, y algunos posters mágicos de los equipos de Quidditch.

- ¿Por qué azul? – pregunto Harry sonriente, imaginando a su padrino y a Remus eligiendo el color.

- Tus amigos – respondió Remus – a decir verdad todos los que vinieron está noche ayudaron en la casa.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó emocionado.

- Si; tus amigos Ron y Hermione escogieron la habitación: el color y el lugar donde 'debía' quedar – explico Lupin.

- Y puedes agradecer todas las plantas que hay en la casa a la señora Weasley, Hermione y Ginny – comento Sirius recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

- Y la cantidad de libros que hay aquí y en la sala fueron escogidos por Percy, Arthur y Hermione – continuo Remus – a decir verdad esa chica se preocupa mucho por ti - susurro

Harry se sonrojo ligeramente. Gesto notado por Remus, quien sonrió imaginándose el motivo de ese rubor.

- Será mejor que ya te duermas – dijo Sirius – ha sido un día muy largo y necesitas descansar.

- Si – afirmó su ahijado – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – dijeron al unísono.

- Si necesitas algo, mi habitación esta al lado y la de Sirius en frente – dijo Remus antes de salir. Harry asintió.

- Gracias – susurro el joven.

- ¿Disculpa? – Remus se detuvo en seco.

- Por traerme aquí – explico Harry.

- No tienes nada que agradecer – sonrío con ternura – que descanses – tras lo cual salió de la habitación.

- ¿Acaso crees que me voy a tragar el cuento de que permaneciste totalmente tranquilo frente a los _muggles_? – preguntó Remus a su amigo, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, Sirius evadió la pregunta entrando en su habitación.

- ¿Acaso crees que te mentiría, Lunático? – respondió Sirius sonriendo inocentemente, con un ligero tono de burla.

- Sirius, te conozco mejor que nadie, responde – dijo tranquilamente siguiendo a Sirius, pero con un tono serio - ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

- Nada.

- Sirius.

- De acuerdo, les di un pequeño regalo – sincero, buscando su pijama.

- ¿Qué clase de regalo? – pregunto Remus temiendo la respuesta.

- Ehm… bueno, el regalo… pues era… era un _boggart_ – susurro esto último.

- ¿Un _boggart_? ¡Sirius Black! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! – grito alarmado. 

- En realidad era un_ boggart_ mágico… - continuo Sirius –…se habrá desvanecido hace horas – concluyo sin tomarle mucha importancia. 

- Ay, Sirius tu nunca vas a cambiar ¿verdad? - dijo Remus con ironía poniendo una mano en su cara – será mejor que me vaya a dormir – dijo encaminándose a la puerta.

- ¿Me vas a negar que se lo merecían? – preguntó Sirius haciendo que Remus se detuviera en seco.

- Tal vez si se lo merecían – dijo con una sonrisa – pero no olvides que son _muggles_.

- ¿Y?

- Tú no tienes remedio. Buenas noches, Sirius – dijo con resignación, saliendo de la habitación.

- Buenas noches, Remus – alcanzo a decir.

Mientras tanto, en su habitación. Harry admiraba su nuevo dormitorio. Se acercó a la ventana, vislumbrando la gran luna blanca en el firmamento, suspiro con alegría mirando su nuevo vecindario, el cual se veía agradable y tranquilo. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a acomodar sus pertenencias. Casi una hora después, solo quedaban sus regalos de ese día. Guardó los dulces, la dotación de bromas y el suéter en uno de los cajones del escritorio; puso los libros en su lugar. El álbum de fotos, el regalo de Hermione y el reloj los puso en el escritorio, por la mañana, este último lo colocaría en la sala. Finalmente, el retrato que le dio su padrino lo dejo en la mesita de noche que había junto a su cama. Lo miro con detenimiento: un ciervo, un lobo, un perro y una rata. Todos se veían muy contentos y reales, estaba seguro que alguien había retratado esa imagen. La pregunta era ¿quién?, ya que según tenía entendido; nadie en Hogwarts sabía de su secreto como animagos ilegales. Se puso su pijama y se recostó sobre la cama, mirando el cuadro mientras pensaba: en el posible autor de esa obra, en lo feliz que sería ahora viviendo con los mejores amigos de sus padres; y pensando también en su sueño. Si Pettigrew realmente había escapado de Voldemort entonces ¿qué era lo que tenía planeado hacer? ¿Acaso Peter se estaba arriesgando a la ira de Voldemort? Si era así, el motivo por el que escapo debía ser sumamente importante, o tal vez Colagusano al fin demostraba su valor, por esto último sonrío irónicamente. Con estos pensamientos en su cabeza, poco a poco se fue adormeciendo hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry despertó abriendo lentamente los ojos. Descubriendo que, lo que había ocurrido el día anterior no había sido un sueño, motivo que le hizo sonreír ampliamente. Mantuvo su sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que, por primera vez en todo el verano no había tenido sueños extraños o pesadillas. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que tocaba la puerta.

- Harry, ¿estás despierto? – se escucho la voz de su antiguo profesor.

- Si, pasa – indico

Remus entró en la habitación, hallando a Harry mirando por la ventana sonriendo ampliamente.

- Deje salir a _Hedwing _hace unas horas – dijo Remus llamando la atención del joven – espero que no te moleste.

- Claro que no.

- Estuvo algo inquieta, y hacía mucho ruido, por eso la deje salir para que no te despertará – explico.

- Es extraño, no escuche nada – dijo Harry volteando a su izquierda, confirmando que la jaula de su mascota estaba vacía.

- Entonces, dormiste bien – afirmo Remus sonriendo.

- Si, es la primera vez en todo el verano que duermo tranquilo sin tener… - se detuvo en seco desviando la mirada.

- ¿Sin tener qué? – interrogo Remus algo extrañado.

- Sin tener… 

- ¡Buenos días! – interrumpió Sirius asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

- Buenos días, Canuto – saludo Lupin.

- Buenos días, Sirius – saludo Harry tímidamente.                          

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el recién llegado, mirando extrañado a su ahijado.

- Bueno, es que Harry…

- Tengo hambre, ¿no vamos a desayunar? – interrumpió el joven acercándose a su padrino con una sonrisa temblorosa.

- Si, claro – dijo Sirius con alegría - ¿vienes Lunático?

- Si – susurro siguiendo al par. Con una mirada entre extrañada y preocupada, por Harry - ¿qué es lo que habrá tenido durante todo el verano? – se preguntaba.

- Oye, Sirius – dijo Harry siguiendo a su padrino hasta el comedor – no me han dicho como se llama este lugar.

- Es cierto – interrumpió Remus – aún faltan un par de cosas por explicar.

- Este lugar se llama Fulldridge, es una comunidad habitada únicamente por magos – explico Sirius.

- ¿Escogieron este lugar porque era exclusivo de magos? – preguntó Harry, sentándose en el comedor.

- No, en realidad el lugar lo escogió Dumbledore – dijo Remus acomodando la mesa – él pensó que este sería un lugar apropiado. Está protegido por un hechizo, y a su vez está casa tiene otro hechizo sumamente poderoso.

- ¿El hechizo _fidelio? – _preguntó Harry. Sirius y Remus lo miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿Conoces ese hechizo? – preguntó Sirius.

- Si – respondió Harry nerviosamente.

- No es el hechizo _fidelio – _continuo Remus – pero si es muy efectivo.

- En lo personal, tantos hechizos se me hicieron una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo – comento Sirius – este lugar está tan oculto y pequeño, que dudo que alguien lo encuentre fácilmente.

- Pero es mejor estar preparados – dijo Remus – nunca está de más tomarse algunas precauciones.

De pronto, por la ventana abierta de la cocina, apareció _Hedwing_ con una carta en el pico. Se coloco en la mesa, frente a Harry extendiendo el sobre, mientras Remus la acariciaba dándole alimento y agua  Harry tomó la carta, abriéndola lentamente, ante la mirada intrigada de su padrino.

- Es de Hermione – dijo Harry, finalmente, con alegría. Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, al notar el entusiasmo con el que Harry leía la carta.

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Sirius al cabo de unos minutos.

- Manda saludos a todos – explico Harry guardando la carta – me pidió que nos encontráramos con ella y Ron, una semana antes de volver a Hogwarts, para comprar el material – informó.

- Eso me parece perfecto – comentó Remus.

El desayuno siguió bastante tranquilo. Sirius se la pasaba platicando con Harry, para alivio de este, ya que así evitaba que Remus le preguntará por el tema de la mañana. Aún así sabía que no podría ocultarlo, pero… tampoco quería hablar de ello. Sabía que tarde o temprano, Remus preguntaría, ya que reflejaba en su rostro la preocupación que lo embargaba. Luego de un rato, Sirius y Harry fueron al salón de entretenimiento, donde jugaron por horas, ajedrez, _snap_ explosivo, duelos y algunos juegos mágicos que Harry no conocía.

- Muy bien, este duelo es el definitivo… él que gane… - decía Sirius sosteniendo la varita en posición de ataque - ¿estás listo?

- Claro que si – afirmo Harry con una gran sonrisa – está vez yo ganare…

- Eso lo veremos – dijo Sirius de manera desafiante.

Toc, toc, toc.

Llamaron a la puerta varias veces, ni Sirius ni Harry prestaron atención, permanecían muy entretenidos con el duelo, el cual permanecía muy parejo. De pronto, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Remus, quien traía una bandeja con dos vasos y una jarra llena de jugo de naranja. Sirius se encontraba de espaldas a Remus, Harry atacó a su padrino quien esquivo el disparo, el cual se dirigía directamente a Remus.

- _Vanisher_ – exclamo Lunático sacando su varita. El rayo que había mandado Harry se destruyo en el aire en forma de luces de colores; Harry permanecía estático, en parte porque pensó que lastimaría a Remus y en parte por la forma en como este se defendió. Sirius por su parte se acercó a su amigo.

- Este lugar parece un campo de guerra – comento el recién llegado mirando el lugar. 

Todos los muebles se encontraban hechos pedazos, así como algunas ventanas. Las paredes estaban quemadas y manchadas por diversas sustancias, había muchos vidrios en el piso, pelo, plumas y algunos cadáveres de animales pequeños. Ambos contrincantes tenían sus ropas rasgadas y manchadas.

- Lo lamento Remus, casi te atacó – dijo Harry una vez recuperado de la impresión.

- No te preocupes, Harry – dijo Sirius atravesando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo – dudo que Lunático hubiera sido lastimado por un rayito como ese.

- ¿Un rayito? - repitió Harry cambiando la expresión de su rostro - ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bueno, Harry tienes que admitirlo, ese 'rayito' no le hubiera hecho daño ni aunque lo hubiera recibido – dijo su padrino en tono burlón, cerrando los ojos y agitando la mano en el aire. Remus vio la expresión de Harry, y como este levantaba nuevamente la varita dispuesto a atacar

- _Muding_ – exclamo, al tiempo que Remus se agachaba.

Un destello salió de la varita del joven en dirección a Sirius quien seguía distraído. El rayo impactó en su rostro generando una luz cegadora durante unos segundos. Tras lo cual apareció Sirius con una expresión seria. Tenía toda la cara cubierta de una masa gelatinosa de colores rojo, café, azul y verde principalmente. Remus, a su lado se reincorporó mirando a su amigo con una ligera sonrisa que poco a poco se convirtió en una carcajada acompañada por las risas de Harry

- ¿Qué te parece mi 'rayito'? – preguntó Harry entre risas.

- Muy divertido – dijo Sirius burlonamente. Apunto su cara con la varita; un destello azul salió limpiando su rostro – ahora es mi turno – dijo amenazadoramente mientras apuntaba a su sobrino quien no paraba de reír.

La punta de la varita se iluminó. Sirius estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo, cuando de pronto sonó el timbre de la casa, llamando la atención del trío.

- Te ha salvado la campana – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa saliendo de la habitación.

- Creo que el duelo quedo en empate – comento Remus apuntando su varita al centro de la habitación. En segundos todo quedo en su lugar, limpio y ordenado. Remus puso la bandeja en una mesa y sirvió jugo en un vaso – es hora de un descanso, toma.

- Gracias – dijo Harry tomando el vaso y sentándose en uno de los sillones.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquilo? – preguntó Remus sentándose frente a un Harry extrañado, quien de momento no entendió la pregunta. Despego el vaso de sus labios al comprender a lo que se refería Remus.

- Creo… – susurro.

- ¿Y bien?

- Tarde o temprano me preguntarías ¿cierto? – Harry sonrío forzadamente.

- Si. Estoy seguro de que si le comentáramos a Sirius, él se preocuparía tanto como yo – dijo Remus sonriendo con ternura – a ambos nos importas.

- Lo sé… pero, no quería preocuparlos – dijo Harry desviando la mirada.

- ¿Es tan grave?

- No estoy muy seguro… - suspiro - …a decir verdad, creo que son solo tonterías, creo que me estoy preocupando por nada y…

- ¿Qué es? – interrumpió Remus.

- Nada… es solo que he tenido sueños muy extraños, durante las vacaciones…

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Son sueños muy extraños… no logro visualizarlos muy bien – dijo en voz baja. En el fondo, estaba mintiendo. Sabía que le preocupaba a Remus lo que le pasaba, pero aún así no quería hablar de ello. Cuando llego a esa casa, se prometió que no pensaría más en ello, que no se preocuparía. Desvío la mirada, al notar la forma tan profunda como lo examinada Remus, de momento sintió que podía leer su mente, y eso le preocupo.

- ¡¡¡Harry, Lunático; vengan a ver esto!!! – se escucho el grito de Sirius, con un tono de alegría, desde la planta baja. 

Ambos salieron a su encuentro, en silencio. Harry se sintió aliviado, por la interrupción de su padrino, había sido muy oportuna. No quería hablar de más, nuevamente y preocupar a Remus. Ya de entrada se sentía mal por haberle mentido a Remus quien tenía la ligera sensación de que Harry mentía, pero… ¿por qué? ¿Qué acaso no le tenía la suficiente confianza?  

- ¿Qué ocurre Sirius? – preguntó Harry llegando a la sala. 

- Al fin llego – dijo Sirius con una gran sonrisa parado junto a una caja que le llegaba a la cintura.

- ¿Qué fue lo que llego? – pregunto Remus con curiosidad.

- Esto – dijo Sirius abriendo la caja,  revelando el contenido.

- ¡El televisor! – exclamo Harry mirando el aparato que Sirius colocaba sobre una pequeña mesa.

- ¿Televisor? - repitió Remus – pensé que solo bromeaban cuando dijeron que comprarían esto.

- ¿Cómo pudiste dudar de nosotros? – dijo Sirius con un tono ofendido.

- Pareces un niño, Sirius – comento Remus arqueando una ceja.

- Muy bien, Harry, ahora explícame ¿cómo funciona? – preguntó Sirius a su ahijado quien comenzó a explicarle.

Durante varias horas, el trío permaneció en la sala, admirando el nuevo aparato. Remus y Sirius se mostraban muy interesados en conocerlo, sobre todo cuando Harry les mostró algunos programas trasmitidos en el, la mayoría bastante entretenidos. Pasadas las dos de la madrugada, Sirius y Harry se habían quedado dormidos en los sillones, por lo que Remus tuvo que llevarlos a sus respectivas habitaciones. Tras lo cual se dispuso a dormir. 

_Un gran bosque, era el escenario; frío, oscuro e inmenso. En el centro las copas de los grandes y frondosos árboles impedían a la luna emitir sus rayos. Un hombre bajo y encapuchado se encuentra en el suelo, hincado con las manos en la cabeza, como si sufriera un gran dolor._

_- Es hora de que los mates – se escucho una profunda y fría voz que retumbo por todo el bosque._

_- No, no lo haré – repetía el encapuchado._

_- Te ordeno que los mates… - continuo - …ya es hora, mi querido Colagusano._

_- ¡¡Ya te dije, que no lo haré!! – gritó Colagusano con desesperación y lágrimas en sus ojos._

_- ¡Te atreves a desobedecer mis ordenes! – gritó la voz con ira._

_- ¡¡No lo haré, ya los he lastimado mucho!! ¡¡¡Y me arrepiento!!! ¡¡No lo haré más, si tengo que hacerlo, prefiero morir primero!! – gritaba cada vez más desesperado tratando de no escuchar la voz._

_Este último grito se escucho largo e intenso, pero poco a poco se fue perdiendo hasta desaparecer, al igual que el bosque. Todo era oscuridad, hasta que, una nueva imagen comenzó a formarse. El lugar se reconocía inmediatamente: la escuela Hogwarts. Dos jóvenes de alrededor de 17 años, se encontraban en la sala común de su casa: Gryffindor, la cual se distinguía por el emblema del león._

_- Aquí está la llave, Remus – dijo uno de ellos. Alto, de cabello negro azabache, alborotado y ojos azules._

_- Gracias, James – dijo Remus tomando la pequeña llave dorada que su amigo le entregaba._

_- Los demás ya están listos._

_- Gracias, James – repitió con sinceridad reflejada en sus ojos – en verdad te agradezco que confíes en mí, para… bueno, 'esto' – continuo, al ver la expresión desconcertada en el rostro de James – es un proyecto muy interesante, pero también delicado e importante._

_- No te preocupes por eso, Lunático – dijo James sonriente abrazando a su amigo fraternalmente – yo confío en ustedes plenamente, se la importancia de esto, por eso es que los necesito._

_Remus miro la llave en su palma, sonrío. Al levantar la vista se encontró con un James adulto quien lo miraba seriamente, se acerco al joven poniendo sus manos en los hombros del joven._

_- No puede ser un secreto para siempre – susurro._

Un viento frío lo recorrió borrando las imágenes, tras lo cual despertó agitadamente, volviendo a la realidad. Volteo a su izquierda encontrando la ventana de su habitación abierta.__

**Continuar**

Notas de la autora: ¡Capítulo 3! = ) Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia y mis agradecimientos especiales a los que se toman la molestia de dejar su comentario. Ahora respondo a los reviews ^ _ ^ 

**Alix-91**: Gracias por tu review, ¡eres la primera! y debes estar conciente que por ello te concederé un deseo, pide lo que quieras y se cumplirá en 4 días. Gracias por tu apoyo. Sobre Ron y Hermione, junto con toda la 'banda' Weasley y más, ya habrás visto que aparecieron en éste capítulo. Cuidante, y sigue leyendo mi historia, cada vez se pondrá más interesante.

**Nelly Esp**:  ¡¡Hola!! ¿Cómo estás? Hace poco envíe el tercer capítulo de Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past y luego me di cuenta de tu 'review'. No estoy muy segura si lo era, porque lo recibí en mi correo y en la lista de reviews no aparece. Como sea, no importa ^ o ^ lo responderé de todas formas. Trataré de publicar los capítulos a la brevedad posible, espero que me tengas paciencia porque estoy escribiendo otras historias y bueno, debo ponerle atención a todas, aunado a esto está la escuela, los amigos, la familia y en fin - _ - Aún así me daré tiempo para todas = ) prometido.

_"Nunca creas que los sueños son solo eso, ya que pueden encerrar en ellos tu futuro. Cierra los ojos y analízalos, a veces dicen más de lo que muestran"_


	4. Callejón Diagón: siempre lleno de ¿sorpr...

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Capítulo 4. Callejón Diagon: siempre lleno de ¿sorpresas? 

Harry pasó las mejores vacaciones de toda su vida en su nuevo hogar: el número 12 de Fulldridge. Se la pasaba días enteros entre risas, diversión y sobre todo lejos de preocuparse por Voldemort. El hecho de estar viviendo al lado de los mejores amigos de sus padres, era lo mejor que le había podido pasar… hasta ahora. Se la pasaba varios días con Sirius practicando duelos, con lo que aprendió nuevos hechizos. Remus, también participaba en los juegos y 'entrenamientos', pero era obvio que en esa casa convivían tres personas completamente diferentes, y el acoplarse necesitaba tiempo. Fuera de los pequeños detalles, como la vanidad de Sirius, la exigencia de Remus en ciertas cosas, como limpieza y orden, y la etapa de adolescencia de Harry, todo estaba completamente bien. El tiempo de vacaciones paso rápidamente, casi era tiempo de volver al colegio. Una semana antes del primero de Septiembre; Harry, Remus y Sirius fueron al callejón Diagon, encontrándose con Ron, Ginny, sus padres y Hermione, como ya tenían planeado con anterioridad, para comprar los útiles del último año en Hogwarts. Mientras los adultos bebían unas cervezas de mantequilla en el caldero chorreante, los jóvenes salieron a dar una vuelta por el callejón.

- Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó Ginny emocionada mientras comía un helado, que curiosamente soltaba chispas de colores.

- Me gustaría ir a la tienda de bromas de mis hermanos – sugirió Ron anhelante – me han dicho que es grandiosa.

- Entonces ¿qué esperamos? – dijo Harry, tras lo cual se dirigieron a la tienda nombrada.

Caminaron por entre la gente, adentrándose cada vez más en el callejón. Entre más caminaban menos personas encontraban. Luego de caminar algunos minutos, dieron vuelta a la izquierda, en un pequeño callejón donde había un poco más de gente. Finalmente llegaron a un establecimiento, el cual tenía la fachada de una cabaña de estilo antiguo con un letrero en la entrada: "Sortilegios Weasley", decía. Siguieron un pequeño camino que conducía a la entrada. Al momento varias flores crecieron explotando y llenando el camino de luces, humo y algunos insectos; el espectáculo continuo hasta que llegaron a la entrada.

- Bienvenidos – saludo George saliendo al encuentro del grupo.

- ¿Qué les ha parecido 'la bienvenida'? – preguntó Fred con emoción.

- Excelente – comento Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Tenían que incluir arañas entre los insectos? – preguntó Ron sintiendo un profundo escalofrío.

- Vamos Ronnie – dijo Fred poniendo un brazo alrededor de su hermano menor – es parte del espectáculo – dijo con malicia, sabiendo lo mucho que su hermano odiaba a las arañas.

- Pero, pasen; pasen y vean todo lo que tenemos – dijo George con emoción.

- En realidad solo venimos a saludarlos – comento Hermione mirando la tienda con una mezcla entre miedo y preocupación, mientras los demás admiraban el lugar.

La tienda vista por dentro era todo lo contrario a la fachada. Era más atemorizante. En el interior todo estaba muy oscuro, apenas era iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas, dando a las sombras algo de vida.

- No te preocupes Hermione, todo aquí es muy seguro, mira – dijo Fred señalando hacia atrás de la chica.

Hermione volteo lentamente encontrándose con un gran dragón de color rojo. Tenía una mirada destructora, luciendo sumamente furioso. Estaba a punto de lanzar fuego. Hermione gritó al tiempo que cerraba los ojos fuertemente, olvidándose del lugar donde estaba. Detrás suyo; Fred y George reían a todo pulmón. Harry y Ron miraban la creación fascinados.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ginny acercándose a ella.

Hermione abrió los ojos viendo que el dragón se desvanecía poco a poco, ya que era solo humo.

- Si – dijo poniendo una mano sobre su pecho – que susto me dieron – comento tratando de sonreír, visiblemente asustada.

- ¿Qué era eso? – preguntó Ginny mirando a sus hermanos.

- Es humo _deffinvate_ – respondió George.

- Nuestra más reciente invención – corroboró Fred orgullosamente.

- Con este humo puedes crear cualquier cosa – continuo George sacando un pequeño trasto de barro, su varita y una bolsa con una especie de arena color rojo – pones un poco de arena en el recipiente – explico – luego das un pequeño toque con la varita y listo.

Todos se acercaron a ver el recipiente, parecía como si hubiera un remolino atrapado en el interior.

- Y ahora solo tienes que decir lo que quieres que aparezca, ¡araña! – exclamo Fred.

Al momento una araña de mediano tamaño apareció caminando lentamente y moviendo sus pinzas amenazadoramente.

- Creo… que ya es… hora de… de irnos – tartamudeo Ron retrocediendo lentamente hacia la puerta.

Al verlo salir; Harry, Hermione y Ginny salieron del establecimiento.

- ¡Vuelvan cuando quieran! – gritaron Fred y George al unísono con amplias sonrisas en sus rostros.

- Les encanto el lugar – afirmo Fred mirando a su hermano, una vez que perdieron de vista al grupo.

- Definitivamente – corroboro George.

- ¿Crees que vuelvan? – preguntó Fred dando media vuelta regresando al interior de la tienda.

- En cuanto a Ronnie se le pase el susto, si – dijo su hermano siguiéndolo.

- Sabes, creo que cometimos un error con lo de las arañas – dijo Fred pensativamente.

- ¿Tu crees?

- Si, creo que debieron ser más grandes – dijo entre risas, contagiando a su hermano.

En el camino de regreso, el grupo hizo una última parada en una tienda de dulces. A pesar de ser, ya algo tarde, el lugar todavía tenía mucha clientela. Como pudieron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny entraron, dirigiéndose cada quien hacia las golosinas que querían comprar. Ron se acercó a los dulces explosivos, Hermione a los caramelos dulces, Ginny a los chocolates y Harry a las golosinas nuevas que se encontraban cerca de la ventana. De pronto, levantó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada de un joven. Guiado por una extraña sensación; salió del lugar, para ver de quien se trataba, ya que le parecía curiosamente familiar. Pero en cuanto visualizo nuevamente al joven, se encontró con un par de ojos intensamente rojos. Un dolor muy fuerte, le obligo a cerrar los ojos; era su cicatriz, la cual parecía estarse incendiando. El dolor era tan fuerte que poco a poco fue arrodillándose en el suelo, al tiempo que sujetaba su cabeza con ambas manos. Todo a su alrededor, empezó a volverse cada vez más oscuro; un frío viento lo recorrió provocándole un vacío en el estomago. Cerro los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba voces lejanas que cada vez se oían más fuertes.

_- Vamos Colagusano, acércate, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti – se escucho una voz fría que retumbo en lo que parecía ser una cueva._

_En segundos un hombre bajo de estatura cubierto por una larga capa negra se acerco al lugar, llego ante el hombre que lo había llamado haciendo una reverencia frente a él; al levantar la vista tembló un poco._

_- Llamaba, señor – dijo en un hilo de voz._

_- Mi querido Colagusano… ya es hora de que cumplas, lo que podría ser tu "última misión peligrosa", para tu amo – dijo el hombre desdeñosamente, a lo que Colagusano asintió con la cabeza, lentamente._

_- ¿De… de qué se trata? – preguntó, temiendo el plan de su señor._

_- Es algo sencillo, quiero que me traigas al ser que ha evitado que me apodere del mundo – indico irónicamente._

_- Se refiere a… - tartamudeo Colagusano alzando la mirada con temor._

_- Así es – afirmo sonriente – Harry Potter, quiero que…_

_- Pero…_

_- ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó el hombre mirando a su sirviente ligeramente molesto._

_- No, no mi señor, por favor disculpe mi intromisión, es solo que usted busca el legado Potter, que el chico desconoce, y si es solo eso ¿para qué quiere al chico?_

_- Quiero pensar, que el motivo de tu impertinencia sea solo porque quieres ahorrarme trabajo y no porque quieras proteger al chico Potter – dijo el hombre seriamente acercándose a Colagusano con paso firme – porque si es así – continuo – pensaré que quieres alejarte de mí bando nuevamente._

_Colagusano guardó silencio._

_- Bien – dijo sacando su varita de entre las ropas – entonces tendré que matarte – amenazo apuntando al pecho de Colagusano._

_- ¡¡No!! - gritó desesperado – no por favor señor discúlpeme, se lo ruego, no fue mi intención. Traeré a Harry Potter ahora mismo – exclamo rápidamente._

_- De acuerdo – dijo el hombre calmadamente sin bajar la varita – pero recuerda, Colagusano, que aquel que osa traicionarme…_

_- Lo sé  señor, lo sé muy bien – interrumpió temblando de terror, al tiempo que aferraba la mano derecha a su pecho como si estuviera sujetando algo._

- ¡Despierta, por favor, despierta!

Poco a poco el dolor disminuye y las voces se apagan con brusquedad. Abre lentamente los ojos visualizando a un joven de su edad, cabello castaño largo atado en una coleta, ojos azules, tez blanca; quien tiene una mirada preocupada, que se suaviza al verlo despertar. Mira a sus lados y descubre que está en un callejón, pequeño y oscuro; se reincorpora lentamente siendo ayudado por el joven.

- Cuanto me alegra, que por fin Harry pueda vivir feliz y tranquilo – comento la señora Weasley alegremente, dando un sorbo a su bebida.

_- _Si, me alegra haberlo sacado de ese infierno – dijo Sirius, ante la mirada de soslayo de Remus

- Sinceramente, siempre creí que esos _muggles_ algún día podrían cambiar – dijo Arthur mirando su cerveza de mantequilla con algo de melancolía.

Un súbito silencio se creo ante este comentario. Hasta que de pronto una lechuza color café claro, apareció en el cielo, descendiendo lentamente hasta posarse en la mesa, frente a Remus. El joven tomo la carta que traía el ave, tras lo cual, está, se retiró del lugar. Remus miro el sobre, algo amarillento y grande, le dio la vuelta descubriendo el escudo de Hogwarts sellando la carta, produciéndole una mirada de sorpresa. Abrió y leyó la carta rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras sus tres acompañantes lo miraban impacientes. Tras unos segundos de silencio, Remus se levantó de su lugar, bebió lo último de su vaso, tomó su capa y miró a Sirius.

- Toma – indico extendiendo el sobre – tengo que irme, los veré luego – concluyo haciendo un ademán con su mano a manera de despedida. Sirius tomo el sobre extrañado mirando a su amigo, quien antes de irse dio media vuelta – por cierto, no vallas a decirle nada a Harry, quiero que sea una sorpresa – dijo sonriente, tras lo cual salió del lugar.

Luego de su partida, Sirius leyó la carta, transformando la expresión de intriga en su rostro, en una gran sonrisa. Levantó la vista vislumbrado las expresiones, aún, extrañadas de Arthur y Molly Weasley.

- No se preocupen, no es nada malo – comento guardando la carta en su bolsillo – sino, todo lo contrario.

- Qué bueno que ya estás bien, Potter – exclamo el joven sonriendo con sinceridad – estaba a punto de ir a buscar ayuda.

- ¿Qué paso? – preguntó Harry tocándose la cicatriz, cosa que le hizo darse cuenta del porque el joven lo reconocía.

- Eso quisiera saber, estabas inconsciente en medio de este callejón, cuando te encontré estabas gritando y… - señalo su frente – tu cicatriz está sangrando.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Harry quito su mano de la frente viendo sangre en sus dedos – pero…

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

- No estoy muy seguro – dijo Harry sin apartar la mirada de su sangre.

- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí – propuso el joven empujando a Harry - ¿viniste solo?

- No, mis amigos me esperan…

- Deben estar muy preocupados, toma – dijo extendiéndole un pañuelo – si ven esa sangre se preocuparan aún más.

- Gracias, por cierto ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó tomando el pañuelo.

- Mi nombre es Dayton – respondió dándole la espalda – deberías tener más cuidado – dijo caminando en sentido contrario al de Harry.

- ¡¡¡Harry!!! – se escucho a lo lejos. En segundos, Hermione, Ron y Ginny llegaron junto a él.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Ron agitadamente.

- ¿Qué te paso? - le preguntó Hermione quitándole la mano de la frente – tienes sangre, tu cicatriz está sangrando, ¿qué fue lo que paso?

- No estoy muy seguro…

- Será mejor que regresemos – propuso Ginny viendo el atardecer que casi terminaba, dando paso a la noche.

El grupo salió del callejón Diagon encontrándose con Molly, Arthur y Sirius en el caldero chorreante.

- Estábamos a punto de ir a buscarlos – dijo Arthur

- Lo siento papá – dijo Ginny acercándose a la mesa en donde estaban sus padres – es que Harry…

- Me entretuve en unas tiendas – interrumpió Harry evitando que Ginny dijera algo imprudente para él. Sirius lo miro extrañado por su actitud mientras se levantaba y tomaba su capa.

- Creo que nosotros ya nos vamos – informo.

- ¿Y Remus? – preguntó Harry.

- Te lo explicaré en el camino – dijo Sirius despidiéndose con la mano.

- De acuerdo – suspiro extrañado – nos vemos en el expreso de Hogwarts – dijo a sus amigos, tras lo cual salió del caldero chorreante en compañía de su padrino.

- ¿Era sangre lo que tenía en la frente? – preguntó Molly mirando a los demás.

Nadie respondió.

- Tal vez lo imaginaste Molly, yo no vi nada – comento su esposo dando un último trago a su bebida.

Molly se quedo pensando en esto último, mientras Ginny iba al sanitario. Ron y Hermione se retiraron un poco de la mesa.

- ¿Crees que Harry este bien? – preguntó Hermione con nerviosismo.

- No te preocupes, él estará bien pero… ¿por qué te preocupas tanto? – preguntó pícaramente.

- Ay Ron, pues es obvio – dijo la joven con seriedad – su cicatriz; hace mucho que no le duele, y antes indicaba que algo malo iba a pasar.

- Pero está vez no le dolió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, él no nos dijo nada. ¿Que tal si le dolió tanto que le sangro?, ¿viste su mirada? cuando recién lo encontramos estaba muy tenso.

Ron no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio pensando en las suposiciones de su amiga; al notar que estaba al borde de la histeria trato de sonreír.

- No te preocupes por eso, es cierto tal vez estaba muy tenso para hablar de lo que sea que le haya pasado, pero ¿y qué? él estará bien y cuando se haya tranquilizado nos lo dirá, ya verás que cuando estemos en el expreso de Hogwarts nos dirá lo que le paso y todo saldrá bien.

- Tienes razón – susurro Hermione tratando de sonreír.

- Lo que si es extraño es que te preocupes tanto por Harry – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione con picardía.

- Ay Ron, ya deja de molestarme ¿qué nunca vas a madurar? – comento la joven sonriendo.

- ¡Ron, Hermione ya es hora de irnos! – gritó Ginny agitando la mano.

De vuelta en casa, Harry se quedo en la sala mirando el fuego en la chimenea mientras Sirius preparaba un poco de té.

- ¿El legado Potter? - se preguntaba admirando el fuego – yo no sabía nada de eso, ¿qué será?, debe ser algo muy importante como para que Voldemort lo quiera… ¿Quién habrá sido ese sujeto que me miraba en el callejón Diagon?

- Toma, Harry – escucho la voz de Sirius quien le extendió una taza.

Harry la tomo mirando el interior, de nuevo hundiéndose en sus pensamientos. Sirius sacó su varita y se coloco frente a él.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – preguntó examinando su cicatriz haciendo que Harry volviera a la realidad.

- Ah, esto – tartamudeo el joven poniendo una mano en la frente – no es nada, solo…

- Quita la mano – ordeno Sirius seriamente, pero sin perder el toque amable. Harry miro el suelo y quito la mano no muy convencido.

Su padrino levanto la varita apuntando a la frente del muchacho. Un rayo azul salió de está produciendo un leve frío en la frente. En segundos los últimos residuos de sangre que tenía desaparecieron.

- ¿Dónde está Remus? – preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema. Sirius se sentó frente a él tomando un poco de té – creí que estaría aquí.

- Recibió una lechuza mientras estábamos en el callejón Diagon, tuvo que irse de urgencia – explico.

- ¿A dónde?

- Es una sorpresa – dijo Sirius sonriente poniendo su taza sobre la mesa de centro – ahora quiero que me expliques que es ese 'nada' que hizo que te sangrará la frente.

- Bueno, eso… es que verás no estoy muy seguro de que fue lo que ocurrió – dijo mirando su taza; levanto la mirada y al ver a Sirius suspiro resignado – me dolió la cicatriz… vi a un hombre en el callejón Diagon y comenzó a dolerme… el dolor me cegó y creo que fue ahí cuando sangro.

- ¿Quién era el hombre?

- No lo sé, cuando intente buscarlo ya no estaba y el dolor crecía…

- Según tengo entendido, hace mucho que no te duele la cicatriz – comento Sirius. 

Harry asintió en silencio.

- Eso significa, que no puede ser Voldemort, ¿cierto? – dijo Harry con una sonrisa forzada.

- No podemos estar seguros – sincero, produciendo un profundo silencio en la sala – será mejor que te vayas a descansar, tal vez lo necesites.

- Si… buenas noches, Sirius.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

Sirius siguió a su ahijado, con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad de las escaleras. Se recargó en el sofá mirando el fuego en la chimenea y dando un profundo suspiro.

- No soy bueno para esto – se dijo – realmente no lo soy.

Se levanto del sofá caminando hacia la ventana. Miro la inmensa luna blanca, que en ese día en especial brillaba deslumbrantemente. Acerco su mano derecha a su cuello, tomando una pequeña llave dorada que traía colgando.

- Tal vez si… - susurro volviendo a mirar la luna.

Harry subió a su habitación algo cansado, realmente había sido un día muy largo. Se recostó en su cama mirando el techo mientras recordaba los acontecimientos de ese día. No quería admitirlo pero el hombre que vio el callejón Diagon se parecía, en cierto modo, a… Voldemort. No se lo había dicho a Sirius para no preocuparlo, tampoco le había contado de las voces que escucho. En el fondo se sentía mal, había engañado a su padrino, amigos y anteriormente a Remus, pero… no entendía el porque. Era como si algo le impidiera hablar, el problema era que no sabía lo que tenía. Por otra parte ya habían sido dos veces, las que había escuchado a Colagusano y a Voldemort. La segunda vez explicaba muy bien el porque Voldemort no se había presentado en persona para atacar a algún mago o _muggle_, en tanto tiempo. Pero nuevamente la pregunta ¿qué era el legado Potter? y ¿por qué Voldemort lo quería? ¿Acaso habría alguna especie de conexión entre Voldemort y su padre, James Potter? Sumido en sus pensamientos, Harry cayó profundamente dormido como tantas noches anteriores.

**Continuar**

Notas de la autora: ¡¡Bien, aquí está el 4° capítulo!! = ) con un poco de todo. Como verán ya se están integrando nuevos personajes. Se que la historia sigue un poco 'lenta', pero esperen a que Harry y sus amigos lleguen a Hogwarts y ya verán como las cosas se pondrán emocionantes; misterios, romance, y algunos datos sobre el tan nombrado Legado Potter, también sabremos más sobre las extrañas llaves.

A continuación respondo a los reviews:

**Nelly Esp**: Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic = ) Pero bueno, empecemos con tus preguntas: Sobre los sueños de Harry, todo parece indicar que él no quiere decir nada; solo te adelantó que no hablará en sueños, pero de que Sirius y Remus se enterarán, si. Tarde o temprano siempre se sabe la verdad ¿no? XD En un par de capítulos más se hablará sobre esos sueños. Sobre la llave de la que habló James... digamos que es el núcleo de la historia, por ello no te diré mucho ^ _ ^ solo que es un secreto de los merodeadores. En cuanto a los poderes de Harry, claro que tendrá nuevas habilidades, pero se desarrollaran poco a poco; la más importante de ellas ayudará a salvar la vida de dos personas muy queridas para él. Y en cuanto a lo de ser animago, pues... no se hablará de ello antes de ir a Hogwarts, pero de que se mencionará posteriormente, si. Ya decidirá Harry si quiere seguir los pasos de su padre o no. Sobre tus preguntas, no te preocupes. Puedes interrogarme todo lo que quieras, claro que algunas cosas no te las diré porque arruinaría la trama ¿no crees? ^ _ ^ 

**Marta Alonso**: Gracias por tu review. Que bueno que te agrade mi historia, pero tenme un poco de paciencia, se que la trama va un poco lenta pero tengo que explicar los 'generales'. Descuida, en cuanto inicie el nuevo curso en Hogwarts todo se pondrá más emocionante = )

**Calixta()**: Gracias por tus deseos ^ _ ^ Hago todo lo posible por actualizar pronto, pero creo que mi primera inspiración son los reviews, me hacen sentir bien. El hecho de saber que hay personas que esperan la actualización me ayuda a continuar. Muchas gracias, saludos y cuídate.

Elizabeth Potter: Muchas gracias por tu review, deberás que comentarios como ese son los que animan como no tienes una idea. Que bueno que te agrade mi fic, haré todo lo posible por actualizarlo pronto, lo prometo = ) En cuestión del 'secreto' y la llave, pues están unidos. El secreto es aquello que se abre con la llave, no se si me explico - _ - Espero que sigas leyendo la historia, cada vez se pondrá mejor. Pgranger: Te agradezco los elogios : ) de antemano y que bueno que te agrade la historia. Te prometo actualizar tan pronto como me sea posible. Por cierto tienes 'tacto' para eso de las relaciones amorosas, porque definitivamente Harry siente algo por Hermione pero no quiere admitirlo. 

Muchas gracias a las personas que me envían sus comentarios. Y los demás, ¿qué esperan? Se aceptan todo tipo de: quejas, ideas, sugerencias, insultos, amenazas, saludos, etc. 

_"Escucho una voz, levanto la mirada… no hay nada. Oigo pasos, me volteo… no hay nada. ¿Acaso el silencio no existe?"_         


	5. El último año en Hogwarts

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Capítulo 5. El último año en Hogwarts.

El sol comienza a dar sus primeros rayos de luz saludando a toda la ciudad. En una habitación de la casa número 12 de Fulldridge, los rayos de sol entran rápidamente por la ventana ligeramente abierta. El joven que duerme tranquilamente en ese cuarto, nota los calurosos rayos matutinos, cubriéndose con la cobija rápidamente, algo molesto.

- ¡¡Harry, despierta, ya es tarde!! – se escucha un grito desde la planta baja.

El joven estira una mano por entre las cobijas, toma el reloj que se encuentra junto a su cama escondiéndolo debajo de la almohada. Luego de unos segundos, todas las cobijas salen volando por los aires. Harry se levanta de un brinco, con el reloj en las manos y los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¡Las 10 de la mañana! - grita corriendo de un lado para otro, tomando su ropa - ¡no es posible! ¡Ya es muy tarde!

Sale de la habitación con su ropa, en dirección al baño. Donde, 15 minutos después, sale con el cabello mojado y la ropa ya puesta. Camina a paso rápido hasta llegar a la cocina, donde encuentra a su padrino cocinando el desayuno.

- Buenos días – saluda con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? – preguntó Harry agitadamente.

- Lo siento, pero en realidad lo intente – dijo poniendo un plato frente a su ahijado. Carne, verduras y un vaso de jugo, era su desayuno.

- Gracias – dijo mirando el plato - ¿Por qué desde que Remus se fue, no he dejado de comer verduras?

- Porque, ahora debo adoptar el papel de adulto responsable – dijo Sirius con 'orgullo' - ¿no te parece?

- Eso deberías dejárselo a Remus – sonrío el joven viendo la postura que había adquirido su padrino – hablando de Remus, ¿dónde está?

- ¿No te cansas de preguntar eso? – dijo sentándose frente a Harry, manteniendo el tono amable.

- Mientras no me digas donde está, la curiosidad me recordará que debo preguntarte – comento bebiendo un poco de jugo.

- Ten paciencia, es una sorpresa.

Harry bufo ante está respuesta. Era la misma que su padrino utilizaba para evitar la pregunta.

El primero de Septiembre, en el anden 93/4 de la estación King Cross, siempre estaba lleno de gente. Todos los años cientos de estudiantes abordaban el Expreso de Hogwarts que salía de esa estación a las once de la mañana. A pocos minutos de que el tren partiera, los alumnos se despedían de sus familiares. Algunos, por otra parte recorrían la estación una y otra vez buscando a alguna persona en particular, como era el caso de una joven; quien corría entre la gente mirando nerviosa a todos lados. Un joven, detrás de ella, trataba de mantener el paso de su amiga, con la respiración algo agitada.

- ¡Hermione, espera! – gritó Ron. La joven nombrada se detuvo en seco, esperando algunos segundos para que el chico la alcanzara.

- ¿Por qué no caminas más rápido? – reclamo con un tono ligeramente molesto.

- ¡¿Caminar más rápido?! - repitió Ron con seriedad - ¡¿acaso estás loca?! ¡Hemos recorrido la estación tantas veces que ya hasta los alumnos de primer año nos conocen!

- Ay, Ron no exageres, no es para tanto – se defendió, alzando la mirada por entre la gente.

- Te puedo apostar que Harry ya está instalado en el vagón – dijo cansadamente – muy cómodo y preguntándose en donde estamos.

- Ron, faltan 5 minutos para que el tren salga, ¿qué tal sino llega? – dijo ignorando el comentario de Ron.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo decir que llegará a tiempo?

- 4 minutos… - recito la joven mirando su reloj, tras lo cual levantó la mirada distraídamente. 

- ¿Dónde está Remus? – preguntó Harry caminando por entre los estudiantes en busca de Ron y Hermione, siendo acompañado por su padrino.

- Espera y lo verás, solo se paciente.

- ¡Harry! – se escucho la voz de Hermione. Harry volteo en seguida viendo a su amiga acercarse.

- Al fin llegas – dijo Ron detrás de Hermione.

- Lo siento, es que me pase toda la mañana tratando de convencer a Sirius que me dijera donde está Remus.

Ron y Hermione miraron a Sirius extrañados.

- No se preocupen por eso, será una gran sorpresa para todos, por ahora será mejor que suban al tren, está a punto de partir – se excuso con una sonrisa inocente.

En efecto, a los pocos minutos sonó el silbato que indicaba la salida del tren. Ron, Harry y Hermione entraron rápidamente al tren asomándose por la ventanilla para despedirse de Sirius, desde el último vagón.

- ¡¡Entonces no vas a decirme que pasa con Remus!! – grito Harry mientras el tren avanzaba. Sirius lo seguía a paso lento.

- ¡¡Te daré una pista: Remus va a…!!

Pero el resto del mensaje no lo supo ya que el tren abandono la estación. Harry permaneció en la ventanilla varios segundos pensando en la 'sorpresa' de Remus. Pero… ¿cómo se enteraría estando en Hogwarts? Metió la cabeza, Ron y Hermione lo miraban seriamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – preguntó extrañado por el comportamiento de sus amigos.

- ¿No hay algo que quieras contarnos? – preguntó Hermione.

Harry se quedó pensando en la pregunta. En segundos una sola idea apareció en su mente: el incidente en el callejón Diagon. Su sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció al caer en la cuenta. Levantó la mirada encontrando la de sus amigos.

- ¿Es sobre mi cicatriz? – indago imaginando la respuesta.

Ron y Hermione asintieron con la cabeza. Harry respiro profundamente.

- Me dolió la cicatriz… – susurro finalmente, luego de un par de segundos en silencio. Hermione miro a Ron con cara de 'te lo dije' –…creí ver a… a alguien en el callejón y comenzó a dolerme la cicatriz – continuo – creo que fue ahí cuando me sangro y me quede inconsciente… cuando desperté estaba en un callejón muy estrecho y oscuro, había un joven como de mi edad ahí.

Ron y Hermione permanecieron en silencio; el primero pensaba hablar pero Harry lo detuvo y continuó el relato.

- Escuche voces – susurro – escuche a Voldemort y a… a Colagusano… no es la primera vez que los escucho – añadió rápidamente sin mirar las expresiones de sus acompañantes, quienes permanecieron atónitos ante la confesión.

- Deberías calmarte Harry – dijo Hermione mirándolo con ternura – se que es difícil pero… de nada te sirve pensar en ello, sobre todo si te pone así: deprimido, asustado, preocupado. Sabes que estando los tres juntos nada puede pasarte y mucho menos estando cerca de Dumbledore.

- Si piensas tanto en ello no podrás disfrutar tu último curso en Hogwarts – dijo Ron alegremente.

Harry sonrió ante el optimismo de sus amigos. Miro hacia la ventana y decidió no pensar más en ese acontecimiento. Por lo menos no, mientras no fuera necesario. Hermione lo miro con melancolía, en el fondo sabía que si Harry había escuchado la voz de Voldemort, realmente no era un buen indicio. Dijera lo que dijera, Ron, ese asunto era serio. Por un momento tuvo la curiosidad de preguntarle que había escuchado, exactamente, pero se contuvo para no preocupar más a su amigo. Ron por su parte, trataba de no pensar en el asunto. Comenzó a abrir los dulces que traía, cuando de pronto la puerta del vagón se abrió. Ginny entró rápidamente, con la respiración agitada.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Ron extrañado, extendiéndole una rana de chocolate a su hermana.

- Gracias, ¿no han visto a una rata? – dijo la joven pausadamente, recibiendo el chocolate.

- ¿Una rata? – repitió Hermione.

- Si, bueno es que se me perdió.

- Pero, tú no tienes una rata – comentó Ron.

- Lo sé, pero…

- ¿Por qué no te sientas y nos explicas? – propuso Harry haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Ginny tomo asiento en el único lugar vacío, junto a Harry, respirando profundamente.

- Cuando estábamos en la estación encontré una rata – explico un poco más calmada – estaba débil y herida, por eso la subí al tren. Parecía estar muerta, pero aún así intente curarla, y cuando al fin despertó le di un poco de comer. Apenas me descuide un momento y escapo. La perseguí por todo el tren hasta llegar aquí, pero… - miro a los lados – veo que aquí no está.

- ¿Cómo es? – preguntó Hermione con algo de interés.

- Es de tamaño mediano, de color café, está muy flaca y algo herida – explico abriendo la puerta del compartimiento – si la ven, avísenme – tras lo cual salió.

- Ahora Ginny se volvió un alma caritativa – comento Ron en tono burlón dando una mordida a su rana de chocolate – y recoge ratas moribundas.

- Lo extraño es que la rata haya podido escapar si estaba tan herida – dijo Hermione pensativamente.

- Tal vez se asusto – sugirió Harry.

- Tal vez… - susurro Hermione.

- No vamos a preocuparnos por una rata ¿verdad? - se quejo Ron mirando a sus amigos – mejor hablemos de otra cosa, como… ¿escucharon lo de los alumnos que iban a entrar a nuestra escuela?

Con este tema, la charla continúo muy amena en aquel vagón. Platicaron, jugaron ajedrez, _snap_ explosivo y cuando paso el carrito de la comida, compraron algunos dulces para el camino. Poco a poco el sol en el horizonte se perdía dando paso a la noche. De pronto una voz retumbo en el tren indicando que pronto llegarían. A los pocos minutos llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, bajaron apresuradamente, y para su sorpresa todo parecía normal. Los alumnos nuevos de primer año seguían a Hagrid mientras el resto se dirigía a las carrozas. No había señales de los alumnos de transferencia por ninguna parte.

Durante el camino al castillo, siguieron platicando de los alumnos de transferencia; esperaban que ya estuvieran en el colegio. Una vez en la entrada del castillo, la profesora McGonagall salió escoltando a los alumnos al interior, tras lo cual se fue a recibir a los de primero.

- Es mi imaginación o McGonagall parece estar muy nerviosa – comento Ron mientras entraban al gran comedor y tomaban asiento.

- También se ve algo molesta – comento Hermione mirando la puerta principal, donde segundos antes había salido la profesora mencionada.

- ¿Tu que opinas Harry? - preguntó Ron mirando a su amigo - ¿Harry? – repitió al notar que el joven no le respondía.

- A… Ahora entiendo cual era la sorpresa de la que hablaba Sirius – tartamudeo Harry sin apartar la vista de la mesa de profesores.

Ron y Hermione voltearon con expresiones atónitas en sus rostros. Mientras todo el comedor estallaba en cuchicheos. Todo aquel tumulto era ocasionado por cierta persona que se encontraba sentada al lado izquierdo de Snape; justo en el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Un hombre alto, de ojos color café claro y cabello castaño: Remus Lupin, quien permanecía sonriente al ver la conmoción que había causado en Hogwarts con su presencia.

Pasaron unos minutos y entraron los alumnos nuevos de primer año. McGonagall caminaba al frente, los jóvenes detrás de ella quedaban impresionados con el interior del castillo, como pasaba todos los años. Todo seguía bastante normal, exceptuando un pequeño detalle que el colegio presencio después de la conmoción al ver a Lupin de vuelta. Alguien faltaba en la mesa de profesores, alguien sumamente importante: Albus Dumbledore. Su ausencia en ese momento era motivo de preocupación. El sombrero seleccionador inicio su canción, siendo escuchada por la minoría en el lugar. El sonido de una copa devolvió a todos a la realidad.

- Bienvenidos a un año más en Hogwarts – dijo McGonagall llamando la atención de los presentes. Permaneció de pie al lado del sombrero seleccionador – como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el profesor Dumbledore no se encuentra hoy con nosotros, tuvo algunos inconvenientes pero volverá en cuanto todo este solucionado, por ahora… - continuo alzando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar por encima de los cuchicheos que se habían formado – debemos realizar la ceremonia de selección como todos los años. Bien, ahora en cuanto diga su nombre – dijo mirando a los de primero – se sentarán en este banco, les colocaré el sombrero seleccionador y sabrán a que casa pertenecen. ¡Atlone, Irvine!

- Me parece muy extraño que Dumbledore no este – dijo Ron en voz baja.

- Tuvo que haber sido algo realmente importante – comento Harry.

Mientras el trío seguía en cuchicheos, la ceremonia continuaba. Llenando el gran comedor de aplausos. McGonagall trataba de sonreír pero aún se podía reflejar la preocupación y los nervios en su rostro. En la mesa de maestros, al contrario, todos se veían bastante tranquilos. Exceptuando tal vez las miradas fulminantes que le dirigía Snape a su, ahora compañero docente, Lupin; quien se mantenía tan sonriente como siempre.

- ¡Vierzon, Grassel!

- ¡Gryffindor! – gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

- ¡Wendel, Brenda!

- ¡Slytherin! – la mesa nombrada estallo en aplausos.

- ¡Westray, Lewis!

- ¡Hufflepuff!

- ¡Westroy, Kenny!

- ¡Gryffindor!

La profesora cerró el pergamino e inmediatamente sacó otro, un poco más pequeño que el anterior.

- Como ya todos habrán escuchado, este año Hogwarts ha aceptado el ingreso de algunos alumnos de transferencia.

En ese momento las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando entrar a algunos jóvenes que se veían mayores de 14 años. Entraron admirando el techo y la decoración del salón. Entre los nuevos alumnos, Harry pudo reconocer a Dayton; el joven que lo había ayudado en el callejón Diagon.

- Cuando escuchen su nombre deberán pasar a este banco para que les coloque el sombrero seleccionador y sepan en que casa estarán – explicó la profesora - ¡Ballon, Vannesa!

Una joven rubia paso al frente, tenía ojos azules y tez blanca. La mayoría de los hombres en el comedor la miraban embobados, realmente era bonita. Ron, como los demás, no pudo evitar mirarla; ante este gesto, Harry sonrió viendo la cara embelesada de su amigo quien no apartaba la vista del frente.

- ¡Gryffindor! – gritó el sombrero seleccionador finalmente. En la mesa de los leones, todos aplaudieron con emoción, Ron se puso de pie indicándole a la joven que se sentará a su lado. Vannesa, al ver la actitud tan amigable de Ron, se sentó junto a él.

- Ron Weasley – se presentó tendiéndole la mano.

- Mucho gusto.

- Ellos son mis amigos: Harry Potter y Hermione Granger – dijo señalando a los nombrados.

- ¿Harry Potter? - repitió Vannesa sorprendida – no puedo creerlo, sabía que Harry Potter estudiaba en Hogwarts pero nunca creí quedar en la misma casa. Encantada de conocerlos – dijo estrechando las manos de ambos.

- ¡Ferdinand, Markus!

- ¡Gryffindor! – gritó el sombrero, luego de unos segundos.

Un joven de cabello negro corto y ojos del mismo color se acerco a la mesa correspondiente. Gareth Nevendorf, uno de los cazadores del equipo de Quidditch de la casa, le ofreció un asiento a su lado.

- ¡Mckinley, Scott!

- ¡Gryffindor! – gritó el sombrero en seguida.

Scott era un joven alto de tez clara, cabello negro largo amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos azules. Se acerco a la mesa de Gryffindor sentándose a un lado de Harry.

- Así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter – dijo Scout extendiendo la mano al aludido.

- Si – dijo respondiendo el saludo algo apenado, como hacia siempre que lo reconocían como una celebridad.

- Dayton me ha hablado mucho de ti.

- ¿Conoces a Dayton?

- Si, somos amigos.

- ¡Nerlinger, Dariusz!

- ¡Gryffindor!

Dariusz era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Se acerco a la mesa siendo recibido por Lauren Seedorf, cazadora del equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¡Nicholls, Dayton!

- ¡Gryffindor!

Dayton se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor siendo recibido por Scott, sentándose a su lado.

- Nos volvemos a ver, Potter

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías a Hogwarts? – preguntó Harry sonriente.

- Bueno, la forma en que nos conocimos no fue realmente agradable, creí que sería mejor que descansarás. Ese día no te veías muy bien – respondió con una sonrisa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, mientras Hermione miraba a Dayton extrañada.

- ¿Quién es? – le preguntó a su amigo.

- Él es Dayton, es el joven que conocí en el callejón Diagon.

- Mucho gusto – saludo Hermione más tranquila – soy Hermione Granger.

- El gusto es mío – respondió cortésmente.

- Ahora veo que la fama no es tan buena, ¿verdad? – comento Scott mirando a Harry – Dayton me contó lo del callejón Diagon.

- Veo que ya conoces a Scott – dijo Dayton rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

- Si, les presentaría a mi amigo Ron, pero creo que está algo ocupado – dijo mirando a Ron quien seguía conversando con Vannesa.

- ¡Vrotdlem, Tom!

Un súbito silencio se produjo en el comedor cuando el sombrero seleccionador, al contacto con la cabeza de Tom se quedo quieto. Pasaron unos minutos y el sombrero comenzó a desvanecerse, la punta quedo doblada como si fuera un sombrero de dormir.

- Gryffindor… - susurro.

La profesora McGonagall tomó el sombrero, mirando por unos segundos a Tom y al sombrero. Tenía una expresión entre confusa y asustada. Todo el comedor miraba a la subdirectora, al notarlo, Minerva tomó el banco y el pergamino. Salió del salón por la puerta que estaba detrás de la mesa de profesores, mientras la mesa de Gryffindor recibía al nuevo alumno. Tom, era un chico alto, de tez más blanca de lo normal, facciones finas, cabello negro y ojos color carmín. En esos momentos tenía una mirada muy inocente, con respecto a las de sus compañeros, que por momentos parecían asustados, pero que en segundos se suavizaron.

- Ya que hemos recibido adecuadamente a los nuevos miembros de Hogwarts, es tiempo del banquete – anunció McGonagall haciendo aparecer la comida en las mesas, tras lo cual tomó asiento a un lado de la silla de Dumbledore.

Terminando el banquete, los prefectos guiaron a los alumnos de primero a sus respectivas casas. El resto ya estaban instalados en sus habitaciones.

- ¡Que día! - exclamo Ron tirándose en la cama – estoy muerto.

- Hace un momento no lo parecías – comento Harry con picardía.

- Si, Ron cuéntanos como es tu nueva 'amiguita' – dijo Seamus con interés.

Ron empezó a contarles lo agradable que era Vannesa. A los pocos minutos Harry dejo de ponerle atención y, vencido por el cansancio se quedó profundamente dormido. Luego de unas horas despertó, no sabía el porque. Miro a los lados y notó que todos estaban dormidos. Dio la vuelta y cerro los ojos; pero al cabo de unos segundos volvió a abrirlos al escuchar pasos por el castillo. Añadiendo que era de noche y que todos estaban dormidos, el sonido producía eco. Se levanto y escucho que abrían la puerta principal del castillo. Corrió a la ventana, vislumbrando a un hombre con una capa morada, algo rasgada y manchada. Se encontraba en el suelo y por lo visto muy débil. De pronto vio salir a McGonagall, Pomfrey, Snape y Lupin; todos con batas, sobre las pijamas. Los cuatro salieron a recibir al hombre. Snape y Lupin le ayudaron a ponerse de pie mientras McGonagall y Pomfrey revisaban que no hubiera nadie más en los alrededores, tras lo cual corrieron al interior del castillo.

**Continuara…**

Notas de la autora: Una disculpa, ahora si me tarde con la actualización. A decir verdad, termine el capítulo hace como tres días, pero entre la escuela, unos asuntos familiares y otros con mi socio, pues... bueno, por ello el retraso. ( Aunque personalmente creo que si no fuera por mi 'querido' socio, el capítulo hubiera salido hace una semana, o más –espero que no lea esto, ji, ji, ji) En fin, me temo que el próximo capítulo tardará más, pero haré todo lo posible para reducir el tiempo de espera = )

Respondiendo review:

**Nelly Esp: **Muchas gracias por seguir de cerca mi fic, = ) Como ya mencione antes, me temo que tardaré en publicar el sexto capítulo, espero que me tengas paciencia. Es que además de mis 'asuntos pendientes' tengo planeado publicar algunas otras historias, y aunque aún no es seguro, pues si me tiene algo ocupada. Por cierto, ya sabes que cualquier duda, puedes preguntarme con toda confianza. Cuídate y nos veremos pronto : D

_"Me encuentro de pie en lo alto de una torre, admirando el cielo lleno de estrellas. Escucho pasos detrás de mi, volteo rápidamente, encontrando el rostro alegre de mi mejor amigo. Gracias por estar a mi lado"_  


	6. El primer día

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Capítulo dedicado a: Carlos, Pan, Esteban y Sandra.

Capítulo 6. El primer día.

A la mañana siguiente. Harry despertó muy tranquilo, ya que, igual que en su hogar no había tenido sueños extraños. Motivo que le hizo recordar el porque se sentía tan culpable de haberle mentido a Remus. Sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente. Miro por la ventana, admirando el día. Realmente le agradaba estar en Hogwarts, aunque no estuviera Dumbledore sabía que aún era un lugar seguro.

- Buenos días – dijo Ron frotándose los ojos, emitiendo un ligero bostezo.

- Buenos días – respondió Harry con una gran sonrisa mirando la habitación – somos los últimos en despertar.

- Lo sé, pero estaba muy cansado – dijo Ron levantándose – por cierto, te ves más tranquilo que ayer.

- Me siento más tranquilo que ayer – reitero.

- Vamos a desayunar – propuso el joven pelirrojo, terminando de cambiarse – me muero de hambre.

Ambos salieron de la habitación. Al llegar a la sala común notaron que estaba vacía. Solo había un joven sentado frente a la chimenea. Era de tez blanca, ojos cafés y cabello negro muy corto. Al acercarse más, notaron que era Tom: el último alumno de transferencia que había sido seleccionado a Gryffindor, el día anterior.

- Buenos días – saludo Harry.

Tom levantó la vista de un libro, bastante grueso, que estaba leyendo.

- Buenos días.

- ¿No has bajado a desayunar? – preguntó Ron.

- No, aún no.

- ¿Sabes donde queda el comedor? – preguntó Harry imaginándose la respuesta. Ya que el castillo era muy grande, y Tom, siendo nuevo necesitaría tiempo para adaptarse.

- Creo que no – respondió Tom, luego de meditarlo unos segundos.

- Entonces ven con nosotros – propuso Ron – así podremos mostrarte el castillo.

Tom cerró el libro guardándolo en su mochila. Los tres salieron rumbo al gran comedor, explicando a Tom donde quedaban los lugares más importantes, durante el camino.

Al llegar al comedor, notaron que Dumbledore aún no aparecía. Harry y Tom se sentaron junto a Scott y Dayton. Mientras que Ron corrió a sentarse junto a Vannesa. Luego de unos minutos Hermione llegó, entregando los horarios; como primera labor de un prefecto al iniciar el año.

- ¡¿Pociones doble clase con Slytherin?! - gritó Ron al ver su horario - ¡¡Nooo!!

- ¿Qué le pasa a tu amigo? – preguntó Scott a Harry.

- Es por lo que dijo – respondió confundiendo más al trío frente a él: Scott, Dayton y Tom – durante los 7 años que hemos estado aquí, siempre nos ha tocado por lo menos un día, doble clase de pociones con Slytherin.

- Es como una tradición – comentó Hermione, sentándose a un lado de Harry.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo Slytherin? - preguntó Dayton – desde que llegamos aquí, todo mundo habla mal de esa casa.

- Es porque Slytherin, realmente es la peor casa de Hogwarts – explico Harry – todos ahí son engreídos, apáticos, molestos, odiosos, se creen superiores, inteligentes y millonarios…

- Millonarios solo de pulgas – comento Ron uniéndose a la conversación en compañía de Vannesa.

- Además de sus "cualidades" – continuó Harry – añade que el profesor de pociones es Snape, el jefe de la casa Slytherin, y siempre los favorece a ellos…

- Y odia a los Gryffindor – interrumpió Ron.

- En especial a mi – concluyo Harry.

- Así que no nos espera nada bueno en pociones – afirmo Scott mordiendo una pera.

- Los veré luego – informó Hermione levantándose de su lugar – iré a recoger algo en la sala común – dijo saliendo del comedor.

- De acuerdo – dijo Harry siguiendo a su amiga con la mirada, pero Ron llamó su atención con un comentario sobre Slytherin.

Antes de salir, Hermione se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta. Dio media vuelta mirando la mesa de Gryffindor, y a una persona en especial. Agitó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, tras lo cual salió rápidamente del lugar. Vannesa, al notar este gesto salió tras ella, siguiéndola por unos minutos; sin que la joven se diera cuenta, hasta que llegaron a la sala común de la casa.

- ¿Contraseña? – preguntó la Dama Gorda.

- Leones – dijo Hermione.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso a ambas chicas.

- ¿Estás bien? – interrogó Vannesa deteniendo a Hermione.

Dio media vuelta, sorprendida de escuchar la voz detrás de ella, dejando a Vannesa ver su rostro. El cual estaba pálido y tenía un leve rubor, pero no parecía ser muy normal. Vannesa puso su mano sobre la frente de Hermione.

- Tienes fiebre – afirmó.

- No – corrigió Hermione amablemente – estoy bien, es solo que… bueno… si me disculpas…

- ¿Podría ir contigo a la próxima clase? - interrumpió – es que no se donde queda el aula.

- De acuerdo, pero espérame aquí subiré por algo que olvide.

Minutos después; Hermione y Vannesa salieron rumbo a su primera clase.

- ¿Segura que estás bien? – volvió a preguntar algo preocupada.

- Si, estoy bien – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – por cierto, te agradecería que no le dijeras nada sobre esto a nadie.

- Lo haré si prometes ir a la enfermería – propuso Vannesa.

- De acuerdo. 

Al llegar al aula de Historia de la Magia, se sentaron detrás de Ron y Harry. Dayton, Tom y Scott estaban a un lado. El profesor Binns empezó la clase dando la bienvenida al grupo, sobre todo a los alumnos de transferencia. Algunos de ellos lucían extrañados de tener a un fantasma como profesor, otros, por el contrario parecían familiarizados con ello. Binns empezó el tema, con su habitual forma de explicar. Media hora después, casi nadie ponía atención. Los pocos que lo hacían era tres: Hermione, Dayton y Scott.

La siguiente clase era Transformación. Al igual que el profesor Binns, la profesora McGonagall recibió a los alumnos de transferencia adecuadamente, tras lo cual comenzó su clase.

- El día de hoy aprenderemos el hechizo de camuflaje, el cual consiste en cambiar el aspecto de un objeto viejo y maltratado en uno nuevo – explico – quiero aclarar, que este encantamiento solo cambia el aspecto no el interior. Por ejemplo, si tienen una fruta podrida y usan el hechizo, solo cambiará su aspecto no su sabor. Quiero que lo hagan de la siguiente forma – puso la varita sobre una esfera de cristal, que se encontraba estrellada – _Spell __Camouflaje _– exclamo. Al instante la esfera quedo restaurada.

Un sonoro "oooh" se escucho en el aula.

- ¿No habían visto el hechizo de camuflaje? – preguntó Scott en un susurro a Harry.

- No, ¿ustedes si lo habían visto? – preguntó Harry.

- Si, lo estudiamos el año pasado – dijo Dayton.

- Aún así no creo que vayan más adelantados que Hermione – comento Ron, uniéndose a la conversación.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Tom.

- Hermione es la mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts – dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

- ¡Ya cállense! – susurro Hermione algo apenada por el comentario de sus amigos.

- Ya ni porque te estamos adulando – se quejo el pelirrojo.

- Pues no lo hagan; si McGonagall los oye se meterán en problemas.

Ante este comentario, todos se callaron. Y al poco tiempo empezaron a practicar el ejercicio.

- No puedo creerlo, estoy sentada junto a la mejor estudiante de Hogwarts – comento Vannesa divertida, notando el rubor en las mejillas de Hermione.

- No es cierto - se defendió – es solo que Harry y Ron exageran.

- ¿Exageran? Si eres la única, además de Scott, Dayton y Tom, que ha logrado realizar el encantamiento – dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

- ¿Lo ven?, no soy la única que lo ha logrado…

- Pero nosotros no contamos – interrumpió Dayton – porque ya sabíamos el encantamiento.

- ¿Lo ves Hermione?, mejor admite que eres modesta – comento Vannesa.

- Y muy penosa – concluyo Dayton, provocando que la joven se sonrojara más.

En la mesa de al lado. Scott ayudaba a Harry a realizar la tarea, obteniendo resultados bastante desastrosos o insuficientes.

- Veo que aún te falta mucho por aprender – comento Scott viendo la frustración de su 'alumno'.

- Lo sé, pero no entiendo porque no me sale – se quejo.

- Sabes, cualquiera diría que no te estás concentrando – dijo Scott – tal vez tu mente está en otra parte; y hasta que seas capaz de dejar tus problemas para concentrarte en lo que haces, tendrás muchos problemas mayores, novato – concluyo regresando a su lugar.

Harry se quedo pensando en el comentario de Scott. Tal vez tenía razón. No se estaba concentrando en el ejercicio, al contrario seguía pensando en Voldemort, los mortífagos, Colagusano y los sueños. No podía dejar de preocuparse. De pronto se sonrojo. También estaba pensando en cierta persona sentada detrás de él.

Al final de la clase; Harry casi logra el camuflaje, Ron terminó destruyendo el objeto que tenía que "arreglar" y Vannesa lo había logrado con éxito, gracias a la ayuda de Hermione. Salieron del aula, en dirección al gran comedor. Harry y Ron se adelantaron, ya que, como de costumbre tenían un hambre exagerada.

- ¿No piensas ir a la enfermería? – preguntó Vannesa antes de llegar al comedor.

- Iré después de comer – respondió Hermione sonriente sin detener su camino.

Vannesa la detuvo del brazo, evitando que entrara al comedor.

- Pero, después del almuerzo, toca Pociones y por lo que escuchado no querrás enfadar a Snape – dijo algo preocupada mirando como la joven se separaba de ella sentándose junto a sus amigos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Harry.

- No, nada – dijo Hermione tranquilamente – siéntate Vannesa, iré más tarde – susurro de manera que solo la nombrada escuchará.

De pronto, una lechuza atravesó el salón volando por encima de la mesa de Gryffindor hasta llegar a Harry, a quien entregó una carta y un pequeño paquete.

- ¿De quién es? – preguntó Ron con interés.

- De Sirius – respondió Harry mirando la carta.

- ¿Sirius Black? - preguntó Dayton incrédulo, deteniendo el tenedor frente a su boca - ¿el ex-convicto?

- Si – respondió Harry tranquilamente, alzo la mirada y noto que Dayton parecía preocupado – él es mi padrino – aclaro.

- ¿Tu padrino? - repitió Scott asombrado – quien iba a pensarlo.

_            Querido Harry:_

_                        Cuéntame como empezó tu último año. Espero que bien. ¿Qué te pareci_

_                        la  sorpresa   de   Remus?   Estoy  seguro que  tu  y  tus amigos  no  se  lo _

_esperaban. _

_Cuando  estábamos  en  el  callejón  Diagon, Remus recibió una carta de_

_Hogwarts:  era  una  petición para ser maestro. Hace poco me envío una _

_carta  diciéndome  que  posiblemente  se  quede  dando clases de manera_

_permanente._

_Por   cierto,   ¿sabes   donde   quedo   el   cuadro   que   te  regale  en  tu _

_cumpleaños?  Porque   entre   a  tu  habitación  y  no  lo  encontré.  Solo_

_avísame  si  lo  guardaste  en  algún  lugar secreto (lo cual no sería mala_

_idea)_

_                                                                                  Feliz año, Sirius_

_P.D.  Si  Quejicus (Snape)  se  atreve  a  molestarte,  solo  avísame  y yo ajustaré _

_cuentas con él._

- ¿Guardaste tu cuadro? – preguntó Hermione leyendo la carta por encima del hombro de Harry.

- No, en realidad lo traigo conmigo – respondió inocentemente, abriendo la caja adjunta a la carta, descubriendo dulces de todo tipo – está arriba en mi baúl – dijo con una sonrisa, ofreciendo dulces a los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

- ¿Crees que se moleste porque lo trajiste? – siguió, tomando una rana de chocolate.

- No, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo?

- No lo sé, - dio un mordisco al chocolate - pero es extraño que se preocupará por no encontrar el cuadro. Es tuyo puedes hacer con el lo que quieras – comento la joven.

- Hermione, a ti todo te parece extraño – observo Ron en tono burlón, comiendo una gragea.

- Bueno supongo que no importa – dijo Hermione levantándose de su lugar, tomando una manzana – si me disculpan tengo que ir a la biblioteca, los veré en la próxima clase – tras lo cual salió del comedor.

- Hermione…

- No te preocupes Vannesa – interrumpió – iré yo sola.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Harry extrañado por la actitud de su amiga.

- Si… creo – susurro.

- Sirius tiene razón, yo no me esperaba que Lupin volviera a ser maestro – comento Ron llamando la atención de Harry.

Hermione salió del comedor en dirección a la biblioteca. Aún quedaba una hora antes de que terminara el almuerzo. Razón por la cual podría estar en la biblioteca tranquilamente. Llegó a su destino, saludando a la señora Pince; encargada de la biblioteca. Luego de media hora leyendo un libro muy avanzado de transformación, del cual extrajo algunos datos que anoto en su libreta. Salió del lugar, hacia la sala común, en donde no había nadie.

- Todos están en el gran comedor – pensó – eso es perfecto, así tendré la sala común para mí sola.

Sacó sus apuntes y comenzó a leer. Luego de unos minutos sacó la manzana, que minutos antes tomó del comedor, y un cuchillo de su mochila. Hizo una pequeña marca en la manzana; parecía una cortada. Luego sacó su varita apuntando a la fruta.

- _Feeling Camouflaje_ – dijo.

En seguida la manzana quedó restaurada, pasó su mano por donde debía estar la cortada. Sonrió con satisfacción al notar que casi había desaparecido. Guardó todo en su mochila y salió rumbo a su próxima clase.

Harry, Ron, Dayton, Scott, Tom y Vannesa llegaron a las mazmorras. Todos los de Slytherin estaban ahí junto con algunos de Gryffindor. Al llegar, los Slytherin comenzaron a burlarse de Harry, como ya era costumbre, él cual no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué pasa Potter, te comieron la lengua los ratones? – preguntó Millicent burlonamente.

- Así que estos son los "famosos" Slytherin – comento Dayton mirando a Harry.

- Tan famosos como idiotas – dijo Scott mirando despectivamente a los nombrados, quienes empezaron a gritar, todos a la vez.

- ¡¡Ya cállense!! – grito Draco, hablando por primera vez, tras lo cual se alejo del grupo acercándose a la puerta.

Minutos después llegó Hermione y poco después Snape.

- Que extraño que Malfoy no nos haya molestado – dijo Ron en un susurro.

- Es cierto, se veía algo preocupado – argumento Hermione.

- ¿Preocupado?, ¿estamos hablando del mismo Malfoy? – preguntó el pelirrojo alzando ligeramente la voz.

- ¡¡Ustedes dos!! - gritó Snape señalando a Ron y Hermione – Weasley haga equipo con Crabbe, Granger haga equipo con Malfoy – ordenó tras lo cual formaron los equipos.

Después de esa 'interrupción' la clase se mantuvo bastante tranquila, parecía ser que Snape no tenía ganas de molestar a los Gryffindor, lo cual, ya era mucho. Así que nadie lo molesto,  mientras revisaba algunos libros en su escritorio.

- ¿Podrías pasarme el cuchillo? – dijo Hermione a su pareja de equipo.

- Si, claro aquí tienes – dijo Draco sin prestar mucha atención.

Hermione tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar unas yerbas de color azul pálido, mirando de reojo a Draco.

- ¿Estás bien? – se animó a preguntar haciendo que Draco saliera de sus pensamientos mirando a la chica fijamente.

- Si – susurro - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- No te ves muy bien – comentó la joven volviendo a su trabajo.

- Oye, yo no critico tu aspecto – se quejo con su tono de voz, tan común en él.

- No me refiero a eso – dijo Hermione tranquilamente echando las yerbas picadas dentro del caldero - realmente te ves mal, preocupado, triste… para empezar, ni siquiera haz insultado a algún Gryffindor.

- Ah, eso – dijo Draco mezclando unos líquidos dentro de un tubo pequeño – no tengo ganas.

- A eso me refiero – dijo la joven – estás muy diferente; aunque, sinceramente así eres más agradable.

Ambos siguieron trabajando tranquilamente. Draco se quedo pensando en el comentario de Hermione: "así eres más agradable". Poco antes de que terminara la clase, Snape pasó a las mesas para revisar los trabajos. Cuando se escuchó la campana que indicaba el cambio de hora, todos los Gryffindor salieron rápidamente para hacer histórica esa clase: Snape no había quitado un solo punto a la casa de Gryffindor.

- Granger – dijo Draco antes de que la nombrada saliera.

- Dime.

- Realmente no eres tan mala como yo pensaba – sincero hablando en voz baja.

- Lo mismo digo – sonrío tras lo cual salió del salón.

- ¡No puedo creerlo! - gritaba Ron emocionado - ¡Snape no nos quito un solo punto!

- Imagino que Snape no es así normalmente – inquirió Dayton mirando a Harry – todos bailan y gritan bastante contentos.

- Debió haber una razón para que Snape se comportará así – comento Tom. El resto de sus acompañantes se detuvieron para escucharlo – antes de que empezara su clase, todos estaban muy asustados. Pero no se comportó como esperaban. Algo debió pasarle ¿no?

- Tienes razón – argumento Harry – tantos años odiándonos y de pronto cambio. Me gustaría saber el motivo.

- Debió ser algo grande para cambiar a Snape – comento Ron.

- Es posible que para la próxima clase regrese a la normalidad – dijo Vannesa.

- Al menos fuimos felices una clase – dijo Ron con amargura.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó Vannesa llamando la atención de los chicos. Hermione los había alcanzado.

- Tuve que despedirme de Malfoy – dijo la joven tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! – gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

- Les dije que había algo diferente en él – explico – se comportó muy amable.

- Si, como no – se burló Ron – y Harry puede ganarme una partida de ajedrez ¿no?

- Oye, algún día podría ganarte – se quejo Harry.

- Es en serio, Ron – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- A mi me parece que Malfoy te gusta – dijo Ron molesto dando por terminada la discusión.

- Claro que no – dijo Hermione terminantemente.

- ¿Así que eres todo un experto en ajedrez? – preguntó Scott con ironía.

Ron asintió.

- Tal vez, yo podría ganarte – dijo retadoramente.

- Ah sí, pues eso lo veremos – respondió Ron – jugaremos después de clase.

- De acuerdo.

En el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor Lupin ya los esperaba sonriente. Poco a poco el aula fue llenándose por los alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

- Me alegra que volviera a darnos clase, profesor – comento Neville alegremente.

- A mi también, Neville, me alegra impartirles clase nuevamente – dijo Lupin con una gran sonrisa mientras entraban los últimos alumnos – bien, ya que estamos todos, comencemos – salió del salón por un segundo trayendo una pequeña jaula cubierta con una manta, que puso en el escritorio frente al grupo – el día de hoy estudiaremos al _evillon._

Quito la manta revelando el contenido de la jaula acompañada por una ola de suspiros por parte de las mujeres quienes, en su mayoría, miraban con ternura al animalito. El _evillon_ era un pequeño animal del tamaño de un cachorro, era peludo, de color naranja, con sus cuatro patitas de color blanco, formando una especie de botitas; su mirada era muy tierna e inofensiva. Se encontraba sentado sobre sus patas traseras mirando al grupo con una expresión algo asustada.

- ¡Pero que bonito se ve!

- ¡Es muy lindo!

- ¡¿Me lo regala?!

Estas y otras frases se escuchaban por el salón. Lupin miraba divertido al grupo. Todas las mujeres estaban encantadas con el animalito, mientras la mayoría de los hombres empezaban a perder la paciencia, reflejándolo en su rostro.

- Puede que su aspecto se bonito e inofensivo – dijo Lupin alzando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar entre el bullicio que cada vez era más grande – pero este pequeño animalito es uno de los demonios más peligrosos y menos reconocidos, por su aspecto – el _evillon_ parpadeo con un brillo de inocencia en sus ojos – y la prueba más convincente de ello es que casi nadie lo conoce, ¿me equivoco? – los alumnos se miraban entre si. En medio del bullicio solo se levantó una mano. Lupin hizo un ademán para darle la palabra.

- Yo se que el _evillon_ es un demonio que hace muchos años causo una era de terror, por ello años después cuando, lograron controlarlos, fueron enviados a un lugar desconocido, por ello se les considero casi extintos. Son seres muy peligrosos sobre todo por su parecido con un cachorro de león.

Lupin miro al joven con una expresión algo seria.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó.

- Tom… - dijo tranquilamente – Tom… Vrotdlem – respondió pausadamente.

El profesor miro al joven examinándolo con detenimiento, produciendo un silencio en el aula. Harry miro a Tom y luego a Remus, la expresión en su rostro era extraña, jamás la había visto.

- Lo que dijo el joven Vrotdlem es correcto – hablo finalmente viendo a la clase con su sonrisa presente – claro que eso es parte de la historia del _evillon_. Como pueden ver – dijo acercándose al animalito – el _evillon_ se ve completamente inofensivo. Pero en realidad es un demonio del fuego. La era de la que habla el joven Vrotdlem, es conocida como El Reinado del Fuego. Por su boca puede arrojar llamas. Sus garras son muy filosas y puede esconderlas para mayor comodidad. Finalmente sus colmillos contienen un veneno sumamente poderoso. Por estas características el _evillon_ es considerado como la segunda bestia más peligrosa del mundo.

- ¿Cuál es la primera? – preguntó Seamus curiosamente.

- El basilisco – dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione al unísono.

Todos en el aula, incluyendo al profesor, miraron al trío con asombro. Hermione, al notarlo, sonrío nerviosamente.

- Es que lo vimos en un libro hace tiempo – se escudó.

Tras el comentario. La clase continúo tranquilamente. Lupin se la pasó dando información sobre el _evillon_. Como tarea, dejo investigar los antecedentes de la criatura. Al terminar la clase, todos salieron del aula a sus respectivas casas. Mientras Harry conversaba con Lupin.

- El joven Vrotdlem es un alumno de transferencia ¿cierto? – preguntó Remus acomodando algunos libros en su maletín.

- Si, ¿por qué? – interrogo Harry mientras limpiaba el pizarrón.

- ¿Lo has tratado?

- Si, es agradable… algo reservado.

- Ya veo – susurro Lupin – por cierto ¿cómo supiste que el basilisco es la criatura más peligrosa?

- Hermione respondió a eso – dijo el joven sentándose frente a Remus, quien tenía una expresión de desconfianza – en serio, lo leímos en un libro hace tiempo.

- No creo que algún profesor les haya pedido que investigarán sobre el basilisco – comento Lupin.

- En realidad no – sincero el joven desviando la mirada – es una larga historia.

- Sirius y yo, aún tenemos mucho que conocer de ti – dijo Remus con una sonrisa de ternura.

- Todos tenemos algún secreto – comento caminando hacia la puerta.

- Harry – el joven se detuvo en el marco de la salida – se queda pendiente una conversación entre Sirius, tu y yo – dijo confundiendo al chico – imagino que tus primeros 2 años aquí estuvieron llenos de… emociones.

- Y no sabes cuantas – dijo Harry con ironía, tras lo cual salió del aula.   

Camino por los pasillos en dirección a la sala común. Al entrar había varios grupitos estudiando, jugando ajedrez o simplemente conversando. Buscó con la mirada a Ron y Hermione, pero no los encontró. Se acercó a la chimenea encontrando a Hermione en un sillón, sola, bastante alejada de todos y con la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó sentándose junto a la joven.

- Claro – suspiro.

- ¿Y Ron?

- Subió a su habitación – dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Segura que te sientes bien? – preguntó Harry dudosamente.

- Si, Harry – suspiro recargándose en el respaldo – solo pensaba…

Súbitamente Harry puso su mano sobre la frente de Hermione, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

- Tienes fiebre – dijo seriamente.

- Estoy bien es solo que… - se levantó visiblemente cansada – necesito dormir, te veo luego.

- Hermione

La joven no volteo, siguió su camino hasta perderse en las escaleras. A los pocos segundos Scott bajo por las escaleras opuestas.

- Al fin regresaste, novato – dijo acercándose a Harry quien tenía la mirada llena de preocupación - ¿estás bien?

- Si claro, ¿dónde está Ron? – preguntó cambiando el tema.

- Está allá arriba, bajará en un segundo para que juguemos la partida de ajedrez – informo sentándose junto al joven – tu amigo está muy confiado en que va a ganarme.

- Ron es muy hábil en ese juego – comento Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Tú le has ganado?

- No soy muy bueno en eso – respondió mirando el fuego.

- ¿En qué eres bueno?

- En el Quidditch – respondió rápidamente con una gran sonrisa – soy el capitán del equipo.

- ¿Qué posición juegas?

- Buscador.

- ¿Eres bueno?

- El mejor que haya tenido el equipo en años – se escucho la voz de Ron detrás de ellos.

- Guau – exclamo Dayton acercándose al grupo – el mejor buscador; Potter eres grande – comento mirando la reacción de Harry quien agachó la cabeza apenado, con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas.

- ¿Listo para perder? – interrogo Ron, colocando el tablero de ajedrez frente a Scott.

- Esa pregunta es para ti – dijo arrogante.

Durante horas, Scott y Ron jugaron varias partidas de ajedrez; teniendo a Harry y Dayton como espectadores. La mayor parte de los juegos quedaron empatados. Poco a poco, la sala común quedó vacía, hasta que finalmente ambos competidores aceptaron el empate. Tras lo cual salieron rumbo a los dormitorios.

**Continuara…**

Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡Hola amigos, conocidos o como quieran que los llamé!!! Listo el capítulo 6. Como ya habrán notado estoy un poco... bueno... MUY FELIZ. Últimamente me han pasado cosas maravillosas, y bueno me han puesto en este estado de ánimo = D En fin, luego de que tuve mi etapa de depresión - - creo que me merecía ser feliz ¿no creen? Bueno, otra novedad es que de ahora en adelante dedicaré los capítulos a aquellas personas que me ayudaron en mi etapa 'traumática'. A todas esas personas que iré mencionando poco a poco ¡¡¡Muchas gracias!!! Jamás sabrán lo que significan para mí.

Y ahora, a lo bueno... respondiendo reviews:  

Flor: Muchas gracias por tu review = ) Sobre tu duda de Vrotdlem... mmm, bueno... no puedo decirte nada, porque arruinaría el misterio que envuelve al personaje, solo sé paciente, ya verás que te va a sorprender. Sigue leyendo el fic y cuídate = p Rosana: Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes como me motivan = p Sigue leyendo el fic, cada vez se pondrá más interesante. Saludos. Nelly Esp: Tú me caes muy bien. Te agradezco que sigas de cerca mi fic, en verdad muchas gracias = ) Sobre tu duda... definitivamente, Hermione se dará cuenta, esa chica tiene un ojo... sobre Ron y Harry... Ron tiene otros asuntos importantes con la chica Vannesa, no creo que se de cuenta. En cuanto a Harry... éste chico está más en su propio mundo que en el real  = p No estoy muy segura sobre quien piensas que es Vrotdlem, pero no puedo decirte mucho sobre él, o arruinaría la trama. Por tus dudas no te preocupes, tu pregunta. Ya sabes que te responderé siempre y cuando pueda... tu entiendes = p Saludos y cuídate. 

**Alyssa Kraft: **Muchas gracias por tus elogios, = ) Prometo tardarme lo menos posible que pueda en actualizar. Sigue leyendo, se pondrá más interesante. Cuídate.

_"Sino me quieres decir la verdad, no lo hagas… pero por favor, no me mientas"_                             


	7. Mi mayor temor: los primeros síntomas

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Capítulo dedicado a: Darien, Gokú, Serenity y Angelica.

Capítulo 7. Mi mayor temor: los primeros síntomas.

A la mañana siguiente. Hermione se levanta más temprano de lo normal encontrando el dormitorio lleno. Por un momento pensó en quedarse a dormir un rato más, pero una repentina sensación de nauseas y mareo la obligó a levantarse rápidamente. Entró al baño permaneciendo algunos minutos quieta, tratando de clamarse. Cuando al fin lo logro, se enjuago la cara, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Sonrío con tristeza, tras lo cual se dio un baño, se puso la túnica y salió de la sala común.

Caminó por un rato, no encontró a nadie en su recorrido. Tampoco pensó en ir a desayunar, aún tenía nauseas. Sumida en sus pensamientos, camino sin rumbo. Para cuando se dio cuenta llegó a los terrenos del castillo. Camino entre verdes prados, admirando el amanecer. Llego al lago, estaba tranquilo y cristalino; los primeros rayos de sol caían sobre él. De pronto se encontró con la silueta de un joven, sentado a la sombra de un árbol. Al acercarse más descubrió quien era.

- Buenos días, Malfoy – saludo alegremente.

Draco volteo encontrándose con la amplia sonrisa de la joven, quien se sentó a su lado.

- Buenos días Granger, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?

- No podía dormir y salí a caminar, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Vengo para relajarme. Aunque es la primera vez que vengo al lago, normalmente paseo por el bosque – explico el joven mirando el lago.

- Ya veo – suspiro - ¿algo te preocupa? – preguntó mirando a su acompañante.

Draco miro a la joven fijamente. La pregunta que le había hecho lo extraño notoriamente. Era la segunda vez que Hermione se mostraba amable con él. En parte, le agradaba el cambio. Hermione era la primera persona, que podía recordar, que se preocupaba por él, que lo veía como una persona no como un Malfoy. Por otra parte, el cambio era realmente drástico. Tantos años odiándose a muerte y de pronto eso da una vuelta de 360 grados.

- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí? – preguntó finalmente después de meditar unos segundos.

Hermione sonrío.

- Te lo dije la otra vez, no eres tan malo como yo creía y… bueno, se ve que tienes problemas – dijo con ternura.

- Potter y Weasley ¿tratan sus asuntos personales contigo?

- Claro que si – sonrío – somos muy buenos amigos.

- Me gustaría contar con amistades como esas.

- Podría ser – Hermione extendió su mano frente a Draco quien levantó la mirada extrañado – tal vez empezamos mal. ¿Te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo?

- ¿Ser amigos? – preguntó Draco con los ojos sumamente abiertos.

- ¿Por qué no?

Draco extendió su mano tomando la de Hermione. Sonriendo ampliamente, prometieron ser amigos desde ese día en adelante. Por un momento, Hermione pensó que Ron se molestaría pero, ¿y qué? Eso no importaba, tal vez con el tiempo, sus amigos comprenderían que Malfoy no era tan malo como ellos creían. Ambos entraron al castillo para el desayuno.

- Buenos días – saludo Hermione sentándose al lado de Vannesa.

- Te levantaste temprano – comento la joven – por cierto, el director ya volvió, mira – informo señalando la mesa de profesores.

Hermione abrió los ojos ampliamente, tosió un poco ya que al momento de recibir la noticia estaba tomando jugo de calabaza.

- Tal vez debí esperar a que dejarás el vaso – dijo Vannesa siguiendo a Hermione con la mirada. La joven se levantó de su lugar buscando al hombre. Al hallarlo sonrío ampliamente.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo de esa sonrisa? – se escucho la voz de Tom detrás de ella.

- Es por el profesor Dumbledore – informo.

Harry, Ron, Dayton y Scott aparecieron detrás de Tom, observando al director.

- Se ve algo cansado – opino Harry manteniendo una mirada profunda sobre el director.

- Bueno, para haber faltado a la ceremonia de inicio, es porque debió hacer algo importante – comento Hermione, sentándose nuevamente – es normal que este cansado.

Los chicos empezaron el desayuno. La plática se mantuvo bastante animada. Scott y Ron planeaban una nueva partida de ajedrez. Un rato después, Dumbledore se levantó pidiendo silencio.

- Antes que nada, pido disculpas por haberme ausentado y perderme la ceremonia de selección. Como su director, doy la bienvenida a los nuevos alumnos de primero, así como a los jóvenes de transferencia. Espero que su cambio a está escuela sea para bien.

La sala entera profirió en aplausos.

- Celebrando el ingreso de los alumnos de transferencia, la estancia permanente del profesor Lupin – continúo entre más aplausos y silbidos, así como porras para el profesor nombrado – y como disculpa por mi ausencia. Organizaremos un baile para Halloween – finalmente los aplausos se transformaron en grandes ovaciones. Todos en la sala aplaudían, gritaban, y silbaban con todas sus fuerzas. El profesor Dumbledore radiaba de felicidad – sin más por el momento, les pido que asistan a sus clases – concluyo sonriente.

Poco a poco, el comedor fue desalojado. Harry y el resto, exceptuando a Tom, salieron rápidamente. El joven de tez blanca camino lentamente entre la multitud en sentido contrario. Se detuvo en seco frente a la mesa de profesores, mirando con extrañeza la escena frente a él. Mientras los últimos estudiantes abandonaban el gran comedor, McGonagall acompañaba al director rumbo a la salida, detrás de ellos. Lo extraño era la actitud de Dumbledore, quien se apoyaba en la subdirectora débilmente para caminar, tenía una mirada cansada.  Mientras el resto de los maestros salían, Lupin se detuvo para abrir la puerta al director quien pasó lentamente. Remus dirigió su mirada al comedor encontrándose con Tom. El joven lo miraba con una expresión entre confusa y desafiante.

- ¿El profesor se encuentra bien? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio.

- Claro que si – sonrío el profesor – él está bien, ¿qué clase tienes?

- Cuidado de criaturas mágicas – respondió aumentando la mirada retadora.

- Deberías irte, o llegarás tarde – comento Lupin con seriedad.

- Si, claro – dio media vuelta – por cierto – comento girando la cabeza – se me perdió una llave muy importante durante su clase, ¿puedo contar con su ayuda para encontrarla?

Lupin asintió.

- Gracias – siguió su camino rumbo a la puerta – la llave es pequeña y dorada – agregó antes de abandonar el comedor.

Lupin siguió al joven a paso lento, pero al llegar al corredor no había nadie.

- Remus – se escucho la voz de la subdirectora a espaldas del nombrado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Minerva?

- ¿Puedes venir un momento?, se trata de Albus – susurro.

Ambos salieron por la puerta detrás de la mesa de maestros.

- ¿Dónde está Tom? – preguntó Ron, mientras caminaban rumbo a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- No lo sé – habló Dayton buscando al nombrado con la mirada.

- Tal vez se perdió – dijo Scott en tono divertido.

- Yo iré a buscarlo – sugirió Hermione regresando por el mismo camino.

- ¿Desde cuando le importa tanto ese chico? – preguntó Ron sarcásticamente.

Harry levantó los hombros indicando una negativa. Al tiempo que miraba el corredor detrás de ellos, por donde, segundos antes había desaparecido su amiga. Vannesa miro la reacción de Harry sonriendo con ternura.

- ¿Ese chico siempre ha sido así? – preguntó Vannesa en dirección a Dayton y Scott.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ron extrañado.

- ¿Qué no iba a la misma escuela que ustedes?

- No – respondió Scott.

- A decir verdad no sabemos mucho de él – comento Dayton.

- Solo su nombre y su edad – dijo Harry – pero nada de su familia… ni de su escuela anterior.

- Personalmente no conozco el apellido Vrotdlem – comento Scott pensativamente.

- Me suena ligeramente familiar – susurro el pelirrojo.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al patio de la cabaña de Hagrid donde, ya se encontraban el resto de los Gryffindor y los alumnos de Ravenclaw. Hagrid salió de su casa con una caja, la cual destapo revelando su contenido. Una pequeña ave casi sin plumas se encontraba de pie en el fondo de la caja. Levantó la cabeza revelando su mirada tierna.

- El día de hoy estudiaremos el fénix – explicó Hagrid – como pueden ver este apenas es un bebé.

Dentro del castillo. Hermione se encuentra vagando por los pasillos. Camina con desgano admirando la soledad de su camino. Todos en ese momento se encuentran en sus respectivas clases.

- Debo hablar con el director – se decía a si misma – si sigo faltando a clases voy a tener problemas.

Dio vuelta en una esquina, deteniéndose en seco. Notó que el profesor Lupin caminaba por el pasillo rumbo a las mazmorras. Extrañada, siguió al profesor manteniendo su distancia. Llegaron al despacho de Snape. Lupin tocó la puerta. Del otro lado de la puerta se escucho la voz de Snape.

- Adelante – indicó.

- Buenas tardes, Severus – saludo Lupin cerrando la puerta tras de si. Hermione se acercó escuchando desde afuera.

- Minerva me mando a buscar la poción, ¿está lista? – explico.

- Si claro, solo necesito colocarla en un frasco – dijo Snape - ¿cómo sigue?

- Estable, pero aún tiene altibajos – suspiro – es una persona muy fuerte.

- No estoy seguro de que pueda soportar mucho tiempo – opino en tono lúgubre.

- No seas pesimista Severus, se que Albus luchará y nuestro deber es ayudarlo en todo lo que podamos.

- Toma, llévale esto para que se recuperé.

Del otro lado, Hermione escuchó pasos que se acercaban. Retrocedió un poco, y en segundos Lupin pasó sin verla. Rápidamente la chica salió del lugar.

- Creo que no es un buen momento para decírselo – pensó regresando a la sala común. 

_- No te preocupes por ella, de seguro está leyendo las 'novedades' de la biblioteca._

Harry se encontraba caminando por los pasillos rumbo a la biblioteca. Recordaba las palabras de Ron. Tal vez tenía razón. No había motivo por el cual preocuparse. Estaba cerca de la biblioteca, lo más seguro era que encontraría a Hermione consultando algún libro, lo extraño era su ausencia en clases. En medio de sus pensamientos, llegó a la biblioteca. Pero estaba vacía, se adentro entre los estantes buscando a su amiga. Se acercó a la bibliotecaria para preguntar por Hermione, cuando de pronto algo lo detuvo. Volteo a su derecha encontrando a Tom, junto a una ventana leyendo ávidamente.

- Tom – dijo en un susurro - ¿no has visto a Hermione?

El nombrado negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo? – preguntó con interés, sentándose a su lado.

- Es un libro de leyendas – respondió con seriedad.

- ¿De qué trata?

- Habla sobre revivir a los muertos – dijo pausadamente – explica como hacerlo – miro a Harry por un momento – tengo entendido que tus padres fueron…

- Asesinados – completo Harry – fue hace algún tiempo pero…

- ¿Los extrañas? – interrumpió.

- …si… - susurro – ahora estoy viviendo con los mejores amigos de mis padres, estoy muy a gusto pero…

- Los necesitas ¿cierto?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

- En este libro, te explica como revivirlos – comento - ¿no te gustaría tenerlos a tu lado, de nuevo?

- Supongo que si, pero… - miro el libro de reojo - ¿qué es lo que se necesita? – preguntó, luego de unos segundos en silencio.

- Es un hechizo bastante complicado – aseguro Tom, revisando los ingredientes y la preparación – debe realizarse en un día y lugar específico… lo más difícil de conseguir es un medallón…

- ¿Un medallón?

- Si, es una pieza especial, creado principalmente para este conjuro - explico – pero… es 'algo' difícil de conseguir, es la única existente y… creo que su uso es ilegal.

- ¿El conjuro es ilegal? – preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.

- Lo vale.

- ¿Tu lo crees?

Tom asintió.

- Vale la pena romper las reglas y correr el riesgo para obtener algo que deseas – afirmo el joven Vrotdlem.

- Tengo que irme – dijo Harry terminantemente poniéndose de pie – mis amigos me estarán buscando.

- Deberías tener cuidado con la señorita Granger – dijo Tom, llamando la atención de Harry quien se detuvo pero no volteo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No se ve muy bien… desde hace algunos días parece cansada y distraída.

Harry salió rápidamente de la biblioteca. Tuvo la intención de escribir a su padrino, pero cambio de opinión. Salió del castillo rumbo al lago. Desde una de las ventanas altas del colegio era observado.

- ¿A dónde va Harry?

- No lo se, ¿salió del castillo?

- Está en el lago, ¿Remus? – intentó llamar a su acompañante, quien se había quedado estático - ¿ocurre algo?

- Eso me gustaría saber – susurro para si – Sirius… tenemos que hablar con Harry – dijo Remus soltando los papeles que traía en las manos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó inocentemente sentándose frente a su amigo.

- Hay algo que no te he contado – suspiro. Sirius opto una actitud seria al escuchar a Remus – durante las vacaciones… insinúo algo relacionado con pesadillas…

- Y una visión que le produjo un dolor tan grande que sangró su cicatriz – interrumpió Sirius.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

- Porque ocurrió cuando te llamaron para ser maestro aquí – respondió con seriedad - ¿cuándo supiste lo de sus pesadillas?

- Antes de que partiera.

- Yo si puedo reclamarte por tu silencio – comento Sirius con ironía – es mi ahijado…

- Te recuerdo, Canuto, que TU ahijado también es MI responsabilidad – se defendió Remus usando el mismo tono de voz – además, me interesa mucho saber que ocurrió en los dos años que no supimos nada de él.

- Me hubiera gustado estar con él cuando ingreso a Hogwarts – dijo Sirius con melancolía poniéndose de pie.

- Será mejor que vayamos con los demás – sugirió Remus abriendo la puerta – Dumbledore debe estar esperándonos. Sirius asintió, ambos salieron del despacho.

- El novato ya se debió haber perdido – comento Scott recostado en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

- Es cierto, lleva horas buscando a Hermione – observo Dayton.

- Yo le dije que no fuera a buscarla, pero no entiende razones – dijo Ron orgullosamente.

- ¿Harry no ha vuelto? – preguntó Tom, entrando por el retrato.

- No, aún no – respondió Ron.

- Debe seguir meditando sobre lo que es correcto – susurro.

- ¿De qué hablas? - interrogó Scott, pero cuando volteo Tom ya se había ido – ese chico es muy extraño.

- Disculpen – se escuchó la voz de Allison Calderwoed, guardián del equipo de Gryffindor - ¿no saben donde está Harry?

- No, ¿por qué?

- Es que dijo que nos reuniríamos empezando el 7° año – explico – en fin, si no está aquí iré a buscarlo a otra parte – dio media vuelta y salió por el retrato.

- Vaya, Harry está muy solicitado el día de hoy – dijo Ron.

- Iré a la biblioteca – informó Dayton poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Hay alguna tarea de la que no este enterado? – preguntó Ron.

- No, no te preocupes es un trabajo extra – comento, tras lo cual salió.

- Todo mundo aquí se desaparece – expresó Scott burlonamente,

- ¿Te parece si jugamos una partida de ajedrez? – propuso el pelirrojo colocando el tablero en una pequeña mesa.

- Claro, ya es momento de que te demuestre quien es el mejor. Está vez voy a ganarte – dijo confiadamente.

- Ja, eso quiero verlo – reto su acompañante.

Harry se encontraba sentado a la orilla del algo, arrojando piedras en el. Luego de un rato, el calamar gigante dejo de salir, mientras el cielo se llenaba de estrellas.

- Tal vez Tom tenga razón… - pensó - …pero ¿qué tan difícil será realizar el conjuro? y…el mayor problema es que tal vez sea prohibido. Debería consultarlo con alguien pero, ¿con quien?

- ¿Harry? – la voz de una joven, hizo que Harry volviera a la realidad.

- Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado.

- Lo mismo preguntó – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa, sentándose al lado del joven – ya es muy tarde para que estés fuera del castillo.

- Lo se, pero… necesitaba pensar…

- ¿En qué?

- Bueno en… muchas cosas, tengo… algunas dudas – tomó una piedra y la arrojó al lago.

- ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces, volvamos al castillo – propuso tendiéndole una mano a Harry.

- Quiero quedarme un rato más – dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

- No puedo dejarte aquí solo – comento Hermione – si tú te quedas yo también me quedaré.

- ¿Qué es lo que te a ocurrido en los últimos días? – preguntó mirando a su amiga quien desvío la mirada hacia el lago.

- No se a que te refieres – afirmo fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Es tan grave que no puedes decírmelo.

Un profundo silencio invadió a los jóvenes. Solo se escuchaba el ruido del aire, mientras la oscuridad llenaba el lugar.

- Tú también me estás ocultando algo – dijo de golpe. Harry miro a su amiga con una expresión de suma sorpresa en su rostro - ¿lo ves?, te conozco demasiado como para que puedas engañarme tan fácilmente… haz estado así desde las vacaciones de verano.

- ¿"Así", cómo?

- Preocupado, distante… asustado.

- Necesito aclarar mi problema para que pueda explicarlo – dijo sin dejar de mirar el lago.

- Entonces… - se puso de pie – será mejor que te deje pensarlo ¿te parece?

Harry sonrío poniéndose de pie.

- No permitiré que regreses sola cuando ya está tan oscuro – dijo terminantemente.

Ambos regresaron al castillo. En el cielo, ya cubierto de estrellas, la luna salía lentamente. Apenas era un rayo de luz en el firmamento. La poca luz que alcanzaba a dar se reflejaba en el lago. Parecía una estrella pequeña, brillando en el fondo.

**Continuar**

Notas de la autora: ¡Guau! Ahora si me tardé ¿cierto? Bueno, una disculpa es que luego de mi etapa 'depresiva' me enfermé... ¡pero no importa!, continuaré así este en la camilla de un hospital... ejem. Como decía trataré de que no vuelva a pasar -- ¿Cómo ven a Hermione? Necia la 'niña' en que puede controlar el problema ella sola ¿verdad? : p ¿Y la relación entre Draco y Hermione? Eso será un punto importante durante los próximos capítulos : D Y por fin, Dumbledore honra a los alumnos con su presencia. A partir de este capítulo, se mencionará muy seguido el dichoso conjuro para revivir a los padres de Harry ¿Qué se trae entre manos Vrotdlem?

Respondiendo reviews: (¡¡gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un mensaje = D!!)

Sacralo: ¡¡Es cierto!! = ) Anteriormente este fic se encontraba en Harry Argentino (donde, supongo lo viste), pero debido a un par de diferencias entre el webmaster y yo, me vi forzada a abandonar la página. Y ahora ¡¡aquí estoy!! Que bueno que te agrade mi fic : D Y te prometo que lo terminaré, está vez no pienso dejarlo a medias (a puesto a que más de uno me mataría si lo hiciera). Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. Saludos, y sigue leyendo el fic = ) 

**Monik: **Gracias por tus comentarios, ¡no sabes como me motivan a escribir más rápido! Entre Harry y Hermione, pues si. Su relación irá progresando, ha pasos un poco pequeños pero al final... mejor no lo arruino = ) Sigue leyendo el fic. Cuídate.

Nelly Esp: ¡¡Tú siempre me motivas!! = D Gracias por tus elogios. Sobre lo que piensas de Vrotdlem... pues ¡¡efectivamente tienes razón!! No te diré. Créeme si te lo digo arruinaré el final (y en serio, que está lleno de sorpresas) = ) En cuanto a Harry y Hermione... pues digamos que su 'relación ' ya existe, solo que ninguno se decide a hablar. Puede que entre ellos la situación vaya un poco lenta, pero compréndelos, cada uno está en su mundo. Una enferma y otro lleno de dudas -- Es cierto que Hermione les tiene confianza, pero dentro de unos capítulos descubrirás porque no quiere decirles (es un asunto personal que ocurrió durante las vacaciones) Las llaves... uy, el núcleo de la historia. Se hablará más sobre ellas en futuros capítulos = ) El paradero de Colagusano, bien, él está MUY cerca de Hogwarts. Y los poderes de Harry, se irán presentando débilmente a lo largo del curso, pero vendrán con mayor fuerza al final cuando tenga que luchar por el bienestar de las personas que quiere. Me alegra que te guste el misterio, porque definitivamente la historia continuará así por... un par de capítulos más. Gracias y cuídate = ) Flor: ¡Así se hace!, = ) tú solo sigue el fic y ya verás que de misterios esconde Hogwarts y sus nuevos estudiantes. Gracias por tu apoyo, le pondré mucho entusiasmo al fic, para actualizar lo más pronto posible. Saludos. Ithae: Estos chicos andan un poco despistados ¿no? -- Bueno, compréndelos, cada uno está en su 'asunto': Ron, con Vannesa; Hermione, enferma y Harry, en su mundo. En cuanto al conjuro de McGonagall, tendrá mucho peso dentro de un par de capítulos = ) ¿Qué le pasa a Hermione? Pues ella fue atacada por... mejor averígualo dentro de un par de capítulos más. Sobre Dayton y Scott... ellos también tienen su historia, no muy específica en el fic, por lo que si tienes dudas, puedes preguntarme = ) Gracias por tus ánimos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Cuídate.    

_"Lo digo, lo escribo, lo cantó, lo gritó… ¿cómo puedo expresar lo que siento por ti?"_


	8. ¿Quién es Tom Vrotdlem?

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Capítulo 8. ¿Quién es Tom Vrotdlem?

Debido a su ausencia del día anterior. Harry se había visto en la necesidad de levantarse temprano y reunir rápidamente al equipo de Quidditch. Realizó una junta rápida informando el nuevo plan de juego, y explicando que pronto se realizarían las pruebas para seleccionar a los nuevos golpeadores del equipo. Entrenaron un poco algunas maniobras nuevas, así como unas cuantas tácticas que habían planeado con anterioridad. En las tribunas Scott y Dayton miraban el entrenamiento.

- ¿Es muy hábil, no? – comentó Dayton.

- ¿Quién? ¿El novato?

- Aja.

- Bueno… si… claro, bien podría competir conmigo – dijo orgullosamente.

- Competir y hasta ganarte – corrigió Dayton con una ligera risa.

- Oye, ¿de que lado estás? – interrogó ofendido.

- Sabes que soy neutral – se defendió inocentemente.

- Demasiado neutral para mí gusto.

- ¡Mira, ya terminaron! ¡Bajemos! – exclamó al ver al equipo bajar a tierra.

Llegaron al campo rápidamente. Minutos después Harry salió de los vestidores con el uniforme normal puesto.

- Buenos días, Potter – saludo Dayton.

- Buenos días chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? – interrogó.

- Vinimos a ver el entrenamiento, eres muy hábil – alabó.

- Pero claro que no tan hábil como yo – interrumpió Scott con orgullo.

- No le hagas caso, no es tan bueno – dijo Dayton burlándose de la mirada asesina que le lanzaba su amigo.

- ¿Ya desayunaste?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces vamos a comer, porque nosotros tampoco hemos comido – comento Scott apresurando a sus compañeros.

- Buenos días – saludo Vannesa bajando a la sala común. Por ser tan temprano estaba vacía. Encontró a Hermione recogiendo sus cosas en un morral.

- Buenos días – respondió cargando el morral.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A desayunar, ¿vienes? – Hermione abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Adelántate – indicó – te alcanzaré en un minuto – por un momento pensó ir, pero recordó que aún no había recogido sus libros del día.

- De acuerdo – asintió con la cabeza, tras lo cual dio media vuelta abandonando la sala común - ¡Que bueno! ya no me siento tan mal como ayer – pensaba sonriente, caminando rumbo al comedor. Tal vez ya está cesando, me alegro – suspiró – ya estaba comenzando a preocuparme y… - una repentina sensación de vacío en su pecho, hizo que detuviera su camino. Dio media vuelta encontrándose con Tom.

- Buenos días, Granger – dijo manteniendo una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

- Buenos días… Vrotdlem… – respondió dudosamente. De pronto un fuerte dolor que comenzó en su cabeza caminando por el estomago y que se volvió una sensación de mareo, la obligó a cerrar los ojos un momento – te… tengo que irme – dijo tratando de caminar, recargándose en la pared más cercana.

- No te ves muy bien – comento acercándose a la joven a paso lento – desde hace unos días.

- Estoy bien, es solo que… agh – detuvo sus palabras con un quejido. El dolor en la cabeza aumentaba alarmantemente a cada segundo. Sentía que iba a explotar. El dolor era tan fuerte, que algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por sus mejillas, acompañadas por el sudor de su frente.

Por su parte, Tom llegó frente a ella, viéndola desvanecerse. Hermione terminó hincada junto a una estatua sujetándose la cabeza con amabas manos. Tom la miró burlonamente hincándose para quedar a su altura.

- Entrégame a Potter y todo esto terminará – le dijo mordazmente al oído.

Hermione poco a poco perdió la noción del lugar. Sus ojos se cerraban lentamente. Hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento.

- ¿Dónde está Hermione? – preguntó Harry mirando a Ron. Se encontraban en el gran comedor, desayunando junto con las otras casas.

- No lo sé, tal vez siga dormida – comento el pelirrojo sin prestar mucha atención.

- Hace un rato, yo la vi – intervino Vannesa – dijo que iría a desayunar, tal vez este en la biblioteca.

- ¿Ella siempre ha sido así? – interrogó Scott.

- En realidad no – dijo Harry – ha cambiado…

- Yo no veo nada de malo en que pasé algún tiempo de más en la biblioteca – comento Dayton – al contrario…

- Claro que ese tiempo 'de más' suele prolongarse – interrumpió Ron seriamente.

- Cambiemos de tema – sugirió Vannesa rápidamente, al notar el silencio que se había formado - ¿alguien ya tiene pareja para el baile?

- Yo aún no – dijo Scott.

- Ni yo – habló Dayton.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Y tú, Ron? – cuestionó la joven, ante el silencio del pelirrojo, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Lentamente movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Dayton a Vannesa.

- No, nadie me ha invitado – sincero con toda tranquilidad.

Tuvo la sensación de que flotaba, sentía el movimiento de su cuerpo. Poco a poco recuperó la sensibilidad. Dejó de escuchar el zumbido hueco dentro de sus oídos, para volver a captar los sonidos a su alrededor. Escuchó pasos y una voz que repetía su nombre una y otra vez. A cada momento se escuchaba más preocupada. Finalmente una luz comenzó a cegarla, obligándola a abrir los ojos y parpadear repetidas veces para enfocar la imagen frente a ella.

- Draco… - susurro débilmente al identificar a la persona frente a ella.

- Al fin despiertas, estaba a punto de llevarte a la enfermería…

- ¡¡No!! – interrumpió exaltada tratando de ponerse de pie. Notó que estaba en suelo junto a un pilar, en medio de un pasillo desierto. Puso su mano en su cabeza tratando de recordar porque estaba ahí, pero a cambio de eso, solo logró crearse un dolor.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Draco ayudando a la joven a ponerse de pie.

- Eso creo…

- ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la enfermería? – preguntó extrañado.

- No es eso, es solo que… bueno… yo…

- Hermione – dijo tranquilamente interrumpiendo las palabras de la joven, quien agachó levemente la cabeza imaginando lo que Draco le diría - ¿te parece si salimos al jardín?

- Pero, no podemos faltar a clases – se excusó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

- No te preocupes por eso, vamos – indicó tomando a Hermione por la muñeca y saliendo con ella del castillo.

Una silueta cerca de la puerta principal, observó a la pareja salir del colegio.

- ¿Un Malfoy? - se preguntó incrédulo – esto podría complicarse un poco – dijo con seriedad, desapareciendo en las sombras.  

Una vez en los jardines. Draco y Hermione subieron a un árbol, está última con ayuda del Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste? – preguntó Hermione tratando de sonreír.

- Si no voy a desayunar, cruzó ese pasillo para llegar a mis clases – explico.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste a desayunar? – preguntó con tono de reproche.

- Últimamente no he tenido mucho apetito – sincero con algo de nostalgia.

- ¿Por qué?

- Oye, no vinimos a hablar de mi, sino de ti – se quejó el rubio.

- Ya lo se, pero a mí también me interesa saber que es lo que te pasó – dijo tranquilamente.

- De acuerdo, si tú me dices que es lo que te pasa, yo te diré que es lo que me pasa.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien, primero: ¿por qué no quieres ir a la enfermería? – volvió a preguntar.

- Es una larga historia – suspiro.

- Hermione, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte sino me dejas hacerlo?

Hermione respiro profundamente.

- Todo comenzó en las vacaciones pasadas…

- Hermione faltó, otra vez – dijo Harry, en un susurro. Ron, a su lado, asintió con la cabeza.

Se encontraban en clase de adivinación avanzada. La profesora Trelawney les había pedido que predijeran el futuro de su compañero de equipo, a través de la típica esfera de cristal. Pero, Harry no podía concentrarse. Se la pasaba preguntándose en donde estaría Hermione. Ron, por su parte, miraba a su alrededor esperando que su amiga apareciera en cualquier momento.

- Malfoy tampoco está - afirmó el pelirrojo, tras revisar el salón por última vez.

- ¡¿Malfoy?! – exclamo Harry, mezcla de asombro y coraje.

- ¡Señor Potter, señor Weasley! - gritó la profesora exasperada – es la última interrupción que les pasó. Señor Potter, haga equipo con el señor Vrotdlem – ordenó notoriamente molesta.

Harry tomó su libro sentándose en la mesa de Tom.

- Y yo, ¿con quién voy a trabajar? – preguntó Ron quejosamente.

La profesora miró el salón, buscando a otra persona que no tuviera compañero de equipo, pero no había nadie.

- Mmm… yo seré su compañera – dijo felizmente sentándose junto al pelirrojo, quien en el acto puso una expresión de horror.

- ¿Haz logrado ver algo a través de eso? – preguntó Harry señalando la esfera que tenía Tom.

- Si, ya terminé de usarla – dijo tranquilamente. Harry notó que tenía su libro cerrado.

- ¿Puedes ver el futuro en la esfera… sin usar el libro? – interrogó asombrado.

Tom asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Haz pensado en el conjuro? – interrogó seriamente.

Harry permaneció en silencio, analizando la situación. Por una parte quería acceder, pero por otro lado; tenía una sensación de que algo malo pasaría si realizaban el conjuro.

- Aún no – dijo finalmente.

- Piénsalo bien – dijo Tom – debes ver lo que te conviene.

- Eso lo se, pero…

- ¿Quieres saber tu futuro? – interrumpió acercando la esfera.

- Uhm…

- De acuerdo, solo veamos lo que te pasará cuando terminen las clases – propuso animadamente.

Harry, aún no muy convencido, optó por guardar silencio mientras Tom veía con detenimiento la esfera.

- Vas a tener una discusión con un buen amigo, si tú no te controlas, va a terminar muy mal. Recibirás una noticia desconcertante, si no es hoy, será durante está semana – miró a Harry - ¿quieres saber más?

Fuera del castillo, luego de una larga conversación, sobre un tema delicado. Hermione permanece abrazada a Draco, quien acaricia su cabello, manteniéndose en silencio. La joven lloraba silenciosamente.

- Realmente no soy bueno para esto – comento Draco tratando de sonreír.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntó Hermione, tratando de controlarse.

- Para consolar a las personas, yo… jamás lo había hecho – sincero algo nervioso.

- Gracias – dijo separándose de Draco, quien la miró extrañado – por estar aquí conmigo. Tenía que desahogarme. Pero, hay una cosa que no entiendo. Si eres tan buena persona ¿por qué antes eras tan cruel?

- Por mi padre – dijo cambiando su actitud – él siempre controlo mi vida, me decía como "debía" comportarse un Malfoy… pero, me canse de eso.

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

- Si… este verano. El regreso de Voldemort fue el detonante…

----------------------------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------       

_En una de las comunidades más pacíficas, exclusiva para magos de sangre pura. Una elegante diligencia se detiene frente a la casa más grande, imponente y lujosa de la zona. Draco Malfoy es el único pasajero a bordo. Rápidamente, un elfo sale a recibirlo, hace una reverencia desplegando una alfombra._

_- El señor Malfoy lo espera en la sala del segundo piso. Pidió verlo, tan pronto llegará – informó el elfo._

_- Si, enseguida voy – dijo Draco, en su clásico tono arrogante._

_Sin muchos deseos de ver a su padre. Draco llegó a su destino, tomó aire y resignado tocó la puerta._

_- Adelante – indico su padre._

_- Mandó llamar, padre – dijo cortésmente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_- Pasa, Draco siéntate – dijo Lucius tratando de ser amable._

_- ¿Qué ocurre padre? – preguntó sentándose en el sillón frente a Lucius._

_- Ya es tiempo de que hablemos sobre tu futura formación de mortífago._

_- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo ante la mirada molesta de su padre._

_- Disculpa, ¿dijiste algo?_

_- No quiero ser mortífago – dijo terminantemente._

_- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Draco? – dijo Lucius remarcando cada palabra con lentitud._

_- No quiero ser uno más de los sirvientes de ese ser – dijo mordazmente._

_- Lo harás, porque yo lo ordenó, ¿entendiste?_

_- ¡¡No!! Dije que no. Ya estoy cansado de que tomes decisiones por mí. Toda mi vida la haz dirigido tú, y ya me canse. Si tu quieres echar a perder tu vida al lado de ese ser, ¡hazlo!, pero déjame a mi en paz…_

_Un golpe seco, de parte de Lucius a su primogénito, apagó las palabras de este último, quien permanecía en el suelo mirando su sangre caer._

_- Espero que hayas entrado en razón – dijo Lucius acomodando elegantemente su capa._

_- Claro que si – dijo poniéndose de pie - ¡¡No quiero ser mortífago!! – gritó._

_- ¡Zock! - gritó Lucius en dirección a la puerta - ¡Zock!, ¡Rick! _

_Segundos después dos elfos aparecieron haciendo una reverencia._

_- ¿Llamó, señor? – cuestionó uno de ellos._

_- Llévenselo de aquí – indico señalando a Draco – llévenlo __a la mazmorra más profunda que haya – miro a su hijo – te quedarás ahí hasta que decidas hacer lo correcto._

_Rápida y cuidadosamente; los elfos sacaron a Draco de la sala._

_- ¿Crees que sea lo correcto? – cuestiono Narcisa, apareciendo por una puerta contigua._

_- Debe entenderlo – dijo Lucius terminantemente - no entiendo quien pudo meterle ideas tan absurdas en la cabeza._

_- Claro, son ideas absurdas – susurro Narcisa. Lucius no pudo escuchar esto, abandonando la sala._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Luego de eso, permanecí en el calabozo durante las vacaciones, con una comida al día, sin poder ver la luz, ni algo del exterior. Algunas noches podía ver la luna por una pequeña rendija en la pared – explico Draco, mirando el atardecer – los calabozos de mi padre, realmente no son muy eficaces, más bien son atemorizantes. Por las noches se escuchaban lamentos, y corre un viento frío que silba.

- No puedo creer que sea tu padre y te traté así – comento Hermione con tristeza.

- Cuando llegó el primero de Septiembre, y me enviaron aquí – continuo – mi padre me dijo que cuando terminará este año, me convertiría en mortífago, estuviese o no, de acuerdo.

- Pero, ¿qué harás?

- He pensado en huir de mi casa – dijo seriamente.

- ¿A dónde irás?

- Cualquier lugar es mejor que mi casa, ¿te quedarás para navidad?

- Aún no lo se, ¿y tú?

- Me quedaré.

Hermione meditó por un momento, analizando la situación, llegando a una solución para ambos.

- Hagamos esto, si me voy, irás conmigo. Y si me quedo pasaremos la navidad juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Y Potter y Weasley?

- Tal vez ambos se vallan. Pero en caso contrario, será una buena oportunidad para que sean amigos.

- Quien iba a decirlo, Potter y yo: amigos – dijo Draco burlonamente.

- Será mejor que volvamos, ya está empezando a oscurecer – propuso Hermione. Draco bajo del árbol, ayudando a la joven a bajar – faltamos a todas las clases – afirmo.

- No pareces muy preocupada, por ello – se burló – tengo entendido que eres la 'cerebrito' de la escuela.

- Pues tal vez deje de serlo, no es la primera vez que faltó a clases.

- Lo entiendo pero, ¿no haz hablado con algún directivo?

- Pensé hablar con el director, pero me temo que está algo ocupado.

- Ya veo… aunque también deberías decirles a Potter y a Weasley.

- No quiero preocuparlos, además Harry ha estado un tanto extraño.

- Debes intentar decirles – opino el Slytherin – y mientras lo haces, debemos averiguar que es lo que te pasa y encontrar una solución antes de que empeoré.

- Gracias – dijo Hermione mirando con ternura al joven.

- ¡Hermione!

Ambos voltearon ante el gritó que escucharon detrás de ellos. Harry se encontraba mirando a Draco con algo de rencor. Hermione permaneció algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos juntos? – preguntó tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarse.

- Estábamos conversando - dijo Hermione como si fuera lo más normal.

- Creí que cuando habías dicho que eras amiga de Malfoy estabas bromeando.

- Será mejor que me vaya – interrumpió Draco, llamando la atención de ambos.

- ¡Si, lárgate, es lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora! – gritó Harry sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas.

- Harry, por favor contrólate – pidió Hermione interponiéndose entre ambos chicos – Draco, hablaremos después – el aludido asintió, alejándose del lugar.

- ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! – gritó Harry, perdiendo cada vez más la paciencia.

- Harry, por favor, date cuenta que estás siendo irracional, por favor, tranquilízate.

Harry recordó lo que Tom le había dicho sobre una discusión con un amigo. Empezó a tranquilizarse al pensar que la situación pudiera empeorar como él lo había dicho.

- Solo quiero saber que es lo que está pasando – dijo Harry respirando profundamente para tranquilizarse.

- Ya se los había dicho a ti y a Ron – dijo llevando a Harry a la escalera, indicándole que se sentará – Draco a cambiado, se ha vuelto una mejor persona, es muy amable y…

- ¿Ya olvidaste todos los insultos que nos dijo? - interrumpió diciendo cada palabra con lentitud, esperando que Hermione lo entendiera - ¿ya olvidaste la forma en como nos trató durante todo este tiempo que hemos estado en Hogwarts?

- Eso lo se – dijo Hermione calmadamente - él ha cambiado, ya no es el mismo Draco Malfoy de antes… él…

- Ahora me vas a decir que existen dos Malfoy ¿no?

- Si; él que he conocido ahora y el que conocimos hace seis años, el que era manipulado por su padre.

Harry permaneció en silencio, meditando las últimas palabras de su amiga. Si lo analizaba correctamente, tenía algo de sentido. Anteriormente había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Lucius Malfoy, quien era una persona realmente cruel, detestable, engreído, grosero y… era exactamente igual a su hijo.

- Aún así, no me da mucha confianza – dijo Harry, aunque en el fondo empezaba a pensar de otra forma.

- Eso es normal, tantos años de odiarlo y de pronto cambiar, pero… deberías hablar con él, por lo menos inténtalo – se apresuró a decir, al ver la expresión de desacuerdo que puso Harry, tras lo cual se quedo callado analizando la situación.

Miró a la nada y luego a Hermione. Finalmente dio un profundo suspiro de resignación.

- De acuerdo, lo intentaré… pero, con una condición – dijo rápidamente, al ver a Hermione alegrarse por su decisión.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó interesada.

- Que aceptes ir al baile conmigo – propuso animadamente.

Hermione, no tuvo que pensar su decisión mucho tiempo, ya que la idea le agradaba. Aún así, se quedo callada un momento fingiendo que dudaba.

- Me encantaría ir contigo – dijo finalmente.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Harry incrédulo.

Hermione asintió.

- ¿Te parece si nos vamos a la sala común? – propuso la joven.

- De acuerdo – Harry se levantó en el acto, tendiéndole una mano a Hermione para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Había estado buscando a Harry por todas partes, desde hacía ya tiempo. La última vez que lo vio, su amigo se había asomado por la ventana de la sala común, y acto seguido salió corriendo del lugar murmurando palabras in-entendibles. Ron había llegado a la biblioteca, realmente no pensaba que Harry estuviera ahí, pero estaba desesperado. Los integrantes del equipo de Quidditch, lo habían estado molestando todo el día, preguntando por su capitán. Finalmente había perdido la paciencia, por lo que ahora se encontraba revisando el último lugar que se le paso por la cabeza. Caminaba entre estante y estante. Había muy pocos estudiante ahí. Al final del cuarto, encontró a Vannesa quien, al sentir que alguien la observaba, levantó la mirada, sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

- Hola, Ron – dijo animadamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, es viernes.

- Eso lo se, por esa razón estoy aquí.

- No entiendo – dijo sentándose junto a la joven.

- Lo que ocurre, es que hay mucho ruido en la sala común y como ayer me enviaron este libro – señalo el ejemplar que estaba leyendo – decidí leerlo. No me puedo concentrar con tanto escándalo que arman – comento divertida.

- ¿Te gusta mucho leer?

- Si, me encanta – afirmo orgullosa.

- Ya veo, por cierto ¿no haz visto a Harry? – preguntó, recordando el motivo por el que se encontraba en la biblioteca.

- No – sincero – aunque… hace poco vinieron unas chicas, que dijeron ser parte del equipo de Quidditch. Me preguntaron por tu amigo, dijeron que era urgente – explico.

- Si, lo he estado buscando por todo el castillo, pero… en fin, tiene que llegar para la hora de la comida ¿no tienes hambre?

- Ahora que lo mencionas, si tengo un poco de hambre, vamos al comedor – dijo Vannesa, recogiendo su libro.

Ambos se encaminaron al gran comedor, conversando animadamente. Vannesa reía con las ocurrencias de Ron para alegría de este, quien se sentía muy a gusto con la joven.

- Vannesa…

- Dime.

- Quería preguntarte si, bueno si ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? – dijo tímidamente.

- No, aún no – respondió Vannesa tranquilamente.

- ¿En serio?, bueno… entonces ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo? – preguntó mirando a Vannesa a los ojos con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- Por supuesto que si, Ron – exclamo emocionada – me alegra que me invitarás. Por un momento creí que iría sola al baile. Con eso de que Hermione ya tiene pareja…

- ¿Ya tiene pareja? ¿Quién? – preguntó Ron, extrañado de que Hermione no hubiera mencionado nada antes.

- Bueno, en realidad aún no tiene, bueno aún no se lo han pedido – dijo en tono pícaro, sonriendo a más no poder.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿No te haz dado cuenta, quien está enamorado de Hermione?

Ron abrió los ojos ampliamente, quedándose sin habla.

- ¿Cómo?, ¿no lo sabes?, pero si es tu mejor amigo – dijo Vannesa fingiendo impresión.

- ¿Mi mejor amigo? - repitió confundido tratando de entender el mensaje - mi mejor amigo… mi mejor amigo… ¡¿te refieres a Harry?! – exclamó, ante el asentimiento de la joven.

- ¿Qué no te haz dado cuenta, de cómo mira a Hermione?

- Ahora que lo mencionas… ¡si!, tal vez por eso ha estado tan extraño últimamente – meditó.

- ¿Extraño?

- Si, bueno. Tu no conociste a Harry antes pero, él no era así… era más alegre, no parecía tan preocupado – explico.

- Tal vez este así por el señor tenebroso – opino la joven.

- También pensé eso, pero…

- Ser Harry Potter no es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado ¿cierto? – indagó.

- Su vida no es perfecta – concluyó el pelirrojo, antes de que llegarán al gran comedor. Donde todos comían tranquilamente.

Ni Dayton, Tom, Harry o Hermione se encontraban en la mesa.

Dayton caminaba a paso rápido, por los corredores rumbo al gran comedor. Luego de horas de hacer los deberes, finalmente había terminado. Dio vuelta en una esquina, siguió caminando, cuando algo llamó su atención. Regresó encontrando un aula que tenía la puerta ligeramente abierta. Una luz proveniente del interior lo obligó a entrar. Empujo lentamente la puerta, entró lo más silencio que pudo, encontrando a Tom sentado en torno a una mesa repleta de libros. Por una ventana, la luz de la luna, que apenas se formaba, entraba dando un destello de misterio, y dando vida a unas cuantas sombras dentro de la habitación.

- ¿Vrotdlem? – dijo en un susurro.

El aludido levantó la mirada, al ver de quien se trataba regreso su atención al libro que tenía en frente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – interrogó mirando a su alrededor.

- Un trabajo pendiente – dijo Tom con tono serio.

Dayton se acerco a la mesa, hecho una ojeada a los libros, y luego miro la luna.

- ¿Es de alguna materia? – preguntó tratando de mantener la conversación.

- No, es un proyecto pendiente que tenemos Harry y yo – explico.

- ¿Harry tiene que ver en esto? – repitió, algo sorprendido.

- Si, esto es muy importante para él – comentó.

- ¿Ya vas a terminar?

- Aún faltan algunos detalles.

- ¿Vendrás a comer?

- No, prefiero terminar esto.

- Bien… entonces, suerte – dijo Dayton, tras lo cual salió del aula, no sin antes echar una última mirada al lugar. Por un momento creyó ver siluetas blancas caminando alrededor de Tom, parpadeo un par de veces, enfocando la imagen. Las siluetas desaparecieron. Cerró la puerta, permaneciendo recargado frente a ella.

- Nicholls - el nombrado volteo a su derecha, de donde provenía la voz.

- Profesor Lupin… ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó al ver a Dayton un poco fuera de si.

- Si claro, estoy bien.

- ¿Haz visto a Vrotdlem?

- Si, está en este salón – dijo señalando la puerta detrás de él - ¿para qué lo necesita?

- Bueno, lo que ocurre es…

- ¡Remus! – se escuchó un gritó detrás del nombrado – te dije que me esperarás, no puedes irte paseando por la escuela como si nada.

- Disculpa, Sirius – dijo en tono de culpa – estaba buscando a Vrotdlem.

- ¿Lo encontraste?

- Si, está ahí – señalo la puerta detrás de Dayton.

- ¿Sirius Black? – cuestiono Dayton mirando al recién llegado.

- Si, yo soy.

- El famoso Sirius Black – repitió pintorescamente.

- Oh, claro ese soy yo, Sirius Black el mejor – dijo orgullosamente.

- No le digas eso, va a terminar creyéndoselo – comento Remus.

- No me ayudes tanto, Lunático – se quejo el aludido con una mirada ofendida.

- ¿Por qué es famoso? – preguntó Remus mirando a Dayton.

- Harry habla mucho sobre usted, es su padrino ¿cierto?

Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Conoces a Vrotdlem? – interrogó Sirius al joven frente a él.

- No muy bien – sincero.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono Remus.

- Es una persona algo confusa – explico Dayton – él… no habla mucho sobre su familia, o sobre él mismo. Últimamente se ha vuelto algo… misterioso. Estuve hablando con él hace un momento. Me dijo que está trabajando con Harry en un proyecto que no quiso decirme… dijo que es muy importante para Harry.

- ¿Es de alguna materia? – preguntó Remus.

- No – negó con la cabeza – dijo que es algo ajeno a la escuela.

- Iré a hablar con él – intervino Sirius caminando hacia la puerta designada.

- De acuerdo, yo me tengo que ir. Con permiso profesor, hasta luego señor Black – Dayton se despidió con la mano, regresando a su camino rumbo al comedor.

Sirius entró al aula, todo estaba muy oscuro. Solo se veía un pequeño destello de la luna que empezaba a formarse. Todo en la sala estaba en completa calma, no se veía una sola alma. Todos los libros e instrumentos estaban en orden. Sirius encendió las antorchas, iluminando el lugar: no había nadie.

- Lunático, debiste decirme que Vrotdlem era tu amigo imaginario – comento Sirius regresando al corredor, junto a Remus quien lo miro extrañado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De que ahí adentro no hay nadie – dijo terminantemente señalando el interior del salón.

Remus entró al aula, revisó el lugar con la mirada, y regresó al corredor.

- No lo entiendo, Dayton salió de aquí, dijo que había hablado con Vrotdlem – Remus se recargó débilmente en la puerta.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sirius ayudando a su amigo a caminar.

- Creo que ya es hora, Canuto

- De acuerdo, vámonos.

Ambos caminaron en dirección al vestíbulo. A cada paso que daban, Remus se veía más débil y cansado. Salieron del castillo, caminando hasta llegar al sauce boxeador.

- Falta la poción – dijo Remus en un susurro.

- Aquí está – dijo Sirius con una amplia sonrisa mostrando una botella mediana, cuyo contenido era de color grisáceo.

- Pero…

- Madame Pomfrey me la entregó, cuando salimos de la enfermería, creo que sus cálculos no estuvieron tan mal – comento arrojando una piedra al tronco del árbol, el cual se quedó inmóvil.

Siguieron caminando al interior del tronco, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

La luna, ahora blanca, se posaba imponente en el firmamento. Dando un aire majestuoso al castillo. Los rayos de luz blancos, iluminaban el lago al frente del colegio. Un gran destello se vislumbraba en la profundidad de este. Se parecía a una enorme estrella atrapada en el fondo. El viento corría entre los árboles, de pronto se transformó en un silbido y finalmente en una canción. Era la voz de una mujer, tal vez joven, tenía un tono dulce y armonioso. Parecía una madre cantando a su bebé para arrullarlo.

_Nunca estarás solo…_

_lo prometo_

_Soy capaz de romper_

_cualquier barrera,_

_por ver tu felicidad_

_Sonríe, levántate_

_y no te des por vencido_

_Que yo estaré siempre_

_a tu lado…_

_velando tus sueños…_

_cuidando tus pasos…_

_a tu lado siempre…_

_a tu lado siempre…_

**Notas de la autora: **OK. Ahora si me pase del limite ¿verdad? Lamento mucho la demora... es que... es que... snif, snif   = ( De verdad lo siento, no fue mi intención pero... ahí les va mi triste historia. Cuando por fin me curé de mi extraña enfermedad, yo creí que nada peor me podía pasar, pero ¡tómala! Que se vienen los exámenes. Al fin, hoy se terminaron, pero eso no quita todo el tiempo que perdí. Aunado a eso, toneladas de trabajos, exposiciones, tareas, tareas y más tareas. Y por fin, me libre de todo eso. Uff, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Podría volverme loca.

Aunque a todo esto, les tengo una mala noticia: Posiblemente los próximos capítulos me tomen como mínimo una semana para actualizar (cada uno), ello se debe a que estoy en medio de un par de historias más y debo ponerle atención a todas. Además de que este fic se está poniendo MUY interesante. Ya que estamos por llegar a la ¡recta final! O sea, que se descubrirán más secretos, habrá más misterios y se revelarán otros. Así que por favor, paciencia = )

Ahora si, respondo review:

Nelly Esp: Una disculpa por el retraso, pero ya vez, hubo causas de fuerza mayor - - Gracias por preocuparte por mí = ) Ya me siento mejor y espero no recaer de nuevo, se siente horrible estar enferma. Afortunadamente no llegue al hospital y me han contado unas historias horribles sobre llegar a esos extremos, que ¡no! Mejor no le buscó. Hablando de cosas más alegres, gracias por tus comentarios sobre el fic. Que se pondrá cada vez mejor. Ya me emocioné porque he pensado en los próximos capítulos y... mejor espéralos. No te preocupes por tus preguntas, al contrario me agrada responder dudas, así que empecemos = D La relación de amistad entre Harry, Ron y Draco se tomará un poco de tiempo, ya sabes eso de odiarse seis años y de pronto olvidarlo... Tanto así como enfrentamientos entre Harry y Tom, pues no... por ahora. Digamos que la salud de Dumbledore es un misterio como el de Hermione, pero al final resultará en 'algo' muy interesante. Sirius y Remus están tan ocupados con Dumbledore y Tom que han descuidado a Harry, y si puede que alguien se les adelante. Tal vez Harry ya no tenga tantas pesadillas dormido, tal vez empiece a tenerlas despierto. Dayton, Scott, Tom y los chicos de transferencia, duermen en habitaciones extras, dentro de cada sala común. No mencioné eso, pero lo haré muy ligeramente en próximos capítulos. El sombrero seleccionador, ahora está, algo así como muerto, pero Dumbledore sabe que algo extraño ocurre en Hogwarts. Sobre ser animagos, tampoco te diré, será una sorpresa. Ya sabes, Harry está más centrado en otros aspectos, que en experimentar con su cuerpo. Efectivamente, el fénix que Hagrid mostró en su clase es el de Dumbledore, creo que eso de encontrar un fénix debe ser difícil, y más uno domesticado. Finalmente, Harry tiene la esperanza de recuperar a sus padres por ello le interesa la idea de Tom, aunque aún no confía mucho en él. El tener que conseguir un medallón que está 'prohibido' le hace recordar sobre las reglas y hacer lo correcto. Disculpa por no poder decirte mucho sobre futuros capítulos, pero es que me haces preguntas muy comprometedoras, y créeme, la historia tomará un rumbo, en donde será mejor que descubras los sucesos poco a poco. Besos, y cuídate.   

**Continuar**

_"El tesoro más grande del mundo… no cuesta nada… es sumamente valioso… te hace sentir feliz… y es fácil de adquirir…El tesoro más grande del mundo es… UN AMIGO"_


	9. ¿Enamorada de Harry?

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Capítulo 9. ¿Enamorada de Harry?

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente. Faltaba un día para el tan esperado baile de Halloween. Este era el tema de todos los días, en cada pasillo del colegio.

- ¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Despierta! – gritaba Ron, zarandeando a su amigo quien tenía el sueño más pesado que de costumbre.

- …a tu lado siempre… - susurro entre sueños.

- ¿Qué?... ¡oye, despierta! ¡¡¡Ya!!! – grito desesperado. Finalmente lo había logrado. Harry despertó de golpe mirando en todas direcciones, algo desconcertado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ron? – preguntó adormilado, al notar que no había nada fuera de lo normal.

- Al fin despiertas – suspiro sentándose en la cama – ya es tarde, será mejor que te levantes o no alcanzaremos nada para desayunar – explico - ¿estabas soñando?

- Si… bueno, eso creo – Ron puso cara de no entender absolutamente nada – es que no recuerdo muy bien. Solo puedo escuchar una canción. La voz de la persona que la canta, se me hace familiar…

- ¿La conoces?

- No estoy muy seguro.

- Será mejor que te levantes, ya es tarde y si queremos aprovechar el sábado debes levantarte – recordó Ron caminando hacia su baúl, con una gran sonrisa.

Harry hizo lo mismo. Sacó su uniforme y entró al baño. Aún desconcertado por su sueño. Si se ponía a analizarlo detenida y adecuadamente, realmente no parecía un sueño. Sentía como si realmente hubiese estado frente a la persona que cantaba. Era desconcertante pero a la vez le producía un extraño sentimiento de felicidad que emanaba de su pecho. ¿Realmente había sido un sueño?

En el gran comedor, era una mañana tranquila, todos comiendo y conversando animadamente. Lo único extraño, en esa escena de todos los días era la, cada vez más frecuente, ausencia de Dumbledore. El día anterior se veía cansado. El profesor Lupin tampoco se encontraba en la mesa. Eso no era tan extraño, ya que la noche anterior había sido luna llena. Hermione estaba sumamente preocupada por la ausencia de Dumbledore, ya que temía por su salud.

- Hoy iremos a Hogsmeade ¡que emoción! - decía Vannesa repetidas veces - ¿no te emociona, Hermione? – miró a su amiga.

- Si, eso creo – dijo sin mucho ánimo.

- Oh, vamos. Ya quita esa cara. Parece como si alguien se hubiera muerto – comento con ironía. Miro a Hermione quien bebía un poco de jugo de naranja, sin prestar mucha atención al comentario de su amiga – cambiando de tema ¿ya tienes pareja para el baile? – preguntó con emoción.

- Si – respondió tranquilamente sirviéndose un poco de carne.

- Déjame adivinar… - dijo Vannesa poniendo un dedo en su barbilla simulando meditar – será acaso… ¿Harry?

Hermione detuvo el camino del tenedor hacia su boca, regresando el alimento al plato. Miro a Vannesa quien sonreía inocentemente.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Él te lo dijo? - Vannesa negó con la cabeza.

- Era obvio que te invitaría – dijo ante la mirada confundida de Hermione - ¿qué no te haz dado cuenta de la forma en que te mira?

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! - exclamo Hermione con un leve rubor en sus mejillas - ¿de qué estás hablando? Harry y yo solo somos amigos – afirmo no muy convencida.

- Por favor, Hermione, por tu reacción podría asegurar que tu también sientes algo por él – confirmó Vannesa sonriendo ampliamente al notar el, ahora, color rojo en las mejillas de su amiga.

- No se de que estás hablando – susurro Hermione, tras largos segundos de silencio evadiendo la mirada pícara de su acompañante – Harry y yo…

- Buenos días, chicas – se escucho la voz de Ron a espaldas de Hermione.

- Buenos días Ron, Harry – saludo Vannesa alegremente.

Hermione se quedo estática al escuchar el nombre 'Harry'. Guardo silencio mientras los colores subían a sus mejillas, rápidamente miro su comida. Ron tomo asiento junto a Vannesa y Harry junto a Hermione.

- Buenos días, Hermione – saludo Harry sonriente.

- Bu… buenos días… Harry – tartamudeo la joven sin apartar la vista del plato. Harry la miro, extrañado.

- ¡Que bien! ¡Hoy iremos a Hogsmeade! – exclamo Ron con emoción llamando la atención de sus amigos.

- Si, es grandioso – reitero Vannesa – así podré comprarme una túnica nueva.

- Me parece una buena idea – apoyo Hermione.

- Yo quiero algunos dulces, y tengo antojo de un par de cervezas de mantequilla – opino el pelirrojo.

- ¿Y tu Harry? – preguntó Vannesa.

- No iré – dijo firmemente, ante las miradas extrañadas de sus amigos.

- ¿Por qué? – dijeron al unísono.

- No tengo ganas – respondió empezando su desayuno.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry con preocupación.

- Por supuesto – respondió mirando a la joven con ternura. Lo que provoco un sonrojo por parte de ella y las risitas burlonas de Ron y Vannesa.

- Tenías razón – comento Ron en un susurro.

- Lo se, lo se – dijo Vannesa orgullosamente.

- Por cierto, Hermione está… ¿nerviosa? – interrogo el pelirrojo algo extrañado.

- Parece que si – dijo la joven en tono divertido.

- ¿Piensas hacer algo?

- Tal vez, deberíamos formular un plan… porque al paso que van… - comento la joven fingiendo un tono molesto.

- Buenos días, Harry – saludo Elaine Mondreeko, una de las cazadoras del equipo – perdona que te interrumpa pero… el equipo quiere hablar contigo – explico amablemente.

- Si, de acuerdo – Harry se levantó de su lugar tomando un panecillo – muchachos, los veré luego – informo a sus amigos, tras lo cual salió del gran comedor acompañado por la cazadora. 

Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que abandono el lugar. Ron y Vannesa seguían hablando en susurros, pero Hermione dejo de prestarles atención. Poco a poco se sumió en sus pensamientos. ¿Y si Vannesa tenían razón? ¿Y si realmente sentía algo por Harry? Eso, bien explicaría el porque de un momento a otro lo veía más guapo y lindo… y porque sentía ese cosquilleo cuando Harry la miraba. El porque le parecía que brillaba y le rompía el corazón el verlo tan triste. ¿Realmente estaba enamorada?

Una vez en el campo de Quidditch. Gareth, Allison y Lauren; miembros del equipo, esperaban ansiosos a su capitán. Harry camino hacia ellos. Todos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó al pisar el campo.

- Tenemos una sorpresa – informó Gareth; uno de los cazadores.

- ¿De qué se trata? – interrogó el capitán.

- Hemos encontrado a los golpeadores que nos hacían falta – explico Allison, con emoción dando pequeños saltos.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Harry incrédulo acercándose más al campo.

En el aire, montados en sus respectivas escobas se encontraban Markus Ferdinand y Dariusz Nerlinger, dos de los estudiantes de transferencia. Ambos tenían bates en sus manos, golpeaban las bludgers, arrojándolas de un lado para otro con una fuerza sorprendente. Harry miraba atónito el espectáculo. No cabía en si de la emoción. Durante varias semanas habían estado buscando a los golpeadores. Los anteriores ya se habían graduado. Y ahora, al fin tenían a los sustitutos perfectos.

- ¡¡Ferdinand, Nerlinger!! ¡Bajen! - gritó Harry.

Ambos descendieron rápidamente, atraparon las bludgers con gran facilidad, para asombro del equipo; guardándolas junto con los bates. Con escobas en mano se reunieron con el resto del equipo.

- Buenos días, capitán – saludaron ambos, con grandes sonrisas.

- Así que ustedes son los nuevos golpeadores – comento Harry cruzando los brazos.

- Si no tienes alguna objeción… - dijo Dariusz amablemente.

- Por supuesto que no – reitero rápidamente – al contrario, estoy asombrado. Son bastante hábiles – opino.

- Entonces está decidido ¡el equipo está completo! – exclamo Lauren con emoción. Ante las risitas del equipo.

- Aunque, hay algo que no entiendo – dijo Allison, camino al castillo – han pasado casi dos meses y apenas hemos tenido un partido en el curso… y el segundo del año será el de nosotros, el Lunes.

- Es cierto, parece que quieren suspender el Quidditch – opino Gareth extrañado.

- ¿Alguien tiene una idea del 'por que'? – preguntó Markus.

- McGonagall dice que hay algunos contratiempos que impiden que el curso siga normal – informo Harry con toda tranquilidad.

- ¿Contratiempos? – repitió Elaine confundida.

- No quiso decirme más.

- Tal vez tenga algo que ver con las extrañas 'desapariciones' del director – opino Markus.

- Si, tal vez eso sea – apoyo Lauren confiada - ¿alguien va a ir a Hogsmeade?

- Si, yo iré – dijo Allison.

- Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa – sugirió Dariusz consultando su reloj – faltan quince minutos para que lleguen las diligencias – informo.

           Al momento él, las chicas, Markus y Gareth salieron corriendo rumbo a la sala común para cambiarse de ropa. Allison detuvo su paso, al notar que Harry no los seguía.

- ¿No irás?... ¿Harry? - El aludido parecía no escucharla, tenía la mirada fija en la nada. Cerró los ojos.

- ¿Harry? – Allison se acerco más al joven, quien de pronto respingo volviendo a la realidad.

- Disculpa, te veré después – al momento salió corriendo en dirección al vestíbulo.

- Pero ¿qué le ocurre? – pensó la joven. Luego recordó el viaje a Hogsmeade y salió corriendo hacia la sala común.

A las afueras del castillo, los alumnos esperaban, formados a que llegaran las diligencias que los llevarían a Hogsmeade. El día era perfecto para salir a pasear. El cielo estaba limpio y el sol brillaba intensamente, acompañado por una fresca brisa de aire.

- ¿Dónde estará Harry? – preguntó Ron, buscando a su amigo con la mirada

- ¿Qué no se suponía, que él no iría a Hogsmeade? – comento Vannesa.

- Si, pero por lo menos vendría a despedirse – dijo Hermione con una mirada preocupada.

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron las diligencias. Harry no apareció, por lo que sus amigos partieron sin despedirse. Hermione lucía algo preocupada. Ron y Vannesa la miraban con grandes sonrisas, lo que provocó el color rojo en las mejillas de la joven.

TOC, TOC

- Adelante – indico la profesora McGonagall.

- Buenas tardes, profesora – saludo Sirius, ingresando al despacho de la subdirectora - ¿ocupada?

- No, solo estoy revisando algunos papeles – respondió con la mirada fija en su escritorio.

- ¿Sobre Vrotdlem? – inquirió Sirius acercándose al escritorio.

- Así es, Remus y tú han logrado alarmarme.

- ¿Y Dumbledore?

- Sigue algo débil, por ello no le he comentado nada – explico levantando la vista – no quiero importunarlo.

- Ya veo – Sirius se acercó a la ventana, mirando las diligencias partir – hay salida para Hogsmeade ¿cierto?

- Si – cabeceo la profesora volviendo su atención a los papeles.

- ¿A qué hora regresan?

- Como a las seis.

- Bien, entonces me retiró – informó acercándose a la puerta.

- ¿Cómo sigue Remus?

- Bien, creo que a él también le preocupa Vrotdlem – explico con seriedad – con permiso – tras lo cual abandono el despacho, ante el suspiro cansado de la profesora.

Harry caminaba sin rumbo, entre los jardines del castillo. Le dio la vuelta a la escuela, llegando finalmente al lago. El agua clara permanecía en completa calma, el calamar gigante parecía estar en el fondo tranquilamente.

- …nunca estarás solo… lo prometo… - dijo Harry hincándose frente al lago – de aquí viene esa voz – susurro agachándose más para ver el fondo.

Un enorme destello se visualizaba en el fondo. Tenía el aspecto de una estrella. Por un momento, Harry pensó que era efecto del sol, pero en el ángulo en que éste se encontraba, era imposible suponer eso.

- ¡Necesitas 5 llaves para entrar ahí! – se escucho una voz retumbando por todo el lugar.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Harry poniéndose en pie, mirando en todas direcciones buscando el origen de la voz.

- Una la tienes tú, dos las tengo yo. Debes encontrar las dos faltantes.

- ¿Qué? pero yo no tengo ninguna llave – dijo Harry caminando hacia unos arbustos, de donde provenía la voz.

- Un ciervo, un perro, un lobo, una rata…

Lentamente Harry abrió el arbusto por la mitad, lo único que vio fue la cola de un animal pequeño y peludo color café. La voz desapareció.

Luego de beber animadamente un par de cervezas de mantequilla. Ron, Hermione y Vannesa salieron de la taberna rumbo a las tiendas de ropa. Ron esperaba afuera de cada tienda comiendo un helado o alguna golosina, mientras Vannesa le probaba a su amiga, un sin fin de túnicas de todos estilos y colores.

- ¿Qué te parece está? – preguntó Vannesa mostrando una túnica color vino con algunos toques en dorado.

- No, se ve algo opaca – comento Hermione de pie en el cambiador con varias túnicas en sus manos y otras más en una silla cercana – deberíamos devolver estás – señalo la ropa.

- ¿No te gusto ninguna? – preguntó mirando un par de túnicas frente a ella.

- No – dijo moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado. Miro de reojo las túnicas que tenía Vannesa – espera un momento – dijo con una sonrisa – esa se ve bien.

- Al fin - comento su amiga complacida – hasta que te decides.

- Bueno, ahora ya podemos empezar contigo – dijo Hermione algo apenada.

- Si, pero de tanto ver túnicas, yo ya me decidí. Así que vámonos antes de que Ron se desespere – dijo animadamente. Cada una tomó su túnica, las pagaron y salieron de la tienda, reuniéndose con Ron.

- ¿A dónde vamos, ahora? – preguntó Ron poniéndose de pie. Se encontraba sentado en una banca.

- Tal vez deberíamos volver – propuso Hermione.

- Aún es temprano – comento Vannesa – mejor vayamos a ver la joyería – propuso emocionada. Vannesa caminaba seguida por Ron quien se detuvo al notar la ausencia de su amiga.

- Hermione…

- Vayan ustedes – interrumpió la joven nombrada – yo… tengo algo que hacer.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Vannesa viendo a Hermione caminar rumbo a las Tres Escobas.

Ron miró atentamente lo que hacia su amiga. Hermione camino entre la gente, llegó al lado de un joven, tocó su hombro para llamar su atención. Era Draco Malfoy. Al verlo, Ron se molesto, camino hacia la pareja seguido muy de cerca por Vannesa quien no comprendía el porque de su reacción.

- ¡¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?!! – gritó exasperado, jalando a Hermione para que lo viera a los ojos.

- Ron, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Vannesa algo alarmada.

- Ron, por favor escucha…

- ¡¡No!! – interrumpió mirando con odio a Draco.

Hermione presintió que Ron golpearía a Draco por lo que se coloco frente a este último encarando a su amigo, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo se molestará más.

- ¡¡¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa?!!

- Por favor Ron, escúchame – dijo Hermione tranquilamente – hace algunos días les dije a ti y a Harry que Draco era mi amigo…

- ¡¡Creí que era una broma!! – gritó molesto. Hermione sonrió al recordar que Harry le había dicho lo mismo.

- Tal vez todos podríamos ser amigos – propuso.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¡¿Estás loca?!! ¡¡Él y yo!! ¡¡¿Amigos?!!

- Weasley tranquilízate. Estás armando un escándalo – dijo Draco usando su típico tono arrogante, mirando a las personas alrededor de ellos.

- Vamos, hablaremos por allá – señalo Hermione unas bancas un tanto retiradas de los locales.

- Yo no pienso hablar con él – dijo Ron terminantemente señalando a Draco.

- Por favor, Ron – pidió Vannesa en tono suplicante. Al ver la mirada de la joven. Ron cedió un tanto resignado y con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Luego de pasar unos minutos tratando de analizar lo que había ocurrido… todo había sido muy extraño. Finalmente regresó al castillo. Entró a su habitación tendiéndose en su cama.

- Un ciervo, un perro, un lobo, una rata… - susurro Harry mirando el techo – lo único que viene a mi mente con esas palabras es… - miro a un lado de su cama donde se encontraba el cuadro que le regalo Sirius en su cumpleaños. En el se encontraban su padre, Sirius, Remus y Peter en sus formas animales. Instantáneamente se levantó tomando el cuadro entre sus manos analizando la imagen sorprendido - …un ciervo, un perro, un lobo, una rata…   

Miro más de cerca el cuadro. Luego de fijarse y memorizar cada detalle en la imagen, notó que en el cuello del ciervo había una especie de estrella dorada, la reflejo contra la luz y brillo intensamente. El destello era tan pequeño que difícilmente podía ser visto. Dio la vuelta al cuadro, el marco parecía ser una tapa. Con sumo cuidado destapo la cubierta, revelando una pequeña caja de plata, en el interior tenía grabada una 'P' y el escudo de Gryffindor. Destapo la cajita encontrando una pequeña llave dorada colgando de una cadena muy fina bañada en oro. Tenía grabada una 'J' en una de las caras de la llave. _"Necesitas 5 llaves… una la tienes t_ Recordó las palabras de esa extraña voz. Así que esa era una de las famosas llaves. Supuso entonces que las otras cuatro eran idénticas o por lo menos similares. De cualquier forma, ¿para qué servían? Imagino que abrían una habitación o un cofre o algo en el fondo del lago.

- _"Dos las tengo yo"_

Dos de las llaves, las tenía esa persona. Entonces debía contactarse con esa persona nuevamente. Tal vez en el mismo lugar a la misma hora podría encontrarlo.

- _"Debes encontrar las dos faltantes"_

¿Quién tendría las otras dos llaves? Miro su reloj. Ya casi era la hora de comer. Ron y Hermione pronto llegarían. Acomodo las tapas de la caja y el cuadro. Tomó la llave y la coloco alrededor de su cuello, ocultándola con su ropa. Salió de la habitación rumbo al comedor.

- ¿Y Harry? – preguntó Remus encontrando a Sirius en el vestíbulo.

- No lo sé. Los alumnos que fueron a Hogsmeade acaban de llegar. No vi a Harry entre ellos – explico - ¿cómo te sientes?

- Más o menos, lo normal – dijo tratando de sonreír – imagino que Harry debe estar por aquí.

- ¿Lo buscamos?

- No; hablaremos con él durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Es posible que la conversación sea muy extensa – caminaron hacia el comedor - ¿hablaste con McGonagall?

- Si, estaba revisando los papeles sobre el chico.

- ¿Lo ves? Ahí está Harry – dijo Remus, al llegar al comedor. Harry se encontraba conversando con Ron y Hermione.

- De acuerdo, entonces me voy – informó Sirius dando media vuelta.

- ¿No ibas a hablar con él?

- Será en otra ocasión – camino de nuevo hacia al vestíbulo.

- Canuto.

- Si.

- ¿Estás bien? - Sirius se detuvo un momento analizando la pregunta. Sacó una pequeña llave que colgaba de su cuello.

- Son muchos recuerdos – dijo mirando la pieza dorada - ¿no crees que deberíamos llevar a Harry? – mostró la llave a su amigo - seguro que le agradaría – dijo emocionado.

- Faltan James y Lily – dijo con tristeza – y Peter… bueno, él…

- Lo entiendo – interrumpió – te veré después – guardo la llave abandonando el castillo minutos después.

Mientras Remus entró al comedor. Todo estaba lleno, los alumnos y profesores comían ávidamente. Remus camino tranquilamente. La mayoría de los presentes estaban tan entretenidos con su comida y la charla que casi nadie notó cuando el profesor se sentó al lado de Harry.

- Hola, Harry – saludo con una sonrisa.

- Remus ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry desconcertado - Ron y Hermione también miraron al recién llegado.

- Vine a preguntarte ¿en dónde haz estado? - dijo tranquilamente – no fuiste a Hogsmeade – afirmo sonriente.

- Bueno, yo… estuve en mi habitación – dijo mirando su plato.

- ¿No te aburriste? – preguntó Remus sorprendido.

- Ehm, bueno no. Estuve leyendo y…

- ¿Qué estabas leyendo? – interrumpió manteniendo su tono de voz tranquilo.

- Esto me parece un interrogatorio – se quejo con un notorio dejo de molestia.

- No lo es, solo responde.

- No lo se, algo de Quidditch, creo.

- Bien – Remus se puso de pie – te veré luego – tras lo cual camino rumbo a la mesa de profesores.

- ¿No estuviste en tu habitación todo el día, o si? – preguntó Hermione mirando extrañada a su amigo.

- No, estuve en el lago… y los jardines. Estuve caminando y luego fui a mi habitación – explico tratando de sonar convincente.

- Harry ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó Hermione un tanto apenada.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- ¿Podrías quedarte en la mesa, hasta que el comedor se vacíe?

- ¿Qué?

- Es… algo importante. Ron y yo también nos quedaremos.

Harry no entendió la razón pero decidió no discutir. Terminó de comer mirando el cielo estrellado del comedor. Luego de un rato, los últimos alumnos y profesores, incluyendo a Lupin, se retiraron. Ron permanecía con la cabeza agachada y una extraña mirada molesta. Hermione jugaba con sus manos torpemente denotando su nerviosismo. Harry, por su parte, miraba discretamente en todas direcciones buscando el motivo por el cual estaban en la mesa, terminada la comida. Finalmente ese motivo llegó.

- Hermione.

El trío volteo ante la mención del nombre de la joven. Al ver de quien se trataba, Ron agacho la cabeza. Harry tuvo la intención de levantarse, pero se contuvo al recordar la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione sobre hablar con Draco.

- Malfoy – dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Veo que estás más tranquilo – comento sentándose a un lado de Harry para mantenerse alejado de Ron, ya que la última vez que se vieron casi lo golpea. Y por petición de Hermione evitó el problema. Sabía que Harry podía controlar más sus emociones que el pelirrojo quien solía ser demasiado impulsivo.

- Harry – Hermione hablo llamando la atención del nombrado – le pedí a Ron, como a ti, que aceptará hablar con Draco, creo que…

- Lo entiendo – interrumpió mirando a la joven con ternura – aún recuerdo mi promesa - Hermione sonrío agradecida.

- Harry – está vez fue Ron quien hablo, aún con la cabeza agachada - ¿estás de acuerdo con esto?

Harry miro fijamente a su amigo. Luego observo a Draco. Realmente no parecía el mismo de siempre. Tenía una mirada triste en lugar de su arrogante estilo.

- No pareces el mismo de siempre… Draco.

Ron miro atónito a su amigo. ¡Había llamado a su enemigo por su nombre! ¿Pero qué significaba esto? ¿Acaso estaban confiando en Malfoy? Pero…

- Gracias, Harry – hablo el rubio interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ron – a decir verdad, el Draco Malfoy que conocieron ya desapareció… al fin.

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! - explotó el pelirrojo - ¿qué vas a cambiar? ¡¡Tú!!

- Si – dijo tranquilamente – pero necesito ayuda…

- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tus amigos de Slytherin?

- De ellos es de quien quiero alejarme.

- Debes entender que nos odiamos seis años y de pronto cambiar todo eso, bueno es… complicado – explico Harry - Draco asintió.

- Lo se, solo pido que lo intenten – dijo tranquilamente mirando al trío a su izquierda.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Hermione luego de un momento en silencio mirando a Ron y a Harry.

- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Harry calmadamente. Ron miro a su amigo entre sorprendido y molesto. Hermione lo miro agradecida, al igual que Draco.

- ¿Ron? - El aludido respiro profundamente mirando a sus compañeros.

- De acuerdo… lo intentaré - Hermione lo abrazo emocionada dando las gracias.

- El primer cambio será que nos hablemos por nuestros nombres – dijo mirando al pelirrojo quien asintió, no muy convencido.

- Ya tengo que irme, los veré después – informó Harry poniéndose de pie haciendo un ademán con la mano a manera de despedida.

- Yo también me voy – dijo Ron siguiendo a Harry.

- Puedo intentarlo con Harry y tener éxito, pero Weasley… digo Ron, no lo sé.

- Te entiendo… – interrumpió Hermione – Ron es muy obstinado pero… - suspiro – espero que entienda.

- Disculpa, Hermione debo irme. Tengo toneladas de tareas pendientes – Draco se levantó de su lugar – no te preocupes por tus amigos, tal vez solo necesitan tiempo – propuso animadamente – te veré luego – tras lo cual abandono el comedor.

Hermione se quedo sentada mirando una de las chimeneas, al frente de ella. A decir verdad, ella ya no tenía tareas pendientes. No había tenido muchos deberes que hacer y los terminó el viernes. Ahora tenía la tarde, o más bien la noche del sábado y todo el domingo libres. Dio un profundo suspiro, viendo la leña consumirse en el fuego. Minutos después se puso de pie rumbo a la sala común.

- ¿Qué opinas sobre todo esto? – preguntó Ron, un poco más calmado. Él y Harry se encontraban en su habitación, la cual se encontraba vacía a excepción de ellos dos.

- Aún no confío en Malfoy – dijo algo apesadumbrado – pero confío en Hermione.

Ron se quedo callado analizando la situación. Contemplando, desde la ventana, la luna que poco a poco perdía forma en medio de la oscuridad.

- ¿Por qué Remus te preguntó donde habías estado? – soltó de repente.

- No lo se. Desde hace tiempo se preocupan demasiado por mí – dijo mirando el techo de su cama – él y Sirius.

- Bueno, solo Remus te vigila. Sirius está en casa ¿no?

- A veces me parece imposible que Sirius permanezca tanto tiempo en esa casa – dijo con una ligera risa – no me sorprendería verlo caminando por los pasillos uno de estos días.

- ¡Te imaginas! ¡Que escándalo se armaría! ¡Sirius Black en Hogwarts, nuevamente! - exclamo Ron divertido – supongo que este año pasarás la Navidad con ellos ¿cierto?

- Si, eso creo ¿Y tú?

- No, creo que me quedare a hacerle compañía a Hermione. Como es prefecta debe quedarse – comento burlonamente.

- Es cierto – susurro Harry pensativo.

- Pero no te preocupes. Tú debes pasar tu primera navidad fuera de Hogwarts con Sirius y Remus – Harry lo miro preocupado – en serio, diviértete. Nosotros estaremos bien – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Una semana antes de que terminen las vacaciones regresaré ¿de acuerdo? Así estaré en ambos lugares.

- De acuerdo – asintió su amigo – me parece una gran idea.

Hermione llegó a la sala común. Pasó el retrato de la señora gorda aún absorta en sus pensamientos. Realmente le agradaba la idea de que los cuatro fueran amigos. Pero… ¿qué opinaban, realmente, al respecto Harry y Ron?

- ¡Hola, Hermione! – una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos encontrándose con el rostro alegre de la menor de los Weasley.

- ¡Hola, Ginny! ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al ver que la pelirroja cargaba una pequeña canasta.

- Ah, esto – levantó la canasta – voy a las cocinas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No bajaste a la hora de la comida? – preguntó extrañada.

- Si, es solo que… bueno, yo…

- Ginny – interrumpió pacientemente.

- De acuerdo – suspiro – acompáñame.

Salieron de la sala. Caminando entre los pasillos, encontrando a muy pocos alumnos por el camino. Debido a la hora, no debían permanecer mucho tiempo deambulando o se meterían en problemas.

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Hermione luego de unos segundos de silencio.

- ¿Recuerdas la rata que encontré en el expreso de Hogwarts?

- Ah, si, la rata herida que se escapo.

- Si, esa. Bueno, pues la encontré de nuevo.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, en uno de los pasillos. De nuevo la curé, estaba más herida que la primera vez que la encontré, por un momento pensé que estaba muerta. Ahora está en mi habitación descansando. Tuve que encerrarla en una jaula, para que no escapara, mientras venía a buscar comida.

Entraron en las cocinas, siendo recibidas por los elfos. Ginny pidió algo de queso, leche, carne y pan; entregando la canasta a un elfo para que depositará la comida allí. Luego de unos minutos salieron de las cocinas. Y  rápidamente llegaron a la sala común.

- ¿Podría ver a la rata? – preguntó Hermione deteniendo a Ginny de subir las escaleras.

- Claro – dijo extrañada.

Subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios del sexto año. Al abrir la puerta una pequeña sombra atravesó el piso. Al voltear descubrieron que se trataba de la rata. Ginny salió corriendo tras ella. Hermione se quedo estática mirando el lugar por donde había corrido el animal: había algo muy familiar en el roedor.

- Acaso ser

- ¡Hermione! - El grito de Ginny la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ginny? – preguntó angustiada, al bajar las escaleras.

- Subió al cuarto de los chicos – informo con preocupación.

- ¡Vamos!

Revisaron cada habitación diciendo que la mascota de Ginny se había escapado. Finalmente llegaron a los dormitorios de séptimo año.

- Adelante – dijo Ron, al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

- Harry, Ron ¿nos permiten revisar el cuarto? – dijo Ginny entreabriendo la puerta.

- Si, claro – dijo el pelirrojo - Rápidamente ambas comenzaron a revisar debajo de todo mueble.

- ¿Qué buscan? – preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie dispuesto a ayudar.

- La rata de Ginny – respondió Hermione mirando bajo la cama de Neville.

- ¿La qué? – repitió Ron.

- ¿Es la misma que encontró en el expreso? – indago Harry mirando bajo su cama.

- Si – respondió Ginny revisando un mueble bajo.

Ron se unió a la búsqueda. Debajo de su cama, Harry no encontró nada. Pero de pronto algo llamó su atención. Había un extraño relieve en el piso. Dio pequeños golpecitos al relieve: sonaba hueco. Descubrió una pequeña hendidura que asemejaba una puerta. La tomó, el relieve se levantó. Era una puerta. ¿Qué habría en el interior?

- ¿Harry?

El aludido se levantó tratando de no parecer sorprendido. Miro a Hermione, quien lo había llamado.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿La encontraste?

- No.

- Bien, vámonos Hermione – habló Ginny – creo que de nuevo la perdí – suspiro derrotada abriendo la puerta.

- No se porque te empeñas en tener a esa rata – opino Ron – no la he visto, pero apuesto a que es gorda, fea y apestosa.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó su hermana abandonando la habitación.

- Que descansen muchachos – dijo Hermione siguiendo a Ginny.

- Genial, ahora no dormiré sabiendo que hay una rata rondando en la habitación, que puede comerse todo lo que encuentre a su paso – comento el pelirrojo poniéndose su pijama.

- No lo se, tal vez encontró un agujero y escapo – opino Harry siguiendo el ejemplo de Ron. Acomodando su cama para recostarse – buenas noches, Ron.

- Buenas noches, Harry  - bostezó. Al tocar la almohada automáticamente se quedó dormido.

Harry permaneció despierto esperando a que su amigo se durmiera. Aquella puerta debajo de su cama le tenía intrigado. Escucho unos pequeños chasquidos que lo obligaron a levantarse. De nuevo reviso bajo su cama, levantó la puerta revelando una escalera. Todo en el interior se veía oscuro y frío. Harry tomó su varita alumbrando el interior. Lentamente bajo las escaleras. El interior era un túnel muy profundo. Luego de caminar unos minutos un par de antorchas iluminaban una puerta al final del camino. Harry se acerco iluminando cada esquina de la puerta con su varita. En lo alto tenía grabada la palabra: _"Merodeadores"_. Al centro tenía cinco hendiduras correspondientes a llaves. Cada una tenía una letra grabada arriba. "J", "S", "P", "R" y "L". Harry sacó su llave que encontró en el cuadro y que traía en su cuello. Reconoció la letra "J". Incrusto la llave en la hendidura de la "J". Encajó, perfectamente. Dio vuelta y escucho un pequeño 'click' que indicaba que estaba abierto. Ahora comprendía lo que significaba la frase: _"Necesitas cinco llaves para entrar ah_, dicha por aquella voz cerca del lago. Pero entonces eso quería decir que esa habitación ¿se encontraba debajo del lago? Miro la parte superior de la puerta analizándola.

- …Merodeadores… Merodeadores… - Sacó la llave de la hendidura, mirando la "J" impresa - ¡James, Sirius, Remus y Peter! - exclamo asombrado levantando la cabeza mirando cada una de las hendiduras - …los Merodeadores… - dijo sonriendo satisfecho, al haber resuelto el 'acertijo'. Las letras eran las iniciales de sus nombres – pero, ¿y la "L"? - miro la última hendidura – Lily… mi madre.  

**Continuar**

Notas de la autora:  OK Luego de días y días sin dar señales de vida, aquí estoy. ¡Si! Sigo viva y procurare seguir así. En fin tuve que presentar mi seminario. Pero ya que lo terminé ahora puedo gozar de un par de semanas libres, que pienso aprovechar = ) Espero sus comentarios sobre este capítulo, y en compensación por la espera ya tengo casi listo el próximo capítulo, que será el más largo de la historia: "El baile de Halloween" estará listo a más tardar en una semana. Ténganme paciencia recuerden que aún tengo un par de historias más a las cuales dedicarles mi tiempo. Besos.

Y ahora si, lo más importante de todo esto ¡¡¡Los Reviews!!! (aunque no lo crean esto fue lo que me ayudó a publicar lo más pronto que pude o

**Shiuling: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, prometo publicar el capítulo 10 en menos tiempo que este. Besos y no te olvides de seguir leyendo = )

**Nelly Esp: **¡¡¡Gracias!!! = ) a ti te tengo en un lugar muy especial. Siempre me levantas el ánimo y créeme que estos días han sido una locura. Pero eso ya no importa, ahora viene lo verdaderamente importante. Te agradezco tu paciencia (y el review por cada capítulo) Como verás en este capítulo ya todo comienza a tomar forma. A puesto a que ya te habías olvidado de 'rata de Ginny'. El capítulo 10 será el último 'feliz' por así decirlo, a partir del 11 empezará la recta final y obviamente la mejor parte. No te preocupes pondré más atención en mi salud. Lo prometo = ) Hasta la próxima (que será muy pronto, ji, ji) y gracias

Flor: Sospecho que vas a tener que usar uñas postizas, porque si la historia ahora está buena espérate a ver lo que sigue ¡va ha estar mejor! = ) Espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien en tus vacaciones, y lamento la demora del capítulo. Prometo que el próximo no tardará tanto, porque ya me emocione y ahora si entramos en la recta final (a partir del capítulo 11) Besos y sigue leyendo = ) 

**Raipotter: **Gracias por tu comentario y no dejes de leer que se va a poner muy bueno. Besos y cuídate = )

Andrea: Sobre tu primera pregunta, creo que ya se respondió en este capítulo (de cierto modo) Tom parece acosar a Harry porque quiere algo de él, (no te lo diré porque te estaría contando el final de la historia), y como Hermione últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con Harry, esto arruinar los planes de Tom. Gracias por tus deseos, espero no enfermarme más y sobre mis calificaciones, me fue ¡muy bien! Gracias por tu review y espero que no sea el último. Prepárate, porque el próximo capítulo, está más que cerca. Cuídate y gracias 

**Lizzyblack: **Me siento muy halagada de saber que hay quienes recomiendan mis historias y que bueno que te gustará. Espero que sigas leyendo y si te gustaron los primero capítulos, entonces no se que pensarás de los que siguen. A mí parecer estará mejor = ) Me alegra saber que tengo tu apoyo seguro. Gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo. Cualquier duda, házmela saber = )

_"Durante mucho tiempo olvide todo el daño que me hiciste… pero ahora que te he vuelto a ver… no se si podré perdonarte…"_


	10. El baile de Halloween

Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past 

Capítulo 10. El baile de Halloween.

Ron despertó con un gran bostezo estirando sus brazos. Frotó sus ojos abriendo las cortinas de un solo jalón. Encontró a Harry hincado al lado de su cama, daba la impresión de que estaba buscando algo debajo de ésta.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Harry saltó ligeramente sintiéndose descubierto.

- Nada – dijo rápidamente dando media vuelta. Ron lo miro no muy convencido - ¿no… no tienes hambre?

- Si, claro. Bajemos.

Harry dio un profundo respiro de alivio. Minutos después ambos bajaron al comedor. Todos hablaban animadamente sobre los asuntos relevantes del día: el partido de Quidditch y el baile de Halloween. Harry y Ron tomaron asiento al lado de Hermione quien repentinamente parecía muy interesada en su desayuno. Vannesa reía de su amiga disimuladamente.

- Buenos días, chicos ¿cómo amanecieron? – saludo Vannesa con una gran sonrisa.

- Muy bien, gracias – respondió Ron. Harry asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- ¿Listo para el partido, Harry?

- Si, creo – respondió sin poner mucha atención.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – susurro Vannesa a Ron.

- No lo se, amaneció muy extraño.

Hermione levantó la cabeza ante el comentario de Ron. Miro a Harry quien tenía la mirada pérdida. La chica se preguntaba una y otra vez cual sería el motivo que mantenía a Harry tan distante.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas 'qué es lo que le pasa'? Tal vez a ti si te responda – propuso Vannesa guiñando un ojo. Hermione agachó la mirada un tanto apenada.

- No… no se de que hablas – tartamudeo nerviosa.

- Si, claro – dijo dándole unas palmadas en el hombro – oye Harry deberías ir al campo, para cambiarte o sino se te hará tarde.

- Si, tienes razón – acepto. Rápidamente abandono el comedor.

- No te preocupes, Hermione. Hoy es tu día – dijo sonriente.

Minutos después, toda la escuela se encontraba en el campo. El día era perfecto, unas cuantas nubes sobre un tapiz de color azul, perfecto para jugar Quidditch. Los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin salían rápidamente completando la formación en el aire. La profesora Hooch arroja la Quafle dando el silbatazo inicial.

- Y comienza el juego – anuncia Mark Snyder, conocido como el "sucesor de Lee Jordán". Un chico con la misma enérgica voz y dueño de un cierto desdén por insultar a cualquier equipo que no sea Gryffindor, la casa a la que pertenece. Principalmente enemigo de Slytherin – la bella Lauren atrapa la Quafle seguida por Elaine de su mismo equipo, y pisándole los talones se encuentran Dizier y Douglas por parte de las serpientes. Lauren pasa a Elaine quien la manda a Gareth. Se acerca a los aros, está cerca, cerca, lanza y… Gourdon Wendel, el guardián de Slytherin intercepta la Quafle a último momento. Mientras tanto los buscadores siguen muy pendientes de la snitch. Ennis, uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin lanza una bludger hacia Allison quien logra esquivar la pelota pero descuida los aros y… ¡No! Malin anota. Esos Slytherin asquerosos tramposos…

- ¡Snyder! – interrumpe la profesora McGonagall sentada a su lado.

- Lo siento, profesora. En fin 10-0, favor Slytherin – dice con voz de asco – Gareth lleva rápidamente la Quafle hacia el otro extremo. Vuela, vuela, vuela. Y se acerca a los aros, la pasa a Lauren quien casi de inmediato la regresa esquivando una bludger. Elaine recibe la Quafle. Seyne se interpone impidiéndole el paso. Elaine trata de moverse pero la cazadora de Slytherin no se lo permite. ¡Ya quítate de enfrente, asquerosa serpiente tramposa!

- ¡Snyder, es la segunda llamada!

- Lo siento, profesora. No volverá a ocurrir… y ¡¡¿qué está haciendo?!! Elaine deja caer la Quafle, Gareth la atrapa antes de que caiga. ¡Excelente maniobra, Gryffindor! Gareth se la pasa a Lauren, Douglas se interpone pero esa linda chica logra atraparla, la lanza y ¡¡¡anota!!! – gritó de emoción acompañado por la ovación de la casa de los leones.

El partido continuaba muy reñido. Ambos equipos tenían elementos muy buenos. Harry, por su parte, daba vueltas buscando la pelota dorada. Aún no aparecía. Comenzaba a desesperarse al ver que el marcador de Slytherin aumentaba considerablemente. Esperaba encontrar la snitch pronto y que todo acabará. Dio una nueva vuelta. Nada. Miro a Draco, él también buscaba la snitch, sin éxito. Miro las tribunas, no lo había notado en todo el partido pero, Dumbledore no estaba presente. Era extraño. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando al director? La ovación por parte de Slytherin lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Observó el marcador. 60-70 favor Gryffindor. Esto lo alarmó, obligándolo a continuar su búsqueda. De pronto algo llamó su atención. En las tribunas se encontraba un hombre cubierto con una capucha, aún así se podía ver su rostro. Harry entrecerró sus ojos tratando de enfocar al individuo ¿Acaso ese era…?

- ¡Finalmente aparece la snitch!

La voz de Mark lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Miro hacia las tribunas: el hombre había desaparecido. Dio vuelta siguiendo la snitch, seguido por Draco. La pequeña pelota dio un giro brusco cambiando de dirección, provocando que los buscadores se detuvieran violentamente. Slytherin había anotado nuevamente.

- ¡Harry, cuidado! – gritó Allison desde los aros.

Harry volteo encontrándose con una bludger lanzada, segundos antes por Ennis. Por alguna extraña razón no pudo moverse. Veía la bludger acercarse peligrosamente. De pronto sintió que lo jalaban por el cuello de la túnica. Cerró los ojos, la bludger pasó a escasos centímetros de su cara. Escucho a la gente haciendo un sonoro: "Oooh". Miro detrás de él. Draco Malfoy lo había salvado de la bludger. Toda la escuela se había quedado en un profundo silencio, rotó por el silbido emitido por la snitch.

- Era verdad – dijo Harry sin poder evitar la sorpresa en su rostro – ahora estás de nuestro lado.

- Necesitabas una prueba – dijo el rubio sonriendo – la snitch está frente a ti – concluyo amablemente.

Harry giro su cabeza. La pequeña pelota dorada flotaba frente a él. Extendió el brazo lentamente tomando la snitch. Al ver que el público seguía petrificado, levantó la mano con la pelota para que todos la vieran.

- ¡¡¡Gryffindor gana 190 a 70!!! – grito Mark a todo lo que dieron sus pulmones.

Ambos equipos bajaron. La casa de Gryffindor celebraba el triunfo. Mientras Ennis Ruán, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin se acercaba a Draco con una mirada bastante molesta.

- ¡¿Qué demonios creías que estabas haciendo?! – preguntó mientras el resto del equipo se acercó al rubio.

- No creí nada, quite a Harry del camino de tu bludger – dijo mordazmente.

- ¡¿Estás loco?! – exclamo Seyne - ¡perdimos por tu culpa!

- ¡¿Desde cuando eres tan amable con Potter?! – hablo Gourdon.

- No tengo porque contestar a eso – dijo Draco tajantemente, evadiendo al equipo y regresando al castillo.

- Tal vez no se sienta bien – comento Malin inocentemente.

- Eso debe ser, Draco nunca se comportaría así – reitero Douglas - volvamos al castillo.

- Si, debemos arreglarnos para el baile – comento Dizier emocionada dando pequeños saltitos.

Ya en el castillo. Los profesores se habían encargado de decorar el gran comedor de acuerdo a la ocasión. Las mesas largas habían sido colocadas alrededor del cuarto, llenas de comida. La mesa de los profesores seguía en su lugar. Y en el centro, un gran espacio para formar la pista de baile. Las salas comunes estaban llenas por las alumnas corriendo de un lado para otro, arreglándose para el baile. En su habitación, Hermione permanecía sentada mirándose en un pequeño espejo, admirando el fruto de su trabajo. Llevaba puesta una túnica roja, ligeramente contrastada con un toque de rosa; elección hecha entre ella y Vannesa durante una visita a Hogsmeade. Traía el cabello suelto y ondulado, sujetado en los costados por unas pinzas pequeñas pero elegantes. De nueva cuenta, un sin fin de preguntas se formularon en su cabeza, con relación a su pareja de baile: Harry. ¿Qué pasaría está noche cuando viera a Harry a los ojos? ¿Se pondría nerviosa? ¿No podría hablar? El problema poco a poco se hacia más grande y más… ¿complicado? Temía que entre más lo pensará más lo creía. No podía negar que Harry era guapo, inteligente y… ¡oh no! ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando?

- ¿Ya estás listo, Harry? – preguntó Ron. El nombrado apareció tras la puerta del baño, vestido con una túnica azul marino que tenía un ligero brillo (parte de la tela) Ron lo esperaba sentado en la cama de Harry, mirando el cuadro de los merodeadores. Vestía una túnica verde esmeralda.

- Ya estoy listo – informó acercándose al pelirrojo.

- Bien – dijo sin apartar la vista del cuadro – nunca había visto de cerca este cuadro – comento - ¿cuándo lo sacaste?, no me di cuenta – colocó el cuadro en la mesa de al lado.

- Hace algunos días… - respondió consultando su reloj – ya deberíamos bajar.

- Si, por supuesto. Pero, Harry – detuvo a su amigo quien ya se encaminaba a la puerta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿No haz notado a Hermione un poco diferente?

- ¿Diferente? – Harry se quedo callado un momento analizando la pregunta.

- Harry, ¿te gusta Hermione? – preguntó sin rodeos ante el silencio de su amigo, quien abrió los ojos ampliamente; producto de la impresión por la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Solo responde – sonrío ante el nerviosismo de Harry.

- Bueno, no lo había analizado detenidamente, pero ahora que lo preguntas… - miro la amplia sonrisa del pelirrojo que cada vez crecía más – bueno, pues en realidad no lo sé – desvío la mirada, algo sonrojado - ¿por qué lo preguntas? – repitió.

- No me negarás que es linda ¿o si?

- Bueno… yo… - miro de nuevo el reloj – ya es tarde, las chicas estarán esperándonos – giro la perilla de la puerta abriéndola ligeramente, pero Ron la cerró de nuevo poniendo una mano sobre ella.

- No bajaremos hasta que respondas – afirmo seriamente.

- De acuerdo – suspiro resignado – si, tienes razón. Hermione me parece linda. ¿Contento? ¿Ya podemos irnos?

- Si, adelante – sonrío ampliamente abriendo la puerta. Harry salió extrañado por el comportamiento de su amigo, seguido, segundos después por éste.

Al llegar a la sala común, Vannesa y Hermione esperaban sentadas junto a la chimenea conversando animadamente. La primera traía puesta una túnica color lila, y una coleta alta llena de rizos con un par de caireles, como peinado. Ambas se levantaron al ver a sus parejas llegar.

- Disculpen la demora, pero Harry no terminaba de arreglarse – comento Ron tendiéndole su brazo a Vannesa.

- Lo siento, con el asunto del partido… - hablo Harry tendiéndole su brazo a Hermione - …bueno…

- No te preocupes, ya vámonos – interrumpió Vannesa con una sonrisa. Tras lo cual abandonaron la sala común.

Draco permanecía junto a una ventana de la sala común admirando la noche. El cielo estaba cubierto de brillantes estrellas. Todo en la habitación estaba oscuro. Solo se podía ver una ligera luz debido al fuego de la chimenea que poco a poco se extinguía.

- Buenas noches, Draco.

El rubio volteo sorprendido, ante la mención de su nombre. Se suponía que toda la escuela estaba en el gran comedor. Lentamente una pequeña silueta se acercó a él. Con ayuda de la chimenea Draco pudo descubrir de quien se trataba.

- ¿Malin? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el baile? – preguntó ligeramente sorprendido.

- No, me temo que no – dijo tranquilamente sentándose frente a Draco - ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí… solo, en la oscuridad?

- Yo pregunté primero.

- Cierto – sonrío – bueno, pues… nadie me invitó… pero de cualquier forma no tenía muchas ganas de ir – añadió rápidamente al notar la mirada triste de su acompañante – pero no te preocupes. Espera a que aprenda conjuros de belleza y verás como me hago irresistible – ambos rieron por el comentario - ¿y tú?

- No tengo ganas de ir. Prefiero quedarme aquí… a pensar – suspiro, mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana. Malin lo observo fijamente.

- Pensar en, ¿tal vez tu comportamiento durante el partido?

- Eh, ¿a qué te refieres?

- Todos los del equipo se molestaron porque ayudaste al buscador de Gryffindor, pero… yo creo que hiciste lo correcto. Esa bludger pudo haberlo matado.

- Hasta hace 6 años, yo me comportaba de una forma muy cruel, yo era una mala persona – explico – por ello el equipo se molesto. De haberme comportado como antes, hubiera permitido que la bludger golpeara a Harry, y yo tomaría la snitch ganando el partido.

- ¿No te agrada Potter?

- Antes lo odiaba. Era mi más grande enemigo. Ahora estoy tratando de arreglar todo lo que hice.

- Entiendo. No se mucho de ti. Solo se que los Malfoy son una familia muy peculiar.

- Si, también estoy buscando deshacerme de ese apellido.

Malin se puso de pie acercándose a Draco. Tomó su rostro por la barbilla obligándolo a mirarla. Tras unos segundos mirándose fijamente en silencio, sonrío.

- Tu mirada se ve muy triste. Se nota que haz pasado por muchas situaciones dolorosas, que haz sido autor de algunas, pero que estás arrepentido.

- Eres muy observadora – sonrío ligeramente, poniéndose de pie – si me disculpas iré a caminar un rato.

La noche permanecía tranquila. El cielo oscuro y una leve brisa rodeaban el castillo. Dentro, el gran comedor estaba lleno de vida. Varias parejas bailaban al compás de una melodía emitida, aparentemente, por las paredes y el techo. Algunos profesores también bailaban. La repentina tos del director sacó a Remus de sus pensamientos, quien buscaba a Vrotdlem o a Harry.

- Albus, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó rápidamente. Snape y McGonagall miraron al director.

- Si, Remus, tranquilo. Estoy bien – dijo con tranquilidad, lentamente se puso de pie – si no les importa, me retiro. Estoy algo cansado – Remus se levantó – no te molestes, Remus. Mejor quédate – miro a McGonagall y a Snape – ustedes también. Deben cubrir mi ausencia – momentos después abandono el comedor, saliendo por la puerta detrás de la mesa.

- No vamos a permitir que se vaya solo ¿o si? – dijo McGonagall poniéndose de pie.

- Claro que no – Snape se puso de pie dispuesto a salir.

- El resto de los profesores están bailando, sugiero que uno de nosotros se quede para informarles lo sucedido – propuso Remus – no debemos alarmar a nadie.

- Tienes razón, Remus – habló McGonagall – Severus, opino que tú te quedes – el aludido permaneció en silencio unos segundos, mirando alternadamente a sus interlocutores.

- De acuerdo – dijo finalmente cruzando los brazos mientras Remus y Minerva abandonaban el gran salón.

Todo permanecía tranquilo. Snape había bailado un par de veces pero realmente su mente no estaba en el salón. Seguía preocupado por el director. Estando Voldemort tan cerca de ellos y Dumbledore enfermo… todo podría pasar. Levantó la mirada. Harry, Hermione, Ron y Vannesa ingresaron al salón. El chico Potter seguía siendo vigilado muy de cerca por la Orden del Fénix. Agudizó su vista al notar que 'alguien' seguía a Potter y sus amigos. Era Tom Vrotdlem.

- ¿Vrotdlem? – pensó alzando una ceja en actitud pensativa.

--------------------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------

_- ¿Sabes que es lo que realmente pienso? – cuestionó Severus instalado en su despacho. Remus Lupin permanecía frente a un estante. Al escuchar la pregunta de su interlocutor dio media vuelta._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Que tanto tú como Minerva están haciendo éste inconveniente más grande de lo que es – dijo cortante – ese chico Vrotdlem no es un monstruo. Es solo un estudiante de transferencia con una historia muy triste, por cierto – comento seriamente cruzando los brazos._

_- Severus, ese chico es realmente extraño. Pasa mucho tiempo cerca de Harry…_

_- Si claro, un admirador más del gran Harry Potter…_

_- No es solo un admirador – interrumpió Remus acercándose al escritorio – y además, Minerva ha estado buscando algún dato sobre él, pero no hay nada ¿no te parece extraño?_

_- No – dijo terminantemente, aunque en el fondo empezaba a dudar – tal vez el joven Vrotdlem no vive en Londres, debido al cambio de lugar no tiene sus papeles en orden ¿no crees? Deberías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo. Estás alarmando a todos con tus tontas suposiciones, a Minerva, tal vez al director y hasta a ese amigo tuyo: Black. Él no tiene nada que hacer en este colegio._

_- A pesar de que puedas justificar todas las suposiciones que tenga, hay algo que no podrás cambiar y tal vez te ponga a pensar – dijo amablemente girando la perilla de la puerta – ese chico me recuerda a Tom Riddle… a Voldemort…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En aquel momento realmente parecía una tontería pero, ahora… Vrotdlem si se parecía un poco a Riddle. Inteligente, callado, solitario, un tanto arrogante. Snape sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos. No quería tener ideas de Lupin en su cabeza. Miró de nuevo a Vrotdlem. Seguramente solo estaba ahí asistiendo al baile, como todos. Solo había un detalle curioso: no tenía pareja.

- Profesor Snape - una voz detrás de él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, obligándolo a volver a la realidad. Dirigió su mirada hacia atrás.

- Señor Malfoy, no lo había visto en toda la noche.

- Es que no vine para quedarme al baile, solo estoy aquí para decirle algo importante – dijo sonriendo ampliamente. Gesto que sorprendió notoriamente a su profesor.

- Si, dígame señor Malfoy.

- Profesor, lo he estado pensando y ya he tomado una decisión – tomó aire – he decidido ser un auror.

- ¡Si! ¡Lo sabía!, hacen una pareja encantadora – comento Vannesa juntando sus manos con una mirada brillante - ¿no lo crees? – miró a Ron quien junto con ella estaban sentados mirando a Harry y a Hermione quienes no paraban de bailar.

- Si, se ven bien juntos – dijo mordiendo una pieza de pollo.

- Por cierto, ¿le preguntaste a Harry?

- Si, claro que si.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? – preguntó con sumo interés.

- Bueno, le insistí mucho y terminó aceptándolo. Dijo que Hermione le parece linda.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es grandioso! Parece que vamos por buen camino – exclamo con emoción.

- Buenas noches.

- ¿Eh? – Vannesa miro a su derecha – ah, hola Nicholls, Mckinley. No los vi entrar.

- Acabamos de llegar pero, ¿se puede saber a quien vigilan con tanto interés? – preguntó Dayton, vestía una túnica color verde botella - ¿Weasley, Batton?

- A Harry y a Hermione – dijo está última sonriendo ampliamente.

Dayton y Scott miraron a la pareja mencionada, quienes tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros; mirándose embelesados, mutuamente.

- Es mi imaginación o… - comento Scott, portaba una túnica color café, ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, miro fijamente a sus compañeros – no, no es mi imaginación ¿el novato y Granger son novios?

- Aún no – respondió la chica remarcando su sonrisa – pero muy pronto…

- Ya veo, ¿por eso los vigilan tanto? – preguntó Dayton.

- No los vigilamos, solo nos aseguramos de que todo salga bien – explico Ron.

- ¿Hace cuanto se conocen? – interrogó Scott.

- 7 años.

- ¡¿7 años?! Potter si que es lento – comento Dayton dando media vuelta – en fin, tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestras parejas, nos vemos luego – hizo un ademán con la mano siendo seguido por Scott.

- ¿Por qué llama a Harry "novato"? – preguntó Vannesa.

- No lo sé – levantó los hombros – lo ha hecho desde que lo conocemos.

En medio de la pista. Harry y Hermione parecían nunca cansarse. Una nueva pieza romántica había comenzado. La joven permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Harry quien se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos. Al parecer Ron había formulado una pregunta que tenía al ojiverde un tanto confundido. ¿Qué era lo que sentía por Hermione? Miro a la chica unos minutos tratando de entender la situación. Si, era cierto. Hermione era muy linda, nunca le pareció fea. Y últimamente le tenía muy preocupado. Su amiga se había estado distanciando. Parecía preocupada. No le agradaba verla así, le molestaba verla triste, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía sonreír. Eso también lo ponía triste.

- ¿No haz visto a Draco? – la voz de su pareja lo devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿A Malfoy… digo Draco? – el tono de voz de Harry denotaba claramente que la mención del Slytherin no le hacía mucha gracia - ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- No lo he visto, y me preocupa – Hermione detuvo el balseó mirando fijamente a Harry - ¿no te parece extraño que no este aquí?

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Hermione? ¿A quién le importa ese tipo ahora? – Harry no se percató de que el tono de su voz había aumentado considerablemente.

- Harry, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas así?

Hermione lucía muy preocupada, la mirada que mostraba parecía haber ayudado a Harry para tranquilizarse. Le había molestado que Hermione hablara de Draco. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto? ¿Y por qué a él (Harry) le molestaba? Acaso estaba ¿celoso? ¡¿Celoso?! ¡¡¡Por Merlín!!! Había dado en el clavo.

- Hermione… tengo algo importante que decirte – tomó ambas manos de la chica – acabo de descubrir algo muy importante y… - de pronto miró a espaldas de la joven. Vannesa y Ron tenían amplias sonrisas con las miradas fijas en ellos – ehm ¿te parece si salimos un momento? – Hermione extrañada asintió.

- ¿A dónde van? – preguntó Ron, mirando a Vannesa.

- Tal vez ya llegó el momento tan esperado – tomó una galleta.

- ¿No vamos a seguirlos?

- ¿Uhm?

- ¡Para saber que pasa! – exclamo con emoción.

- No te preocupes, lo que sea estoy segura que nos lo dirán después – mordió la galleta – además hay que darles un poco de privacidad. Tal vez notaron que los observábamos y por eso se fueron – ante este último comentario el pelirrojo denotó un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Agachó la cabeza, tomó aire he invito a la chica a bailar.

- Aquí está el agua – McGonagall ingreso al despacho de Dumbledore con un vaso y una jarra llena de agua. Sirvió un poco del líquido tendiéndoselo al director.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Albus? – interrogó Remus quien se encontraba de pie junto al aludido.

- Bien, Remus tranquilo – tomó un poco de agua – Minerva ¿podrías dejarnos a solas? Necesito intercambiar un par de palabras con Remus.

- Si, claro Albus – miro a Remus quien le indico que todo estaba bien. Caminó hacia la puerta – estaré afuera, por si me necesitas.

- Gracias – habló el director. Minerva abandono la sala. Albus bebió un poco más de agua – Remus, tengo que pedirte un gran favor…

- Por supuesto, Albus. Sabes que puedes pedirme lo que sea.

- Gracias. Esto es un tanto delicado – respiro – quiero que les enseñes a los chicos de séptimo el hechizo de ocultamiento avanzado.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

- Tengo entendido que fuiste uno de los mejores en realizar ese encantamiento durante los entrenamientos para auror.

- Bueno, eso si pero…

- Junto con Sirius y James – tomó otro poco de agua, reprimiendo una repentina tos.

- Yo…

- Se que puedes hacerlo, Remus. Dime ¿puedo contar contigo?

- ¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Por qué quieres que les enseñe a los chicos magia tan avanzada y que solo se aprende al estudiar para auror? – silencio – si por lo menos un alumno en toda la escuela logra la primera parte de ese hechizo, estaré asombrado… muy asombrado.

- Si ese alumno resulta ser Harry, con eso me conformaré.

- ¿Harry? ¿Esto es por Harry?

- Durante el tiempo que ha durado mi enfermedad, me he percatado de un par de cosas bastante interesantes. Entre ellas, tengo la sensación de que ese hechizo le será de mucha utilidad a Harry. Y ya que piensa ser auror, creo que le será de mucha ayuda.

- Sirius y yo, lo ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos – comento Remus ya más tranquilo.

- De eso no tengo la menor duda – tosió - ¿cuento con tu ayuda? – repitió.

- Siempre, Albus – dijo escuetamente.

- ¡Guau! Este cielo se ve tan mágico como el del techo del gran salón – comento Hermione con una gran sonrisa. Ella y Harry se encontraban en las afueras del castillo, junto a un frondoso árbol y la luz de las estrellas iluminándolos - ¿por qué salimos?

- Ron y Vannesa me ponían nervioso – Hermione lo miro extrañada - ¿no haz notado sus extrañas miradas y grandes sonrisas? – la joven se sonrojo ante el recuerdo de su amiga: _"Creo que le gustas a Harry"_ habían sido sus palabras. Después de eso no dejaba de mirarla pícaramente.

- ¿Nos han estado mirando toda la noche? – preguntó algo temerosa.

- Si. Tengo algo importante que decirte y con ellos mirándonos así, bueno… me hacen sentir algo incomodo - sincero mirando el cielo. Hermione respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse. Se encontraba algo nerviosa.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? – preguntó en un susurro poniendo una mano sobre su pecho sintiendo los latidos de su corazón.

- Hermione, acabo de descubrir algo… que me hizo sentir muy feliz – giro sobre sus talones encarando a la chica. Tomó sus manos mirándola a los ojos, provocando un leve rubor en las mejillas de la joven – todo comenzó con una pregunta que me hizo Ron y… bueno es un sentimiento que no había notado – Hermione lo miraba con algo de preocupación. Por toda respuesta, Harry sonrío con ternura colocando su mano derecha en la mejilla de ella quien no pudo evitar sentir escalofrío ante el repentino contacto – te ves muy linda está noche.

- Harry, yo… - el joven se acercó lentamente a ella. Rozando sus labios, sonrío al notar el nerviosismo de Hermione. Poco a poco profundizo el beso volviéndolo más apasionado a cada momento. Pasó su mano izquierda por la cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia si. Hermione respondió la caricia poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Harry, subiéndolas lentamente hacia su cabeza, soltando un pequeño gemido por el cúmulo de sentimientos que el chico despertaba en ella.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Hermione agachó la cabeza notoriamente nerviosa.

- Hermione – la chica no levanto la cabeza – acabo de descubrir que me gustas… - levantó la cara de la chica con ambas manos – me gustas mucho… - de la impresión, Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos – es en serio, de verdad he llegado a comprenderlo y lo creí está noche, mientras bailábamos.

- Harry, yo… no, no estoy muy segura de lo que siento – levantó la mirada con tristeza – yo…

- No te preocupes – coloco sus manos en los hombros de Hermione – esperaré, hasta que lo hayas pensado. Solo quería que supieras lo que siento – besó su mejilla.

El aire de la noche se volvía cada vez más frío y violento. En medio de la corriente, Hermione se percató de una voz profunda y tenebrosa que al parecer solo ella podía escuchar: _"Aléjate de él"_ escucho una y otra vez. La voz era tan atormentante que la obligó a retroceder. Harry la miraba extrañado. La chica retrocedió hasta chocar con…

- Aléjate de él, antes de que algo aún más desagradable te ocurra – escucho una voz siseante, tras ella obligándola a voltear rápidamente.

- Vrotdlem… - susurro notoriamente asustada.

- Tom, ¿qué haces aquí? – hablo Harry acercándose al nombrado.

- Vine a preguntarte ¿si haz tomado una decisión? – dijo mordazmente fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.

- Ha… Harry, yo... tengo que irme. Te veo luego – lentamente Hermione dio media vuelta, caminando de regreso al castillo. Harry notó el escalofrío que recorría el cuerpo de la joven.

- ¿Harry?

- Si, Tom ¿qué decías? – siguió mirando a espaldas de Tom, vigilando el camino de Hermione.

- ¿Haz tomado una decisión?

- ¿Qué? – miro a Tom.

- La fecha más próxima será en Diciembre – explico seriamente - ¿y bien?

- Tom yo… - hablo distraídamente mirando de reojo tras su interlocutor. Hermione se encontraba en el suelo, tratando débilmente de levantarse – Tom, no he decidido. Te veré después – corrió rumbo al castillo.

- ¡Harry Potter! – gritó Tom obligando al aludido a detenerse - ¡el tiempo se está acabando! ¡Tal vez ya sea momento de que dejes de preocuparte por los demás y pienses en ti!

Harry permaneció de espaldas escuchando el mensaje. Volteo buscando a Tom, pero éste había desaparecido. Sin darle mucha importancia volvió su atención a Hermione quien también había desaparecido. Corrió hacia el castillo, siguiendo el camino que posiblemente había tomado la chica. Finalmente en el corredor antes de llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, se encontró con una escena que cambio su ánimo completamente. De preocupación a odio. Hermione se encontraba en el suelo, por lo visto, inconsciente. Draco Malfoy estaba ahí, hincado junto a la joven tratando de reanimarla.

- ¡Malfoy! – gritó corriendo por el pasillo. El aludido lo vio llegar.

- ¿Es... Harry? – preguntó Hermione en un susurro manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

- Si, y por lo visto aún no le haz dicho nada – dijo Draco, en ese momento se unió a ellos, Harry.

- ¿Qué es lo que...?

- Hermione, creo que ya es hora de que le expliques – habló el rubio interrumpiendo a Harry, quien al no entender lo que hablaban guardo silencio sintiendo como la ira en él disminuía – si realmente es tu amigo, deberías decirle la verdad.

- ¿De qué está hablando, Hermione? – Harry miro a la joven quien trataba inútilmente ponerse en pie. Draco la ayudo a sentarse, recargándose en la pared.

- Es... – miro a Draco – Harry, es una larga historia.

- De acuerdo – respiro – me contarás mañana – se hinco ayudando a Hermione a levantarse, con ayuda de Draco. La joven suspiro aliviada – pero hoy te llevaré a la enfermería.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo alarmada – no, no puedes, Harry. No debes, estaré bien solo, ¡ahh! - Harry la levantó en brazos.

- Nada de 'peros', iremos y punto.

- Creo que sería lo mejor, Hermione – comento Draco sonriendo débilmente, alejándose un poco – yo los veré después. Y, Harry – el aludido giro la cabeza – debes acostumbrarte a confiar en mí – tras lo cual se fue en sentido contrario a la pareja.

- Harry, por favor. No puedes, no debes llevarme a la enfermería – hablo la chica, aún en brazos de él – te explicaré todo ahora, pero por favor, vámonos a la sala común. Verás que en cuanto te explique todo, entenderás porque no debo ir a la enfermería.

Harry miro a la chica, analizando la situación con detenimiento. No perdía nada con esperar, y verdaderamente le interesaba saber que le ocurría a Hermione. Tal vez y le explicará el 'por qué' de su comportamiento durante los días anteriores. "Bien" fue lo único que dijo. Dio media vuelta rumbo a la sala común. Notó la tranquilidad de la joven, pero también pudo notar 'algo' que le rompió el corazón: una lágrima en la mejilla de ella. Al parecer sería una noche muy larga. Por suerte, todo el alumnado y los profesores se encontraban en el gran comedor, aún disfrutando del baile. Eso les daría tiempo para hablar a solas.

Rápidamente llegaron a la sala común. Harry colocó a la joven cuidadosamente en el sillón más grande cerca del fuego, acomodó unos cojines y la arropó con una frazada. Hermione abrió los ojos cansadamente. El joven le sonrío con ternura sentándose a su lado. Ambos miraron el fuego en silencio, unos minutos.

- ¿Y bien? – hablo Harry finalmente – te escucho.

- Es una historia muy larga – suspiro sonriendo débilmente – creo... creo que todo empezó cuando acabo el sexto año. Yo volví a casa, como siempre.Al llegar, mi mamá me informó que iríamos a Francia de vacaciones. Mi tía nos había invitado a visitarla. Al día siguiente debíamos ir al aeropuerto. Ese día, yo fui a comprar algo de ropa. Regresé a casa algo tarde. Noté que se había oscurecido antes de lo normal, me pareció extraño pero estaba tan contenta que no le di mucha importancia. Minutos después, cuando estaba probándome la ropa que compré, escuché un sonoro trueno, creí que llovería. Me asome a la ventana pero no había ni una leve llovizna, solo aire, hacia mucho viento. Escuché y vi otro trueno que llegó a la tierra. Cayó sobre un árbol, que de inmediato ardió en llamas. Observé la escena, de pronto, noté a un hombre dentro de las llamas, lentamente salió... ileso. Estaba muy asustada, di un par de pasos hacia atrás. Respire profundo y me acerque nuevamente a la ventana. No había nadie. Ni restos del árbol, ni el árbol mismo...

--------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------------

Un estruendoso sonido la despertó de su ensimismamiento. Rápidamente bajó al primer piso. Encontrando a sus padres afuera de la sala mirando asustados algo dentro de ella. Caminó hacia ellos muy lentamente.

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó tratando inútilmente calmarse. Tenía una sensación de miedo acrecentándose a cada segundo._

_- Él... – tartamudeo su madre señalando el interior de la sala. De pronto su padre, instintivamente, se colocó frente a su esposa, tratando de verse desafiante, pero el miedo parecía interponerse en sus deseos. _

_- Señorita Granger – una voz silbante y tenebrosa retumbaba en la casa, produciendo en la chica un miedo paralizante._

_ Al momento, la señora Granger abrazo a su hija reflejando el temor en su rostro. Un jarrón de porcelana estalló en pedazos._

_- Voldemort – susurro Hermione, al momento de ver al ser en medio de la sala. Traía una capa negra cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza._

_- ¿Él... él es Volde__...?_

_- Si, es él – respondió la chica, evitando que su madre dijera aquel nombre._

_- Buenas noches, señorita Granger – dijo Voldemort pausadamente._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione en voz baja. Aún sentía un miedo que seguía creciendo a cada segundo._

_- Estoy aquí para destruir una parte de la felicidad de Harry Potter – explico tranquila y burlonamente. La señora Granger ahogó un grito, el señor sentía la rabia crecer dentro de si; mientras que Hermione se quedo estática._

_- ¿A... qué te refieres? – habló con un poco más de decisión, tratando de verse valiente._

_- Vine a matarte – sonrío desafiante._

_ Todo pasó muy rápido. Hermione levantó su varita. Voldemort sacó la suya. Ambos gritaron _"expelliarmus" _al mismo tiempo. Al segundo, Voldemort lanzó el _"Avada Kedavra"_. Hermione grito _"protego" _pero al tener menor poder, salió lejos arrojada por el rayo verde que, al contacto con su hechizo cambio de tonalidad a morado. Voldemort camino lentamente hacia su victima, quien yacía inconsciente contra una pared. No había muerto, pero... ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Alarmados, los señores Granger se interpusieron en el camino del Lord. Éste molesto, arrojó un segundo _"Avada Kedavra"_ a..._

_- ¡¡¡No!!! – gritó horrorizada la señora Granger corriendo hacia... el cadáver de su esposo. En el suelo, con una expresión de horror en el rostro - ¡¡No!! – gritó nuevamente derramando lágrimas, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del hombre._

_ Voldemort continuo su camino hacia la chica. Levantó la varita. De ésta empezaron a salir chispas rojas._

_- _"Carne, hueso y sangre..." –_ hablo firmemente, al momento un rayo rojo salió de su varita, conectándose con el cuerpo de la chica – _"...separa el alma de este cuerpo... confínalo al sufrimiento eterno, acaba con toda su felicidad, que la muerte la persiga eternamente en vida"__

Al escuchar el hechizo, la señora Granger se levanto encolerizada con lágrimas por todo su rostro, dispuesta a atacar a Voldemort. Pero había desaparecido. Cayó rendida de rodillas junto a su hija.

_- Hermione, linda – tomó su rostro con ambas manos – por... favor, linda... abre los ojos, por favor – susurro volviendo a llorar._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Desperté a los tres días, lo primero que vi fue a mi madre – miro el fuego en la chimenea sintiendo como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos – se veía mal, triste y con todo el rostro bañado en lágrimas. Me preguntó como me sentía. Y, era extraño, pero no me dolía nada. Jamás entendí el porque. Digo, recibí una maldición imperdonable, la maldición mortal y... aquí estoy. Realizamos el funeral de mi padre. Luego mi madre se fue a Francia, le dije que iría a Hogwarts, pero me dio miedo, no quería hablar con nadie de la situación... yo, realmente me sentía mal... – se le quebró la voz, tapándose la boca con una mano. Harry pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros con el rostro triste, cerró los ojos – luego empezaron los síntomas; mareos, nauseas, dolores en el cuerpo... alucinaciones. Fue entonces cuando descubrí mi condición. Tenía una extraña enfermedad. Nadie la conocía y parecía empeorar. Y aquí estoy. En Hogwarts, cursando mi séptimo año y tratando de lidiar con está enfermedad... esa es la historia, Harry – suspiro agachando la cabeza. Silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas lentamente. No miro al chico. Harry la abrazo acariciando su cabello.

- Lo siento, Hermione. Todo esto es por mi culpa – la chica negó, abrazando con fuerza a Harry, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

- No fue justo, Harry... no fue justo – respingó – él... mi padre, no tenía nada que ver en éste asunto, él... era una buena persona y...

- Shhh, tranquila, Hermione. Todo estará bien... todo estará bien, lo prometo – besó su frente.

Permanecieron abrazados en el sofá hasta que Hermione, de tanto llorar, se quedo dormida. Harry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios dándole las buenas noches. Con un largo suspiro cayo profundamente dormido, abrazando con fuerza a la chica, en un intento por protegerla hasta en sus sueños.

**Continuará...**

Notas de la autora: OK Lo prometido es deuda = ) aquí está el capítulo 10, el más largo de la historia. Había pensado en dividirlo en dos, pero hubiera perdido sentido. En fin, con respecto a la trama, está es la mitad del fic. Algo así como un intermedio. Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de darme una opinión. Avances del próximo capítulo... no, no les doy. No se enojen pero es posible que me tardé un poco, es que se me ha ocurrido una nueva idea para otro fic y... snif, no pude evitarlo ya lo comencé, así que ya me metí en otro problema - - No se preocupen = D ya saben que yo salgo de todos los problemas. Y dado que tendré un par de semanas de vacaciones, pues me pondré las pilas para aprovechar ese valioso tiempo.

Ahora si, respondo a sus comentarios, ¡muchas gracias!, no se olviden de escribir más = p

**Nelly Esp: **Ahora si te sorprendí, con el asunto 'Colagusano', ya verás es solo el comienzo. No te diré el paradero de Peter pero... si digamos que anda cerca. Desafortunadamente Harry no confiará en sus tutores, (por ahora) tiene un mar de dudas en su cabeza y se ha bloqueado de la ayuda. Anda en su propio mundo y tomará un poco de tiempo antes de que regresé a la realidad. El secreto de todo esto se resolverá hasta el final, mientras tanto nuestro trío fantástico deberá andar por un muy largo y peligroso sendero. Gracias por tus comentarios, ideas como esas son las que me ayudan a continuar = ) No te preocupes por el tiempo, yo esperaré tu review, tómate todo el que necesites. Por cierto, tu vas a ser niñera de la tercera edad y a mí ya me andan consiguiendo trabajo de niñera, pero para bebés. Imagínate, ya voy a ser 'mami adoptiva' ji, ji, ji. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Gracias y cuídate = D

**Claudio-Potter: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo mi fic. Ya está entrando en la mejor etapa. Gracias y cuídate = )

**Lizzyblack: **Lo siento, lo siento = ( prometo que no volverá a pasar. Pero como ves, ¡sigo viva! Eso si, ni por mi vida dejaría sin terminar alguna historia, sobre todo está, es que le tengo un cariño especial = ) Gracias por tus comentarios, créeme son de mucha ayuda. En cuanto a tu duda, efectivamente Harry no sabe de la presencia de Sirius, él cree que su padrino está tranquilamente descansando en su nuevo hogar. Y Remus, al igual que Sirius, andan muy preocupados por Harry. Últimamente han pasado sucesos muy extraños en Hogwarts y la mayoría (si no es que todos) están relacionado con Harry, de ahí tanta protección al chico = ) No te preocupes, cualquier duda que tengas yo la responderé, encantada. Saludos y gracias = )

**Flor: **Claro, siendo la novia de James, Lily merecía un lugar entre los Merodeadores (de eso hablaremos en futuros capítulos) Que bueno que siga gustándote el fic, y ya verás cada vez se pondrá más misterioso, interesante... romántico, pero eso más adelante. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda. Besos y suerte = )

Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review, espero recibir más y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos y cuídense = )

_"He descubierto la enfermedad más mortal existente. Produce alucinaciones, un vacío en el estómago y mucha felicidad... es el amor"_


	11. Un día antes de Navidad

Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past 

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 11. Un día antes de Navidad.

Noviembre corrió rápidamente. Las clases se volvían cada vez más pesadas, así como la constante mención de los EXTASIS. La nieve poco a poco volvía más blanco todo el castillo. Durante todo el mes, Lupin había estado explicando un único encantamiento durante sus clases: el "_ablevashing" _o encantamiento para desaparecer /disfrazar. Así como la aparición o contrario del mismo: _"ablespecter". _

Los avances en dicho hechizo eran muy lentos; muy pocos lograban iniciarlo bien y que decir de seguirlo. Dada la explicación del profesor, sabían que el hechizo era difícil y que requería mucha concentración y magia. Una semana antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, muy pocos lograron progresos rescatables, entre ellos: Tom, Dayton y Scott, quienes ya tenían antecedentes del hechizo. Harry y Hermione también habían avanzado, Ron aún tenía algunos problemas. Y Draco, quien se había unido a la clase al inicio de mes, también demostraba sus habilidades. Finalmente, y para sorpresa de todos, Neville también luchaba notoriamente.

El resto de los maestros se interesaban más por dejar suficiente tarea para vacaciones como repaso para los EXTASIS. En realidad, la única clase 'activa' parecía ser Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Pociones, pero eso era aparte.

TOC, TOC

- Pase.

- Albus –saludo ingresando al despacho del director- ¿me llamaste?

- Siéntate, Severus –tosió, dando un sorbo a su té.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- No voy a mentirte, Severus. Mi condición no mejora, a pesar de los intentos de los profesores, sobre todo tu ayuda, de Remus y Minerva. Pero...

- Espero que no estés pensando en darte por vencido –sentenció ligeramente molesto.

- Severus, no podemos huir de lo inevitable. En vez de mejorar o detener la enfermedad, solo empeora –respiro– cada vez me siento más débil. No he perdido las esperanzas, pero debemos estar prevenidos.

- ¿Se refiere al señor oscuro? –su tono de voz se escuchaba más sereno.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo y Voldemort no ha aparecido –Fawkes se acercó a su amo quien lo acarició tranquilamente– lo conozco –suspiro– lo conozco muy bien y sé que con tanto tiempo 'libre' debe estar formulando un plan, un plan muy grande. Y tengo razones para creer que el 'punto importante' del ataque está aquí, en Hogwarts.

- ¿Potter? –cuestionó casi de inmediato.

- Harry... si, es posible que este en grave peligro -tosió– con Hogwarts desprotegido. Por ello pedí a Remus que viniera...

- Por eso ha permitido que Black caminé libremente por el castillo –afirmó molesto.

- Severus, no guardes rencor –sonrío.

- Entonces debimos tomar en cuenta la idea de McGonagall. Debimos llevarte a San Mungo –comento un tanto culpable.

- No –negó lentamente con la cabeza– es importante que nadie fuera del colegio se enteré de mi condición –volvió a toser.

- Lo entiendo –murmuró afirmando el comentario.

- ¡Ron, por favor! –pidió Hermione por décima vez tratando de convencer al pelirrojo– es importante, por favor.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir esto? ¿Qué tal si no funciona? –se quejó notoriamente molesto.

- Ron –mirada seria– prometiste intentarlo.

- Si, pero...

- Por favor, solo te pido que te quedes para las vacaciones de Navidad, conmigo y, con Draco.

- Hermione, esperaba pasar las vacaciones lejos de ese sujeto y ahora...

- Harry ya acepto que ha cambiado. Estoy segura que tú también te darás cuenta de que él ya es otra persona. Ya no es el Draco Malfoy que odiamos –tomó la mano de Ron entre las suyas– por favor, él está haciendo todo lo posible por ser tu amigo, pero tu también debes poner de tu parte para que funcioné –explico tranquilamente- ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien –suspiro resignado– seguiré intentando –miro la ventana. La blanca nieve caía abiertamente, bañando los alrededores- ¿cómo te sientes? –preguntó de pronto, recordando la extraña enfermedad que padecía su amiga. Harry le había explicado a él y a Vannesa, un día después del baile, sobre la situación de la chica, quien suspiro ante la pregunta del pelirrojo.

- Bien, hasta ahora. Solo tengo un pequeño dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Sigues usando el _Spell Camouflaje _avanzado?

- Si –sonrío– me ha sido muy útil últimamente, al parecer la enfermedad avanza a cada momento, y de pronto muy rápido.

- Es increíble que hayas mejorado el hechizo que nos enseñó McGonagall –río divertido– y pensar que Scott no creía que eras la chica más inteligente de la escuela.

- Ron, no es para tanto –agachó la mirada apenada.

- ¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¡No seas tan modesta, Hermione! Siempre encuentras soluciones como estás para los grandes problemas –alabó con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro– por cierto, ¿qué le dirás a Harry? –preguntó pícaramente.

- ¡Ay, Ron! No empieces con eso –se puso de pie caminando hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.

- ¡Oh, vamos! –Hermione abrió la puerta- ¡solo quiero saber! -gritó, al tiempo que la chica abandonaba la sala– vaya, creo que tendré que pedirle ayuda a Vannesa, en estás situaciones... –pensó mirando la nieve caer– Vannesa...

Ingresó a su habitación esperando encontrarla vacía. Cuatro camas estabas libres. Solo su amigo Scott se encontraba ahí, recostado en su propia cama leyendo un libro bastante grueso, con mucho interés.

- ¿Qué estás leyendo? –interrogó sentándose en su cama, la cual se encontraba al lado de la de Scott.

- Esto –levantó el libro mostrando la portada.

- _"Familias mágicas antiguas" _–leyó– Scott ¿sigues con eso?

- Claro –sonrío inocente– Dayton, ¿aún no te convences?

- ¿Yo?, tú eres el que debería desistir.

- No estoy haciendo nada malo –rezongó sentándose. Dejó el libro a un lado encarando a su amigo– solo buscó los orígenes del apellido Vrotdlem...

- Scott –interrumpió cansadamente.

- Ese tipo es muy extraño –continúo, haciendo caso omiso– y más extraño es que no haya registro de su apellido –levantó el libro– este es el ejemplar más antiguo de familias mágicas que pude conseguir.

- Scott.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, ni siquiera los profesores han oído ese apellido ¿realmente no te parece extraño?

- Ya deberías dejar a ese pobre chico en paz –opino.

- Es muy misterioso, callado y tiene muchos conocimientos sobre magia. No sabemos nada de él, ni de su familia, ni de la escuela en la que estaba antes ¡nada!

- Eres paranoico, que es diferente.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás en mi contra?

- No estoy en tu contra –rió– es que alguien de los dos tiene que ser la voz de la razón –dijo orgulloso.

- Ja, ja. Si como no –dijo con ironía.

- Aunque -Dayton cambio su actitud a una más seria– tal vez tengas razón. Ahora que lo analizó –Scott también puso actitud seria– el único nombre que viene a mi mente con el apellido Vrotdlem, es Voldemort.

- ¿Piensas quedarte durante las vacaciones de Navidad? –preguntó Malin sentándose en el mismo sofá donde se encontraba Draco, en la sala común de Slytherin.

- Si, pienso quedarme junto con Hermione –explico el rubio- no creo que alguien de Slytherin se quede.

- ¿Quién es Hermione?

- Una amiga de Gryffindor –respondió sonriente.

- ¡¿De Gryffindor?! ¿Desde cuando haces amistades con los Gryffindor? –preguntó ligeramente molesta.

- Ya te lo había explicado –dijo tranquilamente– solo estoy en está casa por equivocación, pero...

- Esa tal Hermione –interrumpió con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas- ...ella, bueno ¿tegusta? –preguntó rápidamente.

- ¿Eh? ¿Hermione? –permaneció en silencio un momento, analizando la cuestión.

Nunca lo había pensado. Y a decir verdad no le gustaba. Más bien le agradaba que fuera su amiga. Ella era amable, generosa, tierna, educada, una buena persona. Había conocido muchas cualidades de la joven, de las cuales él carecía. Pero deseaba aprenderlas.

- Disculpa –habló Malin interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La chica había interpretado el silencio del rubio como una afirmación– no debí preguntarte. E-eso es algo muy personal y... disculpa, tengo que irme –con lágrimas en los ojos, que Draco no distinguió, dio media vuelta rumbo a su habitación. Manteniendo la cabeza agachada durante el camino.

Draco la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de las mujeres. No entendía el '¿por qué?' del comportamiento de Malin, parecía molesta o más bien ¿celosa? Pero ¿celosa de qué? Él nunca le había dado pautas para nada. Y suponiendo que así fuera, a él no le gustaba Hermione. Solo la veía como una amiga, una gran amiga, que no pensaba abandonar por nada ni por nadie.

En fin. Suspiro. Tal vez solo era su amor platónico. Como lo era de tantas, empezando por Pansy Parkinson. Su 'club de fans'. Un sin fin de chicas que amaban su dinero y deseaban su apellido. Rayos. Cada vez deseaba con más fuerza deshacerse del maldito apellido. Cualquier apellido era mejor que la porquería que su padre le había heredado. Eso era todo lo que había obtenido de ese hombre: un ridículo apellido, temido y/o odiado por toda la comunidad mágica.

También le había 'otorgado' una fortuna pero, ese dinero estaba sucio y ensangrentado. Era dinero obtenido por el sufrimiento de tantas personas; por la traición, el soborno, el robo. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo sobreviviría y costearía sus estudios? Tal vez tendría que buscar un empleo saliendo de Hogwarts. En esa cuestión también podría pedir ayuda al profesor Snape, y tal vez hasta a Dumbledore. Después de todo, si el director ayudaba tanto a Harry, posiblemente también lo ayudaría a él. Estaba convencido de que Dumbledore era una buena persona. No como su padre le había hecho creer.

Todas las veces que él insultaba al director, era porque éste siempre arruinaba los planes de su amo y señor Voldemort. Sacudió su cabeza. Ese tipo de pensamientos ya no tenían sentido. Ya no importaban, formaban parte de un pasado que quería enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser. Draco Malfoy iba a cambiar. Iba a dejar de ser admirado por su apellido. De ahora en adelante estaba dispuesto a ganarse la admiración de los demás con sus propios logros. Sonrío con emoción imaginando su futuro como auror. ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado a un Malfoy siendo auror?

- Pasa, Remus. Siéntate –ofreció una silla a su invitado.

- ¿Ocupada?

- Un poco –McGonagall tenía varios rollos de pergamino por todo su escritorio– estoy revisando los últimos trabajos de séptimo –informó garabateando un par de letras en uno de los trozos de pergamino– también estoy organizando sus tareas para vacaciones.

- No seas tan estricta, Minerva. Deja que disfruten sus vacaciones –comento sonriente.

- ¿Remus, no me digas que no piensas darles tarea?

- Solo un pequeño trabajo de investigación –informo tranquilamente– pero me refería a que no te excedieras. Después de todo, es Navidad.

- ¡Oh!, no te preocupes –sonrío maliciosamente.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue Albus? –preguntó un poco más serio.

- Tranquilo. Severus está con él, ahora –Remus levantó una ceja, en señal de duda– Albus lo llamó, no tengo idea para que. Hace más de media hora que están en el despacho del director.

- Entiendo, Severus está muy preocupado –comentó más para si.

- No lo dice, pero lo demuestra –opino la subdirectora emitiendo una ligera sonrisa.

- Sobre todo en clases.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Hace poco hablé con Harry –sonrío– dice que Severus se ha vuelto un poco... amable –McGonagall levantó una ceja, extrañada– Severus acostumbró ser un poco rígido en su manera de impartir clases. Y últimamente se ha vuelto más flexible. Por eso les parece extraño a los alumnos.

- Ya veo –murmuro un tanto triste.

- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Remus –respiro– no creo... bueno, Albus no se ve mejor. En realidad no lo dice, pero empeora a cada día. No encontramos la cura y no veo posibilidad de...

- Calma, Minerva –interrumpió tranquilamente notando la desesperación de la profesora, reflejada claramente en su rostro.

- Lo siento, Remus –volvió a respirar– está situación me tiene muy inquieta.

- Lo sé. Pero si Albus es capaz de mantenerse tranquilo, lo mínimo que podemos hacer es apoyarlo y no perder la esperanza.

- Albus... es una gran persona –dio un pequeño respingo– no se merece todo esto –Remus extendió su brazo, ofreciéndole un pañuelo– gracias –sonrío– me preguntó que dirían los alumnos si me vieran llorando.

- Se preocuparían –dijo terminantemente– se preguntarían que es esa carga tan grande que lleva –McGonagall sonrío limpiándose las últimas lágrimas de su rostro– será mejor que me vaya -se puso de pie– tengo que arreglar la tarea de vacaciones.

- Remus, no seas tan estricto. Son vacaciones.

Remus sonrío antes de abandonar el despacho de la subdirectora. Camino tranquilamente por los corredores. Pensando. Jamás creyó que llegaría el día en que vería a Minerva llorar. Minerva McGonagall, la subdirectora del colegio Hogwarts. Durante su adolescencia la había conocido a la perfección. Siempre la vio como una persona fuerte, muy fuerte. Sonrío. Y lo seguía siendo. McGonagall, uno de los pilares más fuertes de Hogwarts.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del castillo. Se sentía extraño. Poco a poco le adoptaba cariño a la soledad. Le agradaba más estar solo que rodeado de gente, de profesores, de alumnos. ¡Todo! Se sentía asfixiado y no entendía porque. Claro que, solo pasaba a momentos.

Había empezado así ese mismo año. Aunque, analizándolo detenidamente, todo ese año había sido... ¿extraño? Muy extraño para Harry Potter. Empezando por la enfermedad de Hermione, le preocupaba demasiado. Ella no quería ver a ninguna autoridad pero aún así debían buscar una cura. Ahora que había descubierto lo que sentía por la chica... ahora le importaba más que nunca y a la vez quería estar cerca de ella para apoyarla, para demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para él. Respiro profundamente.

Tom Vrotdlem era el otro gran problema durante ese año. Todo el asunto de la reencarnación de sus padres... Tom le había propuesto resucitar a James y Lily Potter mediante un conjuro antiguo, difícil y que requería del uso de un extraño medallón, del cual aún no sabía nada pero quería conocerlo.

Desafortunadamente a quien quiera que se le ocurriera preguntar le parecería extraño y lo interrogaría. Situación que prefería evitar. Tom era un chico muy extraño. Él aún no había tomado una decisión. Una parte de él le decía que no debían realizar el hechizo, pero el deseo de volver a tener a sus padres decía lo contrario. Todo era cada vez más confuso.

- ¡¡¡Harry Potter!!! –y ahí estaba. El segundo motivo de sus problemas.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Tom? –Harry se detuvo en seco, a la mitad de un pasillo débilmente iluminado por un par de antorchas. Giró lentamente para encararlo.

- Te dije que la fecha más próxima era en diciembre –Tom camino hasta llegar frente a Harry, tenía una mirada seria y calculadora– será la última semana del mes... el último día del año, para ser más exactos –suavizó su mirada- ¿haz tomado una decisión, ya? -Harry tardó en responder. Esa pregunta cada vez se hacia más frecuente.

- Tom, yo...

- ¿Aún no? –interrumpió notoriamente molesto– el tiempo cada vez es menos, si no tomas una decisión pronto, entonces...

- Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Harry un tanto fastidiado– lo sé, es solo que... ¿por qué tanto interés en realizar éste conjuro? ¿acaso tienes algún interés propio? –preguntó, tratando de zafarse del asunto.

- A decir verdad, si.

- ¿Quieres revivir a alguien?

- Si, se trata de una persona muy importante para mí –respondió sin mostrar ningún signo de tristeza o similar.

- Ya veo, eso significa que aunque no acepté el conjuro ¿tú lo llevarás acabo de todas formas?

- No te preocupes –sonrío arrogante– dirás que si –Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero fue interrumpido– tarde o temprano, no te preocupes.

- Necesito pensarlo –se limito a decir tratando de analizar la situación.

Tom dio media vuelta manteniendo su semblante con arrogancia, dio un par de pasos deteniéndose en seco sin voltear la cabeza. Por un segundo Harry creyó haber visto ese talante en otra persona, pero por el momento no le llegó ningún nombre a la cabeza.

- Por si te interesa, ya encontré el medallón –Harry abrió los ojos, notoriamente sorprendido ante la mención del objeto– el dueño es el director de este colegio –continuo su camino perdiéndose en la oscuridad creciente del pasillo.

Harry permaneció estático en el mismo lugar. Dumbledore jamás le daría el medallón a Tom, ni siquiera a él. ¿Cómo solucionarían el problema? ¿acaso Tom pensaría en robar la pieza? Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Continuo su camino, ahora, rumbo a la sala común.

Una vez dentro, todos sus compañeros se encontraban dormidos. Aún no tenía sueño, camino hacia la ventana admirando la noche. Mañana comenzarían sus vacaciones. Sus primeras vacaciones navideñas con Sirius y Remus. Miro un poco abajo, el lago.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Estaba haciendo mucho aire. Los árboles se mecían fuertemente, como si siguieran el compás de una canción. El agua también se ondeaba armónicamente. Abrió la ventana asomando la cabeza. Y ahí estaba, la misma melodía que había escuchado en sueños. ¡Pero ahora era real! Estaba despierto y la podía escuchar. La misma canción de cuna, de una madre a su bebé.

Poco a poco fue adormeciéndose con la melodía. Descendió lentamente sentándose junto a la ventana, recargado en la pared. Lánguidamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento, durmiéndose tranquilamente. Su última idea antes de caer completamente dormido, fue la necesidad de conseguir las llaves faltantes y poder descubrir lo que había tras la puerta de "Los Merodeadores".

Una leve brisa entró por la ventana recorriendo cada rincón de la habitación. Se acercó a Harry deteniéndose frente a él. Tomó la forma de una persona, recogiendo en brazos al joven y depositándolo en su cama. Extendió un brazo retirando algunos cabellos de su frente, tras lo cual desapareció por la ventana, cerrándola.

- ...a tu lado siempre... – el final de la canción se perdía con el viento, entre los árboles y la oscuridad de la noche.

**Continuará...**

Notas de la autora: OK. A mí parecer está vez me tardé menos )... es que tengo una excusa de por medio D Probablemente, y digo probablemente inicié una nueva historia. Otro J&L - En fin, a lo que iba. Creo que ya me recuperé, ahora llevaré un ritmo constante en mis historias. Ya encontré la forma y ahora si no descuidaré ninguna. Espero sus comentarios, ya saben cualquier duda, sugerencia, critica, etc, etc.

Respondiendo los reviews:

**Carmen McGonagall: **Gracias por tus comentarios ) Siempre serán de mucha ayuda. Espero que así como yo, puedas darte un tiempo para seguir leyendo, ya estoy cerca del final... Saludos y besos )

**Lizzyblack: **Jamás, jamás, jamás y rematadamente jamás. No podría dejar una sola historia que publiqué sin terminar, siempre me daré mi tiempo. Como ahora que tendré por lo menos dos meses para reorganizar todo ) Muchas gracias por tus comentarios - ¿En qué parte no entendiste lo del ataque de Voldy a Hermione? Dime donde te atoras y yo te explicaré la situación más detalladamente ¿ok? Gracias y besos )

**Mlo: **Que bueno que te guste la historia. Gracias por tus comentarios Definitivamente nada malo le pasará a Hermione, porque aparte de que debe vivir lo suficiente para confesar sus sentimientos a Harry, esto es un H/Hr... y creo que eso le da peso ¿no? P Espero que sigas leyendo. Besos y cuídate )

Muchas gracias a los que me escribieron un review, y a los que no ¿qué esperan? D

Cuídense, su amiga

Andy Yogima

_"Mi fuerza más grande siempre será el apoyo de los que me quieren"_


	12. Confusiones

Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past 

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 12. Confusiones

Despertó tranquilamente con los primeros rayos de la mañana filtrándose por la ventana hasta su cama desprovista de las cortinas. Harry se frotó los ojos adormilado. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta: su mano derecha sujetaba firmemente la llave que pendía de su cuello. Poco a poco recordó los sucesos del día anterior. Las llaves. Este pensamiento lo obligó a levantarse. Estaba decidido a obtener esas llaves como fuera, así tuviese que sacarlas del centro de la tierra. Rápidamente se puso de pie, se dio un baño ligero tras lo cual abandono la sala común.

Pensó en buscar a Remus. Pero recordó que hacia dos noches hubo luna llena, y tras haber terminado su última clase del viernes, el profesor había vuelto a casa con Sirius. Supuso entonces que ambos irían a recibirlo en la estación King Cross. Continuo su camino.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, aún era demasiado temprano. No encontró a nadie durante su camino hacia el lago. Llegó frente a éste, saludado por el cantar de las aves y los primeros rayos de sol. Miro el castillo, lucía imponente. Recordó la cantidad de pasillos, escondites y secretos que había descubierto en el. Observo el lago. Ahora había encontrado una habitación secreta que se encontraba... ¿dónde? ¿debajo del lago? ¿o de su cama? Teniendo en cuenta esas características ¿cómo sería? ¿llena de túneles o tan grande como el castillo, enterrada bajo éste? Que extraño. Se hincó frente al lago visualizando su reflejo.

- Buenos días, Harry –una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la cabeza rápidamente.

- Buenos días, Draco –saludo poniéndose de pie.

- Despierto tan temprano, ¿acaso la emoción de las vacaciones no te dejaba dormir?

- Si, eso era –tartamudeo ligeramente. Contento de tener la excusa perfecta para estar ahí.

- Viviendo con Black y Lupin, tiene sentido.

- ¿Y tú? ¿también quieres ver a tu familia? –Draco sonrío con ironía.

- No –susurro– me quedaré en el colegio.

- ¿Qué? Pero creí que...

- Digamos que no muero de ganas por ver a mis padres –sonrío– pienso no volver a su casa.

- ¿Hablas en serio?... Cada vez me parece más increíble pensar que estás dejando tu apellido y todo lo que conlleva –sincero un tanto serio.

- Lo más difícil no es dejar mi pasado, sino forjar mi presente.

- A todo esto, ¿qué dice tu padre?

- Quiere matarme –rió– aunque aún así querrá convertir mi cadáver en un cadáver mortífago.

Harry no pudo contenerse ante éste último comentario. Ambos comenzaron a reír plenamente. Aquella escena era tan extraña. Ver a los mayores enemigos de Hogwarts: Malfoy y Potter riendo juntos, no tenía precio.

* * *

Un poco más tarde. El gran comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes. Hacia poco que el desayuno había empezado. Los alumnos que se irían, partirían en cuanto terminará. Ron y Hermione se encontraban casi a la orilla de la mesa junto con Dayton que acababa de llegar.

- ¿No han visto a Scott? –preguntó, tras saludar, sentándose frente al pelirrojo quien negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Tú no haz visto a Harry? –interrogó Hermione.

- ¿También desapareció? –la chica asintió– bueno, de Scott no es raro pero de Potter...

- ¿Scott hace esto muy seguido? –indagó Ron con interés.

- No es eso –dijo tranquilamente sirviéndose un par de tostadas con mermelada– es que últimamente se siente detective.

Hermione lo miro extrañada pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que en ese momento Scott llegó al comedor. Dayton lo miro con seriedad. A paso lento Scott llegó frente al trío. Lucía cansado y muy débil, tenía la respiración agitada, acompañado de un ligero temblor que le recorría el cuerpo.

- Dayton –susurro poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó rápidamente poniéndose de pie.

Scott le indico con la cabeza que salieran. Ambos abandonaron el comedor ante las miradas confundidas de Ron y Hermione, está última volvió su mirada hacia su plato. De pronto volvió a la realidad al ver una enorme rosa roja frente a ella. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia atrás.

- Buenos días, Hermione.

- B-Buenos días, Harry –saludo un tanto sonrojada. El chico le extendió la rosa mirándola con ternura tras lo cual tomó asiento a su lado. Ron los observaba sonriente.

- ¿Dónde están Dayton, Scott y Vannesa? –preguntó Harry tomando un poco de fruta.

- Veamos –hablo Ron ante el silencio de Hermione– Dayton y Scott acaban de irse. En cuanto a Vannesa, dijo que tenía que organizarse con una amiga antes de que ella se fuera.

- ¿Vannesa también se quedará?

- Si, cambio de planes a último momento.

- Por cierto –hablo Hermione- ¿dónde estabas? –miro a Harry.

- Me levanté muy temprano y salí a caminar –explico tomando un poco de jugo.

-------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------

Iba camino hacia el comedor. Se levantó un poco tarde luego de una extensa noche de arduas investigaciones, y tras un comentario de Dayton, al fin lo había descubierto. Ahora solo necesitaba pruebas que lo reafirmarán. Levantó la cabeza encontrándose con Tom quien tenía una pequeña caja plana donde al parecer acababa de guardar algo, sonrío satisfecho guardando el estuche entre los pliegues de su túnica.

_- Vrotdlem –llamó Scott acercándose al chico._

_- Mckinley –susurro Tom dando media vuelta encarándolo- ¿qué se te ofrece? –preguntó tranquilamente fingiendo un tono amable._

_- Saber de donde proviene tu apellido -dijo mordazmente– parece no tener origen –sonrío burlón– más bien parece... inventado._

_- ¿Inventado? Es una idea interesante –sonrío- ¿qué te hace pensar eso?_

_- Yo si acepto las ideas descabelladas. A mí parecer, entre más inverosímil suene tiene más posibilidades de ser cierto ¿no te parece?_

_- Si no soy Vrotdlem, ¿quién crees que soy? –preguntó altaneramente._

_- Ni siquiera te esfuerzas por defenderte, eso da puntos a mi favor... Voldemort -Tom sonrío de una manera extraña, borrando todo rasgo de inocencia en su cara, rió sonoramente._

_- No serás la primera ni la última persona que crea eso. ¿Acaso el parecido de mi apellido con el nombre del señor tenebroso te hizo pensar eso?_

_- ¿Lo negarás? –preguntó desafiante._

_- Estás jugando con fuego –dijo fríamente, fulminando a Scott con la mirada- no desafíes fuerzas que no puedes comprender, chiquillo –su voz ya no era la de un adolescente sino la de un adulto. Scott retrocedió un paso ante la sensación de una poderosa aura alrededor de Tom quien levantó la mano frente a él- no te metas conmigo, no ahora que mi plan está en la fase final _¡Petrifican!_ –exclamo irradiando ira._

_Scott cayó de rodillas apoyándose con sus manos, al recibir el impacto del conjuro. Sentía su cuerpo rígido, no podía moverse y un gran dolor. Como miles de agujas haciéndole heridas por todo el cuerpo. Respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad. Tom sonrío satisfecho acercándose a él._

_- Aléjate de mí, podrías resultar muy herido –dijo burlonamente._

_- ¿El... el novato tiene... algo que ver en esto? –preguntó en un susurro._

_- ¿Harry? Si, tal vez –sonrío, tras lo cual se fue._

Scott se levantó sintiendo un gran dolor y un extraño estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Apoyándose en la pared camino hasta el comedor.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

- Llegué al salón, te busqué y aquí estamos –dijo Scott recargado en un frondoso árbol cerca del bosque prohibido.

- _Glentector _–exclamo Dayton por quinta vez apuntando a su amigo- es inútil –murmuro cansado- si el hechizo general de cura no funciona... –bajo la varita al no notar ningún cambio en el escalofrío que recorría el cuerpo de Scott- tenemos que ir con Madame Pomfrey, ella...

- ¡No! –interrumpió tajantemente separándose del árbol regresando a él casi de inmediato- ¿qué se supone que debo decirle cuando me pregunté que me pasó? Oh, nada. Solo le dije a Vrotdlem que él era Voldemort, creo que se molesto y me arrojó un hechizo que en vida había escuchado –argumento burlonamente, con un dejo de molestia.

- Eso también es sorprendente –comento Dayton ayudándolo a sentarse, recargado en el árbol- un hechizo que TÚ no conoces. ¡El mundo se va a acabar!

- Ah, ya cállate. Siendo Voldemort como no va a ser posible.

- Ya deja de afirmar que él es Voldemort –Dayton permaneció de pie cruzando los brazos- es una acusación muy grave y ni siquiera tienes pruebas.

- Es por eso que ahora tengo un plan –frotó su brazo izquierdo tratando de controlar el temblor en el. Dayton lo miro intrigado- he decidido vigilarlo durante las vacaciones –su interlocutor bajo los brazos con una expresión de horror e incredulidad en su rostro- digo, en algún momento debe volver a su forma original ¿no? Apuesto a que utiliza algún hechizo de ocultamiento o alguna poción.

- Scott –interrumpió ayudándole, de nueva cuenta, a ponerse en pie- es una locura y...

- ...y tú vas a ayudarme –intervino tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! –exclamo deteniendo el camino de regreso al castillo.

- Lo harás, ¿cierto?

- Ehm... bueno, yo... –aclaró su garganta- mejor volvamos a la sala común, si alguien te ve así tendremos problemas.

- ¿A qué hora salen las diligencias? –preguntó mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo.

- Me parece que a las once –informó, subiendo el primer escalón hacia el segundo piso.

- ¿Y qué hora es?

- Como las... –consultó su reloj deteniendo el paso al terminarse los escalones- ...son las 10:33

- ¡¿Las 10:33?! –repitió alarmado, tratando de caminar más rápido- hay que darnos prisa, aún no se si Vrotdlem saldrá del castillo.

- ¿Quieres calmarte? –gruño un tanto exasperado tratando de disminuir el paso.

- Aunque, ahora que lo pienso... –susurro- si va tras el novato entonces si saldrá...

- ¡¿Va tras Potter?!

- Si, algo trama. Pero no se que es –comento doblando a la izquierda hacia el pasillo que conducía a la sala común- por la forma en que lo dijo, creo es algo muy grave.

* * *

El gran comedor estaba vacío. Dada la hora, en que la mayoría de los estudiantes estarían alistándose para las vacaciones. Ron y Hermione se habían quedado para despedir a Harry en cuanto terminará de empacar.

- ¿Y si te consigo una cita con él?

- Ron...

- ¿Y si te regalo unos chocolates?

- Ron.

- ¿Grageas Bertie Botts?

- …

- ¿Una nueva mascota?

- ...

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Te doy Veritaserum! –exclamo triunfante.

- ¡No! ¡Ron, ya basta por favor! –dijo Hermione con una actitud seria que se borró al instante ante la cara arrepentida del pelirrojo.

- Yo solo quiero saber...

- Igual que yo... –murmuro. Su acompañante la miro sin entender- Ron –dijo más calmada- tienes que entenderlo. No estoy muy segura de lo que siento por Harry –rió- y si yo no lo sé. ¿Cómo quieres que te explique algo que ni yo comprendo?

- Solo tienes que preguntarte: ¿Lo quieres? –dijo seriamente.

Hermione bajo la cabeza mirando sus manos sobre la mesa, notoriamente nerviosa. Aquella era una pregunta tan directa que no podía responderla. Le había estado dando muchas vueltas al asunto, pero jamás lo había planteado tan concreto. Tal vez por eso era que no lo entendía. Respiro profundamente, buscando en lo más hondo de su ser, la respuesta correcta.

- Yo...

- ¡Buenos días!

Ambos voltearon encontrándose con el alegre rostro de Sirius Black quien camino hasta ellos sentándose a la derecha de Hermione. La chica desvío la mirada un segundo recuperando la compostura. Ante la intromisión tan repentina un leve rubor se había formado sobre sus mejillas.

- Hola, Sirius –saludo Ron.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono Hermione, una vez que recupero el control de si.

- Vine a recoger a Harry.

- Creí que lo buscarían en la estación King Cross.

- Ese era el plan original. Pero, ya que Remus tuvo una leve recaída, él decidió quedarse en casa y yo quise venir por Harry. Y de paso hablar con Dumbledore.

- ¿Cómo está? –preguntó la joven.

- ¿Quién? –cuestionó el anímago, sin saber si se refería a Remus o a Dumbledore.

- El profesor Dumbledore –Sirius permaneció en silencio, su amplia sonrisa se borró al caer en cuenta de la situación, tan comprometedora- por favor, Sirius. Todos sabemos que algo extraño le sucede al director.

- Y nosotros sospechamos que es algo más que solo cansancio –completo Ron apoyando su cabeza en la mano izquierda, sobre la mesa.

- Ustedes tienen un sentido muy agudo para este tipo de cosas –comento el adulto con una débil sonrisa- serían muy buenos aurores. Pero, aún así la situación del director es algo que solo saben los profesores.

- Y tú –concreto Ron, con ironía.

- ¡Pues claro! –sonrío elegantemente- yo soy parte de la Orden –se puso de pie.

- ¿Él Está enfermo? –asaltó Hermione mirando a Sirius con una mezcla entre preocupación y tristeza- lo sé.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Mejor pregúntale a Harry –sonrío inocente.

- ¿Puedo pedirles un favor? –ambos asintieron- avisen a Harry que estoy aquí. Iré a ver a Dumbledore para pedirle permiso de usar una chimenea –dio media vuelta evadiendo las miradas confundidas de los mejores amigos de su ahijado.

- Bueno –suspiro la castaña poniéndose de pie- vayamos al vestíbulo.

- ¿Al vestíbulo? –repitió Ron siguiendo a la chica.

- Son casi las once. Si Harry no está ahí, seguramente está en camino –explico atravesando la puerta del comedor.

* * *

Dayton permanecía sentado en su cama observando a Scott correr de un lado para otro haciendo su equipaje. La idea tan loca que tenía su amigo, no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Pero tenía que reconocer que le estaba poniendo mucho entusiasmo a aquello y definitivamente no lo dejaría ir solo, a pesar de sus opiniones.

- ¿Había mencionado antes, que esto es una locura? –comento tranquilamente.

- ¡Listo! –exclamo haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior- ya tengo todo lo que necesito –cerró una pequeña mochila que estaba sobre su cama- llevó ropa, comida, la varita, mi kit de pociones y la capa invisible.

- Se te olvido el material de investigador –opino en tono burlón. Scott levantó una ceja en actitud confusa.

- ¿Sigues con eso? Ya te dije que esto es algo serio –silencio- ¿ya empacaste?

- ¿Debo suponer que iré? –se puso de pie.

- Pues claro –dijo sorprendido colocándose la mochila en el hombro derecho- si Vrotdlem intenta atacarme de nuevo, te usaré como escudo –rió abandonando la habitación.

Dayton termino de acomodar su ropa en una mochila, cerrándola y colocándosela en el hombro. Levantó la vista mirando el dormitorio. La cama al frente de la suya era la de Tom. "Si realmente es Voldemort... estamos en grandes problemas" pensó abandonando la habitación. Tras su salida, una pequeña serpiente salió por debajo de la cama de Tom, atravesó el cuarto hasta llegar a la ventana, por donde salió rápidamente. Afuera, la nieve empezaba a caer. Durante el mes, el clima invernal había estado muy cambiante. La noche anterior no hubo nieve, solo brisas congelantes. Esa mañana había estado despejado pero ahora, pequeños copos de nieve volvían a llenar los alrededores de color blanco.

* * *

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Sirius? –el aludido volteo rápidamente ante la mención de su nombre encontrándose con la subdirectora del colegio que lucía apurada.

- Buenos días, profesora McGonagall –saludo cortésmente- ya veo que esta algo atareada.

- Si, dada la condición en que se encuentra Albus... –respiro- el trabajo se me está saliendo de control. Es bueno que ya sean vacaciones, así podré relajarme un par de semanas.

- Ánimo, usted es muy hábil para este tipo de cosas -sonrío. Caminando rumbo al despacho de la profesora.

- Gracias, Sirius. Pero no haz respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Todo está bien? –Sirius la miro un segundo. Comprendió que se refería al estado de Remus, debido a la luna llena del día anterior.

- Si, solo una pequeña recaída. Lo normal –explico tranquilamente- ¿cómo sigue el director?

- Remus me recomendó que no fuera pesimista, pero su estado... digamos que no es el mejor –miro a Sirius- cada día lo veo más débil.

- Es importante mantener la calma, Minerva.

- Lo sé –abrió la puerta de su despacho invitando al anímago a entrar- ¿te ofrezco un té?

- No, gracias. En realidad vine a recoger a Harry. Pensaba pedirle autorización al director para utilizar una chimenea.

- Claro, Sirius puedes utilizar la que gustes.

- Muchas gracias, me retiro entonces –abrió la puerta- por cierto, dele mis saludos a Dumbledore.

- Por supuesto –dijo sonriente. Sirius abandono el despacho.

* * *

Para las once y quince, las diligencias ya habían partido llevándose a Tom, Dayton y Scott. Ron y Hermione alcanzaron a Harry a tiempo, antes que abordará una de las diligencias. Ahora el trío esperaba en el gran comedor, al regreso de Sirius, que llegó cinco minutos después.

- Disculpen el retraso, estaba hablando con la profesora McGonagall –se excuso sonriendo.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Lo siento, fue una decisión de último momento –rió- a decir verdad es culpa de Remus. Estos últimos días se le han metido ideas muy locas a la cabeza –Harry lo miro extrañado- bueno, no importa. ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro –tomó su equipaje, permitiendo que su padrino lo encogiera.

- Usaremos está chimenea –informó acercándose a la chimenea señalada, al lado de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Entraron a la chimenea. Sirius sacó una bolsita de polvos flu. Luego de las despedidas y el recordatorio de Ron a su amigo acerca de cumplir su promesa, a lo que Sirius los miro extrañado. En segundos fueron transportados a Fulldridge, donde Remus ya los esperaba sonriente sentado en la sala.

Harry examino la casa, asombrado. Lucía genial. Ya estaba decorada de acuerdo a la época, había un enorme árbol de Navidad que llegaba hasta el techo. Se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo. Aún más tranquilo que la primera que Harry estuvo ahí.

- ¡Guau! Es impresionante –alabó el más joven recorriendo la casa. A sus espaldas, Remus pidió a Sirius que subiera el equipaje del chico, mientras él preparaba el almuerzo.

- ¿Cómo haz estado? –preguntó Remus, una vez que Sirius abandono el primer piso. Harry se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana.

- Bien –respondió por inercia sin cambiar su postura, por un segundo creyó suponer a lo que se refería el adulto, pero prefirió no sacar conclusiones. Remus llegó a su lado.

- Me refiero a los sueños.

- Remus, no te molestes pero estoy algo cansado –dijo rápidamente evadiendo el tema que, ya suponía, el licántropo querría saber. Sonrío fingidamente ante la mirada calculadora del hombre.

- Lo entiendo –puso una mano sobre su hombro- ve a descansar, más tarde hablaremos -Harry asintió con la cabeza, dio media vuelta caminando hacia la escalera- Harry –se detuvo- ¿no quieres comer?

- Más tarde –tras lo cual desapareció de su vista. Remus suspiro con preocupación y cansancio.

* * *

Permaneció de pie frente a su ventana unos minutos. Había logrado evadir lo que serían constantes preguntas de Remus pero, tal vez ya sería momento de ensayar la respuesta que le daría a él y a su padrino.

Dio media vuelta encontrando su equipaje ya instalado en la habitación, seguramente Sirius lo había hecho. Sonrío amargamente sentándose en su cama. Respiro hondo tirándose sobre el edredón con la vista al techo.

Todos sus sueños se basaban en una enorme casa. Una mansión pérdida en un bosque, aún más profundo que el bosque prohibido. Veía personas muertas, no alcanzaba a distinguir sus rostros pero tenía la sensación de conocer a dos de ellos. También podía ver a un chico de su edad que...

Una repentina punzada de dolor en su cicatriz lo obligó a alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Todo era muy confuso, tal vez si lo comentaba con sus tutores, ellos podrían ayudarlo, tal vez explicarían esos sueños. ¿Eran exactamente sueños?

Dio un profundo bostezo sintiendo que el cansancio lo vencía. Dentro de un par de días sería Navidad. No quería importunar a los adultos con problemas antes de Noche Buena. Hablaría con ellos una vez que pasarán las fiestas. Sonrío para si mismo con lo que cayó profundamente dormido.

* * *

Luego de exhaustivas horas de camino. Atravesando bosques y pequeños poblados. Dayton y Scott habían hecho todo lo posible por seguirle el paso a Tom quien parecía estar perdido. Daba vueltas por todos los rincones, como si buscara algo. Pero finalmente había llegado a su destino. Una enorme mansión escondida en las profundidades de un enorme bosque aún más tenebroso que el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts.

La mansión tenía un número incontable de habitaciones, pero su apariencia era bastante tétrica. Tom ingreso al lugar siendo recibido por un par de hombres encapuchados que lo saludaron con una reverencia, mientras los chicos se ocultaban tras unos arbustos.

Dayton miro pensativo a su amigo, mientras éste sacaba la capa de invisibilidad de su mochila.

- Scott, si realmente ese tipo es Voldemort… nos estamos metiendo en la boca del lobo –comento ligeramente asustado.

- Lo sé, por eso ten lista la varita –dijo sin mirar a su interlocutor.

- Scott –detuvo con un brazo al chico antes que se levantará- esto no es un juego, ningún mago experto a derrotado a Voldemort y aunque seas muy bueno en duelos, no creo que…

- Bueno, pero aquí y ahora somos dos expertos en duelo –interrumpió mirando en todas direcciones asegurándose que nadie los seguía- además, solo buscamos respuestas. No llamaremos a la puerta pidiendo un duelo contra él –comento mostrando su típica sonrisa burlona.

Dayton asintió, no muy seguro de la situación. Tras lo cual, se adentraron en la mansión acompañados por el silencio del oscuro lugar, y de lamentos que se perdían con el viento.

* * *

Tom llegó a su habitación, sentándose en su escritorio. Sacó de entre sus ropas un medallón. Era grande y dorado. Todo el borde tenía signos extraños, parecía un mensaje. En el centro era de color plateado, tenía el símbolo del Ying Yang rodeado por una estrella de seis puntas. En cada una de éstas tenía símbolos diferentes.

Sonrío triunfante cerrando los ojos, confiado. De pronto, una tormenta se desató, golpeando con fuerza los alrededores de la mansión. Fuertes vientos movían las copas de los árboles, silbando con horror. Casi instantáneamente, todo terminó. Un silencio abrumador lleno cada rincón de la zona.

- Pronto, muy pronto… -resonó por toda la mansión, con fuerza y terror.

**Continuar**

Notas de la autora: OK. Suspenso, la cosa se pone cada vez más fea... Vrotdlem en medio de un asunto muy delicado. Harry y Hermione... como notarán cada vez los veremos más juntitos. Por otra parte, me da gusto haber publicado tan pronto - Quiero consentirlos porque tal vez publique dos historias más y tengo que aprovechar todo el tiempo posible, aunado a que ya me llegaron mis vacaciones como niñera.

Ahora si a lo importante, y fuente indispensable para la creación de está historia: ¡¡Los reviews!! D

**Sacralo: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo - y me da gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo. Espero que sigas de cerca la historia, ya estamos cerca del final. Besos y cuídate )

**Monik: **Exacto, tarde o temprano Harry tendrá que tomar su decisión. De hecho será en el próximo capítulo, Tom insistirá con un argumento que Harry no podrá rehuir, ello cambiará su vida por completo. ¿Te imaginas si logran revivir a James y Lily? No te preocupes, yo espero que quienes me dejan review expresen sus opiniones. Cierto los malentendidos siempre afectan, pero como todo tiene su razón de ser... ya veremos que pasa entre Draco y Malin. A cada momento Dumbledore empeora ¿crees que sobreviva? Hermione no se queda atrás, y en el capítulo 13 llegará el 'desenlace' a su enfermedad. Espero no haber tardado tanto en la actualización, ¿tú que opinas? Gracias y cuídate )

**Sandokan: **Paciencia, paciencia pronto descubriremos quien se esconde tras el nombre de Tom Vrotdlem. Uyy, sobre lo del dormitorio, no estoy muy segura... pero es un hecho que Harry y Hermione se volverán más unidos. Ya veremos que pasa. Besos )

**Grim Black: **Ánimo sigue leyendo para que te enteres de todo lo que es necesario Gracias por tus comentarios, cuídate )

**Nelly Esp: **¡Me alegra tenerte por acá de nuevo! Siempre dejó con dudas al final de los capítulos ¿no? Esa es la idea... OK, comencemos: desafortunadamente Dumbledore y Hermione tendrán que seguir sufriendo otro rato con la enfermedad, por ahora no van a encontrar la solución, pero ya veremos que pasa. Tal vez sobrevivan, tal vez no... Efectivamente, Harry a cada momento duda más de la 'confianza' con Tom, pero no puede evitar el interés en revivir a sus padres. Ron se nos anda separando un poco por su asunto con Vannesa... aún así siempre apoyará a su mejor amigo, casi hermano ) Creo que está vez no me tardé tanto en actualizar ¿no crees? - Me alegra que hayas concluido tu servicio como niñera, ya ves yo sigo en eso pero ya me dieron mis vacaciones de dos semanas. Besos y cuídate -

**Lizzyblack: **El asunto entre los Merodeadores, las llaves y aquella linda canción son parte fundamental en la trama. Ya veremos más sobre eso, por supuesto también sobre aquel 'ser' que entró al cuarto de Harry. Gracias por tu apoyo, siempre me esmeró con mis historias y espero seguir así. Besos )

Eso es todo por ahora, muchas gracias a los que se molestaron en dejarme su opinión. No se olviden de los review, siempre son una buena fuente de aliento y apoyo para continuar )

Besos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	13. Decisiones

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 13. Decisiones.

Las vacaciones marchaban a paso rápido. En casa; Harry, Remus y Sirius se preparaban para la cena de Navidad. Esa mañana cada uno había colocado sus regalos bajo el árbol navideño, prometiendo abrirlos después de la cena, mientras los adultos habían insinuado incontables veces a Harry el tema de sus sueños, pero el joven ya había tomado la decisión de hablar con ellos después de Navidad. Sirius daba los últimos 'toques navideños' a la casa, Remus preparaba la comida mientras Harry enviaba los regalos correspondientes a sus amigos, muy temprano había ayudado en la preparación de la celebración para tener tiempo de enviar los obsequios. De momento se sorprendió a si mismo enviando un regalo para Draco. Sonrío pensando que ese hecho le daría mucho gusto a Hermione.

---------------------------

El gran comedor se encontraba casi vacío. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían salido para pasar las vacaciones con sus familiares. En la mesa de profesores, el director seguía haciendo gala con su ausencia, así como la mitad del personal docente. Los pocos estudiantes presentes compartían una sola mesa. Hermione, Vannesa y Draco se encontraban en una de las esquinas, junto con los otros Gryffindor. Los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw estaban juntos al centro, y finalmente los Slytherin se hallaban al lado opuesto de los leones. Malin miraba al rubio junto a Hermione, con algo de tristeza.

-…así que Harry regresará una semana antes que terminen las vacaciones –la castaña termino su explicación dando un sorbo a su jugo.

-¡Buenos días!

-Buenos días, Ron –saludo la joven al recién llegado quien lucía su típico suéter Weasley. Corroborando que su demora se debía a los regalos de Navidad que ya había destapado.

-Feliz Navidad –sonrío Vannesa.

-Felicidades –dijo Draco con una sencilla sonrisa.

-Igualmente –dijo algo apenado sentándose al lado de Vannesa- por cierto, gracias por los obsequios –expreso mirando significativamente a cada uno. Las chicas respondieron con un 'de nada', mientras Draco se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

-Bueno –Vannesa rompió el súbito silencio que se había formado- yo tengo que irme –tomó un par de galletas poniéndose de pie- quiero hacer mi tarea lo más pronto posible.

-Yo iré contigo –soltó el pelirrojo- digo, si necesitas ayuda –Vannesa sonrío.

-Claro –salieron del gran comedor. Vannesa sonriendo normalmente con un Ron ligeramente ruborizado que caminaba algo torpe.

-Así que Ron…

-Ni lo digas –interrumpió Hermione reprimiendo la risa- es un hecho –ambos sonrieron.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó el rubio cambiando su actitud, a una más seria.

-No muy bien –sincero mirando la mesa, con una leve sonrisa triste- yo… -suspiro- cada vez me siento peor… me es difícil levantarme por las mañanas, siempre tengo sueño, me siento débil. Los síntomas han empeorado… temo lo que pueda pasar cuando esto llegue a su fin…

-¿Cómo te ves sin el encantamiento?

-Mal. Me veo pálida –rió con ironía- si no respirara seguramente me vería como un muerto.

-Tal vez ya sea momento de buscar ayuda –propuso tratando de sonreír.

-Le dije a Sirius que preguntará a Harry sobre mi 'situación'. Es muy probable que dentro de unos días ellos se presenten para llevarme a San Mungo, o algo así –cerró los ojos débilmente.

-¿Quieres ir a dormir un rato? –Draco se puso de pie. Hermione lo siguió.

Al salir del comedor, Draco sujetaba a la chica por la cintura, caminando a paso lento. Al fondo del salón, Malin miraba a Hermione notoriamente molesta, arrojo los cubiertos bruscamente en su plato, se puso de pie y siguió a la pareja. Pero al llegar al corredor los perdió de vista, golpeo ligeramente la pared más cercana, con un par de lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

---------------------------

Días y días acampando a las afueras del castillo, turnándose para vigilar durante la noche. Ambos sabían que el momento de partir estaba próximo, ya que el alimento escaseaba y su presencia ahí, se hacia cada vez más propensa a ser descubierta.

-Algo así –dejó la pluma, mostrando un pedazo de pergamino a su compañero. En el, había un dibujo. Era la figura de un medallón circular, en la orilla tenía un escrito en una lengua extraña. Al centro lucía una estrella de seis puntas, en cada una había seis figuras diferentes y en el centro de la estrella el símbolo del ying-yang- así es el medallón que tenía en las manos…

-¿Él te vio? –interrumpió sin prestar atención al bosquejo.

-No, Dayton –murmuro en tono cansado- él tenía éste medallón en las manos y dijo: "con esto lo lograremos".

-Bien, supongo que ya tienes lo que buscabas. ¿Podemos irnos? –dijo mirando las nubes negras sobre el castillo, amenazando con lluvia.

Scott siguió mirando su dibujo haciendo caso omiso al último comentario de Dayton. De pronto un ave negra salió de una de las ventanas, en la parte más alta del castillo. Llevaba en su pata derecha una nota enrollada. Scott se puso de pie, siguiendo al ave con la mirada.

-Va con el novato –afirmo con seriedad.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Esa nota es para el novato –repitió con un dejo de impaciencia recogiendo sus pertenencias en el morral- sé que es para él.

-No querrás que la sigamos, ¿verdad? –cuestionó, temeroso de que su amigo quisiera seguir al ave.

-No, pero debemos volver a Hogwarts –dijo rápidamente acomodando la mochila en su espalda- ¿seguro que no conoces el medallón?

-No tengo idea –musito recogiendo su mochila.

-Bien, entonces volvamos al colegio. Creo que ya es tiempo de pedir apoyo.

Dayton lo miro no muy convencido. Se abstuvo de decir una sola palabra, se coloco la mochila y siguió a Scott. Hacia mucho tiempo que lo conocía y desde ese día hasta el actual nunca había cambiado, por eso sabía que discutir sería en vano. Seguía teniendo aquel temperamento y esa terca curiosidad por descubrirlo todo. ¿De dónde había surgido? De su hermano menor, Bryan, un chico muy parecido a Harry Potter que desafortunadamente había muerto hacia ya varios años, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Scott por salvarlo…todo fue inútil.

Poco después de la muerte de Bryan, Scott se había vuelto más reservado pero poco a poco y gracias al apoyo brindado por Dayton el chico se había repuesto con una nueva 'cualidad': esa extraña necesidad de proteger personas. Ahora era el caso de Potter a quien viendo como un recuerdo de su hermano se sentía en la obligación de ayudarlo.

Y como se lo había prometido a si mismo justo en el momento de la muerte de Bryan, Dayton apoyaría siempre a Scott no importando que tan descabellada fuese su idea. Y ahí estaba ahora, apoyando a su mejor amigo en una 'aventura' que podría costarles la vida. Claro que por otra parte se sentía en obligación de acompañar a Scott dado su temperamento compulsivo. Él tenía que estar presente para hacer entrar en razón a Scott y que no cometiera una locura demasiado grande.

Eran muy unidos, y en medio de sus aventuras habían experimentado y aprendido en sobremanera, cientos de conjuros, estrategias y demás habilidades, algunas bajo la tutoría de algún mago experimentado, otras por ellos mismos, la mayoría gracias a libros muy antiguos. De ahí que su nivel académico fuese tan elevado.

Ahora todas esas habilidades les eran de suma utilidad y esperaban que siguiera siendo así.

--------------------------

-¿Mejor? –preguntó sonriente, luego de arropar a Hermione, sentándose al pie de la cama.

-Gracias –susurro sonriendo débilmente.

-Duerme, me quedaré contigo hasta que te hayas dormido –dijo tranquilamente.

-No se si pueda dormir –musito- ya me da miedo, temo que no vuelva a despertar…

-Todo estará bien –sonrío acercándose para acariciar su cabello- lo prometo.

-Gracias, Draco –susurro- de verdad, gracias por todo lo que haz hecho por mí –el rubio se inclino depositando un suave beso sobre su frente.

-Tranquila…

Asintió sonriente. Luego de unos minutos, en contra de su total voluntad, cayó profundamente dormida. Draco la miro con ternura y beso su mano antes de abandonar la habitación. Bajo las escaleras admirando la sala común de Gryffindor, que comparada con la de Slytherin, tenía un extraño calor de hogar. Dio gracias mentalmente porque estaba vacía, de lo contrario lo habrían echado a patadas. ¿Una serpiente en territorio Gryffindor? Sonrío con ironía abandonando el lugar, nunca creyó vivir lo suficiente para ver ese día.

Caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a la sala común. No encontró a nadie durante el trayecto. La escuela había estado muy solitaria durante el período vacacional, aunque de hecho había estado así lo que llevaban del año. Silencioso, más oscuro de lo habitual, solo. Vacío. Lo extraño era que no había profesores. Llegó a su sala común, encontrándola en el mismo estado que el resto del colegio. Se sentó frente a la chimenea.

-Draco…

-Malin –dijo girando a su derecha, la joven ya se encontraba sentada a su lado. Se veía triste- ¿qué ocurre?

-Yo… -agachó la cabeza- te vi con Granger en el comedor y luego, te fuiste con ella… -susurro sintiendo crecer dentro de si la horrible necesidad de llorar.

-Ya te había explicado mi situación con Hermione –dijo mirando el fuego- ahora, ella es una persona muy importante para mí y…

-¡No digas eso! –estallo ocultando el rostro entre sus manos- por favor… ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes? –lloro en silencio. Draco la miro fijamente sin mostrar expresión alguna en su pálido rostro- yo… tú… Draco… me gustas mucho –dijo entrecortadamente sintiendo un ligero rubor en las mejillas- pero… creo que… a ti te gusta Granger, ¿cierto?

El rubio no respondió, miro al suelo analizando la situación. En realidad no sentía que le gustase Hermione, al contrario, la veía como la hermana que nunca tuvo. Miro a Malin, apenas la conocía, no entendía como podía 'sentir' eso si ni siquiera se conocían. Apenas y eran compañeros de casa, ni amigos, ni nada. Se sintió un tanto molesto de momento, al imaginar que ella, como otras chicas, buscaba su dinero, título o… pero no lo creyó. No de Malin. Ella era una niña, no podía tener esa clase de ideas. Sonrío pensando que tal vez solo era una ilusión, algo así como su amor platónico.

-Malin, debes analizar bien está situación –puso una mano sobre su hombro sorprendiendo a la chica que dio un leve respingo- apenas nos conocemos y, bueno, no creo que estés segura de tus sentimientos –Malin levanto la cabeza dispuesta a discutir ese argumento pero Draco la interrumpió- y aunque tú estés segura de lo que sientes, yo no. Yo no puedo enamorarme tan pronto…

-Pero si de Granger –interrumpió tajante encarando al chico.

-Hermione –se puso de pie- es un asunto totalmente diferente.

-Pero…

-Buenas noches, Malin –abandono el cuarto dirigiéndose a su habitación.

La chica permaneció sentada, con las palabras de Draco dando vueltas en su cabeza. Tenía razón, realmente no se conocían. Ella acababa de entrar a Hogwarts y Draco estaba concluyendo su séptimo año, el próximo curso ya no lo vería. Respingo bruscamente sin poder retener las lágrimas, aunque él tuviese razón no dejaba de ser doloroso. Y más aún, pensar que Hermione Granger podía estar con el rubio todo el tiempo que quisiera. "Ella es muy afortunada" pensó girando su vista hacia la ventana confirmando la última frase dicha por Draco. Ya había anochecido.

----------------------------

Finalmente había llegado la hora. Terminada la cena, y la amena plática sobre la juventud de los Merodeadores, Sirius, Remus y Harry se encontraban al pie del árbol navideño. Los adultos ya habían abierto sus regalos: dulces, chocolates, ropa y libros entre otros artículos fue lo que recibieron. Harry había recibido un grueso libro por parte de Hermione; dulces de Ron. Ginny le envío una bufanda tejida por ella misma, los gemelos Weasley seguían abasteciendo a su 'patrocinador', con variados artículos de su tienda. Solo quedaban cuatro regalos, uno de sus tutores, otro de los señores Weasley, uno más de Draco y un paquete pequeño envuelto muy rústicamente y sin nota.

-¿De quién es este? –pregunto Remus tomando el último paquete.

-No lo sé –acepto el menor dejando de lado el resto de los obsequios.

-Ábrelo –animo su padrino- regalos como ese son los interesantes –y muy a pesar del entusiasmo por el presente. Remus se mostraba dudoso, recibir un regalo de ese tipo en los tiempos en que vivían podía ser peligroso.

-¡Sirius, Remus! –un grito a espaldas del trío rompió el ambiente de misterio que se había formado.

-¿Minerva? –musito Remus acercándose a la chimenea donde la cabeza de la subdirectora de Hogwarts lucía más agitada que de costumbre, tras él Sirius se inclino acudiendo al llamado. Un poco más alejado, Harry se acerco aún con el paquete en sus manos- ¿qué ocurre, Minerva? –pidió el licántropo.

-Es… se trata de Albus –dijo nerviosamente- él me pidió que los llamará. Es importante, no se encuentra muy bien.

-Estaremos ahí enseguida –intervino Sirius. McGonagall asintió desapareciendo con un 'plop'. Giraron para salir, chocando con Harry quien los miraba en silencio- Harry, nosotros…

-No se preocupen –interrumpió- lo entiendo. Después de todo, a Dumbledore le ocurre lo mismo que a Hermione –aquellas palabras provocaron un shock en la mente de Sirius, confundiendo al licántropo.

-¡Es cierto! –exclamó- Hermione me dijo que tú explicarías esa situación –Harry asintió respirando profundamente.

-Hermione tiene la misma enfermedad que Dumbledore –resumió, lo ya obvio.

-¿Estás seguro? –pidió Remus no muy convencido del veredicto.

-Si. Ella tiene mareos, le duele el cuerpo, la cabeza. Se siente cansada y parece que la vida se le escapa a cada respiro, ¿no es eso lo que le pasa a Dumbledore? –ambos asintieron.

-No lo entiendo. Ella se ve muy saludable –comento Sirius.

-Ha estado usando un hechizo avanzado de camuflaje durante lo que va del año.

-¿Cómo ocurrió? –interrogó Remus con preocupación, sintiéndose con más dudas que antes.

-Esa es una historia aún más larga –evadió no muy seguro de revelar el hecho de que Voldemort estaba cerca- ocurrió durante las vacaciones. Se los contaré más detalladamente cuando regresen.

-Creo que sería mejor que vinieras con nosotros –propuso el licántropo notando el dejo de nerviosismo en la voz del ojiverde.

-No gracias, prefiero quedarme –sonrió inocente.

-De acuerdo, pero te llamaremos más tarde –dijo Sirius caminando hacia la chimenea. Igualmente estaba preocupado por la actitud de Harry pero no servía de nada que trataran de hablar en ese momento. Estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Dumbledore pedía que se presentaran pronto y Harry no cedería tan fácilmente.

Salieron rumbo a Hogwarts vía red flu. Harry se acerco al árbol a paso lánguido, coloco el paquete sobre la mesa de centro mirándolo como si se tratara de una bomba. Lo reviso cuidadosamente: no tenía nota, ni firma o algún símbolo que indicara su procedencia. Lentamente lo destapo, la envoltura era sencilla pero no se comparaba con el regalo. Era una caja de plata, con diseños por todo el contorno. Encontró una llave plateada del tamaño de su dedo pulgar y una nota:

_"A James y Lily les hubiera gustado que entraras allí y conocieras su pasado. Feliz Navidad."_

Haciendo uso de la llave plateada, abrió la caja revelando su contenido. Algo que lo dejo atónito. Dentro se encontraban dos llaves doradas idénticas a la que él tenía, la de su padre. Una tenía una "L" y la otra una "P". Instintivamente sintió la necesidad de conocer a la persona que le había enviado las llaves. ¿Quién podía tener las llaves de su madre y de… Peter Pettigrew? Sacó la cadena que colgaba de su cuello, oculta bajo su ropa. Tenía tres llaves doradas, una tenía la "J" otra la "S" y otra la "R", miro con nostalgia las últimas dos.

Durante su estancia en esa casa había tomado "prestadas" esas llaves a Sirius y Remus respectivamente. Lo único que quería era conocer el interior de la habitación de los Merodeadores, luego devolvería las llaves a sus respectivos dueños, ellos no se enterarían y no habría 'heridos'. Miro las llaves dentro de la caja. Ahora tenía las cinco necesarias. Se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Remus sobre ir a Hogwarts. Necesitaba ir, y conocer… miro la nota, conocer el pasado de sus padres.

Se puso de pie, camino hasta la chimenea, tomó los polvos flu y… repentinamente un ave negra llegó, golpeando con fuerza la ventana de la sala. Se dirigió a ella a paso lento, abrió la ventana y tomó la carta que traía, tras lo cual emprendió el vuelo de regreso.

_Harry Potter:_

_El hechizo debe cerrarse el último día de este año, pero debemos empezar los_

_preparativos mañana. Debes llegar hoy a mi casa o no podremos realizar_

_nada. _

_Recuerda, está podría ser la única oportunidad en años, no lo eches a perder. _

_Si no llegas a las doce daré esto por perdido._

_Tom Vrotdlem_

_P.D. Conectaré nuestras chimeneas a las doce en punto._

Camino inconscientemente hacia la chimenea. Miro las cinco llaves, ahora juntas en su cadena. Miro la carta de Tom. ¿Qué hacer?

---------------------------

Todo a su alrededor eran casi penumbras. Permanecía sentado en su silla desde hacia varias horas, analizando su propio estado de salud y las posibles soluciones. Respiro profundamente. Ya había encontrando un remedio que, posiblemente lo ayudaría, pero era muy arriesgado, laborioso y con menos del 20 de posibilidades de sobrevivir. Levanto la varita apuntando a la puerta. Un destello la inundó con un 'click' indicando que la única salida y entrada a su despacho había sido clausurada.

A pesar de que había mandado llamar a Sirius y Remus, ya no podía esperarlos más; tenía intenciones de advertir a los tutores de Harry Potter sobre el peligro que corría el chico, pero ya era tarde. Si dejaba pasar un segundo más, las posibilidades de sobrevivir serían cada vez menores.

Su fiel mascota, Fawkes, emitió un chillido rompiendo el silencio, tras lo cual se incendió para renacer segundos después, de entre sus cenizas. Tomó el sombrero seleccionador, se veía como si lo hubiesen quemado. Volvió a colocarlo sobre el escritorio poniendo una mano sobre el. Un leve brillo salió del centro. Cerró los ojos recargándose en el respaldo. Había llegado la hora.

-Lo sé, amigo mío, lo sé… -Albus Dumbledore emitió una poderosa luz de su propio cuerpo, comenzando un hechizo con el que probablemente podría salvar su vida… y la de Harry Potter.

Una pequeña nota, salida del propio sombrero, descansaba sobre el escritorio, con una sencilla frase impresa. Una frase que revelaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en el colegio.

_"Voldemort está en Hogwarts"_

---------------------------

Sirius y Remus llegaron al despacho de McGonagall donde ya se encontraba Snape de pie junto a la ventana, mostrándose impasible ante la presencia de los Merodeadores.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Remus tratando de mantener la calma.

-Albus… bueno, no sabemos que le pasa –hablo la profesora- no está muerto, sé que no está muerto pero…

-Hace más de una hora estuve hablando con él –intervino Snape sin apartar la vista de la ventana- lo último que menciono fue que el señor Oscuro había obtenido el Medallón Tec, luego de eso me pidió que saliera del despacho. Desde ese momento el lugar ha quedado sellado. Nada ni nadie puede entrar, ni él salir –explico. Miro alternadamente al anímago y su compañero quienes permanecieron en silencio analizando la situación.

-Hasta donde yo sabía –hablo finalmente Remus- el Medallón Tec estaba en posesión de Albus –Minerva asintió- pero entonces ¿cómo…?

-Estando tan débil. Quien-tu-sabes pudo quitarle el medallón fácilmente. Las barreras que protegen Hogwarts se han ido debilitando junto con el estado de Albus. Cualquier persona podría entrar al castillo en cualquier momento sin que nos percatáramos de su presencia –comento.

-Al menos ahora sabemos quien le provoco esa enfermedad al director –musito Sirius cruzando los brazos.

-Supongo que también él es el responsable de la enfermedad de Hermione –hablo Remus. Snape y McGonagall lo miraron extrañados, mientras los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada nerviosa.

-Harry dijo que ella obtuvo su enfermedad durante vacaciones –recordó Sirius- eso significa que…

-Voldemort la atacó en ese lapso de tiempo –completo Remus- Harry lo sabía, pero no quiso decirlo.

Pidiendo autorización a Minerva para el uso de una chimenea, salieron corriendo hacia el cuarto contiguo con la preocupación latente en sus ojos. Remus, naturalmente era el más calmado pero Sirius estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, en parte por preocupación y algo de molestia al notar la mentira de Harry.

-¿Por qué lo oculto? –musito entre dientes.

-Para no preocuparnos –respondió Remus tratando de aligerar la furia que irradiaba el anímago. Arrojó un puñado de polvos flu al interior de la chimenea- ¡¡¡Fulldridge!!! –grito impaciente.

En un torbellino de luces y colores, fueron transportados de vuelta a casa. Miraron en todas direcciones registrando la casa en segundos en busca de Harry, pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya había tomado una decisión. Quizá la más importante de su vida: sus padres.

**Continuar**

Notas de la autora: Ok, ¡volví! Para todos los que creyeron lo contrario, aquí estoy. Con el capítulo 13, todas mis historias actualizadas y un nuevo fic D De antemano una disculpa por el retraso, hubo causas fuera de mi control que me obligaron a alejarme de la pc por más de un mes, procuraré que no vuelva a ocurrir y mantendré un ritmo constante de actualización.

Por cierto, con el problema de mi pc todas las direcciones de msn que tenía fueron, obviamente, borradas. Así que les pido, si no es mucha molestia, a todas las personas que me dieron su msn espero pueden mandármelo de nuevo, y a a los que no estaban, también. Me gustaría tener más personas con quienes charlar P

Espero sus comentarios con relación a este cap, ya saben son bien recibidas las opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, amenazas, etc. Ya andamos cerca del final, como 4 o 5 capítulo más…

Respondo a los reviews:

**Monik: **Hermione es un lió en cuanto a sus sentimientos, pero ya vemos que tiene mil y un asuntos en su cabeza creo que eso no ayuda mucho. Espero que esa mala experiencia que pasaste haya terminado bien y te ayudara a crecer ) Y bueno, Harry ha dado su respuesta sin decir nada a nadie, ya veremos que pasa. Sobre la seguridad de Dumbledore, no garantizo nada ya ves que él le está echando muchas ganas pero contra el destino nadie puede. Todas le echamos porras a Draco, tiene que lograrlo P Muchas gracias por tus comentarios siempre son muy útiles sobre todo cuando la computadora se revela -- pero, en fin yo también me doy ánimos. Por cierto, me halaga mucho que te definas como 'fiel lectora', no sabes el gusto que me dio leer eso. Besos y cuídate -

**Nelly Esp: **Finalmente Harry dijo: "no, yo no confío en nadie y punto" a que es necio el niño, ya veremos si no se mete en más problemas. Efectivamente aquella mansión es de los Riddle. Sobre el medallón, pues no, no tiene relación con la enfermedad de Dumbledore, más bien se relaciona con esa loca encrucijada a Azkaban (no se si te acuerdes, fue al principio del fic). Por ahora, la cabeza de Harry está más centrada en sus padres y ya que Voldemort no ha dado 'indicios' de andar cerca pues nadie le pone mucha atención, ji, ji. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero seguir viéndote por acá. Besos y cuídate )

OK, haré todo lo posible por no demorarme para el cap 14. Besos.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	14. Destino

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 14. Destino

Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose tirado frente a un gran comedor, en medio de un amplio salón. Quizá tan grande como el comedor de Hogwarts. Se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, sacudió un poco el hollín que su túnica había recogido en el viaje por la red flu, avanzo un poco captando cada detalle del salón. Grandes y brillantes candelabros pendían del techo, con algunas incrustaciones de cristal en varios colores oscuros.

Numerosas piezas de porcelana decoraban el salón, elegantemente. La mesa era amplia con aproximadamente 20 sillas con respaldo en terciopelo verde, casi negro. Detrás de él, se encontraba la chimenea por donde había llegado. Era grande, con marco de oro y una enorme pintura arriba cubierta por una cortina roja. A pesar de lo aristocrático del lugar, no pudo ignorar aquella sensación de frío y soledad que lo inundaba con solo estar allí.

-Bienvenido, Harry Potter –una voz tras él lo obligó a voltear. Tom Vrotdlem, vestido con una elegante túnica negra, con algunas decoraciones plateadas. Le sonrió traviesamente indicándole que lo siguiera.

-Tú casa es realmente elegante –comento el invitado dejándose guiar- no creí que fuera tan grande. Dijiste que no tenías padres y…

-Ellos no me dejaron desamparado –interrumpió toscamente con un dejo de molestia ante la mención de sus padres- aunque en realidad, recibí más por parte de mi madre. En fin no estamos aquí para hablar de malos recuerdos –sonrío maliciosamente- me alegra que hayas decido venir –detuvo el paso colocando una mano en su hombro- haz hecho lo correcto.

-Si, eso creo… -musito desviando la mirada. Internamente aún tenía sus dudas, pero pensó que al reunirse con Tom sus dudas se disiparían o por el contrario, se incrementarían tanto que lo obligarían a detenerse.

-Bien, sígueme –dio media vuelta- te llevaré a tu habitación.

---------------------------

Sintiendo el temor creciendo a cada segundo, Remus fue al segundo piso mientras Sirius revisaba el primero. Pero era inútil, Harry no estaba ahí. El licántropo permaneció unos minutos en la habitación del chico tratando de mantener la calma. No lograrían nada alterándose y sabía que él debía mantenerse cuerdo puesto que las posibilidades de que Sirius perdiera la cabeza eran exageradamente viables.

En la planta baja, Sirius empezaba a sentir el mismo miedo que solo había sentido hacia más de 16 años, cuando supo de la traición de Peter. Internamente se pregunto donde estaría en esos momentos, 'la rata'. Se dejo caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones, su mirada vagando torpemente por la sala. Frente a él, en la mesa de centro descansaba el regalo anónimo dirigido a Harry. Se inclino un poco mirando la caja, lo que fuera que había recibido ya no estaba. En su lugar había una pequeña nota.

-Revise su habitación –Remus bajaba las escaleras a paso lento- todo está en su lugar. Hedwing dormida en su jaula. No se llevó nada. ¿Crees que Voldemort haya venido por él? –se detuvo frente al anímago sin mirarlo, la última pregunta había sido una especulación que no quería creer. Necesitaba que Sirius le dijera que estaba loco y aquello no podía ser posible.

-¿Personalmente? –bufo. Remus sonrío internamente- no lo creo. Encontré esto –extendió la nota a Remus quien la leyó rápidamente. Sirius lo miro esperando su respuesta, que no tardo mucho y fue exactamente como el anímago esperaba. Remus lucía impresionado e instintivamente se llevo una mano al cuello buscando 'algo'.

-Canuto –murmuro tratando de calmarse- no tengo mi llave –con solo escuchar la frase, Sirius también reviso su cuello.

-Yo tampoco, crees que…

-Quien haya enviado está nota conoce el secreto de las llaves –interrumpió Remus pensando en voz alta.

-Pero… ¿cómo? Solo los merodeadores y Lily conocíamos ese secreto –sentenció con un leve dejo de nerviosismo en su voz- ¿Crees que haya sido Colagusano?

-Aunque él haya enviado la nota, solo tiene una llave. Nosotros dos más, y aunque también las tuviera… faltan dos y… creo que esas ya no existen –Sirius miro la caja vacía del regalo- ¿la nota venía ahí?

-Si, pero me pregunto… ¿cuál sería su contenido? Imagino que fue todo lo que Harry se llevo.

-Tal vez no fue Voldemort quien se lo llevó. Tal vez fue el remitente de éste regalo.

-Volvamos a Hogwarts –propuso Sirius poniéndose de pie- creo que pienso más estando allá –Remus asintió.

---------------------------

-¡Al fin! Por un momento creí que no llegaríamos –Dayton cayó sobre su cama pesadamente. Luego de días de excursión habían vuelto a Hogwarts.

Su viaje de regreso al castillo había sido considerablemente más largo que el de ida, Dayton sabía que su amigo lo había hecho a propósito para poder pensar en lo que harían al llegar a Hogwarts pero no pudo evitar hacer un comentario sarcástico al respecto de la situación. En parte para aligerar la tensión sobre el asunto, en parte… porque ese era su estilo.

-Ya no te quejes. No es para tanto –mofo sentándose en su escrito dejando su mochila en el suelo. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino, pluma y tinta.

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? –pidió exasperado levantando la cabeza sin la menor intención de despegarse de su cómoda cama.

-Comunicarme con el novato. Debemos prevenirlo –musito distraídamente sin apartar su atención de la hoja.

-¿Prevenirlo? –aquello fue suficiente para que se olvidara que necesitaba descansar. Se acerco a Scott mirándolo como si no lo conociera.

-Vrotdlem menciono algo sobre un trabajo pendiente con el novato. Seguramente se pondrá en contacto con él –explico recordando el ave que vieron salir del castillo de Tom, días atrás.

-¿Y qué le dirás? –preguntó Dayton con ironía- "Vrotdlem es Voldemort, Cuídate de él" ¿Sabes lo absurdo que suena eso? Ni siquiera confirmamos que él sea Voldemort.

-¿No te basto lo que vimos? –mojo la pluma, pero antes de escribir se detuvo. Solo el saludo estaba impreso en la hoja- tal ves deberíamos hablar con el profesor Lupin.

-¿Piensas decirle lo que está pasando?

-En parte, tal vez él sepa algo sobre el medallón que vi.

-Bien, pues ¿qué esperamos? –abrió la puerta- ¡vamos a buscarlo! –salió casi corriendo. Aquella idea era menos descabellada que la anterior, y sabía que el profesor Lupin y Harry se llevaban bastante bien. Seguramente podría ayudarlos.

--------------------------

Había ido a desayunar sólo, resintiendo aún más la amarga sensación que le producía la ausencia de Hermione. Sin comer mucho y con una leve 'tic' de curiosidad se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor cuidando que no hubiese alumnos cerca. Trabajo no muy difícil, dado la época actual combinada con la navideña. Avanzo a paso lento, todo en completa calma. Hermione había dormido toda la tarde y noche del día anterior. ¿Cómo era posible que aún no se levantara? Atravesó el último corredor antes de llegar a su destino. Agudizo su mirada enfocando a Dayton y Scott, ambos iban hacia él, corriendo. Cuando pasaron a su lado giro la cabeza siguiendo su camino.

-¿Dónde encontraremos al profesor Lupin? –escucho que decía Dayton.

-En su despacho, o en la sala de profesores o…

El resto del mensaje se perdió cuando doblaron la esquina. Draco se quedo quieto mirando dicha esquina. ¿Por qué buscaban a un profesor con tanta urgencia? ¿Y por qué precisamente a Remus Lupin? Continúo su camino enfocando su atención a Hermione.

"Leones" dijo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación de la castaña. Tocó la puerta un par de veces sin obtener respuesta. Giro lentamente la perilla, encontrando la puerta abierta, frunció el ceño ingresando a la habitación. Hermione reposaba en su cama justo como la había dejado la tarde anterior. Se acercó a ella tomando su mano. Estaba helada. Revisó su pulso: era débil, muy débil y parecía hacerse más a cada segundo. Miro su rostro notándolo pálido, parecía estar muerta. Fue entonces cuando sintió una extraña fuerza que lo alejaba de ella.

Al segundo siguiente se encontraba fuera de la habitación, preguntándose que hacer. La puerta había sido sellada. Instintivamente empezó a correr hacia la enfermería. Mientras recorría el castillo pensó que también sería bueno llamar a Ron y a algún profesor… ¡profesor! Detuvo su paso bruscamente analizando la situación: el profesor Lupin era a quien necesitaba.

--------------------------

Ron y Vannesa entraron al gran comedor, que lucía como siempre, bellamente decorado pero casi vacío. Se sentaron a la mesa de Gryffindor empezando su desayuno.

-¿No haz visto a Hermione? –preguntó Ron, distraídamente.

-No, y a decir verdad ayer se veía muy mal –comento Vannesa con preocupación mirando fijamente a Ron a la espera de su reacción. Sabía lo importante que era Hermione para el chico.

Con el solo comentario, Ron dejo su desayuno sintiéndose culpable pensando que Hermione podía haberlo necesitado el día anterior y él había pasado toda la tarde con Vannesa. Claro, había obtenido una cita con la chica, pero a que precio: la salud de Hermione. Sabía perfectamente el estado en que se encontraba la castaña, estaba muy débil y lo que debería estar haciendo era buscar una solución, no alejarse de ella. Suspiro derrotado, no estaba siendo justo. ¿Qué clase de excusa le daría a Harry a su regreso? Estando el ojiverde tan enamorado de Hermione, era seguro que se molestaría si algo malo le pasaba.

-Ella estará bien –animó Vannesa al notar el sentimiento de culpa que lo inundaba. Ron asintió, no muy convencido- En cuanto terminemos de desayunar, subiremos a verla –sonrió débilmente tomando la mano del chico en un gesto tranquilizador.

--------------------------

Luego de una larga y desesperante búsqueda por la escuela, recorriendo el despacho de Lupin, la sala de profesores, un par de aulas y la biblioteca sin tener éxito, Dayton y Scott llegaron al gran comedor temiendo que el profesor no estuviese en el castillo. Se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta mirando la mesa principal, sonriendo con algo de tranquilidad: finalmente lo habían encontrado. Sentando junto a McGonagall, Snape y Sirius Black, estaba Lupin. Al parecer acababa de llegar. Caminaron rumbo a ellos rodeando la mesa.

-Disculpe, profesor Lupin –hablo Scott en un susurro, tratando de no llamar la atención de resto de profesores- ¿podemos hablar con usted? –Remus lo miro sin entender el porque de tanto misterio.

-Se trata de Potter –intervino Dayton usando el mismo tono.

Instintivamente Remus se levanto. Sirius lo imito al estar más cerca de él y escuchar la última frase acerca de su ahijado. Discretamente los cuatro salieron por la puerta detrás de la mesa principal. Ya en dicho cuarto salieron por otra puerta que conducía a un pasillo. Caminaron en silencio rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¡Profesor Lupin! –los cuatro giraron mirando al autor del grito.

-Dígame, señor Malfoy –respondió Remus.

-Necesito hablar con usted sobre Hermione.

---------------------------

Se encontraba desayunando en una elegante habitación, un poco más pequeña que el comedor donde había llegado. Vestía una sencilla pero elegante túnica en verde oscuro casi negro, cortesía de su anfitrión quien vestía un poco mas llamativamente, con una túnica en negro con tonalidades en verde que le hicieron recordar por un segundo la casa de Slytherin. El chico solía vestir colores muy oscuros, sobre todo negro.

-Bien –hablo Tom juntando las yemas de los dedos, en un gesto muy similar a como lo hacía Dumbledore- de ahora en adelante todo lo que hay en está casa estará a tu entera disposición. Lo que necesites mis sirvientes se encargarán de brindártelo. Yo me ocupare de reafirmar un par de detalles en cuanto al hechizo.

-De acuerdo –dijo Harry quedamente. En su mente aún estaban las llaves que portaba en su cuello- por cierto, ¿qué pasará con el medallón que necesitamos?

-No te preocupes –se puso de pie acercándose al moreno- ya solucione ese problema –de entre sus ropas extrajo una pieza de oro con una estrella de seis puntas, diferentes figuras en cada una de ellas; el ying-yang en el centro y letras en una lengua extraña por todo el contorno.

-¿Este es? –tomó la pieza mirándola de cerca.

Era curiosa la sensación que le producía aquel medallón. Tal vez fuese la emoción de saber que con eso, sus padres volverían a su lado. Sin dejar de mirar la pieza, se pregunto internamente que estaba haciendo allí. Tom había dicho que él se encargaría de reafirmar detalles, pero entonces ¿por qué le había pedido que se presentara antes? No tenía mucho sentido, por un segundo sintió la vaga sensación de ser un prisionero, pero eso no era posible. Él y Tom compartía un mismo interés por el conjuro que estaban por realizar.

-Con esto haremos magia –dijo orgullosamente, rompiendo la cadena de pensamientos que se formaban en la mente del ojiverde.

-Jamás me explicaste el proceso –comento de devolviendo la pieza.

-No te preocupes, no es nada difícil. De hecho solo utilizaremos un conjuro, éste medallón hará el resto.

-¿Cuánto tarda en hacer efecto?

-Es instantáneo. Por cierto ¿le dijiste a alguien que vendrías? –pidió en un tono falsamente meloso.

-A nadie –Tom sonrió abandonando la sala.

---------------------------

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre, señor Malfoy? –cuestionó Remus. Ahora los cinco se encontraban en la torre de Gryffindor, luego que Draco explicara su reciente relación con Harry, Ron y Hermione.

-Imagino que Harry les explico sobre la enfermedad de Hermione –Sirius y Remus asintieron con la cabeza; Dayton y Scott guardaron silencio. El segundo reflejando impaciencia, Harry estaba en peligro y necesitaba decirlo cuanto antes- ha empeorado, no está muerta pero está muy débil.

Con aquella frase, los merodeadores entendieron que Hermione había alcanzado el mismo estado de encierro que Dumbledore hacía unas horas. Intercambiaron una mirada seria.

-¿Está en su habitación?

-Si.

-Entonces no podemos hacer nada –intervino Sirius dejándose caer en el sillón, con aire derrotado.

-Pero, ¿por qué? –Draco empezaba a inquietarse, no era normal aquella reacción.

-Tranquilo, señor Malfoy. El problema aquí es que si va a su habitación notará que la puerta está sellada.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-El director padece la misma situación.

Draco guardo silencio. Si el director padecía el mismo mal y estaban tan tranquilos entonces no se preocuparían por Hermione o en todo caso ya tendrían un plan.

-Entonces, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? –exigió Malfoy, abruptamente.

-Solo esperar. El profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall ya están trabajando en está situación.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de que es esa enfermedad? –pregunto mirando el piso tratando de calmarse.

-Lo único que sabemos es que tal vez Voldemort sea el causante de la enfermedad.

-Lo es –afirmo el rubio levantando lentamente la vista.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestiono Sirius temiendo la revelación.

-Hermione me contó que Voldemort la atacó durante las vacaciones. Desde entonces está enferma –explico.

-¿Harry lo sabía? –hablo Remus.

-Si.

Sirius y Remus volvieron a intercambiar miradas, está vez de preocupación. Harry conocía al agresor de la chica, ¿por qué no les había dicho? Al parecer, ese año, Harry había ocultado muchas cosas, sabía demasiado. Sirius rió ligeramente, con ironía preguntándose hasta donde habría llegado su ahijado. "Solo falta que me digan que él conoce el secreto de las llaves" pensó recordando el problema que tenían con dichas piezas.

---------------------------

Abrió los ojos de golpe reincorporándose de la misma forma. Miro en todas direcciones asustada, al reconocer el lugar suspiro con alivio, estaba en su habitación. Se puso de pie y fue ahí cuando notó que había algo mal. Bajo la vista mirando su cuerpo y ahogando un grito. Desde su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies tenía un extraño color transparente, podía reflejarse lo que estaba detrás de ella.

Giro sobre sus talones mirando la cama, ahí estaba su cuerpo, normal con su color natural, reposando. Pero también estaba de pie en un color anormal. ¿Qué acaso había muerto? ¿Era un fantasma? Bueno, tal vez no un fantasma, no se parecía a Nick casi decapitado o a ninguno de los fantasmas del colegio. Tal vez era un espíritu. Pero, entonces ¿qué había pasado? Volvió a sentarse en la cama sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? –chillo conteniendo las lágrimas que inundaban alarmantemente sus ojos.

De pronto se abrió la ventana dejando entrar una carta similar a las que circulaban en el hospital San Mungo. El papel cayó sobre su cama. Era de un color amarillento, sin letras, ni un sobre, solo una hoja doblada por la mitad. Tomó la carta abriéndola con cuidado. A pesar de ser un "fantasma", nadie le garantizaba que su situación no pudiese empeorar.

_Hermione Granger:_

_Es importante que salgas ahora mismo y sigas la dirección que marca el mapa._

_¡Harry está en peligro! _

_P.D. No eres un fantasma ni nada parecido. No estás muerta. Te explicaré lo_

_que sucede en cuanto nos veamos._

_P.P_

Sin entender muy bien el mensaje, Hermione tomó la hoja (donde dicho mapa estaba impreso al final) y salió siguiendo las indicaciones descritas en la nota. Internamente se sentía más relajada al saber que no estaba muerta, aún tenia curiosidad por entender su situación pero ahora su único objetivo era encontrar a Harry. Si estaba en peligro, debía ayudarlo lo más pronto posible. Jamás permitiría que algo malo le sucediese. No, si podía evitarlo.

-------------------------

Luego de dar vueltas por su habitación, con esa extraña sensación de encierro que no lo dejaba tranquilo, termino por salir del cuarto, frustrado. Hacia más de dos horas que estaba dando vueltas por la casa de Vrotdlem. Había pasado, relativamente poco tiempo en ese lugar, pero ya había tenido suficiente para recorrer el castillo lo necesario. Y en poco más de dos horas había descubierto nuevas habilidades en si mismo.

Sonrío. Netamente, no era la primera vez que descubría eso. Desde que había iniciado el séptimo curso en Hogwarts, pasaba largos ratos leyendo, en su mayoría hechizos. Lo extraño era que cuando intentaba realizar los encantamientos, no le tomaba mucho tiempo antes que pudiera hacerlo con éxito, acompañado de una sensación que le decía que ya conocía dicho hechizo.

De entre aquellas experiencias, la más curiosa era su habilidad para hacer magia sin varita. Claro, requería de mucha concentración pero sentía que cada vez lo tenía más dominado. Aquello, convenientemente lo había mantenido en secreto, nadie excepto él lo sabía. Y por supuesto tampoco se lo diría a Tom, de quien últimamente se mantenía distante, con un extraño sentimiento de recelo que lo había invadido y no podía ignorar.

Todos los pasillos eran oscuros, iluminados débilmente por antorchas. En cada pared había cuadros de magos famosos; se extraño de que Dumbledore no figurara en alguno de ellos. Había variadas piezas de porcelana y piedras preciosas por todos los rincones. Casi cuatro horas después termino en un pasillo que solo tenía una puerta al final, no se veía muy llamativa y tal vez eso fue lo que atrajo su atención.

A paso lánguido se acerco notando que la puerta estaba abierta. Ingreso a la nueva habitación, encontrando pequeños cuadros, algunas plantas extrañas al puro estilo de Hagrid, y una vitrina con piezas extrañas, al final del cuarto, se detuvo bruscamente.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo notoriamente asombrado. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, camino lentamente hasta posarse al frente de aquello que capturo su total atención. Tal como lo recordaba, frente a él se hallaba el Espejo de Oesed.

--------------------------

-…pasamos un par de días a las afueras del castillo y… luego volvimos –concluyo Scott mirando alternadamente a los adultos- en conclusión, yo creo que Vrotdlem es Voldemort.

-Scott ya basta con eso –refunfuño Dayton sin mirar a su amigo- esto es un asunto serio –aquello fue suficiente para captar la atención del trío frente a ellos. No había existido a la fecha alguien que bromeara con Voldemort.

-Estoy hablando en serio –afirmo tranquilamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –intervino Remus, seriamente.

-Nadie normal tiene el poder que él tiene, además yo he escuchado su verdadera voz, y es escalofriante –explico manteniéndose tranquilo.

-¿Recuerdan el camino hacia esa casa? –interrogó Sirius.

-Si –afirmaron al unísono.

-Bien –Remus se puso de pie- muchachos, Sirius y yo tenemos que informar sobre los últimos sucesos, volveremos más tarde- Sirius lo siguió.

-Esperen un momento –exclamo Scott poniéndose de pie- ¿no vamos a hacer nada? ¿No iremos por el novato? –ambos adultos lo miraron con el seño fruncido.

-Se refiere a Potter –reitero Dayton.

-Por ahora no haremos nada –hablo Sirius tras entender la pregunta- si ese sujeto realmente es Voldemort no podemos presentarnos y exigir que nos devuelva a Harry. Debemos hacer las cosas de la forma correcta –Dayton asintió levantándose para poner una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

-Por ahora es importante que se tranquilicen –dijo Remus mirando alternadamente a los estudiantes, incluyendo a Draco que, manteniéndose serio y con la mirada baja durante aquella conversación, levanto la vista al sentir la mirada del profesor sobre él- permanezcan en el castillo y esperen noticias nuestras.

El trío asintió. Los Gryffindor se sentaron mientras Sirius y Remus abandonaban la sala, seguidos por Draco segundos después camino a su sala común. Los merodeadores se encaminaron al despacho de McGonagall, el anímago bastante más tranquilo de lo que Remus esperaba.

-Ese chico Scott me recuerda a ti de joven, Canuto –comento sonriendo levemente- demasiado impaciente y osado.

-Y Dayton me recuerda a ti, Lunático. Demasiado tranquilo.

Sonrieron recordando viejos tiempos. Donde no había que preocuparse por un Voldemort que intentara matarlos. Todo era diversión, aún los días de luna llena y estudios. No había más problemas que planear una broma contra los Slytherin. Una época en que dos de sus mejores amigos no estaban muertos y un tercero no los había traicionado.

--------------------------

"_Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse"._ Alto, hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado y apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras; se encontraba, tal y como lo recordaba, el Espejo de Oesed. A paso lento y cauteloso se acercó a el tocando su marco. Era tan extraño estar frente a ese espejo después de tantos años.

Se coloco frente a el mirando su reflejo, escucho una voz en su cabeza: _"Harry, te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con el, deberás estar preparado"._ Dumbledore le había dicho eso en su primer año en Hogwarts, la primera vez que había visto el espejo. Siguiendo aquellas viejas indicaciones comenzó a retroceder un par de pasos y giro dispuesto a salir, buscar a Tom y pedir una explicación. ¿Qué hacía aquella pieza en su casa?

Se detuvo escuchando tras él, un bostezo y una silla moviéndose. Lentamente volvió la vista al espejo. Como si estuviera viendo una película, en el se veía a un hombre de entre 30 y 35 años muy parecido a Harry, sentado en medio de una cocina. Regresó frente al espejo tratando de ver mejor la escena. La cocina era amplia, bonita y bien equipada con toda clase de artículos muggles y mágicos. En el centro había una pequeña mesa, el hombre se encontraba sentado mirando el florero en medio de la mesa.

-¡Hola, James! –la puerta que daba al jardín se abrió dando paso a un hombre de la misma edad del primero.

-Sirius –dijo James a manera de saludo, despertando de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Y Lily? –tomó asiento frente a James.

-Aún no ha despertado.

-¿Estás bien?

Asintió.

-Solo… tengo un extraño presentimiento –musito inconscientemente.

-¡Deberías estar contento! -exclamo emocionado- ¡mi ahijado hoy irá a Hogwarts!

-Es cierto, Harry tiene 11 años. Como pasa el tiempo.

-¿Ya despertó?

-No, ya sabes como es. Tiene un extraño cariño por su cama –rió un poco más tranquilo.

-Igual que tú –James dejo de reír mirando de soslayo a su amigo. Un segundo de silencio y ambos rieron a todo pulmón.

-Van a despertar a toda la calle –comento una mujer de cabello rojo atado en una coleta y ojos verdes. Lucía un sencillo vestido floreado.

-¡Lily! –exclamo Sirius poniéndose de pie- estás más hermosa que ayer.

-Canuto –dijo James cansadamente.

-Tranquilo, Cornamenta. No haré nada –sonrío inocentemente.

-Eso espero –comento lanzando una mirada peligrosa a su amigo.

-¿A qué debemos tu visita tan madrugadora, Sirius? –interrogó Lily sirviendo dos tazas de café en la mesa y tomando una propia.

-Bueno, hoy es un día especial. Y ya que no veré a mi ahijado en un buen tiempo tenía que darle un par de consejos.

-Mientras no sean de chicas, puedes hacerlo –comento la pelirroja dando un sorbo a su café, borrando la sonrisa del rostro del anímago.

-Pero, Lily… ¿sigues con eso? –chillo poniendo cara de súplica- por favor, él debe saber a lo que se enfrenta -James bajo la cabeza riendo ligeramente. Lily miro alternadamente a cada uno.

-Sirius…

-No molestes a Lily –completo una voz proveniente del jardín. Alto, delgado y con ojos dorados. Un segundo invitado ingreso a la cocina- buenos días –saludo levantando la mano.

-Oh, Remus. Al fin alguien que me apoyará –comento la pelirroja sirviendo una cuarta taza, está vez de té.

-Gracias, Lily –tomó un sorbo deleitándose con el sabor a canela de su té- ¿a qué se debía la discusión? –miro a la pelirroja sabiendo que solo ella le diría la verdad.

-Tu amigo quiere mal educar a mi hijo –resumió sentándose a un lado del licántropo, éste asintió con una sonrisa sabiendo que "mal educar" quería decir chicas o algo relacionado con ellas. Un tema muy polémico entre el grupo desde que la carta de Hogwarts llegó a manos del pequeño Harry.

-Sirius, Harry no necesita saber sobre chicas –comento tranquilamente sin mirar a su amigo.

-Sabía que la apoyarías, la madurez te afecto –dijo fingiéndose dolido- ahora eres un anti-merodeador. No se como te incluimos entre nosotros –continuo dramáticamente cubriéndose los ojos- espera a que llegue mi amigo Colagusano, él si me apoyará.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te apoyara?

-Lo obligaré –sonrió mirando a James en complicidad.

-No tienen remedio –Remus y Lily negaron con la cabeza hablando al unísono.

-¡Buenos días! –un Harry Potter de 11 años apareció en el umbral de la puerta con una gran sonrisa.

Los presentes lo miraron con seriedad, con lo que la imagen en el espejo pareció quedarse fija. Harry sintió una mano sobre su hombro, viro rápidamente encontrando a aquel extraño encapuchado que había visto en el partido de Quidditch.

-Tú… eres…

-Tú ya tienes una vida escrita –interrumpió dando fin a la imagen en el espejo. Harry giro hacia el, como despertando de una especie de trance miro asustado su propio reflejo, elevo la vista al encapuchado viendo a través de la imagen su identidad bajo la capucha- Harry Potter, ten cuidado –giro encontrándose de cara a Tom.

-¿Listo para hacer magia? –siseo sonriendo de una manera extraña mostrando el medallón.

Harry miro la pieza, luego a su interlocutor, por un segundo encontró un curioso parecido de Tom con… con… ¿Voldemort? Instintivamente sacó su varita apuntando al joven.

-_¡Ablespecter! _–gritó, su voz haciendo eco en la habitación.

Un haz blanco envolvió a Tom quien soltó el medallón. Segundos después cuando el encantamiento termino, Harry abrió ampliamente los ojos reconociendo a la persona frente a él. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Voldemort… -murmuro ante la sonrisa arrogante del hombre.

De pronto sintió el cuerpo muy pesado. Los párpados se le cerraban nublando su visión. Pudo notar como el Lord levantaba la varita dispuesto a atacarlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Cayó rendido sintiendo el medallón bajo su cuerpo. Antes de caer inconsciente pudo sentir que la habitación temblaba, escucho objetos romperse a su alrededor, el techo sucumbir, un bulto que cayó sobre él y finalmente… perdió la noción del lugar.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: OK, más pronto de lo que ustedes (y yo) esperaban, un nuevo capítulo listo. Como podrán notar, ya estamos cada vez más cerca del final, se han desentrañado un par de asuntos pero aún quedan bastantes. ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Quién es el encapuchado?... si todo sale como lo espero, la próxima actualización será igual de rápida.

Ahora respondo a los reviews, muchas gracias a los que me dan su opinión. Y al resto, espero que se animen, ya que estamos por terminar…

**Keisa: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son muy útiles en cuestión de actualizar Creo que no me he tardado mucho con la continuación, así que espero que sea de tu agrado. Sobre los planes de Voldemort, ya vemos que no era lo que se pensaba, aunque definitivamente hay algo más que sabremos en futuros capítulos. Y en el cap 15 entraremos en la habitación de los merodeadores, así que se paciente. La enfermedad de Hermione/Dumbledore, aún traerá problemas pero no te confíes en que sea Albus quien descubra la cura. Besos y cuídate )

Esto todo por este cap, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, quejas, etc.

Cuídense y nos vemos en el cap 15.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	15. El Legado Potter

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 15. El Legado Potter

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Se sentía cansado y con un ligero dolor en todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? Giro ligeramente la cabeza mirando a su alrededor. Se encontraba recostado en una cama individual, muy parecida a las que había en Hogwarts, las cortinas estaban abiertas permitiéndole visualizar la habitación.

Era amplia, tenía un techo mágico como el del gran comedor, había un escritorio y un armario. Las cortinas de los ventanales estaban cerradas, había un tocador, un librero pequeño. En la cabecera estaba impreso el escudo de Gryffindor. Se incorporó lentamente, al lado de la cama había un buró, sobre el una foto mágica de… ¡James y Lily!

Se levantó de un salto, tomó la foto y trato de recordar que había pasado. Lo único que podía enfocar era la casa de Tom, él… él se había transformado en… Voldemort. Recordó haber utilizado un hechizo anti-disfraz que había aprendido en las clases de Remus. Luego se quedó inconsciente y… ahora estaba… en un lugar desconocido.

--------------------------

Corría lo más rápido que le daban las piernas. Subía y bajaba escalones desesperadamente. Se sentía débil. Si alguna vez había odiado tener esa enfermedad, éste era el momento. Cruzó el último pasillo viendo la puerta del fondo cerrarse. Llegó a ella y sin tocar abrió bruscamente. Seis pares de ojos se posaron en ella, automáticamente.

-Hermione –Draco fue el primero en reaccionar, seguido por Ron, se acercaron a la chica ayudándole a entrar, se veía pálida y alarmantemente débil -Dayton y Scott le acercaron un pequeño sofá. Sirius permaneció sentando mientras Remus traía un poco de agua.

-Gracias –susurro tomando un poco del líquido, lo máximo que su cuerpo puedo aceptar.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –pidió el rubio, la perplejidad clara en su rostro.

-¿Te sientes bien? –hablo Remus, igualmente asombrado.

-¿Qué paso en tu habitación? –dijo Sirius.

-¿Cómo saliste? –preguntó Ron. Hermione hizo un ademán con la mano para pedir silencio.

-Imagino que todos los presentes ya saben sobre mi enfermedad –Dayton y Scott asintieron por todos- bien. Hace más de un día, cuando estaba en mi habitación, la puerta se selló. Hace unas horas, cuando desperté, tenía la apariencia de un fantasma y recibí una carta que me indico buscar a Harry.

-¿Fue Vrotdlem? –intervino Scott, demasiado receloso de aquel chico como para pensar en alguien más.

-No, pero me decía que Harry estaba en problemas –continuo sin entender el porque de la interrupción- llegue a una mansión. Una gran luz blanca salió de una de las habitaciones en la parte más alta. Subí y allí estaba… –miro a Sirius y Remus- …Voldemort –un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente antes de que alguien recuperara el sentido.

-¿Harry estaba ahí? –cuestiono Sirius temiendo la respuesta.

-Un hombre encapuchado lo estaba recogiendo del suelo, inconsciente –explico Hermione- ese hombre me pidió que me acercara a ellos. Me mostró una pelota que usamos como traslador. Voldemort seguía segado por la luz plateada.

-¿Reconociste al encapuchado? –dijo Scott.

-No. Llegamos a un bosque, varios metros lejos del castillo. El hombre me explico que él cuidaría de Harry, y que era el responsable de mi estado fantasmal: separo mi alma de mi cuerpo para que pudiera llegar rápidamente a la mansión. Luego me dio la pelota-traslador me dijo que sería transportada a mi habitación en Hogwarts, una vez en el castillo mi alma regreso a su lugar –respiro mirando a sus acompañantes- ese hombre me pidió que les diera un mensaje –miro a los adultos- dijo que con eso encontraríamos a Harry.

-¿Cuál es el mensaje? –pidió Remus tranquilamente.

-_"Harry tiene las cinco llaves"_.

Hermione miro unos segundos a Remus, luego a Sirius esperando que alguno interpretara el mensaje. Repentinamente los adultos se miraron extrañados, tras lo cual salieron corriendo. Llenos de curiosidad los cinco jóvenes los siguieron.

---------------------------

TOC, TOC

Dejo de mirar la fotografía de sus padres ante el sonido de la puerta. Se giro rápidamente suponiendo que vería a la persona que lo había salvado. Estuvo a punto de decir: 'pase', pero fue interrumpido al ver que abrían la puerta. Ingresó a la habitación un hombre casi calvo, de baja estatura y piel clara, mantuvo la cabeza agachada unos segundos, levantado la mirada lentamente, miro a Harry con inmensa tristeza portando una pequeña caja dorada con piedras de colores decorándola.

-Tú… -dijo Harry, temeroso. De un rápido movimiento tomó su varita apuntando al hombre- Pettigrew… -miro al mago fijamente sintiendo el odio hacia él corriendo por todo su cuerpo. Sostuvo la varita con fuerza logrando que la punta se llenara de una luz blanca.

-Perdóname… -susurro bajando la mirada. Lentamente abrió la caja que traía en sus manos. Una tenue luz salió de ella acompañada por una dulce melodía. Una pequeña estrella llena de colores flotó en el interior de la caja, girando al compás de la melodía.

_"Nunca estarás solo…_

_Lo prometo_

_Soy capaz de romper cualquier_

_Barrera por ver tu felicidad_

_Sonríe, levántate y no te des_

_Por vencido._

_Que yo estaré siempre a tu_

_Lado…_

_Velando tus sueños…_

_Cuidando tus pasos…_

_A tu lado, siempre…"_

-Esa canción… -Harry reconoció la melodía como la que había estado escuchando durante el ciclo escolar- pero… como…

-Era de Lily –acarició la caja cerrándola con una mirada de suma tristeza- antes era una caja muggle, pero James la hechizó para que tuviera la estrella- dio un par de pasos hacia Harry- luego hizo otro hechizo para grabar la voz de Lily cuando te cantaba para dormir –llegó frente al ojiverde extendiendo la caja, algo inseguro- es tuya –Harry tomó la pieza, no muy convencido- al igual que todo lo que ves en está habitación.

Sin saber cómo o porqué, Harry sintió que el odio hacia el Pettigrew se desvanecía. Guardó la varita entornando toda su atención a la caja. Levantó la vista conectando sus ojos con los del hombre. Por extraño que pareciese, Pettigrew se veía triste y ¿arrepentido?

-¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó desviando la mirada.

-Sígueme –dio media vuelta- por favor –agregó al notar que Harry no lo seguía.

Al salir de la habitación, ingresaron a una sala más amplia, decorada con cuadros, estrellas y luces. Tenía un calor de hogar muy familiar para Harry. Había estantes llenos de libros, algunos juguetes infantiles. Una cómoda sala se hallaba al frente de la chimenea, sobre ésta pudo reconocer una fotografía de los merodeadores y Lily, con los uniformes de Hogwarts. Miro una de las ventanas, quedó estático unos segundos, frotó sus ojos y volvió a mirar. Un pez cruzo la ventana, justo frente a él. ¿Acaso estaban bajo el agua?

-¿Dónde…?

-Siéntate, por favor –invitó Peter ofreciéndole una taza de té. Harry tomó la vasija sin beber, manteniendo su cautela intacta.

-¿Recuerdas la puerta con la inscripción 'Merodeadores'? –preguntó sentándose frente a Harry quien asintió recordando las llaves- entonces: ¡Bienvenido a la guarida de los merodeadores!

--------------------------

-¿Una habitación secreta? –preguntó Hermione, corriendo tras Sirius y Remus.

-Así es –respondió el licántropo- en nuestra época en Hogwarts creamos esa habitación, con una entrada bajo la cama de James que supongo ahora debe ser de Harry.

-¿Dónde están las otras entradas? –cuestionó Draco.

-Solo hay una más –intervino Sirius- en el valle de Godric.

-¿Y cómo saben que Harry estará ahí? –hablo Ron.

-Cerrábamos la habitación con 5 llaves –explico Lupin- una por cada merodeador y otra más por Lily –Scott y Dayton permanecieron callados, a pesar de que no entendían el asunto de los merodeadores intentaban mantenerse al margen del asunto.

-Pero, los padres de Harry… -comento Hermione.

-Esa es la parte que no entiendo –dijo Sirius.

----------------------------

-¿Está es la habitación debajo de mi cama? –preguntó Harry mirando incrédulo a Pettigrew.

-Si, la misma que se abre con las cinco llaves que tienes en el cuello –Harry miro la cadena.

-Espera un momento… ¡tú eras la voz que me hablo sobre las llaves! –exclamo al recordar aquel suceso.

-Si –dio un sorbo a su té mirando el techo- verás… yo… huí de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

-Lo sé –intervino bruscamente. Peter lo miro confundido- lo soñé hace unos meses –murmuro más para si.

-No entiendo muy bien eso –admitió, sabiendo que aunque preguntara, Harry lo diría nada. El que le haya perdonado la vida momentáneamente no significaba que le tuviera confianza.

-Ni yo. Pero, ¿por qué huiste de Voldemort? Si tú eres… eres un…

-No lo digas, por favor, yo… estoy arrepentido, realmente arrepentido por eso… por eso escapé… porque necesito el perdón de mis amigos –silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro- sé que el señor tenebroso me matará en cualquier momento y yo… bueno, quiero hablar con Remus y Sirius… si pudiera, también hablaría con James, pero… él… -bajo la cabeza- tú eres lo más cercano a James, y yo…

-¿De qué quieres hablar? –preguntó Harry hostilmente sin saber si confiar o no.

-Quiero explicarte el porque de mi… bueno, el porque me alíe con el señor tenebroso –respiro profundamente, tratando de no mirar a Harry- yo…

-¡Alohomora!

En cuestión de segundos, la puerta principal de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Remus y Sirius, tras ellos: Ron, Hermione y finalmente Dayton y Scott. Todos respiraban con dificultad mirando a Harry y Peter quienes se habían puesto de pie ante la repentina intromisión.

-¡¡¡TÚ!!! ¡Asquerosa rata! –exclamo Sirius levantando la varita, sintiendo la ira correr por su sangre. Por un momento visualizo la casa de los Potter hacia 17 años. Destruida, con los cadáveres de dos de sus mejores amigos y el fuerte llanto de su ahijado en medio del vacío. Pudo ver al hombre frente a él haciendo una reverencia a Voldemort jurándole lealtad eterna. Perdiendo el control de si mismo, un haz de luz verde coloreo la punta de su varita- ¡Avada Keda…!

-¡¡No, Sirius!! –exclamo Harry levantó el brazo hacia su padrino.

Sin dar mucho tiempo a pensar, la maldición imperdonable atravesó la sala hacia el corazón de Pettigrew. Al mismo tiempo un rayo blanco fluyó de la palma de Harry bloqueando el rayo verde y girando en dirección a su padrino. "Protego" dos voces sonaron al unísono emitiendo un rayo azul-plateado. El resto se quedaron paralizados. Finalmente el gran destello ceso. Harry y Sirius tenían las manos extendidas al frente, éste último con la varita y un gran escudo transparente creado por Dayton y Scott, escudo que no había sido necesario, ya que Harry había lanzado el rayo a pocos centímetros a la derecha de su padrino. Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados. Draco la protegía con su cuerpo, mientras Remus y Ron se cubrían. Peter permaneció estático mirando el suelo, a la espera de la maldición.

-Harry… ¿qué demonios…? –finalmente Sirius reacciono. Sus 'protectores' eliminaron el escudo. Harry miro su mano con temor ¿qué era lo que había hecho? Había sido una reacción casi inconsciente.

-Sirius, por favor. No lastimes a… a Colagusano –susurro evadiendo la mirada de su padrino.

-¿Có-cómo dices, Harry? –Sirius se mostraba sumamente sorprendido, Remus miraba al chico seriamente- ¡¡MALDITA RATA!! –explotó tras un par de segundos en silencio. Volvió a levantar la varita frente a Peter- ¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Harry?! –Peter levantó la cabeza sin entender las palabras del anímago- ¡¡Voy a matarte!! –Remus y Scott sostuvieron a Sirius quien denotaba sus deseos de asesinar a Peter.

-Sirius, cálmate –dijo el licántropo entrecortadamente.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? –hablo Ron notoriamente confundido, sintiéndose como si se hubiese perdido una parte importante en la conversación.

-Creo, que deberíamos darle una oportunidad para hablar a Colagusano –comento Harry aún sin mirar a Sirius.

-¡¿Estás usando el imperius en Harry?! –gritó Sirius. Remus levantó una mano frente a su amigo indicándole que se callara.

-Harry –hablo seriamente- ¿confías en él? –señalo a Peter tratando de controlar su desprecio.

Harry siguió mirando el suelo analizando sus pensamientos. Su silencio fue una afirmación para Sirius que dejó de forcejear sintiendo como si las fuerzas se fueran de su cuerpo. Ron estaba a punto de reclamar pero Remus le pidió silencio con una mano. Finalmente, Harry levantó la cabeza, mirando a Peter y luego a su padrino.

-No, Sirius –el aludido levantó la mirada- aún no confío en él- Peter no se movió, pero Sirius brillaba de felicidad- solo… creo que deberíamos darle a Colagusano una oportunidad de hablar.

-Dame una buena razón –siseo Sirius seriamente.

-Me trajo a está habitación.

-Harry, nosotros pudimos haberte…

-¡Como sea, lo hizo! –interrumpió tratando de no sonar molesto- ¡ustedes ni siquiera me hablaron de éste lugar!

-Pero…

-¡Y no me digan que lo olvidaron! ¡Cada uno tenía una de las llaves!

-Harry –hablo Peter dejándose caer en uno de los sillones- seguramente ellos creían dos de las llaves pérdidas. Las de… tus padres –susurro.

-¡¡No necesito que TÚ me justifiques!! –exclamo Sirius. Harry respiro profundamente, tal vez fuera una locura pedirle algo como eso a su padrino, pero a él si le interesaba conocer la historia completa y sacar sus propias conclusiones.

-¿Podemos hablar? –sugirió señalando los sillones, tomando asiento frente a Peter. Los presentes lo imitaron, dejando al anímago solo en el sillón donde estaba.

-Habla rápido –ordeno Sirius cruzando los brazos sin mirar a Peter- se me está agotando la paciencia y aún tengo deseos de matarte.

-Yo… creo que todo comenzó cuando llegué a Hogwarts a cursar mi primer año –dijo Peter moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

-¿Desde ese entonces eras una rata?

-Por favor, Sirius –pidió Remus mirando al vacío.

-Antes de conocerlos. A Sirius, a Remus y a… tú padre –continuo mirando de reojo a Harry- cuando conocí a Lily…

---------------------------------------------Flash Back-----------------------------------------------

_ La estación King Cross recibía una nueva generación de jóvenes magos y brujas. Entre ellos un niño pequeño, algo corpulento y con una expresión pérdida en su sonrosado rostro. Caminó de vagón en vagón buscando un lugar donde instalarse._

_-Oye, enano, quítate de mi camino –tras él, un joven el doble de grande lo empujo estrellándolo contra la pared más cercana._

_-Ya no molestes, bebé. Va a llorar –mofo un segundo joven de la misma altura._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? –cuestionó un tercero apoyándose en los hombros de sus amigos._

_-Peter... Pettigrew –respondió temeroso apoyado en la pared._

_-Oigan, el año pasado aprendimos las maldiciones imperdonables. Tal vez deberíamos practicarlas con él –comento uno de ellos sacando su varita._

_-Bien –apoyó otro apuntando con su varita al pecho de Peter- cru…_

_-¡Expelliarmus! –las varitas de los tres individuos salieron volando a un par de metros. Una chica de la misma edad de Peter, pelirroja de tez blanca y ojos verdes, miraba desafiante al trío._

_-¡Lárgate de aquí, niña! –exclamo uno de ellos ligeramente nervioso al no tener su varita._

_-Ustedes son los que deberían irse. Ya llamé a un prefecto –dijo en un tono de burla y astucia. Luego de mirarse por varios segundos, murmurando frases in-entendibles, los tres jóvenes abandonaron el lugar recogiendo sus varitas- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó acercándose a Peter quien asintió nervioso._

_-¿Quién eres? –cuestionó torpemente._

_-Lily Evans –dijo orgullosa- toma –le dio una rana de chocolate._

_-¿Y esto?_

_-Mi madre dice que el chocolate es bueno para quitar los sustos –explico dándole una gran sonrisa al chico. Llena de bondad y calma- nos vemos luego –desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_-Gracias –susurro mirando el chocolate como si fuera un tesoro invaluable._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Desde ese momento hice todo lo posible por agradarle. Yo… sentía un gran cariño por Lily. Un cariño que fue creciendo a cada día.

Un incómodo silencio se formo en la sala borrando todo rastro de que hubiese personas en la habitación. Nadie se movió, ni parecía respirar, solo miraban a Peter con distintas expresiones: tristeza, furia, ternura… Para casi todos los presentes, aquella explicación lo decía todo: Peter Pettigrew se había enamorado de Lily Evans pero, ¿qué significaba eso? Solo existía una teoría, que debía ser fundamentada cuando el anímago terminara su historia.

-Pero al final, fue James quien consiguió el amor de Lily. Y ¿qué podía hacer? James era el guapo, inteligente, jugador de Quidditch, anímago, líder de los Merodeadores, conocido en todo Hogwarts como el mejor y… ¿yo, qué era? Nada…

----------------------------------------------_Flash Back----------------------------------------------_

_ Peter Pettigrew se encontraba sentado junto a la ventana en medio de las penumbras mirando con melancolía el papel en sus manos:_

_"Está cordialmente invitado al enlace matrimonial de James Potter y Lily Evans…"_

_ Una silenciosa lágrima rodó por su mejilla al leer el encabezado. Tantos años amando a Lily, y ahora James se casaba con ella. Lentamente arrugó la hoja en su puño sintiendo odio nacer dentro de él._

_-No te la mereces –susurro sintiendo deseos de matar a James y hacer feliz a Lily._

_ Recordó con tristeza las sonrisas que le dedicaba la pelirroja. Siempre tan alegre, tan llena de vida, amable y hermosa. Sintió nauseas, odio, impotencia…_

_-_Únete a mí -_se levantó repentinamente al escuchar una voz profunda, siseante y tenebrosa._

_-¿Qui-quién eres? –preguntó sudando frío._

-Lord Voldemort...

_ Peter se dejo caer acurrucándose en una esquina, temblando y sudando sin control. El miedo lo invadió. Por interminables segundos no pudo moverse más allá del temblor involuntario de su cuerpo, no podía pensar algo coherente o hablar siquiera._

_-_Tengo un lugar disponible entre mis seguidores. Un lugar especial para ti –_Peter negó frenéticamente sin levantar la cabeza protegida por sus piernas y brazos- _¿no lo harás? _–volvió a negar está vez con menos veracidad- _ni siquiera por… venganza –_Peter levantó la cabeza- _venganza hacia… James Potter…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-El resto de la historia ya la conocen –suspiro analizando las expresiones de los presentes.

-Sabía que estabas interesado en Lily –hablo Remus recibiendo la mirada perpleja de Sirius- pero nunca creí que se volvería una obsesión tan grande.

-Lo siento… -susurro casi inaudible- perdónenme… para cuando abrí los ojos… estaba frente a la casa de los Potter, luego de que quien-ustedes-saben se fue…

-¡¡Estás loco si crees que YO voy a perdonarte!! –exclamo Sirius poniéndose de pie.

-Yo lo haré… –intervino Remus. Sirius se quedo mudo- si Harry lo hace.

Instantáneamente Peter giro hacia el ojiverde esperando una respuesta. Sirius y Remus permanecieron serios tratando de imaginar los pensamientos del chico. Por una parte, Hermione esperaba que lo perdonara pero por otra… Ron estaba a punto de gritar, tanto silencio lo ponía nervioso. Draco no tenía expresión en su rostro, su lado Malfoy sentía recelo hacia Pettigrew, pero a la vez se identificaba con ese hombre: se había presentado con Hermione, Harry y Ron pidiendo perdón por sus acciones, y una oportunidad para ser diferente. Dayton y Scott, a pesar de no entender nada al principio, poco a poco ataron cabos, no por nada habían sido los mejores en su antigua escuela.

-Antes de responder –Harry finalmente hablo, evadiendo el tema- quiero que me digas lo que sabes sobre el Legado Potter.

-Es una larga historia –dijo tras segundos de silencios. Repentinamente aparecieron varias tazas de chocolate y un gran tazón de galletas sobre la mesa central. Los presentes, excepto Harry, contuvieron una exclamación producto del asombro.

-Supongo que tiene algo que ver con esto –comento el ojiverde tranquilamente. Peter asintió sin apartar la mirada de los bocadillos.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó Ron atónito.

-Descubrí que podía hacer magia sin usar mi varita –explico sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Desde hace cuanto? –intervino Sirius.

-Desde que estuve en el castillo de Voldemort –tomó una taza y una galleta dejando mudos a todos por la revelación, excepto a Peter- ya que tenemos esto, deberíamos aprovecharlo ¿no? –sonrío con la clara intención de que no le hicieran preguntas sobre Voldemort.

-Cuando escape del señor tenebroso –hablo Peter dejando su taza vacía sobre la mesa- comencé una búsqueda por el pasado de James. Descubrí que los Potter albergan un legado de magia y oro que se hereda entre los hombres. El oro se hereda generación tras generación, pero la magia se hereda cada determinado tiempo. Cuando surge un individuo con poderes sobrenaturales, éste absorbe la magia contenida en un libro escrito por Godric Gryffindor desde hace millones de años. Tus poderes irán surgiendo poco a poco a partir de ahora –se puso de pie caminando hacia uno de los estantes, tomó un pequeño libro negro con marco dorado. Regresó a su lugar tendiéndole el libro a Harry- James explica este asunto aquí. Parece ser que escribió éste libro desde que Lily se embarazó.

Harry abrió el libro en la primera hoja, desprendiendo un suave aroma a dulce, leyó rápidamente las primeras líneas, en silencio:

_"Lily acaba de darme una GRAN noticia: ¡¡Está embarazada!! Me he pasado la mañana entera_

_enviando la noticia a todos mis amigos, familiares y conocidos. ¡Quiero que todo el mundo lo_

_sepa__! Lily dice que parezco un niño pequeño, brincando de felicidad, pero es que no puedo _

_evitarlo__. No puedo esperar a que nazca..."_

Cerró el libro de golpe. Por un momento creyó escuchar la voz de su padre diciendo lo que estaba escrito en el libro. Tuvo la necesidad de seguir leyendo hasta la última página, pero sabía que no era el momento.

-Voldemort busca este Legado ¿cierto? –cuestionó mirando a Peter.

-Supongo que lo sabes por la misma razón que te puso al tanto de que huí de él –Harry asintió- así es, el Lord quiere ese Legado. Como apenas liberaste algunos de tus poderes, aún es posible que él te robe toda tu magia. Hasta que el proceso de transferencia de magia termine, notarás que eres dueño de un poder inimaginablemente grande.

-¿Por qué James nunca nos lo dijo? –se preguntó Remus en voz alta.

-Creo que él tampoco lo sabía –respondió Peter- no mientras estuvo soltero.

-Ahora que Voldemort tiene una razón más para perseguir a Harry, deberíamos escondernos en otra parte –opino Ron poniéndose de pie.

-Este es un lugar seguro –intervino Sirius seriamente.

-Aunado a los encantamientos de protección que tiene el castillo, nosotros pusimos algunos más –completo Peter.

-Solo hay un problema –hablo Draco- si Dumbledore está enfermo eso reduce las barreras de seguridad.

-No importa –dijo Sirius- no hay nada en el mundo más poderoso que el hechizo que realizamos.

-Pero, Sirius –Remus lo miro notoriamente asustado- sin James y Lily, ese hechizo…

-¡No sirve!

Una voz siseante y burlona retumbo en toda la sala destruyendo las antorchas, dejando el lugar sumido en sombras. Una ráfaga de viento venida de ningún lugar atravesó la chimenea apagándola y dando paso a una explosión de luces, de la que emergió Lord Voldemort.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: Ok, ya estoy de vuelta. Según yo, no me tarde mucho, espero que no sea solo una impresión mía. Comencemos: este capítulo tuvo de todo, desde la explicación de Peter hasta la llegada (o más bien regreso) de Voldy. Y ahora, tal y como lo prometí: estamos a dos capítulos del final. Espero sus reviews para está última etapa, digamos que es como el final de la carrera y se requiere del 'último empujón', espero contar con su apoyo D

Respondo a los reviews:

**Remus-lupin-black-darkq: **Efectivamente, Harry se desmayó por el medallón, es que aquella pieza tan pequeñita contiene una fuerza muy grande y negativa así que… demos gracias que nuestro héroe favorito vivió para contarlo… Gracias por tus review, espero verte por acá el próximo capítulo.

**Jacky: **Aquí tienes la actualización, espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Creo que es uno de los cap más completos del fic. Gracias por tus comentarios. Besos y cuídate )

Espero de corazón que todos se la hayan pasado muy bien en las pasadas vacaciones Navideñas: ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! (aunque sea atrasado ;) y que este año sea mejor que el anterior. Besos.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	16. Esperanza

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 16. Esperanza

Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad. La guarida de los Merodeadores había desaparecido dando paso a una zona infinitamente oscura y grande. Se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor: una serie de antorchas se encendieron iluminando débilmente la zona con lo que pudo visualizar a Remus, Sirius, Peter, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Dayton y Scott que se reincorporaban lentamente.

-Bienvenidos –retumbó la voz de Voldemort llamando la atención de los presentes- lamento el recibimiento, pero si se los hubiese pedido amablemente, era un hecho que habrían cometido alguna tontería -se encamino hacia el grupo alertándolos al instante- podrán irse tranquilamente en cuanto cumplan mis peticiones –desvío su camino hacia Harry, los adultos rápidamente se movilizaron creando una fila frente al chico- Potter, devuélveme mi medallón.

¿Medallón? –repitió el ojiverde, claramente extrañado.

-Si, mi medallón. Pequeño, redondo, con una leyenda inscrita en el contorno y capaz de revivir a los muertos –explico desdeñosamente¿ahora lo recuerdas?

Harry se mantuvo en silencio dejando que su mente recordara los sucesos pasados. Con la última parte de la explicación del Lord, recordó aquel artefacto que según Vrotdlem conseguiría revivir a los Potter. Ya lo había visto, y recordó tenerlo frente a si justo en el momento que Vrotdlem mostró su verdadera identidad, pero poco después de eso él se desmayó y obviamente no podía recordar que había pasado con el objeto en cuestión. Encaró a Voldemort, si el Lord no lo tenía mucho menos él.

-Espera un momento –hablo Voldemort desviando la mirada del chico- Colagusano también estaba ahí, en el momento de la explosión. ¿Acaso tú lo tienes? –interrogó escrutando con la mirada a su antiguo vasallo tratando de intimidarlo como muchas veces había hecho. Pero está vez, no funcionó.

-Tú medallón debió hacerse pedazos en la explosión –dijo Peter desafiando al único ser que alguna vez temió.

-Entonces –tomó al anímago por el cuello levantándolo del suelo- tendré que matarte –siseo amenazante, como último recurso para hacerlo hablar.

¡No! –exclamo Harry sujetando la mano de Voldemort, al instante éste soltó a su presa a causa de un dolor quemante que invadía su muñeca. Revisó la mano herida encontrando la zona rojiza y sangrante- yo tengo tu medallón.

-Entrégamelo –ordeno sintiendo la cólera correr por sus venas, mirando al chico con más odio del que se creía posible. Harry extendió su mano derecha sobre el pecho.

-Tendrás que matarme si lo quieres -Voldemort lo observo cuidadosamente con la precaución que no estuviera mintiendo- caí sobre el medallón durante la explosión, no sé como pero ahora está dentro de mí –el silencio se hizo presente, con las miradas atónitas de los presentes puestas sobre el ojiverde. Excepto Colagusano, quien miro con temor al chico sabiendo lo que aquello significaba.

¿Debo entender que absorbiste mi medallón? –cuestionó el Lord, notoriamente asombrado- no cabe duda, tus poderes como descendiente de Gryffindor son sumamente grandes. Veamos como enfrentas esto –sonrió sosteniendo su varita frente a Ron, Draco y Hermione.

En cuanto un rayo morado centelló en la punta de la varita, el rubio empujo a Hermione lejos del ataque. Aquel fue el único movimiento que se pudo hacer ante el asalto tan repentino. Cuando el destello se disipo, reveló a ambos chicos en el suelo, inconscientes, con un tono demasiado blanco en la piel para ser normal y una temperatura helada como lo notó Hermione al acercarse a ellos, cubrió su boca temiendo lo peor.

¿Qué les hiciste! –demando Harry, un extraño brillo azul invadiendo su cuerpo y una llama de odio creciendo en sus ojos.

-He absorbido su fuerza mágica –explico mostrando dos pequeñas esferas, una color verde y otra roja. Volvió a levantar la varita apuntando a Dayton y Scott sin dar oportunidad de bloquear el segundo ataque- y terminaré con todos, si no me devuelves mi medallón –se burló guardando en el interior de su túnica: dos esferas más, una gris y otra morada- por supuesto tendrás que entregarme tus poderes.

-Jamás… -murmuro apretando los dientes con rabia, el aura azul creciendo cada vez más.

Voldemort retrocedió un par de pasos, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Molesto, arrojó varios hechizos que eran bloqueados por el aura del chico, quien ahora tenía los ojos cerrados. Dentro de si mismo trataba de calmarse, temiendo a sus propios poderes. Sentía una fuerza excesivamente grande en su interior e intentaba tener control de aquel impulso para no caer en el error de lastimar a inocentes. Si no era capaz de controlar sus poderes, éstos lo controlarían causando desastres irreparables. En uno de tantos hechizos arrojados por Voldemort, surgieron rocas desde el subsuelo que Remus y Hermione aprovecharon para ocultar los cuerpos casi inertes de Ron, Draco, Dayton y Scott.

-Remus…

¿Qué ocurre?

-Son lápidas –musito la chica, tras observar detenidamente las 'rocas'– eso quiere decir…

-Creo que estamos en un cementerio –terminó el licántropo mirando a su alrededor, sintiendo un extraño frío recorriéndole la espalda.

En medio de la desesperación de Voldemort, Peter se aproximo a Harry, que ahora se encontraba hincado con una débil aura rodeándolo. Poco a poco dejaba que sus poderes lo dominaran, sintiendo el peso de ellos sobre su cuerpo con la impotencia de no poder controlarlos. Un sudor frío lo recorría, de continuar así perdería la conciencia internándose en sus propios pensamientos sin la posibilidad de volver.

-Harry… -susurro el anímago llamando su atención- tienes que luchar, no temas a tus poderes o no podrás controlarlos.

-No… puedo… -murmuro mirando el suelo, sin dejar de sujetarse el pecho con fuerza casi desgarradora sintiendo un frío quemante en su interior.

-Voldemort ganará si no haces algo –pidió sujetando su brazo: rígido y frío- levántate, tú puedes hacerlo.

Del otro lado de la zona, Sirius pidió a Hermione y Remus que permanecieran ocultos tras unas lápidas mientras él iba con Harry. En contra de su voluntad, Remus espero paciente al lado de la Gryffindor. El anímago llegó rápidamente hasta su ahijado. Voldemort lo notó, blandió su varita emitiendo un brillo; al instante, Remus bloqueo el ataque llamando la atención del Lord comenzando un duelo muy cerca de donde se encontraba Hermione, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

-Harry¿estás bien? –preguntó Sirius, llegando al lado de su ahijado.

-No –negó moviendo la cabeza a los lados, cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando el abrazo a su cuerpo- me duele… -susurro casi inaudible.

Sirius miro a Peter buscando una respuesta, por un segundo olvidando el rencor que le tenía al anímago. Si conocía alguna forma de aliviar el estado de Harry, él haría lo que fuese necesario. Por lo menos hasta ver mejor a su ahijado.

-Es el medallón –contesto a Sirius para volver a prestar su atención al ojiverde- no estás acostumbrado a tanta magia –se inclino a la altura del chico mirando con temor el hilo de sangre que fluía de su cicatriz- tenemos que sacarte ese medallón o el esfuerzo te matara –comprendió al ver que la situación se salía de control.

¿Qué medallón es? –interrogó Sirius tratando de ayudar a Harry a reincorporarse.

-El medallón de la destrucción.

-Creí que ya no existía -confesó reflejando tristeza en sus ojos¿alguna idea de cómo sacarlo?

-Solo con magia, pero si Harry no lo soporta…

-Puedo intentarlo –murmuro el chico siendo sostenido por ambos anímagos.

-No creo que…

¡Ah!

Remus cayó frente al trío casi inconsciente, tras haber sido golpeado por un ataque del Lord que no pudo esquivar. Su oponente sonrió complacido, sabiendo que tenía ganado el duelo. Levantó rápidamente la varita en dirección a Peter, una expresión en su rostro tan serena que dio a entender el peligro del próximo ataque.

-_Imperius _–susurro. Su siseante voz rápidamente se introdujo en la mente del anímago, taladrándolo con el recuerdo que no era la primera vez que recibía aquel ataque, pero que tampoco podía evadir- _mata a Harry, mata a Harry_ –escucho una y otra vez, haciendo eco en su cabeza.

Peter se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una piedra filosa, creándose una profunda cortada en la rodilla derecha dejando que la sangre corriera por la zona lastimada. Se sujeto la cabeza fuertemente con amabas manos sin deseos de cumplir aquella orden: ni una orden más de Voldemort. Pero era inútil, él no era tan fuerte como Sirius, o Remus, mucho menos como Harry, y poco a poco sentía que perdía el control de su cuerpo y su mente se nublaba cobijándolo bajo el manto de una calma tan extraña pero embriagante.

-Aléjalo… -murmuro a Sirius sabiendo que dentro de poco perdería completo control sobre su cuerpo.

Sirius lo observo un momento y pudo notar la lucha interna que intentaba librar, tomando a Harry con fuerza comenzó a retroceder sin bajar la guardia hacia Voldemort que sonreía tranquila y calculadoramente. El ojiverde cerró los ojos, sabiendo que está sería la única oportunidad que tendría para lograr su cometido. Concentró toda su magia en un solo punto de su cuerpo: el pecho, y trató de encontrar el medallón dentro de si mismo para expulsarlo.

Aún muy cerca de ellos, Peter se reincorporaba lenta y pesadamente extendiendo la varita frente a Sirius con la mano derecha, temblorosa y sujeta por la izquierda que intentaba detenerla. Remus, a unos pasos de él, intentaba levantarse, y unos pasos más atrás, Hermione se acercaba temerosa tratando de no ser vista por el Lord.

En cuestión de segundos, Peter se levantó cambiando la dirección de su varita hacia Voldemort arrojándole el Avada Kedavra. Por un segundo, el tiempo pareció detenerse en torno a ellos. Hermione y Remus se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares, Sirius se había colocado frente a Harry temiendo el ataque y sin darse cuenta, el ojiverde cayó semi-inconsciente sosteniendo el codiciado medallón en su mano, con el rostro cubierto por la sangre que fluía de su cicatriz y un sudor frío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. Peter cayó sin más fuerzas que para respirar.

¡Harry! –exclamo Sirius hincándose a su lado.

-Aquí… está… -murmuro extendiendo débilmente el medallón.

Sirius lo sostuvo mirándolo con atención, ya no era el medallón de la destrucción. Ahora era redondo, bañado en oro con cinco piedras adornándolo: un diamante, un zafiro, un rubí, una esmeralda y… un trozo de la piedra filosofal.

-El conjuro… -susurro. Remus al escucharlo lo miro atónito y Hermione llegó junto a ellos mirando a Harry con suma preocupación, se abrazó al cuerpo del chico derramando unas cuantas lágrimas y pudo escuchar de labios del ojiverde la petición que lo llevará junto a Colagusano.

Con ayuda de Sirius y Remus, acercaron a Harry al cuerpo casi inerte del que fuese el traidor de los Potter. Pero al llegar junto a él, vieron con horror como Voldemort se reincorporaba, débil e incapaz de moverse con total libertad pero dispuesto a seguir peleando.

-Maldita rata¿creíste derrotar a Lord Voldemort estando tan débil? –siseo sonriendo con rencor.

-El… medallón… -murmuro Peter tomando la mano de Harry, fría y con restos de su propia sangre.

-Aquí está –intervino Sirius acercándose con precaución.

¿Tienes un plan? –preguntó Remus.

-Tal… vez… -Colagusano miro la pieza, sonriendo ampliamente- sabía… que podrías cambiarlo… -dijo mirando a Harry con una cálida sonrisa- Harry… perdóname… -pidió dejando que las lágrimas fluyeran de sus ojos trazando caminos salados por su rostro, demacrado y sucio- por… favor… de verdad… lo siento…

-Yo… -el chico miro unos segundos al anímago. Había arriesgado su vida por él, por todos. Encaró al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, solo por conseguir su perdón. Y ahora, antes de morir eso era lo único que quería, lo único por lo que se aferraba a la vida. Entonces pudo ver la sinceridad y el arrepentimiento reflejados en sus ojos llorosos. Realmente estaba arrepentido, por la muerte de sus padres, la traición a sus amigos, su alianza con Voldemort. Todo- te perdonó –sonrió colocando una mano sobre la de Peter, que ahora sostenía el medallón con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Remus miro al ojiverde, seriamente recordando su promesa: _"te perdonaré, si Harry lo hace"._

-Yo también, te perdonó –sonrió colocando una mano sobre la de Harry.

Sirius bufó entre molesto y resignado, y estuvo a punto de negarse nuevamente. Pero por un segundo creyó escuchar la voz de James pidiéndole que lo perdonara. Miro alternadamente a Remus, a Harry y a Peter. Tal vez muy en el fondo de aquel ser, demacrado y sucio aún existiera su amigo, el pequeño y gracioso Peter que al lado de los Merodeadores había jurado lealtad a su amistad. Tal vez aquella promesa no se hubiera perdido del todo.

-Te perdonó –hablo finalmente, colocando una mano sobre la de Remus. Hermione los observo sonriendo, con una nueva esperanza de que saldrían bien librados de aquel problema. O que por lo menos, aún valía la pena seguir luchando.

Repentinamente Sirius levantó la vista, al sentir un extraño calor sobre su mano. Y ahí estaban, como una especie de fantasmas: James y Lily Potter, sonriendo a sus amigos e hijo quien no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, sintiendo como las fuerzas renacían dentro de si. Con una suave melodía, el medallón emitió una tenue luz blanca-azul que lleno de calor a los Merodeadores y a Harry. Como un rayo, la luz se disparó hacia Voldemort quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El rayo le dio de lleno invadiéndolo en medio de un grito emitido por el Lord. Toda la zona se cimbro antes que el rayo se desvaneciera, una pequeña luz salió disparada dando de golpe en el pecho de Harry que, un segundo después, cayó inconsciente. Peter dio un profundo suspiro cerrando los ojos lentamente para no volverlos a abrir.

En cuanto la luz se disipo, solo quedo un bulto en lugar de Voldemort. Sirius, Remus y Hermione se incorporaron poco a poco, notando que habían vuelto a la habitación de los Merodeadores.

-Harry… -susurro la Gryffindor mirando a su alrededor. El ojiverde se hallaba inconsciente, a su lado¿Harry? Harry¿qué te ocurre? –sacudió levemente su cuerpo, sin obtener resultados aumentando la fuerza tratando de despertarlo.

¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sirius frotándose los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz.

-Harry no reacciona –chillo sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Qué! –Sirius y Remus hablaron al mismo tiempo, acercándose al chico.

-No está respirando –anunció el anímago levantando a Harry en brazos- hay que llevarlo a la enfermería.

-Adelántate, nosotros revisaremos a los demás –propuso Remus. Sirius asintió abandonando la habitación.

El licántropo giro hacia Peter, yacía a pocos pasos de él, con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa de tranquilidad en sus labios. Remus lo miro, analizándolo con cautela mientras Hermione revisaba al resto; se acercó a Draco y a Ron dándoles las gracias silenciosamente, por ellos, en especial por el rubio, ella seguía con vida. Se relajo notoriamente al percibir un rastro de vida en ambos, miro a Dayton y Scott y supo que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones.

-Todos están bien, creo que recuperaron sus fuerzas mágicas. Solo están dormidos –informó, aún sin comprender como era posible su recuperación¿Profesor Lupin? –siguió la dirección de la mirada de Remus¿está bien?

-Está muerto –reitero sacando su varita- _Mobilicorpus_ –murmuro elevando el cuerpo inerte del anímago, bajo la mirada confundida de su estudiante.

-Profesor… -volvió a llamar señalando uno de los sillones donde descansaba el extraño bulto que reemplazo el cuerpo de Voldemort. Remus se acercó retirando la túnica que cubría a…

-

¡Madame Pomfrey! –exclamo Sirius entrando bruscamente a la enfermería¡Madame Pomfrey! –siguió llamando, mientras colocaba a Harry en una de las camillas.

¿Qué ocurre¿Qué es todo este escándalo? –dijo la enfermera saliendo de su despacho¿Sirius¿Pero, qué…?

-Es Harry. Está muy grave –informó indicando a la mujer la camilla donde descansaba su ahijado. Rápidamente, Pomfrey reviso el pulso y la temperatura del chico, que ya comenzaba a perder el color en la piel.

-Sirius, debemos llevarlo a San Mungo, de inmediato –el anímago asintió volviendo a levantar el cuerpo exageradamente ligero- de prisa, por aquí –indico el camino a su despacho donde había una chimenea. Sirius abandono Hogwarts trasladándose hasta el hospital, mientras la enfermera se retrasaba para dar los respectivos informes de lo sucedido.

-

En la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione esperaba sentada frente a la chimenea, al regreso de Remus quien salió del castillo llevándose el cadáver de Peter. A sus lados descansaban Ron, Draco, Dayton, Scott y un extraño chico que habían descubierto bajo la túnica de Voldemort. Remus le dijo que ese chico despertaría en cualquier momento, que él volvería para explicarle su identidad. Caminó hacia la ventana mirando la noche: primero de enero, ya era año nuevo y ninguno de ellos lo había celebrado como debía ser. Suspiro con preocupación preguntándose por la salud de Harry.

-Harry… -volvió a suspirar- ahora sé exactamente lo que siento por ti –levanto una mano tocando la fría ventana- espero que te mejores pronto…

-Hermione…

Giro rápidamente: Draco comenzaba a despertar. Se acercó al rubio, ofreciéndole un vaso con agua que el chico recibió pidiendo con la mirada una explicación a lo sucedido. Hermione respiro profundamente, lo mejor sería esperar a que todos despertaran para ahorrarse repeticiones.

-

Un par de horas después, Remus permanecía sentado en medio de dos tumbas: _"James y Lily Potter"_ rezaba una, _"Peter Pettigrew"_ decía la otra. Luego de abandonar Hogwarts, junto con el cuerpo de Peter se apareció en el cementerio del Valle de Godric donde años atrás habían sepultado a los Potter, justo a un lado de su respectiva tumba, enterró al anímago. Ahora permanecía quieto, tranquilo y pensante en medio de la oscuridad rememorando los sucesos de aquel día. Peter había muerto. Algunos estudiantes que habían caído en el riesgo que concedía una batalla contra Voldemort, seguían recuperándose. Sirius, ahora al cuidado de un Harry casi muerto. Este último pensamiento lo obligó a levantarse, giro sobre su sitio mirando las lápidas.

-Traeré a Sirius y a Harry, lo prometo –dijo con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose del lugar.

-

Al llegar al hospital San Mungo, fue recibido rápidamente. Ahora, Harry era atendido por los medímagos quienes se notaron extrañados por el estado de salud presentado por el niño-que-vivió. Luego de un par de horas, apareció Madame Pomfrey, acercándose apresuradamente al anímago, que desde su llegada no había parado de caminar en todas direcciones.

¡Sirius!

¿Qué ocurrió? –pidió refiriéndose a la situación en Hogwarts.

-Avisé a Minerva, ella arreglara todo. ¿Cómo está Potter?

-Aún no me han dicho nada –comento con pesimismo.

-Ánimo, Sirius –alentó colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Esto será un larga espera –sonrió débilmente.

-Bien, pues vamos a sentarnos. Si sigues dando vueltas en el pasillo cavarás un agujero –bromeo escoltando al anímago hacia la cafetería.

-

Minutos, horas, días. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Tras haber empleado casi toda su magia en aquella conexión con el mundo real, manteniéndose al pendiente de la situación acontecida en la habitación de los Merodeadores y la zona de Voldemort y con el empleo de la magia había logrado conservarse con vida. El problema era que después de haberse esforzado hasta aquel nivel, ya no podía resistir más tiempo en ese lugar reestableciendo fuerzas para poder volver.

-Profesor Dumbledore –escucho un susurro llamándolo. Levantó la cabeza viendo caer un extraño diamante azul con la forma de una gota de agua. Tomó la joya y al instante, ésta emitió una cegadora luz que envolvió al hombre.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró sentado en su escritorio, descansando cómodamente en su despacho, tal y como lo había dejado. Abrió su mano encontrando en ella el diamante. Levantó la vista, ahí estaba el sombrero seleccionador, al parecer nadie había podido entrar a la oficina. Sonrió ante el conocimiento de ello, todo había resultado tal y como lo había planeado. Colocó una mano sobre el sombrero, éste volvió a su estado anterior: lleno de vida.

-

McGonagall se encontraba de pie frente al despacho de Dumbledore, luego de enterarse sobre la recaída que había sufrido Harry, acudió a la oficina del director, preguntándose que hacer. Repentinamente sintió un escalofrío que la despertó de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la cabeza y sonriendo ampliamente pronunció la contraseña. Para su gran sorpresa, la puerta se abrió.

-Ahora las barreras de Hogwarts se han restablecido –pensó ingresando al despacho.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: OK, más vale tarde que nunca y me temo que seguiré retrazándome en las actualizaciones, es que mi tiempo se ha visto limitado de una manera considerable y hasta que me reorganice creo que seguiremos así - sorry, no es mi intención y haré todo lo posible porque esto no duré mucho. Así que pasando a cosas más agradables, estamos como a 2 o 3 capítulos del final, y tal vez haga un epílogo, no es muy seguro pero ya veremos que pasa. Espero sus comentarios sobre el cap, ya que casi terminamos con esto, no estaría mal uno que otro review extra ¿no creen? P

Respondo los reviews:

**Kirita Kasugi:** Sip, desafortunadamente estamos cada vez más cerca del final - pero muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que mi fic te guste - No soy muy buena para describir batallas, aún estoy en proceso de aprendizaje… espero tus comentarios sobre el cap que haya sido de tu agrado o que por lo menos no te haya decepcionado. Aún está en 'veremos…' lo del epílogo, depende como quede el cap final ) Besos y cuídate.

**Barby-Black: **Cuando comencé el fic… uy, hace un buen de tiempo, ejem, como iba diciendo, cuando lo comencé jamás se me paso la idea de que fuera continuación del 5º libro (de entrada, ni siquiera había leído ese libro) pero cuando lo leí, si me quedo la idea de que podría ser un 6º, aunque a la fecha no me convenzo de ello. Creo que es demasiado corto para ser un libro¿no te parece- Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, cuídate.

**Jacky: **Que bueno que te agrade mi fic, espero que eso signifique que lo seguirás leyendo, al fin ya vamos a terminar P Gracias por tu review y espero tus comentarios sobre este cap. Besos )

**LuNaTiKa LoVeGoOd: **Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que sigas leyendo. Besos y cuídate )

**Marina-potter: **Me esforcé mucho en las explicaciones de Peter porque eso era primordial: tenía que aclarar lo sucedido pero como no quería que quedara muy tedioso añadí ese pequeño flash-back - Aún así, todavía quedan varios detalles a aclarar. Gracias por tus elogios, y espero que sigas leyendo.

**Carito malfoy: **Ya quedo listo el cap 16, espero que haya sido de tu agrado ya me contaras que te pareció P Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes como suben el ánimo y ayudan a la inspiración. Besos y cuídate )

Hasta aquí llegan los reviews, espero que quienes lean y no han dejado review, se animen. Ya casi terminamos, es para ayudar a la inspiración -

Cuídense.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.

Miembro de la MMW


	17. Vida

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 17. Vida

Hogwarts había vuelto a la normalidad; dentro de una semana las vacaciones terminarían y los alumnos volverían a concluir el semestre. Dumbledore había vuelto a ser la cabeza de Hogwarts, con lo que las barreras de protección en el castillo se habían restaurado rápidamente, con un aumento considerable de energía que no paso desapercibido para unos cuantos.

A pesar de que la amenaza 'Voldemort' había desaparecido casi en su totalidad, aún quedaba aquel chico que Remus y Hermione habían sacado de la habitación de los Merodeadores. Aquel joven, según la explicación de Dumbledore, era el mismo Tom Riddle, a la edad de 10 años, cuando aún no había sido corrompido por la maldad. Permanecía inconsciente en la enfermería a cargo de Madame Pomfrey, sin razón para explicar su presencia.

Remus y Sirius no habían vuelto al castillo desde entonces. Mientras que amigos y profesores visitaban constantemente al niño-que-vivió, los merodeadores no se habían movido del lugar conservando las esperanzas de que el chico se repusiera, a pesar del pesimismo que mostraban los medímagos cuya opinión no era muy positiva. Dicha información solo había sido expuesta a Remus quien no había notificado al anímago sabiendo que de hacerlo, Sirius hubiera perdido la cordura y tal vez habría cometido una locura.

Profesor Lupin –el licántropo elevó la mirada encontrándose con Hermione. Se puso de pie, confundido ya que ella jamás había pisado el hospital para preguntar o ver a Harry.

Hermione, pero…

Lo sé, lo sé –interrumpió bajando la mirada- no había venido antes –murmuro casi inaudible. De no haber sido por el sentido tan agudo del oído que Remus tenía, no hubiera podido escucharla- lo siento, yo… es solo que… no me hacía a la idea… -levanto la mirada- quisiera verlo…

El adulto asintió acompañando a su alumna hasta la habitación correcta. La chica entró sola, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente tras de si. Caminó hasta el centro del cuarto donde descansaba Harry, su respiración difícilmente se escuchaba y sus signos vitales eran casi inaudibles. Con lágrimas en los ojos luchando por salir, Hermione tomó asiento al lado de la cama, envolvió la mano derecha del chico entre las suyas.

Lo siento, Harry –sollozó- perdóname, yo… no sé porque no podía venir… yo… -bajo la cabeza apoyando su frente en el dorso de sus manos- lo siento –murmuro dejando fluir sus lágrimas.

Repentinamente los signos vitales de Harry decayeron hasta ser un sonido constante e inerte. Hermione levantó la cabeza, alarmada con los ojos levemente hinchados, rojos y con húmedos caminos de lágrimas por sus mejillas. Una clara expresión de miedo en su rostro.

Harry… -susurro débilmente poniéndose de pie- Harry…

Como si lo hubieran golpeado, el cuerpo del moreno se sacudió violentamente. Sin soltar su mano, Hermione notó que Harry estaba reaccionando, sintió la presión que el chico ponía en su mano. Sonrió nerviosa sin saber lo que estaba pasando. De pronto, todo a su alrededor se veía borroso, sintió mareos y nauseas. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse. Lejanamente pudo escuchar un 'plop'. Se dejo caer sintiendo como alguien la abrazaba por la cintura y se elevaba del suelo. Estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos cuando sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos. Un beso cálido y delicado que reconoció de inmediato.

Harry… -murmuro débilmente.

Gracias –susurro el chico cerca de su oído. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el chico ojiverde que sonreía ampliamente. Está vez, ella se encontraba recostada y Harry de pie a su lado.

¿Por qué? –murmuro cuando su cerebro reconoció lo que había escuchado. Harry dio la vuelta sirviendo agua en un vaso.

Bebe –ofreció el líquido. Hermione bebió lentamente mientras Harry acariciaba su cabello con ternura- ¿por qué me agradeces? –preguntó separando el vaso de sus labios.

Por esto –sonrió mostrando un medallón. La castaña reconoció la pieza como la misma que habían utilizado en la habitación de los Merodeadores. Aquella que antes era el medallón de la destrucción.

Pero¿qué paso?

Al parecer mi cuerpo lo absorbió –explico sentándose a un lado de Hermione- pero tiene demasiada energía –miro la pieza con una sonrisa vacía- y mi cuerpo no lo estaba resistiendo, sentía que me ahogaba –miro a Hermione- lo siento, tuve que usar tu energía como apoyo.

Pero¿ya estás bien? –Harry asintió- bien, eso es lo importante –sonrió acunándose bajo el brazo del chico.

Gracias por venir –susurro con la clara intención de besarla.

Creo que deberías ver a Remus y a Sirius- interrumpió alejándose un poco de Harry- ellos han estado aquí noche y día esperando tu recuperación –explico poniéndose de pie. El ojiverde hizo el ademán de levantarse al ver tan débil a la chica, pero ella lo detuvo con la mano- estoy bien.

Puedo acompañarte a Hogwarts.

No, tranquilo. Tú tienes que hablar con Sirius. Yo le pediré a Draco que me acompañe.

¿Está aquí? –preguntó notoriamente asombrado. Sin acostumbrarse a llamar a Draco Malfoy, amigo.

Aja, me acompaño desde Hogwarts –explico abriendo la puerta. Sonrió a pesar de sentirse demasiado débil.

Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Se recargó en ella sin notar que Remus se acercaba, respiro cerrando los ojos, tratando de evadir la repentina sensación de mareo que la invadía. Pero no podía negar que se sentía muy feliz, Harry había vuelto y nada más importaba, ya tendría ella tiempo de sobra para recuperarse con la satisfacción de haber sido útil. De una manera involuntaria pero útil al fin.

Hermione.

Oh, profesor Lupin… Harry, él –aclaro su garganta sintiendo que la voz se le iba- llamé a Sirius, creo, tienen que ver a Harry.

¿Está bien? –preguntó alarmado haciendo una seña al anímago para que se acercara.

Si, solo entren, por favor. Yo tengo que irme –dijo nerviosamente quitándose de la puerta.

Hermione.

A pesar del llamado, la chica no volteo, camino hasta donde Draco la esperaba casi de manera inconsciente. Tambaleándose a cada cuatro pasos, llamó al rubio pidiendo que la llevará a Hogwarts. Necesitaba descansar, no quería que Harry la volviera a ver en ese estado tan malo.

¿Estás bien?

Estaré mejor cuando volvamos a Hogwarts. Solo necesito dormir –murmuro sosteniéndose del chico.

¿Qué paso¿Cómo está Harry?

Bien, él… te lo explicaré después.

Sirius y Remus abrieron sigilosamente la habitación del chico, éste último temiendo lo que encontrarían. Sirius entró primero asombrándose ante el panorama frente a si. Remus espero junto a la puerta cerrándola sigilosamente.

Harry –pronunció Sirius acercándose a paso lento, como si temiera que lo que le mostraban sus ojos fuese una ilusión que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

Gracias por preocuparse –dijo el más joven. Permaneció de pie al lado de su cama, hasta que repentinamente sintió el impulso de abrazar al anímago.

Por largos minutos, permanecieron fundidos en un cálido abrazo imaginando que tal vez en esos momentos, podrían haber muerto. Peor aún, que solo uno viviera. Sirius se imaginaba lo grandioso que hubiese sido, años atrás de haber tenido la oportunidad, volver a ver a James y a Lily luego de la traición de Peter.

Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Harry logro retener las furiosas lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Se aferró a Sirius que respondió al gesto tratando de alejar de su mente lo que había pasado durante los cuatro días pasados. Temía que Harry no logrará sobrevivir. Jamás se perdonaría y tampoco sabría explicarse ante James.

Finalmente se separaron sin mirarse temiendo que el llanto mutuo ganase la 'batalla'. Remus suplió el lugar del anímago, acercándose a Harry, lo abrazó con delicadeza sacudiendo su, ya rebelde, cabello azabache. Solo necesito un par de segundos para tranquilarse y ya más relajado, su cerebro logro articular lo que había sucedido hacia días. Se separo de Remus mirando a ambos adultos. Su padrino, como él, ya estaba más tranquilo.

¿Dónde está Colagusano? –preguntó de golpe. Sirius tomó una silla acercándola al mueble. Remus se sentó en la cama invitando a Harry a hacer lo mismo, bajo la advertencia de una larga conversación.

Harry¿recuerdas exactamente lo que paso? –hablo el licántropo cuidadosamente.

Si, todo hasta que perdí el conocimiento.

Nunca supimos que paso –murmuro Sirius ante el recuerdo del último comentario hecho por los medímagos. No tenían idea de lo que había ocasionado el estado de inconsciencia en el ojiverde.

Creo que esto es la razón –mostró el medallón que anteriormente revelo a Hermione.

¿De dónde lo sacaste? –hablo Remus intercambiando una mirada inquieta con el anímago. Tomó la pieza pasando la mano sobre ella.

Antes era el Medallón de la Destrucción¿cierto? –intervino Sirius, mirando sin pestañear aquel 'artefacto'.

¿Medallón de la Destrucción? –preguntó Harry sin entender.

¿Recuerdas la forma que tenía esto, antes? –murmuro mostrando el medallón.

Tenía una estrella y unos símbolos raros –susurro mirando la pieza.

Ese era el Medallón de la Destrucción, pero ¿de dónde sacaste este? –finalmente el anímago separo la mirada del objeto, a la espera de una respuesta por parte de Harry.

Nuevamente el chico evadió la pregunta. Como si estuviera bajo un estado hipnótico, comenzó a relatar su 'aventura' con Tom Vrotdlem, desde que llegó a Hogwarts, incitándolo a realizar un conjuro para revivir a sus padres empleando aquel medallón. Explico, que al final declino por formar parte de aquella locura, pero gracias al conjuro que Remus les había enseñado, había logrado desenmascarar a Tom.

Colagusano me sacó del castillo, y me llevo a la habitación de los Merodeadores –ante la mención de dicho cuarto, los adultos fijaron su vista en Harry- ahora que todo termino¿podemos hablar de eso, no?

En nuestro último año en Hogwarts –comenzó el licántropo al ver la firmeza en la mirada esmeralda, sabiendo que ahora nada haría olvidar a Harry el asunto pendiente de dicha habitación- James encontró un túnel debajo de su cama, que debo suponer es la misma donde ahora tú duermes.

Creamos esa habitación como una especie de guarida –continuo Sirius- las cinco llaves que la protegen fueron idea de tu padre, porque teníamos 'algo' que guardar ahí cuando nos graduamos.

¿Qué era? –murmuro Harry ante el silencio de los merodeadores.

Tu protección –hablo el anímago sin mirarlo.

Utilizamos este medallón como el soporte para realizar un conjuro a base de magia antigua –explico tomando la pieza- incluía la sangre de tus padres y cinco piedras que respaldarán el juramento…

Que decía que nunca derramarías sangre por nuestras manos –intervino Sirius- si alguien faltaba a su palabra se condenaría a morir, al final… -intercambio una mirada intranquila con Remus, éste asintió.

Fue Colagusano quien rompió el juramento.

Harry se quedo callado asimilando la información. Si sus ideas estaban en orden, la última frase de Remus indicaba que Peter había muerto. Estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por un sonido similar al del abrir de una lata. Levantó la vista, Remus le extendió el medallón abierto por la mitad como una almeja. En su interior guardaba una foto de James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily posando en la sala de los Merodeadores.

Cuando terminamos el conjuro –hablo Remus- el medallón perdió está forma y se volvió aquel emblema que Dumbledore tenía entre sus posesiones. El medallón de la destrucción.

Las clases se reanudaron rápidamente dando paso a los EXTÁSIS. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Dayton y Scott, a pesar de las situaciones vividas tuvieron la oportunidad de prepararse y presentar las pruebas confiando en que los resultados no fueran tan malos o por lo menos lo suficiente para continuar estudios superiores.

Harry, tras descartar su opción como auror había optado por la carrera de medicina mágica. Y se preparaba para presentarse en San Mungo, las semanas próximas a su graduación. Hermione había elegido una carrera muggle, como abogada. Aunque planeaba ampliar su campo, ejerciendo de ser posible en el mundo mágico. Ron se enfocaba hacia el ministerio. Había elegido el área de deportes mágicos. Finalmente Draco decidió viajar al extranjero sin dar más datos que el deseo de reiniciar su vida lejos de cualquiera que pudiese juzgarlo.

El curso llegaba a su fin, Hogwarts se veía como cualquier otro año que terminaba y los de séptimo se veían más inmersos en su futuro que en el ahora. Tom Riddle había sido sacado del colegio, aún inconsciente. Dumbledore se había encargado de su traslado, sin mencionarlo a nadie.

Hermione seguía buscando el momento adecuado para hablar con Harry quien últimamente pasaba más tiempo de lo normal en la habitación de los Merodeadores. Aquel, el penúltimo día en el colegio por fin se decidió a bajar y hablar con él. Mientras Harry se había dedicado a estudiar para ajustarse físicamente a sus nuevos poderes, logró controlarlos, hacer magia sin varita y convertirse en anímago, un enorme fénix rojo con dorado.

Encontró al ojiverde sentado frente a la chimenea leyendo un libro que reconoció como el diario de James. Sigilosamente se acercó deteniéndose tras él, puso una mano sobre su hombro obligándolo a detener su lectura.

Hace tiempo me dijiste algo que me hizo cambiar mi forma de mirarte –dijo cerrando los ojos.

¿Qué eres muy importante para mí? –tomó su mano, aún sobre su hombro.

Si, algo así –sonrió nerviosamente. Dio la vuelta al sillón y sin soltar su mano se sentó a su lado- han pasado muchas cosas y… creo que quedo un asunto pendiente entre tú y yo.

Creí que ya te habías olvidado de eso.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo? –tomó su mejilla- si no deja de darme vueltas en la cabeza. Cuando estabas en el hospital me sentí muy mal, no sabía que hacer –carraspeo dejando salir las lágrimas que no había podido demostrar- yo no te había dado una respuesta y tú… -cubrió sus ojos- Harry la abrazo acariciando su espalda.

Estoy bien –dijo firmemente.

Lo siento, todo este tiempo me aguanté las ganas de llorar y creí que ya no lo haría…

Me gustaría saber tu respuesta –susurro muy cerca de su oído provocándole escalofrío.

Yo también te quiero, eres muy importante para mí.

Con una sonrisa de niño travieso en su rostro, Harry se acercó lentamente capturando sus labios. Igualmente feliz, Hermione correspondió permitiendo que la recostará en el sofá iniciando una exploración por sus cuerpos. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y vivieran un suceso cotidiano. La ropa se volvió innecesaria y estorbosa, Hermione podía sentir ese amor que Harry le profesaba y por el que había dudado tanto, ahora todo era como un sueño. En medio de gemidos creyó escuchar una dulce melodía y sentir un rocío bañando su cuerpo, pero nunca pudo cerciorarse que fuera real.

Horas más tarde, felizmente cansados cayeron dormidos en la cama que Harry había conjurado transformando el sofá. Sin ser concientes, una suave brisa venida de la nada cruzo el cuarto centrándose en el diario de James que descansaba en una mesita conjunta. Las páginas volaron de un lado hacia otro hasta detenerse cerca del final.

_Harry James Potter será tu nombre, crecerás entre muggles y magos_

_demostrando al mundo que es posible lograr un equilibrio. Vencerás_

_al destino que, antes de haber nacido, te condeno a muerte. _

_Enfrentarás a tu Némesis mostrándole que hasta para él existe la_

_compasión. Y cuando lo hayas logrado…_

El libro se cerró de golpe volviendo a su posición original sobre la mesita.

**_Las apariencias podrán engañar a la vista_**

**_Pero_****_ nunca al corazón…_**

**_Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past_**

****

Notas de la autora: Ok, antes de lo esperado llegó el final para está historia, sip, este es el cap final...Primero que nada debo pedirles disculpas por mi retraso, pero como era eldesenlace y había que dar explicaciones… en fin aún quedan un par de preguntas por ahí, espero sus reviews con cualquier duda que les haya quedado pues pienso escribir un epílogo. Un pequeño cap extra para aclarar los últimos detalles y cualquier duda que haya surgido.

Ahora, respondo a los reviews:

**Joanne Granger: **Que bueno que al fin pudiste dejar review, pero no le eches toda la culpa a la compu' que a veces son errores de FF. En fin, muchas gracias por tus comentarios espero tu opinión al respecto de este cap y recuerda que cualquier duda es bienvenida. Besos y cuídate )

**Lizzyblack: **Gracias por tu review y las felicitaciones, no sabes como animan ese tipo de cosas - Espero que sigas por aquí para el epílogo. Besos.

**Remus-lupin-black-darkg: **Ok, ya está la continuación, espero que haya sido de tu agrado, ya me lo dirás luego y espero tus dudas para el epílogo. Cuídate )

**Lothus.Hicksa: **Que bueno que hayas podido leerte toda mi historia, que ya está larga¿no? P Gracias por tus comentarios y disculpa que las actualizaciones hayan sido tan esporádicas, confió en no tardarme tanto con el epílogo. Espero tu review de este cap, besos )

**Carito malfoy: **Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes el gusto que me da saber que mi historia es buena - Espero que sigas leyendo, ya falta poquito. Y con mucho gusto te digo que mi nombre es Sandra, tengo 17 años, y también me gustaría conversar contigo, mi msn es: Saludos y cuídate )

**Azucena: **Tú no te preocupes, ya arreglaremos todo y luego te avisamos, que espero no duré mucho tu ausencia. Igualmente espero que te encuentres bien y te reportes a la brevedad posible ) Gracias por tus comentarios sobre mis fics y perdona que me tarde tanto en actualizar pero entre una cosa y otra -' je, je. Suerte y cuídate.

**Barby-Black: **Bueno ya actualice y prácticamente ya termine el fic, gracias por tus comentarios y disculpa el retraso ) Espero que ya hayas recibido mi review en tu fic, échale muchas ganas. Besos y suerte )

Espero no tardarme en subir el epílogo, ya estoy en eso y espero recibir muchos reviews P

Cuídense.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	18. Epilogo

**Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Epílogo

Dos años después.

Caminaba a paso tranquilo por los pasillos de la que alguna vez había sido su escuela, con la seguridad de que si existiera algo que nunca cambiaría, eso sería con seguridad, Hogwarts. Harry Potter se había convertido en un apuesto hombre de 19 años que gozaba a lo máximo de lo que se podría llamar una vida tranquila como estudiante de medicina en San Mungo, con dos de los mejores amigos de sus padres cuidando de él, y por supuesto con su novia, Hermione, con quien había formalizado hacia poco menos de un mes.

Aquel día en especial, se había visto en la necesidad de solicitar un permiso para faltar a su práctica en el hospital para asistir a Hogwarts, donde el director había pedido su presencia para discutir un asunto delicado. No le habían dado más detalles, así que sin más, se presentó.

Llegó al salón principal donde Albus Dumbledore ya lo esperaba y con un gesto le indico que lo siguiera. Luego de los saludos pertinentes atravesaron el gran comedor saliendo por la puerta tras la mesa principal. Cruzaron el siguiente corredor y llegaron a un pequeño cuarto que, según el director, estaba conectado con la enfermería.

–¿Qué ocurre, Albus¿Por qué tanto misterio? –interrogo mirando la habitación.

–Ciertamente era pequeña, no muy amueblada ni hogareña solo lo suficiente como para que alguien se instalara por un par de días sin sentirse sofocado. No tenía ventanas, y tampoco se veía muy higiénico.

–Siéntate, Harry –ofreció uno de los bancos junto a la cama; sencilla y con un par de cobijas dobladas al pie del mueble- tengo que pedirte un favor –dijo tranquilamente.

–¿De qué se trata?

–¿Sabes lo que ocurrió con Voldemort, el día en que 'desapareció'?

–Remus intento explicármelo pero nunca me quedo muy claro. Algo acerca de que ¿rejuveneció?

–Así es, con el último hechizo que le lanzaste perdió todos los poderes negativos que obtuvo a lo largo de su vida y se materializo lo único que quedaba. Su cuerpo y mente de 10 años.

–¿Eso es posible? –musito sin poder creerlo.

–Tú lo hiciste –sonrió neutralmente- y el favor que tengo que pedirte está relacionado con Tom Keddir.

–¿Quién?

–El mismo Tom Riddle, pero que ha adoptado el apellido de soltera de su madre –encaro al ojiverde- creo que le ha ido muy mal con el apellido de su padre¿no crees? Pensé que sería bueno un cambio –sonrió alegremente.

–Y¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

–Cuidar del pequeño –dijo simplemente.

Aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría a Harry, miro al anciano esperando que fuera una broma pero al no ver cambio en su actitud, optó por suspirar apesadumbrando. Pensó en mil excusas que le podrían servir para zafarse del problema, pero en seguida tuvo que aceptar que no habría forma salvarse; y en parte una extraña razón le pedía que aceptara. Sus pensamientos fueron bruscamente interrumpidos por la puerta que se abrió dando paso a Madame Pomfrey seguida por un pequeño niño, muy parecido físicamente a Harry, que identifico rápidamente como Tom Keddir. Se puso de pie recibiendo al invitado.

–Él es el joven de quien te hable –hablo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Tom- a partir de hoy se encargará de cuidarte.

–Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Harry –sonrió estrechando la mano del menor, lamentándose internamente.

* * *

Aprovechando que tenía el resto del día libre, Harry llevó a Tom a recorrer el pueblo de Hogsmeade descubriendo lo reservado que era el chico. Era increíble pensar que aquel niño tan callado y amable había sido alguna vez el temible Lord Voldemort pero como Albus le había explicado previamente, a sus 10 años Tom Riddle era un chico como cualquiera sin ese odio hacia el mundo que lo hiciera convertirse en el Lord Oscuro. Su deber ahora, era mantenerlo como un 'buen chico' y que continuará su vida justo donde la perdió. 

Entre dulces, comida y una larga estancia en la biblioteca del pueblo, petición de Tom quien sencillamente amaba la lectura. Harry llevo al chico al departamento que compartía con Hermione desde la semana pasada cuando logro convencer a la chica para que se mudara con él. Luego que Tom se aseará, conociera las reglas de la casa y fuese instalado en su nueva habitación, improvisadamente instalada, llegó Hermione.

Tras horas de charla, el ojiverde logro llegar a un acuerdo con su novia sobre la estancia de Tom, cosa que de hecho no había sido muy complicada, dada la comprensión de la castaña quien muchas veces se había preguntando sobre el paradero de Tom luego de que Dumbledore lo 'desapareciera'.

Días después, en medio de los desastres hogareños que Tom solía causar, como incendiar objetos, derramar excesivas cantidades de agua e incluso accidentarse a si mismo, lograron acoplarse bastante bien. Aunque en más de una ocasión, Harry se había quejado de lo torpe que podía ser Tom, una de las tantas razones por las que siendo Tom Riddle no era muy aceptado por los niños de la casa donde se crió.

Aquel día, Hermione se había ofrecido a llevar al pequeño a comprarse ropa y accesorios personales, dándole la oportunidad a Harry de relajarse estando solo. Cómodamente instalado en la estancia, extrajo del librero un pequeño volumen gastado y no muy llamativo: el diario de James. Texto que había mantenido junto a él en todo momento pero que aún no terminaba de leer, tal vez porque su contenido siempre lo dejaba pensando antes de que pudiera continuar leyendo. Abrió el libro, retomando su lectura en una fecha de Enero, del mismo año en que nació.

_Está vez es seguro, hemos descubierto un hechizo que servirá a nuestros_

_propósitos. Su nombre es: Eternal Life, aunque de hecho esa es una_

_traducción literal, ya que el nombre original está escrito en una lengua_

_que no comprendemos. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es_

_el logro._

_Este hechizo nos ayudará a proteger la vida de mi hijo que está en _

_camino. Necesitamos un medallón llamado Larthuen, cinco piedras_

_diferentes y a cinco voluntarios para realizar el hechizo. De hecho no es_

_muy difícil de realizar, y los objetos a excepción del medallón, tampoco_

_es complicado conseguirlos. Lo que me preocupa es la advertencia que_

_contiene el hechizo._

_Dice que si alguno de los voluntarios a realizar el ritual, flaquea en su _

_voluntad o no tiene buenas intenciones, hará que el medallón se_

_corrompa y a menos que se logré purificar, el hechizo hará lo opuesto a _

_lo que debería. Eso significa que estaríamos sacrificando a mi hijo en _

_vez de ayudarlo…_

–Y luego yo pude purificarlo –murmuro Harry cerrando el libro. "De no haberlo hecho seguramente habría muerto" pensó elevando su mano derecha a la altura del rostro. "Creo que realmente desperté en mí grandes poderes".

–¡Ya llegamos! –el gritó de Hermione al otro lado del apartamento le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y encaminarse al lugar.

–Señor Harry –musito Tom acercándose al joven.

–Te he dicho como mil veces que no me llames 'señor' –dijo cansadamente.

–Lo siento, yo… -extendió un pequeño paquete- es para usted.

–Ah, gracias –murmuro tomando el regalo que destapo rápidamente descubriendo un pequeño libro café con el borde dorado, lo hojeo rápidamente: era un diario.

–No sé porque me dio la impresión de que podía necesitarlo –sonrió levemente.

–Gracias –respondió a la sonrisa sintiéndose extraño al sostener aquel libro.

–¿Puedo ir a mi habitación? –preguntó Tom dirigiéndose a Hermione.

–Claro, pero no te olvides de esto –extendió las bolsas llenas de ropa y nuevas pertenencias para el niño- ¿ocurre algo? –preguntó a Harry, una vez que el chico se marchara.

–No sé porque… -murmuro mirando a la chica- ¿un diario?

–Tal vez podrías iniciar el tuyo –sonrió leyendo los pensamientos de su novio, reflejados en su rostro.

* * *

Esa misma noche, mientras Hermione y Tom dormían tranquilamente, Harry volvió a la estancia. Tomó el diario de su padre leyendo las últimas líneas que había leído esa tarde. Por alguna extraña razón había recordado el día del enfrentamiento contra Voldemort y tenía una pregunta rondándole la mente¿cómo había podido sobrevivir al último ataque del Lord? Seguro que las energías de los Merodeadores habían servido, pero ¿contra Voldemort? 

Al terminar de leer el último párrafo, lo supo. Si el medallón era corrompido haría que el Eternal Life funcionará a la inversa de lo que debía, pero si era purificado… Cerró de golpe el libro, lo guardó cuidadosamente entre el resto en el librero y extrajo otro muy similar: el diario que Tom le había regalado.

–Tal vez si… -murmuro recordando las palabras de Hermione. Abrió el libro en la primera página, tomó una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

**FIN**

Notas de la autora: Ok, ahora si es el fin definitivo. Snif¡NOO! Ya me siento mal por eso… de la mayoría de reviews que recibí, tanto para este cap como antes, me pedían que hiciera una secuela y sinceramente cuando iba por el cap 10 ya pensaba en hacerla pero (hay viene el condenado 'pero') tengo tantos proyectos pendientes que poco a poco esa idea se fue haciendo menos posible. Ahora que ya está publicado el epílogo, y el final oficial de mi primera historia de Harry Potter… no sé, me animan mucho sus opiniones para una secuela y al recibir los últimos reviews he de decir que ya me están convenciendo. Pongamos las cosas claras, yo hago historias porque me encanta escribir pero al final su apoyo es el que me ayuda a continuar, así que, si para está última actualización recibo o suficientes reviews o por lo menos una razón buena para hacer la secuela, la haré. ¿Hecho?

Ok, ya veremos que opinan de esto, mientras respondo a los últimos reviews:

**remus-lupin-black-darkg: **Sorry por la tardanza, pero como verás está vez tarde menos¿no? Espero tus comentarios al respeto de este epílogo y ya sabes si quieres una secuela, solo tienes que decirlo. Muchas gracias por el apoyo a mi fic, y por tus comentarios. Cuídate mucho y espero 'vernos' en alguna otra ocasión )

**Flor: **No te preocupes si no pudiste dejar reviews, lo importante es que siguieras la trama, eso si, échale muchas ganas al cole y ya me dirás que tal te va. Que bueno que te haya gustado el final, espero que este epílogo no te decepcione, ya me lo dirás. Y como muestra, no tarde mucho en actualizar¿verdad? Digo, en comparación de la vez pasada… Como podrás ver, en este epílogo dimos una 'probadita' de cómo es la vida del nuevo Tom porque lo que realmente pasa con él, pues creo que quedo claro que es un gran misterio¿no? Tengo un par de ideas por si se da la oportunidad de escribir una secuela pero ya veremos que pasa. Si quieres que la escriba, espero ver algún comentario al respecto¿ok? Gracias por el apoyo brindado a esté, mi primer fic, por tus comentarios y regalarme un poquito de tu tiempo en leerlo y darme tu opinión. Besos y cuídate mucho. Suerte )

**Lizzyblack: **Ay, cierto, que bueno que no mate a Harry, je, je, ' Que bueno que te gustará el cap pasado, ya me dirás que te pareció este. Y vaya sorpresa, seguiste leyendo mi fic a pesar de que la pareja principal no te gustaba, gracias, se ve que realmente te gusto el fic. Uy, y no sabes lo que a mi me da terminar este fic, no solo porque ya me acostumbre a el sino porque es mi primera historia. Pero ya sabes, si quieres ver una secuela, espero tu opinión al respecto. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y tomarte la molestia de seguir mi fic. Besos )

**Barby-Black:** Gracias por tus comentarios, y claro que sigo escribiendo, yo no vivo si no escribo D Claro, en un principio también pensé en poner a Harry de auror, es lo más lógico¿no? Pero como ya se acabo la amenaza de Voldemort, mortífagos y todo, pues… En fin, tal vez si haya una secuela, Harry se arrepienta de no haber aceptado esa carrera, todo depende de los lectores, así que espero tu opinión al respecto de esa posible secuela. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de este proyecto, que vaya que se tomó su tiempo¿no? Y por supuesto, no dejare de escribir, así que tú tampoco lo hagas. Si sigues escribiendo, seguirás mejorando, así que ánimo y mucha suerte. Cuídate.

**Lunatika: **Cierto, cierto, muy cierto, si me matas no habrá continuación, je, je. ¿19 capítulos más? O.O gulp¿por qué 19? Podrían ser 20, digo… si después de leer este epílogo sigues queriendo ver una secuela házmelo saber y veremos que podemos hacer¿ok? Por cierto, me halagas al decir que quieres leer más historias mías, gracias. Aquí te dejo mi link para que puedas ver las que llevo, hasta ahora, publicadas: http/ o puedes darle click a mi nick en la parte de arriba de está página, que a la larga es lo mismo P Gracias por la molestia que te tomaste para leer mi fic, y por tus comentarios, espero 'vernos' en otra ocasión. Muchos besos y cuídate )

De nuevo, gracias a todos los que me regalaron unos minutos (u horas… o días…) de su tiempo para leerse está historia, la que siempre digo, "mi orgullo" porque es la primera y a la que le he dedicado más tiempo. Gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias y opiniones que me ayudaron en más de una vez a invocar a la burlona inspiración que cada dos por tres se andaba escapando. Espero que para está última actualización de "Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past" se animen a dejarme un review, ya saben cualquier sugerencia, comentario, queja o petición para la secuela será bien recibida. Mil gracias y espero encontrarnos en algún otro proyecto.

Escrita para todos los fieles seguidores de Harry Potter.

"Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past"

Por: Andy Yogima.

Miembro de la MMW.


End file.
